Jenny Tyler, Time's Angel
by TimeLordPrime
Summary: Set in the universe of War of the Guardians and taking place after Children of the Night, these are the continuing adventures of Jenny, the Doctor's Daughter. Join Jenny as she investigates a strange young woman that she first meets on Barcelona. Jenny is quickly thrown down the rabbit hole into one of the strangest adventures of her life as a result!
1. Chapter 1

JENNY TYLER, TIME'S ANGEL

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

CHAPTER 1

**This story takes place in my War of the Guardians universe and is set sometime in the future after the events of Children of the Night. It will not spoil the events of that story though. **

Jenny Tyler, the daughter of the Doctor and Rose Tyler, was spending the day with her family, and she was enjoying it greatly. Jenny, little Cassie, Susan, and Marina were all having a girls' day out with Rose.

They had all decided to go back to Barcelona, the famous planet full of shopping malls, to enjoy themselves this time. Rose went here all of the time to go shopping. She enjoyed it and made it a regular visit. Indeed her visits here had become legendary and were already the stuff of legends in Jenny's family.

This was the first time that Jenny had been back here since the ill-fated trip that she had taken with her mom and dad where the Autons had shown up. They had had to attack the planet just in order to get Rose to stop shopping long enough in order to talk to her!

Her dad had had a near nervous breakdown after having to carry all of her mum's bags into the TARDIS for several hours after one of her day long shopping trips there. He claimed to have later developed a slipped disk as well. Jenny didn't buy that for a second though. He was just using that as an excuse not to ever go shopping with her again!

Her mum had eventually roped Captain Jack Harkness into going with her, but he quickly got shown the door to the TARDIS when he almost got Rose thrown out of one store by flirting with every single employee in it!

Then she made the mistake of taking Koschei with her the next time. Needless to say that didn't turn out well. Koschei wound up taking over the entire planet in order to force them to shut the stores down so that Rose would have to go home! He was never invited back again either.

Finally, she took poor Rory with her on her next trip. When he came back two days later, he ran to Amy and clung to her without speaking for two hours! Amy was afraid that Rose had broken him. The Doctor had laughed his head off over it for days afterward. Rory, when he eventually started speaking again, never went shopping with her again either.

After that experience, Rose learned to just go to Barcelona by herself. This time though she decided to bring her girls with her. Rose was glad that they at least seemed to actually be enjoying it. Maybe she would make this a weekly thing.

Jenny more enjoyed being with the family then the actual shopping. That bored her to pieces. She just never really cared about clothes, jewelry, or things like that. She knew that that was sacrilege among most women, but Jenny had never really had anything for her first few years of her life and had learned how to live without such things. She led a rather Spartan existence and only bought those things that she needed.

Therefore her attention wasn't drawn to the items in the stores but more toward the people shopping in them. She made it a game with herself to see if she could use figure out what kind of people that they were just by watching them. She thought that she could figure out pretty much all of them but one.

There was one young woman that kept watching everyone in the store with nervous glances as she pretended to be shopping. Jenny could tell that she wasn't really interested in the items by the way she mostly watched the people and observed them just like she was doing. The woman smiled a few times as if lost in memory when she saw people enjoying themselves or children playing. Then she noticed that Jenny was watching her, and she began to panic. She slowly started moving toward the entrance, and Jenny could tell that she had made her upset.

Jenny started to apologize to her, but she had already left the store before she could reach her. She was very fast! Jenny ran out the door to try to follow her. She caught a brief glance of her turning a corner and ran off after her.

The woman led Jenny, a trained soldier, on a merry chase through the streets of Barcelona. She stayed one step ahead of her the entire time, and Jenny just couldn't catch up to her no matter how hard she tried. She had never seen anyone that moved so fast in her life!

"Please stop. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to talk to you. I wanted to apologize for staring at you back in the store! You didn't have to leave because of me," Jenny said in a vain attempt to get her to stop.

Nothing worked though. The woman never slowed down or even looked back at her. Jenny knew that something wasn't right about her, and she was determined to find out just who or what she was. She had to admit that right now she was more excited than she had been all day long! This was her idea of a good time right here. She loved the running!

She lost track of her for a minute, and she thought that she was never going to find her again when she saw a very quick glimpse of her turning right around a far off corner several feet ahead of her.

She ran to the spot where she last saw the woman and turned the corner to find a Weeping Angel standing there!

Jenny made the mistake of forgetting not to blink in her shock, and she was instantly whisked away from Barcelona and transported to another place!

She quickly realized that she was on Earth and it was the early 21st century with her time senses. Then she finally knew just how far back she was when she saw a man in a leather jacket watching her with a strange expression on his face. It was her dad! Not the one that she knew though. It was his ninth incarnation. This one was the version of him before the man that she had first met. This was the one that her mum had first met as Rose Tyler.

Jenny saw with a shock that they were standing outside of Henrik's, and she knew that this was the day that they met! This was the day that he blew up her job!

**Next: Jenny meets Nine!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**This story takes place in my War of the Guardians universe and is set sometime in the future after the events of Children of the Night. It will not spoil the events of that story though. **

Jenny was staring in shock at her Dad's ninth incarnation as he looked at her in puzzlement.

"Are you lost?" the Doctor asked her with a suspicious look on his face.

"I am a little bit. Do you know how to get to The Millenium Wheel?" Jenny asked him with a big grin.

He shook his head as he said, "No. I'm afraid not. I know it's in London, but I've never actually been there before if you can believe that. It's unusual for me because I've been everywhere!"

He broke into a big grin as he said this to her. He felt at ease with this young girl, and he didn't know why. This version of him didn't always get along so well with others. It was surprising to him that he took to this young woman so well.

"I guess I'll go inside this store then and ask for directions from them. Thanks anyway though," Jenny said as she began to get nervous around him.

"Sure. No problem," the Doctor said to her, still with that grin on his face.

She quickly ran away from him before he could detect that she was a Time Lady. She had been using her powers to hide herself from him, but she still wasn't that skilled with them yet.

She ran into Henrik's without thinking about it in a panic, and she soon bumped into a young woman setting up a display.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Jenny said to her without really looking at her face.

"That's all right. I'm always doing things like that myself," said a very familiar voice.

Jenny looked at the woman in horror as she realized that it was her mum!

Jenny went pale, and Rose looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright, miss? Do you need a doctor?" Rose asked her.

Jenny almost laughed at that last statement. She needed a Doctor alright but not the one outside.

Rose studied the young girl in front of her with puzzlement on her face. She felt like she had seen the girl somewhere before, but she couldn't place her face in her memory to save her life. She didn't know who she was, but she knew that she was someone important to her somehow. She just had this strange feeling that she had to help her and make sure that she was alright.

"Why don't you set down for a while, miss? If you're still not feeling well, I'll call for an ambulance," Rose said to her with a kind smile and a look of concern on her face.

Jenny couldn't help but smile back at her. She didn't even know her here, and she was still acting like her mum. She just couldn't help but worry over her no matter where they met!

"I'm sure I'll be alright if I sit down for a minute, m – miss. Thank you for your concern though," Jenny told her politely.

"Alright but please let me know if you need me to help you," Rose said sincerely.

"I will," Jenny promised her.

Rose went back to her job, but she noticed that she still kept watching her from time to time to see if she was okay. Mum never changes! Jenny thought to herself with a smile.

Then she was taken by surprise as the woman that she had been following sat down beside her.

She looked like was about twenty five, and she had bright red hair. She looked at Jenny with a mixture of a smile and trepidation on her face.

"I'm so sorry about bringing you here. I didn't mean to do it. They took over my body for a minute and made me send you back in time. They had sensed your presence and wanted to attack you. I was trying to get away from you in order to save you, but I just couldn't shake you. I've never seen anyone move so fast in my life!" the woman said to her.

As Jenny realized just what she was saying to her, her eyes bugged out in sudden comprehension.

"You're the Weeping Angel?! You did this to me?" Jenny asked her in sudden fear as she started to move away from her.

"Yes. I'm the Angel. I'm sorry! I didn't do it. The others made me do it. They can control me sometimes. It's like we're all linked together somehow, and they can combine their minds to override mine," the woman said with sorrow in her voice.

"You act like you're not one of them," Jenny observed.

"I'm not. I'm a renegade. I left them because I didn't agree with what they do to people. You see I made the mistake of looking into the eyes of an Angel, and then I changed into one. I used to be a normal person, and then they made me into one of them. They tried to get me to attack people, but I refused. I somehow kept my old personality, and I can even turn back into my old form when I want to. I don't know how I can do it, but I can. The only problem I have is when they force me to change and attack people. They do that to me without warning, but I can always feel it coming. I can hold it off sometimes for a few minutes, but they always triumph over me eventually," the woman said sadly.

Jenny looked at her warily.

"I'll warn you if it's about to happen. Right now you're safe though," the woman told her.

Jenny nodded and then asked curiously, "What's your name?"

The woman paused for a minute deep in thought. Then she started to get upset.

"I can't remember! I used to know, but I can't remember!" she said as she started to tear up.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter right now. I'll just call you Jessica. How's that for a name?" Jenny said to her with a quick smile.

"That's fine. I still wish I could remember though. They've stolen so much from me. I still have a few memories of my past, but I've forgotten several things. Names, places, people. There are huge gaps in my mind that I can't fill. What if I forget everything and become one of them?" the newly named Jessica said with a look of fear on her face.

"You won't," Jenny said with absolute conviction.

"How do you know that?" Jessica asked her skeptically.

'I don't but I just have faith that you're the kind of person who won't let them do that to you. You've held onto your sense of self this long after all," Jenny said.

"I've lost faith, Jenny. That kind of happens after you get turned into a monster," Jessica said with a sad look.

"An angel without faith! That's kind of funny in a sad way. You're not a monster, Jessica. A monster wouldn't have taken the time to track me down and apologize to me, would they?" Jenny said with a grin.

Jessica smiled at that as she said, "I guess not. I still don't feel very human anymore though. I can't even remember my name."

"It'll come back to you in time. I'm sure of it," Jenny said to her in a cheerful tone.

"Are you feeling better now?" Rose asked Jenny as she came up to her with a concerned look on her face.

Jenny noticed that Rose didn't seem to notice Jessica at all. She wondered if it was some kind of Weeping Angel trick or something.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thank you for asking. You're very kind," Jenny said as she gave her mother a warm smile.

Rose just broke out into one of her face wide grins as she said, "Well, try telling my mum that. She thinks that I could stand to be a little nicer. She always accuses me of being too rude to her male friends. Mind you if you knew the kind of men she brings over you'd know why!"

Jenny just laughed. She was still the same person in the past as she was in her time. That reassured her somehow.

Rose looked confused for a minute as to why she was telling this total stranger intimate details about her life. It just felt natural to talk to her like this somehow. She had that familiar feeling about her again even though she knew that she had never seen her before in her life.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you about that. You don't want to hear about my troubles," Rose said to her with chagrin.

"No. It's fine. It doesn't bother me. You remind of someone in my family actually. You're a lot like her," Jenny said with a slight smile on her face.

"Really? Is it your sister?" Rose asked curiously.

"No, but sometime she can be like a sister to me. We're very close," Jenny said honestly.

"Is she your cousin?" Rose prodded. She didn't know why she wanted to know but she did.

"No. Promise you won't be mad if I tell you?" Jenny asked in the kind of tone that she used on Rose in the future when she was about to tell her something that she was afraid would make her angry at her.

"I promise," Rose said to her with a grin.

She felt so comfortable with this girl, and she didn't know why. It was like she was an old friend.

"You remind me of my mum. Don't take that in a bad way, please! It's just that you have a personality like hers. You even seem concerned about me the way that she does," Jenny admitted.

Rose wasn't offended at all but what Jenny said. She actually found herself smiling at it, but she didn't know why.

"I'm kind of touched by that for some reason. Do you get along well with your mum?" Rose asked.

"I love her more than anyone. We're the best of friends, and we look out for each other. She's the person that I can always count on. It seems like she's always there for me when I need her. Even when she doesn't know it," Jenny said with a mysterious smile.

Rose didn't quite understand that last comment, but she smiled at her anyway because she understood that Jenny was paying her a big compliment.

"I have to get back to work, or I'll be sacked. If you need anything though, don't hesitate to ask me for help. Okay?" Rose said to her.

"Okay. Thank you so much," Jenny said with a wide smile.

Rose turned to leave and then turned around to ask, "What is your name?"

"It's Cassandra. Cassandra Harkness," Jenny said with a mischievous grin at her private joke.

"Cassandra. I've never known anyone named that before. It's a nice name. I like it. My name's Rose by the way. Rose Tyler. Maybe I'll see you around. If I don't, please take care of yourself. Okay?" Rose said with concern.

She winced at her comment to this complete stranger, but she couldn't help it. She was worried about her for some reason, and she didn't know why. Her being here in this place just felt wrong to her somehow.

"I will. Don't worry about me," Jenny said with a small smile.

"Promise me you'll go back to your mum, okay? I think she'll be missing you," Rose said.

"I'm sure she will. I'll go back as soon as I can, I promise. I'm certainly missing her," Jenny said.

Rose nodded, and then waved good bye to her. She went back to her job, but she still kept watching out for Jenny out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't understand exactly why, but she felt oddly protective of her.

Jessica was looking at Jenny strangely. She had been watching this whole conversation in complete fascination.

"Is she your mum?" Jessica finally asked her.

Jenny nodded with a grin.

"I thought so. You look a lot like her, and the two of you just clicked like you had known each other all of your lives. It was very sweet to watch actually," Jessica said with a chuckle.

"I like seeing her before I knew her. I can't stay here though. My dad is waiting outside, and he'll see through me if I go back out. He's very clever. Can you take me back now?" Jenny asked her.

"No. Your being here has become a fixed point now. I can't change it. If your dad is here though, he could just give you a ride back home if you can somehow get him to do it without making him suspicious," Jessica suggested.

"I'm sure that that will be fun. I might be able to use my own powers to get back, but I don't really know how to use them that well yet. I might never get back to the right time and place. I guess I'll have to try to get him to help without totally destroying my own timeline somehow," Jenny said with a sigh.

She wasn't looking forward to this. She didn't want to see how he would react to her if he got suspicious of her. She was sure that Dad didn't call this version of himself Shouty for no reason!

**Next: Jenny goes back to Nine and tries to convince him to help her without telling him too much.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**This story takes place in my War of the Guardians universe and is set sometime in the future after the events of Children of the Night. It will not spoil the events of that story though. **

Jenny went out of Henrik's to find the Doctor still standing there. She gathered up all of her courage as she prepared herself to face her father's past self. She wasn't sure what she was going to tell him yet, but she had to get him to help her somehow.

As she walked up to him, she saw that he was smiling at her. He seemed to actually have expected her to return.

"Hello again!" he said with a grin.

"Hello! I have to ask you something. I know that you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you, but I really need your help," Jenny said to him in a nervous voice.

The Doctor looked at her with sympathetic eyes as he said, "It's alright! You don't have to be afraid of me. I may not always have the best of temperaments in this regeneration, but I like to think that I still know how to treat a damsel in distress properly."

"You're probably going to think that I'm crazy, but I have to tell someone this. I come from the future. I was sent back to this time by some kind of stone angel. I just blinked, and I was here," Jenny said nervously. Was he going to believe her naïve act?

The Doctor seemed to buy it as he said, "They're called Weeping Angels. They absorb the life energies of other beings by sending them back in time and taking away the life that they would have had. They live out their lives in the past instead of in their own times as they were supposed to!"

Jenny already knew this of course, but she had to act surprised and shocked so that he didn't suspect anything unusual about her.

"Oh, my! Does that mean that I'm trapped here in this time forever then? How do you know so much about these Angels anyway?" Jenny asked as she continued to play dumb.

The Doctor started to smile at her again as he said, "I'm the Doctor. I make it my business to know about things like the Weeping Angels. I protect you lot from dangers like them all of the time. It's kind of my job. Don't worry about being trapped here by the way. I'll take you back to your own time as soon as I'm done here. There's something I have to do tonight once that store closes. Once I do that, I'll take you back there straight away. Is that okay?"

Jenny nodded as she asked sarcastically, "How can you take me back though? Do you have a time machine or something?"

The Doctor laughed a little as he looked at the TARDIS. He pointed at it as he said, "As a matter of fact!"

Jenny was starting to love playing out this role with him. She felt like her mother must have when she first met him.

"You're kidding me! That's a time machine?! It's so small! How am I supposed to get in there? It looks like you would barely fit in there," Jenny said as she continued her naïve act.

The Doctor's grin got wider as he said, "It's bigger on the inside. It can fit the both of us easy."

Jenny gave him a look of disbelief as she kept up her act.

The Doctor didn't know why he was telling this strange girl all of this. He had determined already that he wasn't going to take on any more companions or tell anyone else about himself. She was obviously upset and worried about being in the wrong time though and was trying hard to cover it up. So that was one reason. He never could ignore a cry for help.

It wasn't just that though. There was something about her that was different. He felt like he had to help her for some reason. He didn't know the reason he felt that way, but he just knew that he couldn't let anything happen to this girl. He could feel that she was important somehow. In particular, she was important to him personally in some way. He wondered if she were someone that he was going to be close to in the future but hadn't met yet. It wouldn't be the first time that he met someone and just got a feeling about them, and it turned out later that they became a companion of his.

As he showed her around the TARDIS and she acted all surprised, he began to get suspicious of her though. The TARDIS seemed to act very excited toward her at first, and then it suddenly quieted down. It quieted down a little too fast as if it had recognized her and was now trying not to let him know it.

Plus the girl seemed to be overacting a little. She had been the whole time now that he thought about it. She didn't exactly seem that freaked out or upset about anything that he had told or shown her. A regular person would have been at least a little put out by everything that she had just been exposed to. This girl acted like she was but he could tell that she wasn't.

Her body language just didn't correspond with her actions or her words. She simply wasn't a good liar at all. That was a good thing! he thought to himself with a smirk. If she wasn't a good liar, then it meant that she hardly ever lied. Therefore, she was someone who usually told the truth. That made her someone that he could probably trust.

The question was: Why was she lying now? He had to find out and fast. He didn't have much longer until Henrik's closed, and he had to go take care of the Autons that had infested it. He didn't know if he could trust her enough yet to leave her alone in the TARDIS or take her with him into the store.

"Let's cut to the chase. Why don't you tell me the truth about yourself?" he finally asked.

Jenny pretended to give him a confused look as she said, "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, young lady!" The Doctor said with an angry tone in his voice.

He paused for a second. That had sounded very odd, and he didn't know why it had come out of his mouth the way that it did. He noticed that the girl had reacted strongly to it though as if she had heard that tone in his voice before. He actually saw her cringe as she lowered her eyes and head. It was almost as if he were her . . . His eyes widened in alarm as he realized who she must be.

"Oh, no! How could you be so careless? How could you let a Weeping Angel catch you of all people off guard? Do you realize that if the both of us aren't careful that you might be erased from history? You of all people should have known better than to get in so far over your head!" the Doctor yelled at her in anger.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what else to do. You're the only one that can help me. Please don't be angry at me. I'm doing the best that I can. I'm still learning how to do all of this!" Jenny pleaded with him as she began to get upset.

The Doctor's face changed instantly to a comforting one as he wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't stand to see her upset. He had already decided that he was going to help her go back to her own time, hopefully without endangering her own personal timeline in the process.

He was also determined not to shout at her anymore in the meantime. He already loved this girl even though he barely knew her, and he didn't want to ever put a look like that on her face again.

**Next: Nine and Jenny grow closer and she has her own confrontation with the Autons. **


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**This story takes place in my War of the Guardians universe and is set sometime in the future after the events of Children of the Night. It will not spoil the events of that story though. **

"You need to stay here. I'm going to go stop the Autons at Henrik's. I had to wait until the store was empty so that I could just blow it up. That's the most effective way of containing them before they spill out into the rest of London. I hope that they haven't had time to establish a presence somewhere else," The Doctor told Jenny.

Jenny looked like she wanted to tell him something so he quickly put a stop to it by saying, "Don't tell me anything about the future. It may affect your own timeline in some way even if you don't think that it will."

With a sudden sense of horror, Jenny realized that he was right. She had been about to tell him about the Auton presence under the Millenium Wheel. She remembered now that Rose had had to show him that she was a capable companion there. If she hadn't saved him from the Autons there, he probably wouldn't have started traveling with her. Then, Jenny would have ceased to exist!

The Doctor saw the look on her face and said, "I see that you're starting to see what I was talking about. I bet that you already came up with a way that telling me about what happens next personally affects you. Am I right?"

Jenny nodded without saying a word. She had a look of chagrin on her face as she was still reeling from the fact that she almost wiped herself out of existence!

The Doctor gave her a quick hug as he said, "It's okay. I stopped you before you could do anything to mess the timelines up. Just think before you speak next time. You're young yet. You'll learn. Don't beat yourself up so much. I made a few mistakes too when I was your age."

The TARDIS made a loud beeping noise, and the Doctor turned to look at her angrily.

"Okay! I made a lot of mistakes when I was your age! Are you happy now?" The Doctor said to the TARDIS.

The TARDIS gave a short soft noise that the Doctor and Jenny interpreted as a 'yes'.

The Doctor turned to Jenny with a grin as he said, "It's a part of growing up to make mistakes. It's how we learn. That's why I'm so brilliant because I used to make a lot of mistakes!"

Jenny laughed at her father's lack of modesty as he continued to grin. She heard the TARDIS make a noise that she interpreted as a kind of irritated sighing.

The Doctor said, "I'll be back before you know it. Just sit right here and don't go anywhere."

Jenny rolled her eyes when he turned his back to leave. She wasn't a child! He didn't have to talk to her like one.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, young lady!" the Doctor said in a happy not angry voice without even turning around to look at her. He was so enjoying having a child again!

Jenny groaned. She hated it when he did that!

When the Doctor left, she heard a knock on the TARDIS door so she turned on the monitor to see who it could possibly be. She knew that the Doctor wouldn't knock. She saw Jessica standing at the door so she went to let her in.

"I didn't want to come in until he left. I was afraid of him. The others told me things about him. Very scary things!" Jessica explained as she shivered.

"He won't bother you if I vouch for you," Jenny told her as she laid a hand of friendship on her shoulder.

"He doesn't really know you yet though. He also thinks that you make mistakes. I don't think I'll rely too much on him listening to you over his own personal experiences with my kind. No offense!" Jessica said.

"No offense taken. I can see what you mean," Jenny said with a shrug.

Then she looked at her with surprise.

"How did you know that he thinks that I make mistakes?" Jenny asked.

"I could see your conversation a few minutes ago in my mind. I didn't do it on purpose. It just happened. Ever since I sent you back to this time, I've had some kind of weird connection to you. Now I'm starting to see images of what you do when I'm not around in my head. It's starting to scare me," Jessica admitted.

"It doesn't do wonders for me either," Jenny said with a shiver.

It bothered her that Jessica could possibly be seeing everything that she did from now on. She trusted Jessica, but it was still unnerving. She didn't want anyone to be spying on her all of the time. That was just so creepy!

"Trust me! I don't want to see what you do all of the time either. I tried to block it out, but I couldn't. I'm afraid that I might start seeing it all of the time and not be able to do anything else. I don't understand why this is happening. I've never heard of such a thing happening before from the others," Jessica said terrified.

"It's okay. We'll figure this all out together," Jenny reassured her as she put an arm around her.

She then thought of something that had been bothering her that she decided to ask Jessica about now while she had her here. Who knew when she would see her again next? She seemed to disappear on her quickly.

"Why couldn't my mum see you back at Henrik's? She acted like she didn't even know you were there," Jenny asked.

"I don't know. When I'm human, no one seems to be able to see me. So far you're the only one that can. That was why I was so surprised back on Barcelona when I noticed you looking right at me. There's so much about my life that I still don't understand!" Jessica said looking dejected.

"If no one can see you, why were you so afraid of my dad?" Jenny asked confused.

"If you can see me, he probably can too. The Doctor is well known for being able to do the impossible among my kind," Jessica said to her with a small smile.

"So is my mum!" Jenny said proudly.

"I liked her. She seemed very nice. I could tell that she cared a lot about you even when she didn't know who you were yet," Jessica said.

Jenny looked suddenly sad as she thought about how much she missed her mother.

I'll get you back to her somehow, Jenny. I promise you that if the Doctor can't or won't do it, that I will!" Jessica said to her when she saw that sad look come over her face.

Jenny smiled at her in appreciation as she said, "Thank you! You're a good friend!"

Jessica was surprised when Jenny called her a friend until she realized that she had begun to think of her as a friend as well. It was funny just how quickly Jenny had wormed her way into her life. She already cared about the young Time Lady, and she had only known her a short time. Jenny just seemed to have that effect on people she had noticed. She practically made you like her because she was just so sweet and adorable. She was so young and innocent that everyone just felt a need to protect her.

Jessica's reflections were interrupted by the sudden arrival of the Doctor. She ran and hid in the maze of corridors behind the console room before he could see her. She didn't want to take any chances that he could see her.

The Doctor's face was just one big smile now. It seemed to cover his whole head!

Jenny knew that he had just met her mum. She began to smile too, but she quickly covered it up. She couldn't let him see that she knew anything.

"I just met the most wonderful woman. I can't stop thinking about her. I almost asked her to come with me, but I couldn't do that to her. I can't ever be responsible for ruining anyone else's life ever again," the Doctor told her.

"You won't hold to that, Dad," Jenny said with a knowing grin.

"I told you not to tell me the future," the Doctor said to her with an annoyed look.

"I'm not telling you anything you don't already know. I am standing here talking to you, right? Therefore, it should be no surprise that you actually get involved with another woman again in the future. Duh!" Jenny said to him with an eye roll.

The Doctor laughed at her, and his wide smile returned.

"Maybe someday I will but not yet. It's too soon. I've been through too much," The Doctor said as his smile faded.

Jenny patted him on the back and said, "It won't always be this bad. Someday you'll be happy again. I can guarantee it!"

He looked at her with a hope-filled face and smiled at her gratefully for her words of encouragement. He was bonding with her more and more as time passed. That was just making things worse really. He knew that it was just going to make it hurt a lot more when he had to eventually force himself to forget her.

Time passed, and he eventually found out that he had not destroyed all of the Autons after all. He found another Auton signal, and he started tracking it down. It led him to a place called the Powell Estate. He decided to investigate there alone.

Jenny waited in the TARDIS for what she knew would happen next. She knew that he was meeting Rose for the second time now and for the second time he would walk away from her.

She found Jessica hiding in the library. She was reading through several books about Weeping Angels.

"I'm trying to find out everything I can about what I am now. Maybe I can find a way to fix myself, and I can finally be rid of them. I could be human again. So far I haven't found any mention of a Weeping Angel being able to become human in any of these books though," Jessica said with growing irritation.

"We'll work on it. Maybe my mum could help you. Like I said, she's known for doing the impossible," Jenny told her with a voice full of faith in her mother.

Jessica smiled softly at her for a moment before her face became one of absolute depression.

"I don't think so, Jen. I think that I'm just stuck this way forever. It could be worse though. At least I can speak unlike the rest of them. If I couldn't talk to you, I think that I'd probably wind up just as bad as they are. I know why they call them the Lonely Assassins now," Jessica said.

"You won't be lonely as long as I'm around," Jenny said to her warmly.

Jessica gave her a grateful look and smiled at her. Then they both jumped when they heard the TARDIS door slam, and Jessica quickly gestured for Jenny to go back to the console room with a look of panic filling her features. She didn't want him to find her there!

Jenny quickly made her way back to him and told him that she had been reading in the library. It was mostly the truth.

"I met her again. That woman I told you about. It hurt to do it this time, but I had to walk away from her again. She's very persistent! I'll give her that. She wouldn't let me go easily this time. I almost didn't want to. I had to though for her. She deserves to have a normal life. Not to get tangled up with someone like me," the Doctor said as he tried to make himself forget Rose yet again.

Jenny had to keep from laughing at his behavior. He was so smitten with her mum that he couldn't stop smiling. It was amusing to watch really.

More time passed. Now the Doctor had found an Auton signal yet again and had gone out to track it. Jenny knew that this time it was Auton Mickey at a restaurant with Rose. He would be bringing her into the TARDIS soon. She couldn't be here when he did. She went to hide in the library with Jessica.

She gave the Doctor a telepathic message that she would be there so that he wouldn't go looking for her later. She didn't want her mum to see her on the TARDIS. That would lead to all kinds of questions that she would rather not have to answer.

She could hear him showing off the TARDIS to her mum, and she was impressed at how quickly she took it all in. Nothing but Mickey's possible death seemed to really bother her at all. She then heard them both leave the TARDIS after Rose had stayed in it for a while. She could feel with her time sense that they were near the Millenium Wheel now. She remembered that this was when the Autons stole the TARDIS while her Dad and Mum were down there confronting the Nestene Intelligence.

She felt the TARDIS begin to shake, and she knew that they were taking her away inside of it right at that moment. She waited a few minutes after it stopped shaking, and then she looked at the monitor. She didn't see any of them around. She then heard a knocking on the door and heard her Dad say, "It's okay, Jenny. You can come out now."

This was odd. Why would her Dad be back so quickly? It wasn't until she opened the door that she realized her mistake.

It was an Auton that had made itself sound like the Doctor! It was not alone either. It had several Auton friends standing there along with it as well. She quickly shut the door before they could get into the TARDIS, and they swiftly overwhelmed her. They grabbed her in a tight grip, and she found that she couldn't get free no matter how hard she struggled.

She couldn't believe that she was going to die here in the past before she was even born! How clichéd was that!

**Next: Will Jenny ever get to go home?! Also, Jenny gets to meet someone very familiar to readers of one of my other stories. Who will it be? **


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**This story takes place in my War of the Guardians universe and is set sometime in the future after the events of Children of the Night. It will not spoil the events of that story though. **

Jenny could feel the Autons starting to apply more and more pressure to her neck as they attempted to break it. She started to panic and began to cry. Good bye mum! She thought to herself in fear.

"Jenny, close your eyes and don't open them until I say so!" Jessica commanded her.

Jenny closed her eyes tightly without even thinking about it. It never even occurred to her that she was putting herself at the mercy of a Weeping Angel. All she knew was that Jessica was her friend and that she could trust her. Luckily for her, she was right.

While Jenny had her eyes closed, Jessica changed into her Weeping Angel form and began to rip the Autons apart with her incredible strength. Plastic limbs and heads started flying in all directions as she dismembered all of the Autons in less than a minute!

This did no good though because now the limbs started coming after her. She finally crushed each part of them into dust. Try coming back from that! She thought.

She looked at Jenny for a moment and smiled at her. She was so glad to have a friend to talk to. She wouldn't let anyone take her away from her. She would crush anyone who tried!

Then she changed back into her human form again and said, "It's over, Jen. Open your eyes."

Jenny opened her eyes in complete astonishment as she saw the plastic dust lying all over the floor.

"I'm glad you're on my side!" Jenny said with awe in her eyes.

"You don't have to worry about that, Jen. I'll always be on your side," Jessica said to her with complete honesty.

Jenny put an arm around her in friendship, and the two of them started to go back into the TARDIS when Jenny started to feel very strange.

"Jenny? What's wrong?" Jessica said as she saw Jenny began to put her hands to her head as if she were in pain.

"I don't know. My head hurts. I think I'm about to travel through time. I can feel something pulling at me and leading me to some other time. I don't want to go. Help me!" Jenny begged her.

Jessica was distraught. She didn't want Jenny to go either. She didn't want to be alone again! She grabbed ahold of Jenny's waist just as she started to fade out. Both of them disappeared together.

Minutes later, the TARDIS, now empty, was revealed to the Doctor as the Consciousness accused him of trying to kill it.

The Doctor was then later saved by Rose, and the Nestene Consciousness was dead. Suddenly he felt all thoughts of Jenny starting to disappear from his mind without him having removed them himself. He began to grow concerned and tried to fight the loss of memories. He was afraid that his daughter was being erased from time. He was determined not to let her go!

He heard a voice say in his head, "Relax. She's safe. I'm watching over her. I have to remove your memories so that I can preserve her timeline. You're not supposed to know her in the future when you meet her for the first time."

It was a voice that sounded familiar and yet strange to him at the same time.

Who are you? What are you doing to her? The Doctor called out mentally to the voice in his mind.

I'm someone who you thought was lost! Don't worry about the girl. She'll be okay," the voice said with pure love in its tone.

The Doctor's eyes widened as he realized who he was talking to. Then he suddenly forgot everything. All memories of Jenny and the strange voice were gone from his mind in an instant.

He turned to Rose who was still looking down at the dead Nestene Consciousness and looked at her strangely. Had she said something? No, he decided that it must be his imagination.

He quickly ran into the TARDIS as the entire place began to fall apart and took Rose and Mickey with him as he dematerialized.

Meanwhile, Jenny and Jessica arrived together in another time and place. Jenny suddenly felt better, and her head felt normal again. She looked to see Jessica clinging to her like a lifeline and started to cry with joy. She wasn't alone!

Jessica looked at her with a smile of relief on her face. Wherever they were, at least they were together.

Suddenly they both realized that they were back in the TARDIS. They were in the maze of corridors behind the console room. Jenny could feel that they were further along in her father's timeline though. This was not the same time as she had been in.

The two of them went hesitantly into the console room and saw a young blonde teenage girl there. All three women looked at each in surprise and fear.

"Who are you?" Jenny and the other blonde asked each other at the same time.

"I'm Jenny. I'm a . . . friend of the Doctor's," Jenny said.

She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know if she would be known to the Doctor by now or not. She didn't know anything. She was so tired of being moved through time like this! She started to tear up as she got upset.

The other blonde lost her mistrust as she saw her starting to break down. She put her arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"Hey! Are you alright?" she asked Jenny with concern on her face.

Jenny shook her head as she struggled to keep from bursting into tears.

"She's been traveling through time against her will. She doesn't even know where or when she is right now. It's all starting to get to her. I'm her friend, Jessica. I've been traveling with her," Jessica explained for Jenny.

She was shocked and yet oddly expecting it at the same time when the blonde didn't seem to hear or see her. She acted like she wasn't there.

"What is going on? Why are you the only one who can see or hear me?" Jessica asked Jenny.

She was really starting to get annoyed by this new condition of hers. She decided to test something. She became a Weeping Angel for a moment and was instantly locked into place when the blonde saw her.

The blonde looked at the statue of an angel that had suddenly just appeared in the TARDIS in surprise.

She asked Jenny, "Where did that come from? It wasn't there before."

Jenny wondered what she was talking about until she saw Jessica in her Weeping Angel form standing there. She motioned at Jessica wildly in an attempt to get her to change back. Jessica got the idea and changed back to her human form.

The blonde looked astonished as the statue disappeared right in front of her eyes.

Jenny quickly said, "What are you talking about? Nothing's there!"

Jessica had had her suspicions confirmed. Everyone could see her as an Angel, but no one but Jenny so far could see her as a human. What was going on here?

Luckily the blonde hadn't seen Jenny gesturing at Jessica because her attention had been totally drawn to the Weeping Angel. The blonde just assumed that she was imagining things because she was getting so overwhelmed by all of the terrible things that had been happening in her life lately. She decided to let the subject slip.

"It's nothing. I just thought that I saw something. I guess it's just my nerves. They're on edge," the blonde girl told Jenny.

"I think that that must be it. My nerves are all going haywire too. I've been traveling through time against my will, and I have no idea where or even when I am right now. It's driving me crazy!" Jenny admitted.

The blonde looked at her sympathetically. She wouldn't have believed such a thing a few days ago, but now she would believe anything. She had seen a lot that she once thought was impossible lately.

"You're in 1890 in Transylvania if that helps. My name's Elisabeta. My sister Ileana is helping the Doctor to fight Dracula right now as we speak," the blonde told her.

Jenny looked at her in disbelief.

"The Dracula?!" Jenny asked her.

"Yes. The Dracula! Dracula's trying to enslave this companion of the Doctor's named Rose Tyler. He wants to turn her into a vampire and use this incredible power that she somehow has to create a new kind of super vampire that will let him take over the Earth. I know that it sounds hard to believe but it's all true!" Elisabeta told her.

"After the kind of life I've had, I'd believe anything," Jenny admitted to her.

She finally realized that Elisabeta was watching the whole battle on the monitor screen. She saw her father, in the form that he had when she had first met him, being overwhelmed by a large group of vampires. Her mother was transformed into the Bad Wolf and was screaming at her dad in fear as she watched him be attacked. Suddenly she saw who she could only assume was Dracula call down a group of massive thunderbolts on top of her mother! She heard her scream in pain, and she immediately ran out of the TARDIS to help her!

No one was doing anything to her mum while she was around!

**Next: Jenny crosses over to Doctor Who Vs. Dracula: The Dragon and the Wolf and joins that story just in time for the final battle to wind up. Then she reappears here in the next chapter of this story which will be set after the events of Doctor Who Vs. Dracula. I won't spoil what happens in the end of Doctor Who Vs. Dracula here though. It's all timey wimey.**

**When Jenny returns next chapter, she is in yet another time and place but is it back in the present on Barcelona? Will she get to go home at last? Find out next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**This story takes place in my War of the Guardians universe and is set sometime in the future after the events of Children of the Night. It will not spoil the events of that story though. **

Jenny felt strange and very woozy as she felt herself traveling through time yet again. Where had she been just now before she started to travel again? She couldn't remember a lot of it.

She remembered something about some past versions of her mum and dad before she knew them being in great danger from some giant monster but that was all. She couldn't remember what happened to them, but they had obviously survived because she still existed.

Unless she were a temporal anomaly that was about to fade out of existence at any moment once time caught up to her! It was a horrifying thought that she didn't want to spend too much time on.

As she emerged into whatever new time and place that she was stuck in now, she looked around her to see if Jessica had come with her. She couldn't remember what had happened to her either.

"Jessica? Please be here! Where are you?" Jenny said as she looked everywhere for her.

"Jenny?" a familiar voice called out to her.

Jenny turned to see Cassie standing a few feet away and watching her with a worried look on her face. She ran up to her sister and hugged her tightly. She was so relieved to see a familiar face.

"Jen? What's wrong? You're shaking!" Cassie said as Jenny continued to hold on tightly to her because she was afraid that she would be taken away from her at any moment.

Jenny couldn't respond. She was too busy crying in joy. Did this mean that she was home again? She hoped so. She wanted to be home again so badly!

Cassie stroked her hair as she attempted to calm her down.

"Hey! Whatever it is you know that you can talk to me about it, right? Tell me about it, Jen. That's what I'm here for," Cassie said with a sweet smile as she attempted to get her to calm down enough to tell her what was wrong.

"Where and when am I? Please tell me I'm in the right time and place. Please!" Jenny said to her with a pleading tone in her voice.

Cassie's hearts broke at the pain and terror in Jenny's voice. She lightly kissed her sister's forehead and hugged her tightly to try to calm her down. She thought that she knew what was going on now. She owed it to her to tell her what she knew about it.

"Jenny, you're not going to like what I have to tell you, but I swear that one day it will all be alright. I promise that you'll get back to where you belong one day!" Cassie told her in an upset voice. She didn't want to upset her sister anymore, but she had to be honest with her.

"I'm not in the right time then?" Jenny asked with a sinking feeling in her chest.

"No, sweetheart. You're in my time. We're twenty years or so into your future on Gallifrey," Cassie said to her as she held her breath. She feared what Jenny's reaction would be.

Jenny found that she didn't feel quite so bad this time. At least she was with Cassie here, and she could freely talk to her. Cassie knew who she was already. She didn't have to pretend to be someone else like she had had to in the other two times. If she was going to be stuck somewhere, she was glad that she was with her sister.

"Are you okay?" Cassie asked her with worry in her eyes.

"Yes, I am as long as I've got you here. No one knew me in the other two times. I don't think that they did anyway. I'm all fuzzy headed about the second one. At least in this one I can talk to you. It wouldn't be so bad to be trapped in this time I guess," Jenny said with a smile.

"I'm glad that I can help you feel better. I promise I won't leave your side as long as you're here, okay?" Cassie said with sincerity.

Jenny nodded with a wide smile on her face for the first time since all of her jumping through time had started.

Cassie was glad that she hadn't seemed to notice what she had said at the end of her sentence. She already knew what was going to happen to Jenny. She wasn't going to get to stay here with her. She wasn't ready to tell Jenny that yet though. She wanted her to feel happy for a little bit longer. She thought that Jenny deserved that after what she had already been through so far.

Jenny's smile faded though when she realized that she hadn't seen Jessica appear yet.

"Where's Jessica?" Jenny asked with a newly returned worried look on her face.

"Jessica?" Cassie asked her in confusion.

Then she suddenly remembered something and said, "Oh, yeah. Of course, Jessica! Sorry. I kind of spaced out for a minute there. She's around her somewhere. I know that for sure. You'll run across her again before too long."

"Are you sure? You do know her right? It seems like no one else can even her or see her but me," Jenny asked uncertainly. She didn't know if Cassie were just humoring her to keep her happy or not.

"Of course I know her. She's a Weeping Angel," Cassie said with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Why can't anyone see or hear her?" Jenny asked her.

"You know I can't tell you the future, Jen. You're not supposed to know that right now. You'll find out eventually I promise," Cassie said.

Jenny nodded and accepted her answer. She knew that she couldn't ask her any more than that. Her family had it drummed into them early not to tell anyone their own future not even one of their own.

"So where is everybody? Are Mum and Dad here? Where am I at? Or am I not supposed to know about that either?" Jenny asked uncertainly.

"Well, I already told you that you become President so you know where you are. You're busy leading all of Gallifrey right now. Dad is off traveling in the TARDIS with Amy, Rory, and Anthony. Marina is away at the University. Mum is in the High Council chamber with you. She's always in there watching over you when she can. Even now she's very protective of you. It drives future you crazy! Everybody else treats you like a responsible adult now though. I think that Mum does it because she feels guilty that you went for so many years without either her or Dad with you. She's trying to make that up to you. That's my theory anyway. She doesn't do that to me. For which I am so eternally grateful for!" Cassie said to her with a giggle.

"That doesn't make you jealous of me, does it?" Jenny asked her hesitantly.

Cassie shook her head vigorously.

"Oh, no! No, Jen. Are you afraid that I think that she loves you more? No, that's not it at all. She loves both of us equally I know that. It's just that she has this tremendous need to make it up to you that she wasn't there for you when you needed someone after you were first created. Now she's determined to always be there for you when you might need her," Cassie said astutely.

Jenny changed the subject because she felt uncomfortable. She didn't like to think too much about her past before her mum found her.

"Do you think that I could see my future self? I'd like to see what I'm like in the future," Jenny asked with an eager smile on her face.

"Well I know for a fact that you told me that you once saw your future self in a President's meeting so I guess that it would be okay. Just try not to get noticed by anyone. Especially don't get noticed by future you or Mum. We'll both get a major tongue lashing if you're seen," Cassie said to her with a conspiratorial smile.

"Are you saying that I would yell at you?" Jenny asked a little upset. She hoped that she wouldn't become all stiff and formal in the future.

"Oh, no! Not you. You'd love it. You're very similar in this time to who you are now. You're just more mature and responsible. Plus you're better at hiding your silly side! You're still a goofball, Jen. You're just much better at keeping it under wraps," Cassie said to her as she broke out into laughter.

"Good. I'm glad. I wouldn't want to become all stiff and unemotional," Jenny said with a sense of relief.

"You?! Jenny, you're the daughter of Rose Tyler and the Doctor! That was never, ever going to happen!" Cassie said with a giggle.

Jenny laughed and instantly felt a lot better than she had been feeling lately. She was totally at ease now for the first time in a long time. Her sister always did that though. She always made her feel better when she was down.

"Come on. Let's go have you meet your future self. I think that you're going to love it," Cassie said with a wide grin.

The two of them started towards the High Council chamber. Jenny stepped toward the door nervously. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see what lay ahead of her or not in the future. What if she found out something that she would rather have not known? She took a deep breath and decided to push on ahead with it. She slowly opened the Council door and walked in.

**Next: Jenny meets her future self. Plus we find out an interesting detail or two about her future life and the people in it. Also Jessica returns and finally someone besides Jenny can see her! **


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**This story takes place in my War of the Guardians universe and is set sometime in the future after the events of Children of the Night. It will not spoil the events of that story though. **

Jenny looked to the front of the Council chamber to see herself sitting in the President's chair with white Gallifreyan ceremonial robes on. Her future self still looked the same as she did now except that she had a serious look on her face. She looked like she was much more mature and wise than the current Jenny did.

She noticed that her hair was still blonde from what she could see of it. She didn't think that she would change her look that much. She never really cared too much about appearance, but then again people did change when they got older.

She could hear her future self talking about things way above her head. Apparently she was much smarter in the future. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not. She did value knowledge, but she didn't want it to go to her head and make her stuffy and egocentric. Cassie assured her that it would not so she hoped that that was true.

The two sisters went to the back row and hid as far from the front as possible. They were so far back that she didn't think that anyone could see them back here. Jessica apparently did, however. She suddenly walked through the Council door and walked right over to them.

She sat down next to Jenny and whispered, "I didn't know if I would ever find you. I got lost in this place. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I did lose most of my memory about where I was last and what I did there though. Do you still remember?" Jenny whispered back.

"Yes. Why don't you?" Jessica asked her in a low voice.

"I don't know. My mind is all fuzzy about it. The last thing that I remember clearly is the Autons attacking us," Jenny said.

"That was a while back. I'll have to fill in the gaps for you about what we did against Dracula later," Jessica said.

"Dracula? Yes. I do remember it having something to do with him. When we're somewhere in private, you'll have to fill me in on the details," Jenny agreed.

"Hello!" Cassie said to Jessica as she looked straight at her.

Jessica was shocked to have someone talking to her besides Jenny.

"You can see me?" Jessica asked almost in tears.

"Yes. I can see you and hear you. Don't get upset! You'll understand all about what's happening to you soon. I promise. You'll be alright," Cassie said to her in a sweet voice.

"Thank you!" Jessica said as she tried not to cry.

She was so unbelievingly happy at getting to talk to someone other than Jenny! Up until now, she had felt like a ghost.

Cassie reached out and grabbed Jessica's hand as if trying to give her strength.

"Are you feeling better now?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah! Thank you! You're very kind to someone who you just met!" Jessica said.

"This is your first time meeting me, but not my first time meeting you. We know each other in the future. I can't give you any details though. You can't know your own future you know," Cassie said with a frown.

"I understand. Jenny's told me something about what Time Lords can and can't do. I know about The Laws of Time and all of that. It's good to know that we become friends though," Jessica told her.

Jenny looked at Cassie suspiciously. She hadn't known the future version of her sister for a long time, but she knew her well enough to know when she was hiding something from her.

She was acting strangely around Jessica. She began to wonder just who Jessica was to her.

She was distracted from this train of thought when Koschei and Marissa entered the Council chamber in ceremonial garb and went towards future Jenny to speak.

They were holding hands!

Susan had told her that they were getting closer and closer together in her time. Susan had grown to be good friends with Marissa since the whole war with the vampires so she believed her. Marissa still kept denying that anything was happening between them to everyone who asked her about it though.

Here was the proof right before her eyes though. Susan was right!

Jenny had a big smile on her face as she watched them interact.

Cassie noticed this and said, "You didn't know at this point in your life, did you? I forget where you are in your timeline sometimes. It took them a while, but they eventually got together. She's been very good for him."

"I'm glad. I'm sure that Mum is too. She always had a soft spot for him," Jenny said.

Cassie nodded to show that this was true.

Jenny was very shocked when a small blonde girl about six climbed into her lap suddenly and said, "Mum, what are you doing here when you're up there?"

Jenny couldn't speak for a minute as the little girl just stared at her waiting for an answer.

Cassie had to talk for her finally as she said, "She isn't your mum yet. This is a past version of her. This is the first time that she's met you."

The little girl looked confused for a few seconds and then said to Jenny, "Oh, you're from before you met Daddy."

"T-t-that's right!" Jenny said to her future daughter with a stutter.

The little girl laughed at her nervousness, and then kissed her face.

"You don't have to be nervous around me, mum. It's just me," she said with a big smile and wide open eyes.

Jenny started to warm up to her immediately then; and she started to stroke her hair as she said, "I'm sorry, sweetie. I just have to get to know you I guess. Don't take it personally, okay? I know that I must love you very much. You're a sweet little girl!"

"Thank you, mum! You do love me. You're always telling me so. Can I sit her with you for a while?" the little girl asked.

"Of course you can, sweetie!" Jenny told her with a huge smile on her face.

The little girl laid her head against Jenny's chest and Jenny lightly stroked her hair as they sat together in silence. She was already bonding with the little girl after just knowing her for a few minutes.

Cassie smiled at the two of them together. She was amazed at how quickly the two of them had assumed the relationship that they had in her time. It was just like the two of them had known each for years. She wondered if it would be tampering with things too much to at least let Jenny know that her future daughter's name was Rose.

The Council meeting was ending now and suddenly future Jenny was standing next to them. She was staring at her past self holding her daughter with a big smile on her face. She remembered being her, and how good it had felt to hold her little girl for the first time!

"Hello!" Future Jenny said to her past self.

"Hi!" Past Jenny said hesitantly.

"Don't be afraid. I'm no monster or a stuffed shirt. I remember that that's what you thought about me," Future Jenny said with a giggle.

Past Jenny felt more at ease with her future self now. She found herself liking her.

"Do you want to stay with little Rose for a while? I know she likes being with you," Future Jenny asked herself.

She already knew what the answer would be, but she had to ask to preserve the timeline.

"Of course! I love being with her. Is that okay with you, sweetie?" Past Jenny asked her daughter.

"Yes. I like being with you, mum," little Rose said to her future mother.

Past Jenny kissed her future child on her forehead and put her arms around her in a hug.

"I knew that if I ever had a little girl that I would name her after mum," Past Jenny said to her future self.

"That's why I told you her name. I knew that it wouldn't be a surprise to you so I'm not actually spoiling anything for you," Future Jenny said.

Unlike what was about to happen next! Future Jenny thought to herself. She remembered what was about to happen, and how shocked that her past self was by it.

**Next: More spoilers for Jenny's future are revealed in the next chapter. What will Jenny find out about her future self next? **


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

Jenny couldn't believe that she was here in her own future looking at her future self and holding her future daughter in her lap. It was all so surreal to her. It got even more surreal in a minute.

A man with bright red hair who looked a lot like Rory Williams walked into the Council chamber and headed straight toward Cassie. He walked up behind her and quickly leaned over her and started kissing her with an upside down kiss!

Jenny looked at the two in shock as she realized who this man must be. Cassie was in love with Anthony Williams, Amy and Rory's son! Who would have ever thought about those two getting together? In her own time, the two were still babies and barely speaking a word.

The two kissed with a fiery passion, and Jenny smiled at the powerful love that they obviously shared between them.

"I thought that you were with Dad and your parents. Are they already back?" Cassie asked out of curiosity.

"I was with them, and now we're back. We had a big adventure against the Cross Time Council of Infinite Regression. Mum really kicked their backsides for them! You should have seen her. She was amazing. Their goons were flying left and right all over the place!" Anthony said with pride.

Cassie said with a loud laugh, "I bet they never knew what hit them! I certainly wouldn't want to make your mum mad!"

"She'd never get mad at you, Cas! You're like a daughter to her. She helped raise you after all. You know that she thinks very highly of you. That's why she was so excited when we told her that we were getting married," Anthony said.

Jenny's eyes now widened in absolute surprise at hearing this news! She was only just getting used to the two of them together, and now they were getting married too?!

Anthony saw her staring at him in shock, and then suddenly realized that there was two of her. He blanched as he realized his mistake.

"I just told the future to the past Jenny, didn't I? I'm sorry! I didn't even realize that there were two of you. That's how unobservant I am. I'm so freaking oblivious sometimes to what's going on right in front of me. How do you put up with me?" Anthony said as he groaned in irritation at himself.

"I'm the Doctor's daughter, remember? He's the King of Oblivious!" Cassie said laughing.

"It's okay, Anthony. This was supposed to happen. I remember it happening when I was her," Future Jenny told him.

"Oh! Good. I was afraid I had created a major paradox or something. I was scared to death," Anthony said with a relieved sigh.

"Just to be on the safe side though, be careful to watch what you say around past me in the future," Future Jenny said with a grin.

"Got it! I won't say anything further I promise. I won't even mention that the two of you now have a little . . ." Anthony said rambling away until he was suddenly stopped by Cassie's hand in front of his mouth.

"There's my fiancé, ladies and gentlemen! He's a professional blabbermouth!" Cassie said with a snicker.

Past Jenny wondered what he had been about to say. Did he mean that she had a little sister or brother in the future? She found that she liked that idea. She hoped that it was a brother if that were true. She loved her sister, but she would like to have a brother too. Having one of each would be a great thing to her. She had always dreamed of having a brother and a sister when she had been alone for so many years.

Cassie exchanged a glance with Future Jenny who nodded at her. Through wordless communication long established between the two sisters, she immediately knew that past Jenny had figured it out from Anthony's gaffe. Past Jenny still didn't know for sure whether their sibling was male or female though thanks to Cassie stopping Anthony in time.

Future Jenny smiled as she remembered what her past self had been thinking at this moment. She would someday be overjoyed to know that she was getting exactly what she wanted. She would someday have a little brother, and they would be very close to each other. She smiled as she thought about little Pete.

Thinking about Pete made her automatically think about Jessica as well. She noticed that Jessica was staring at her and decided to finally acknowledge her presence. So far she hadn't because she didn't want to accidently reveal the secrets of her own future to her past self. She wasn't supposed to find out who Jessica was just yet. Everything had to happen the way it had when past her had been here.

This kind of thing was more Cassie's territory than hers. Thanks to River, Cassie had become an expert at keeping secrets from the past versions of her family. She wasn't so sure if she would be as successful or not. She had to try though because she knew that Jessica was wondering whether she could see her or not.

"Hi, Jess! I can see you in case you were wondering," Future Jenny said as she sat down next to the Weeping Angel.

"Why haven't you said anything then? Are we not friends anymore in the future or something?" Jessica asked confused.

A look of horror passed her face then as she had a horrible thought about why Future Jenny might not want to talk to her.

"Did I . . ." Jessica started to say with a fearful expression on her face.

"No! Of course not. There are just things about your future that I don't want you to find out. I don't want to tell you by accident. I will say that you become very important to me and Cassie," Future Jenny told her.

Jessica smiled at that as she said, "I'm glad. I guess I won't ask you anything else then. I don't want to mess around with the future. I've already caused enough problems in the present."

Past Jenny took Jessica's hand and said, "What happened to me wasn't your fault. You need to stop beating yourself up about it."

Little Rose took that moment to crawl from Jenny to Jessica's lap, and she snuggled up against her.

Jessica was shocked. The little girl could see her too?! She had never even acknowledged her presence.

Future Jenny knew that Jessica's world was about to be torn apart by what little Rose was about to say to her next. She waited for the inevitable firestorm with trepidation.

"I love you, Auntie Sarah!" little Rose said as she reached up and gave Jessica a warm hug.

Jessica looked at the little girl in shock, and then both she and Past Jenny looked at Future Jenny for answers.

"Yes, you're our future sister, Jessica. Your real name is Sarah Tyler." Future Jenny told her.

Past Jenny and Jessica/Sarah now looked at each other in silent understanding. Now they knew why they felt so connected to each other!

**Next: The story of Sarah's transformation into a Weeping Angel.**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

Memories started flooding into Jessica/Sarah's mind at Future Jenny's confirmation of her real identity.

"I remember. I remember what happened to me," Sarah said like someone coming out of a trance.

She gently stroked little Rose's hair while she sat in her lap and smiled at her. Jenny's future daughter smiled back at her aunt and snuggled up against her while she closed her eyes. The little girl obviously felt safe and loved with her. Sarah could feel the little girl's body relax, and it felt like she was going to sleep while she laid there.

"I remember you too, little Rose," Sarah said softly to her niece.

"What happened to you?" Past Jenny asked her.

"It was a few months ago for me. I had just gone on my first adventure with Mum and Dad. We were up against a ton of Weeping Angels. They had declared war on the Time Lords after your future self first gained her full power for the first time. They were afraid that she would use that power against them so they launched a preemptive strike against all of us first.

We quickly found out that they had a plan. That they would turn one of us with Vortex powers into a Weeping Angel and use them against the future you.

It turned out that I was the easiest one for them to get. I fell first in battle. I had gotten too far away from the others before I knew it while fighting. Then, I accidentally glanced into the eyes of one of them and became so weak that I couldn't move. I was immediately grabbed from behind by another Angel who forcibly held my eyes open until I changed into one of them.

They had hoped that I would keep my powers and use me against the future you as their unwilling pawn. It turns out that I did keep my powers, but they helped me maintain enough of my own identity that I was able to throw off their control. I fled from them and used my powers to go to another time and place so that I could hide from them.

I had lost my memories and had no idea of who I really was thanks to what they did to me. I still must have had some instinctual memory left though because I went to Barcelona at the same time that you and mum were there. I must have been trying to get help from the two of you without realizing it.

Somehow in keeping my identity, I was also able to hold onto my original form and kept the ability to change back to my normal body. Now though only people with Bad Wolf powers can see me for some reason. I still don't understand why that is," Sarah explained.

"They took control of you to carry out their original plan to use you against me. Only they changed the plan to try to get rid of me in the past long before I got my powers. They used you to try to send me back in time so that I would be lost. Only it didn't work because of mum. I remember what she told me back in 1890 now. The Angels messed with my mind when I last jumped so that I wouldn't remember. It all came back to me just now though. She's the one who's been making me jump through time. She's been trying to reunite me with her. The Angels keep interfering every time that she brings me back though. The best that she can do is to keep me close to her in either her personal past or future. You must be coming along for the ride now too, Sarah. You weren't holding onto me the last time that I jumped," Past Jenny said as she regained her memories of her time in 1890.

"I landed a little later than you did too. It took me a little while to find you at first. Mum must be trying to keep me away from them. I'm so glad that I can remember everything now!" Sarah said in excitement.

"Does this mean that you're stuck as a Weeping Angel and only people with Vortex powers will be able to see you as your normal self now? That would be terrible," Past Jenny said with a sad look on her face.

"I don't know. I don't even understand how I'm able to change back that much. At least someone can still see the real me. It's better than being stuck as an Angel and not being able to move or talk at all," Sarah said.

"She's from your past, isn't she? When I asked Cassie about her, she didn't know her by the name Jessica at first; and then she slowly remembered it as if it were an almost forgotten memory. That shows me that this all happened for the two of you a while back. You know what happens to her in the end so tell me the truth. Does she ever become normal again?" Past Jenny asked Cassie and her future self.

"You know we can't tell you that," Cassie said to her.

"She's our sister! Please tell me if she's going to be alright!" Past Jenny pleaded.

Cassie started to weaken. She had never been able to stand to see her big sister upset. Her resolve started to break, and she started to tell Jenny everything when Future Jenny put a hand around her mouth.

"No!" she ordered her little sister.

Cassie looked at her with sad pleading eyes.

"I can't tell her the future, Cas!" Future Jenny said firmly.

"I was right. I do become a monster!" Past Jenny said as she began to cry.

She ran from the Council chamber in pain. Sarah gave little Rose to her mother and went after her.

"Jenny! It's okay. If this is the best that it ever gets for me, I can live with that. At least most of my family can see me," Sarah said with a reassuring smile on her face as she caught up to her a few feet from the door.

"No. That's not good enough. You deserve to have a normal life. I won't rest until you do. I won't become her! I won't! I would never stand by and let someone suffer like she's doing!" Past Jenny said in despair.

"You're judging her too harshly. I know her, and she's not cold and heartless. She's just following the Laws of Time!" Sarah said in Future Jenny's defense.

"Forget about the Laws of Time! You're more important than they are!" Past Jenny shouted.

"I appreciate the sentiment; but I'm afraid that I can't agree with you, Jen. I can't know about my own future. You know that," Sarah said to Past Jenny with a solemn look on her face.

"I'm going to find out anyway. I'm going to keep checking everywhere until I find out what I need to know. You're not going to end up like this whether it's meant to be or not! Time can and will be rewritten!" Past Jenny said as she stormed away from her sister.

**Next: Jenny tries to find out Sarah's future. Will she go too far in trying to save her sister?**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

The Weeping Angels were running in terror from something that scared even them. Their numbers were dwindling by the moment as they were slowly being destroyed one by one. Not even their quantum-lock could save them from destruction. Their destroyer was blinking, but this still gave them no chance to escape. They knew that nothing could save them now.

"You thought that Jenny was the one that you had to fear? You made a huge mistake! The most feared being in the entire universe is a mother fighting to protect her child! So right now that makes me your worst nightmare!" the Rose Tyler from the present day shouted at them.

She methodically destroyed each and every one of them until there was only one left. She pulled the remaining angel to her telekinetically and grabbed it by the throat.

"Speak!" she commanded it as she rearranged its vocal cords so that it could now speak.

"This is futile. We will not return your daughter to you no matter how many of us you destroy. We have foreseen what she will do to us. She will one day wipe all of us out unless we stop her here now when she is at her weakest. She must be lost forever so that the future we have seen will not occur," the Angel said.

"You'll still all die though. Nothing was going to happen to you before you started to change things. What you saw was nothing but a possible future not a certain one. That's changed now though. Now you've made it a virtual certainty. If you don't stop right now, it will happen! Trust me I know. I can see all possible futures. What you've done is make things worse. Much worse! You've made Jenny so upset by tossing her through time and space that you're making her think about breaking the laws of time in order to feel a sense of control. She's approaching a turning point in her life now that could possibly send her on a terrible path. Do you understand? What you're doing may make her a threat not just to you but to all of time and space! If you don't stop this, you're going to make her into a threat just as bad if not worse than the Master was!" Rose said as she shook in fear at the thought of her daughter turning into a renegade.

"You lie! You would do anything to protect your child," the Angel said.

"Yes, I would. I don't just want to protect her from you though. I also want to protect her from herself. None of this was supposed to happen to her. You're changing time as we speak. Time is being rewritten! The future Jenny is now remembering things that never happened to her originally. She even feels like that these new events were supposed to happen. My future self is telling me this in growing alarm through the Bad Wolf. She realizes now that Jenny's timeline is being gradually altered. I will not have her life destroyed by your interference. You aren't saving yourselves at all by what you're doing. You're ensuring your destruction with each passing moment!" Rose warned him.

She touched her hand to the Angel's forehead and for a moment it could see what she could. The Angel saw a universe ruled by an iron fist and at the head of that universe was an older Jenny who determined moment by moment what would happen throughout all of time and space.

This future Jenny would change the laws of time at a whim if it suited her. She didn't care about the consequences to others if she was doing what she thought was right. She wasn't evil just terribly misguided. She would do what she thought was best and by doing so she would control everyone and everything so that no one would or could ever control her own life ever again!

The Angel knew that this was a future that was rapidly approaching now. The turning point for Jenny was coming soon. She had to be stopped now before it was too late. The Angel finally realized what Rose had been trying to tell him.

"Tell the others to allow her to come back to me now before it's too late!" Rose commanded the Angel.

The Angel nodded as he left to go convince the others to let Rose Tyler have her daughter back. Rose hoped that it wasn't already too late.

In the future, Past Jenny broke into the Matrix with the Crown of Rassilon and started to use it to find out what would happen to her sister, Sarah. She thought that the Matrix would now respond to her commands because the future her was now Lady President. They both had the same brainwave patterns after all.

The Matrix was not fooled however. It started to violently reject her. Incredible pain shot through her mind as it tried to force her into removing the Crown.

"You will not stop me. I will save her. I will not be denied!" Jenny screamed as she summoned the power of the Vortex and used it to override the Matrix's own will.

"Jenny, stop! Please!" Sarah said as she saw that Jenny was starting to see her future.

This was the turning point. What happened now would change Jenny forever for better or worse.

Jenny hesitated. She could hear the fear in Sarah's voice. She realized that Sarah was more afraid of what would happen from her knowing the future than she was of being a Weeping Angel forever.

"Please don't do this, Jenny. Don't you remember the story that Dad told us about how he tried to change a fixed point in time and made things worse instead? Don't make the same mistake. You don't even know for sure that I'll stay this way. Even if I do, I'm okay with that. Take the Crown off. Stop this now! I don't want you to become like Uncle Koschei. His life is a cautionary tale about what not to do. He thought that it was okay to do whatever he wanted to do too once. Don't become like him. This isn't you! You're a sweet, loving person who always thinks about others before herself. Don't ever change that! Please!" Sarah pleaded with tear-filled eyes.

"I am thinking about someone else. I'm thinking about you. I can save you," Jenny said defiantly.

Her tone wasn't as determined as before though. She was weakening. Her sister was getting to her. She was starting to reconsider her rash actions. She knew deep down inside that what she was doing was wrong. She had been ignoring that so far, but now she had no choice but to listen to that instinct again as it was being voiced by the very sister that she was fighting for.

"I don't want you to save me not if it means that it destroys you. I don't want that on my conscience. Once you break one of the laws of time, then you will break another one and another after that. Soon there won't be anything that you won't do. You'll be a danger to everyone!" Sarah said in a voice filled with emotion.

Jenny broke down and started to shake with pain and misery. She pulled off the Crown and threw it across the room.

"I just wanted to take back control for once. I just wanted to control something one time. I've been slung around through time and space against my will for what seems like ages now. I just want to go home! I'm tired of all of this!" Jenny said as she now openly wept.

She was close to having a nervous breakdown Sarah realized. She put her arms around her sister and tried her best to comfort her.

It was then that Jenny heard a voice that she had been waiting to her for so very long.

"I knew that you'd do the right thing. You're just like your father. He always does the right thing too," Rose Tyler said from somewhere behind her.

The two sisters turned to see their mother standing there. It wasn't their mother from this time though but Jenny's mother from the present day.

"The Angels have, uh, reconsidered their actions. It's time to go home, Jen!" Rose said with a wide smile on her face.

The Angels had changed their mind just a little too late for Rose to come here in time to stop Jenny, but luckily Jenny still did the right thing anyway. Her terrible fate was averted by the positive interference of someone else. Jenny had been saved by a future daughter that Rose didn't even know yet. She looked at Sarah and smiled. She already loved her with all of her hearts already, and she barely knew her!

Jenny looked at Rose with a wide smile as tears of sorrow changed to tears of joy. She had never been so happy in her life!

**Next: Jenny says her good-byes to her future family as she finally gets to go home! **

**In the near future: A new direction will start for this title as Jenny meets someone who will soon play an important role in her future!**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

Rose looked at Sarah silently while Jenny continued to smile with joy. Rose felt so guilty. She could tell at a glance what Sarah had been turned into, but she didn't know what to do about it. She still didn't know how to convert one totally different form of life into another one without killing someone. That was why she hadn't tried to change Oswin back into a human yet.

"It's okay, Mum. I already know. Your future self once explained to me how she couldn't help people that had been transformed like me," Sarah said with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could," Rose said to her with tear filled eyes.

"It's okay. I can live with this," Sarah said with a small smile.

"You shouldn't have to," Rose told her sadly.

"I'm happy just to be able to change back at all and to have even some people see me. I still don't understand how that happened or why I was able to keep my own identity and resist the Angels' control. I'm just glad that it did," Sarah said.

"I'm sorry, Sarah! Maybe you'll get back to normal someday. Future me knows what happens to you, but she won't tell," Jenny said grumpily.

"She can't, Jenny. You know she can't," Rose said to her sternly.

Jenny just looked sadly at her sister. She wanted to leave right now, but she didn't want to do it before she found out what would happen to Sarah.

"Don't worry about me, Jen. Go home now. You've got to continue your life," Sarah encouraged her.

"It's time to do exactly that," Future Jenny said from behind them.

Past Jenny and Rose turned to see Future Jenny and Cassie standing there watching them.

"You've both got to go home and stop worrying about Sarah," Future Jenny told her past self.

"I can't just forget about her!" Past Jenny protested.

"I'm not asking you to. I'm just telling you to stop thinking about it because there's nothing you can do to help her," Future Jenny said.

"Jenny. Please just go home. I'll be fine. I promise! I'll even come and visit you sometimes just to let you know how I'm doing," Sarah promised her.

Jenny nodded with an upset look on her face as she tried her hardest not to cry at the thought of leaving without helping her sister.

Cassie walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "Go home, Jen. I'll make sure that she comes to see you. Oh, and she'll be alright in the end. I'm not supposed to tell you that, but I never could stand to see you upset. Keep it just between us though."

Cassie secretly winked at her as Jenny tried not to smile and let on that Cassie had just told her the future. Her mood had noticeably improved though as she hugged her little sister good bye.

"Good bye then, everyone! Make sure and visit me, Sarah!" Jenny said as she couldn't help but smile now at the thought of finally going home.

She grabbed Rose's hand; and as the two of them disappeared to return to their own time, the others could hear Jenny say, "Mum, I really need to get a TARDIS. This whole thing just underlines that."

After they vanished, Future Jenny couldn't help but laugh at her past self. She remembered that she still had a little more convincing yet before Rose finally gave in. Good times! She thought to herself with a grin.

She turned to see Cassie looking guiltily away from her.

"I'm not sorry! I couldn't stand to see her upset. I don't care if I changed the future," Cassie said defiantly.

Cassie was surprised when Jenny laughed at her. She wasn't expecting that.

"You didn't change anything. You did exactly what you did before. I just had to make sure that you did it when you did the last time. You didn't alter history at all. You preserved it. I can always count on you to tell me the truth, Cas. I knew that you'd give in and do it eventually. It's one of the things I love about you!" Jenny said as she hugged Cassie tightly.

Cassie smiled both in relief and at the warmth of her big sister's feelings towards her.

"Sarah, it's time to reveal the truth about you that I didn't want the younger me to hear. I'm the one who made it possible for you to keep your own identity and to be able to change back as much as you did to human. I was trying to fix you, but I could only make it possible for you to change back where only people with our powers could see you. I'm sorry, Sarah! I didn't want the younger me to know that it would be her fault that you were put in this position. I didn't want to see her unhappy either," Jenny admitted to her sister with a sorrowful expression.

Sarah smiled at her as she said, "See, I told her that you weren't a monster! I'm okay with this. If this is all that I can have, then I'm okay with that. At least you, Mum, and Cassie can see me. That's better than nothing."

"It's not good enough," the Future Rose said as she entered the room. She had been waiting for her past self to leave because she didn't want her to know what she would be able to do in the future.

Rose put her hands on her daughter's head and golden energy poured out of her and reshaped Sarah's body in seconds. When she removed her hands, Sarah was completely human again!

"I'm normal again!" Sarah screamed out.

She had been struggling to keep her sadness about her condition in check because she didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her. Now that she was normal again, she was ready to jump for joy!

"Welcome back, Sarah!" Rose said to her with a smile.

Sarah hugged her mother tightly as all of the pain and suffering that she had been going through came pouring out of her as happy tears.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you sooner. They were trying to keep you away from me just like they were Jenny. They were fighting even harder to hold onto you because they had turned you. That's why you appeared here in the future later than she did. It took me a little longer to bring you here. When you talk to the past version of your sister though, you can't let her know how you were fixed. I'm not supposed to know too much about my own future. That's why it was good that you didn't tell the past me that I could probably fix you with the skills that I have now," Rose warned Sarah.

"Of course not, Mum. I won't say a word. I'm not an amateur you know," Sarah said with a sarcastic tone that was undermined by a grin that showed that she was joking with Rose.

Rose laughed at her daughter's silly ways and just hugged her tightly. She then sent her back to the point in the past where she had been taken from in order to preserve her timeline. She was so glad to have her back where she belonged.

**Next: A whole new direction starts in the next chapter. No more being lost in time. Jenny's title crosses over with Rose Tyler, Time Lady and Lily and Robin for one big crossover storyline. During this storyline, Jenny meets someone who will become very important to her in the future. **


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

I do not own Doctor Who or the Terminator and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

**Shadow of the Daleks Part 1**

It had started out as an ordinary day like any other for the planet Earth, but then everything changed. Suddenly there were Dalek ships floating all over the planet, and everyone wondered if this was the end of time. The ships started causing massive destruction everywhere, and people started to have flashbacks to the day that the Earth was stolen years ago. There had been rumors that a mysterious man called the Doctor had saved them that time. Those people who had heard of him hoped fervently for his return.

In London, many parts of the city were still largely unaffected by the Daleks as of yet. They seemed to be concentrated on certain areas of the city only. One of those areas was the Powell Estate. The Daleks were attacking that area intensely. They were trying to send a message to one particular person.

Jon Baker and his brother Patrick didn't really care about what messages that the Daleks wanted to send. All that they cared about at the moment was surviving the rest of the day. They had been living together at the Powell Estate until the Daleks attacked and sent them running for their lives.

The two of them had managed to make it about a mile away from home without being seen by any Daleks. They had hoped that they might actually make it out of the city. They were trying to get to some other family members of theirs that lived a few miles away from London.

Their luck ran out though when they were spotted by a Dalek patrol. The Daleks fired on their car and instantly destroyed its engine. The two brothers ran out of the car and sprinted for cover inside of an abandoned building. The Daleks started firing on the building immediately, and it started coming apart around them.

"We've got to get out of here, Jon. This place isn't safe. They're tearing it down around us!" Patrick screamed.

"I am aware of that, Patrick. I've been looking for another way out for the last minute, but everything's locked. None of the doors will open. The only way out is the way that we came in that's blocked by about a billion killer pepper pots. If you have any suggestions though, I'll be glad to hear them!" Jon shouted back at his brother.

Patrick looked at him in despair. He had no idea what to do. The two brothers slowly started to lose hope. They began to wonder if this was it for them.

Then Jon was taken totally by surprise as a beautiful blonde girl appeared from out of nowhere and grabbed his hand. She grabbed ahold of Patrick's hand at the same time with her remaining hand.

"Come with me if you want to live!" Jenny said with a serious face that quickly turned into a huge smile.

The two brothers stared in disbelief at this strange girl who was smiling in the face of certain death.

"I've always wanted to say that!" Jenny said as she started to pull the two brothers away with her.

"Who are you?" Jon asked her as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't say did I? My name's Jenny. Jenny Tyler. Nice to meet you!" Jenny said as she led the two of them steadily away from the entrance of the rapidly crumbling building.

"I'm Jon Baker, and this is my brother Patrick. We thought that we were trapped in here. I couldn't find another way out. So you know of one? You can get us out of here?" Jon asked hopefully.

"I have a way out alright. It's not what you're expecting though. You'll see what I mean in a minute," Jenny said mysteriously.

She led them to a red telephone box like the kind that you would see on the street for public use. This one though was in the middle of the building in a stairway!

"Well, go on. Get in," Jenny said as she opened the door to the box with a strange looking key.

We're getting out of her through the telephone box?" Patrick said as he spoke to the girl for the first time.

"Of course. There's no other way out. Come on. Hurry up! The building's about to fall apart any minute now," Jenny said with a serious look on her face.

Pretty but insane! Jon thought about the strange girl.

The two brothers started to move away from her, and then she realized that they didn't understand. She had been in such a hurry to save them that she hadn't explained that this was no ordinary phone box.

"Wait! I'm not crazy. This looks like a phone box, but it's really my ship in disguise. It travels through time and space, and it's called a TARDIS. You have to get in now, or you're going to die in here! Please trust me!" Jenny said with a pleading look on her face.

Jon didn't know why, but he did trust her. He realized at that moment that he would follow her anywhere without question. There was just something about her that made him believe in her. He felt safe around her.

Jon went into the box, and Patrick shrugged his shoulders as he followed him. The two of them stared in shock at the huge room that they found inside of the small red box.

Jenny raced inside and went to the console in a hurry. She began to operate controls at a rapid pace, and her TARDIS dematerialized seconds before the building came down around them.

"This box it's bigger on the inside," Patrick said in shock.

"Way to state the obvious. I believe we've already established that fact," Jon said with an eye roll.

Jenny looked at him with a newfound appreciation. He was adjusting to things quickly! She liked that. He wasn't that bad to look at either she realized with a grin.

She had to stop herself from staring at him. She didn't realize that he had been staring at her too. Patrick noticed though. He smiled for a minute as he thought to himself that his brother always did like the strange girls.

Patrick decided to start up a conversation with her when no one spoke for a moment. You could cut the tension in here with a knife.

"So this is really a spaceship then? So does that make you an alien?" Patrick asked her.

"Yes and yes. Is that going to be a problem?" Jenny asked them. Patrick noticed that she was looking more at Jon than at him when she asked that.

"Not for me. I don't care where you come from. You saved our lives so that makes you my hero. Thank you!" Patrick said honestly.

"I was glad to do it. You're lucky that I happened to be passing by when I did. I've been trying to help rescue everyone that I can until help can arrive. I have no idea where Mum and Dad are. They're the only ones that can stop this. I'm not quite up to their level yet. I can take on a few Daleks but a whole invasion force? Not quite!" Jenny said with a grimace.

"Is that what those things are? I remember seeing them before, but I never caught their name," Jon said.

"Yes that's their name. They're totally evil. All they live for is to kill everything that isn't them. Their goal is to destroy all other forms of life in the universe," Jenny explained.

"So they're here to destroy humanity?" Jon asked.

"Usually that would be their goal. This time I'm not so sure. This seems to be being done to get the attention of my mother. She used to live at the Powell Estate, and that has been the heaviest hit in this area. Also the Daleks aren't doing anywhere near as much damage as they could do," Jenny reasoned.

"What do you mean they aren't doing as much damage as they could? They're destroying everything around here!" Patrick shouted.

"The Earth is still in one piece, isn't it? That means they're holding back. If they weren't, your planet would be in ruins everywhere right now. They're not interested in Earth for once. They want my mum," Jenny said with certainty.

"Where is she? Why isn't she coming forward to put a stop to all of this then?" Jon asked.

"I don't know. Any other time she would already be here by now. I'm worried about her," Jenny admitted with a sad look on her face.

Jon felt a sudden urge to comfort her but decided against it. He had only just met her after all.

"I know who might know though. I'm going to find my grandmother. She'll be able to find mum if anyone can," Jenny said hopefully.

"Wait a minute. Can't you just drop us off somewhere first? We don't really have anything to do with this," Patrick said as Jenny started entering coordinates into the console.

"There's nowhere safe right now. If someone doesn't stop them quickly, they might decide to stop going easy on the Earth and destroy you all on general principle. You never know what to expect with Daleks. Right now you're probably safer with me than anywhere else," Jenny said as she continued to operate the controls of her TARDIS.

"So you're kidnapping us?" Patrick said as he started to panic.

"No! I'll let you go eventually. I just don't have the time to make an extra stop right now. I need to find my grandmother as soon as possible. It looks like I've finally located her too which is good. She's back in the London of 1890 again. She loves that time period for some reason," Jenny said with a fond smile on her face.

"So now we're going back to the past?" Patrick said in full panic mode.

"You wanted to be somewhere safe, didn't you? At least there's no Daleks in 1890. Count your blessings!" Jon said as he grinned at him.

"What's the matter with you? You act like this is a ride at an amusement park," Patrick said as he looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't you think that all of this is just amazing? I've always dreamed of going on an amazing adventure like this all of my life! This is just like all of the science fiction movies and television shows that we've always loved, Patrick. It's all coming true. Why aren't you enjoying it too?" Jon asked him.

"That's fiction. This is real. We could both die at the hands of horrible aliens out to destroy the world. I don't enjoy that idea at all," Patrick said honestly.

"Oi! No disparaging aliens! We're not all out to destroy the Earth. I like humans myself," Jenny said with a frown.

"I didn't mean anything against all aliens. I certainly didn't mean anything against you. You seem to be very nice plus you're gorgeous. Being kidnapped by a pretty alien is always a plus in my book!" Patrick said as he smiled at her.

Jon glared daggers at his brother while Patrick looked at him puzzled. What did he say? He wondered.

Jenny blushed at the compliment but said nothing in response. She looked at Jon to see his reaction to what his brother had said. She liked it more than she cared to admit that he seemed to be very jealous right now.

Jenny's TARDIS materialized inside of her grandmother's living quarters at Oxford University in 1890. She got out and was immediately greeted by her grandmother, Lily.

Lily knew from looking at the worry on Jenny's face that something was wrong immediately. Jenny explained about the Dalek invasion and how Rose wasn't appearing to save the day this time.

"Something is definitely wrong then. Rose always comes to save Earth. It looks like we're going to have to track her down together, Jen. I'll come with you in your TARDIS. Maybe I can show you a trick or two that you can use to find your mother with," Lily said as she entered the red phone box.

As Lily entered the TARDIS, she saw the two men and said, "Hello, I'm Lily. I'm Jenny's grandmother."

The two of them looked at each other with raised eyebrows. This woman looked more like Jenny's older sister than her grandmother! She did bear a striking resemblance to her though.

Jon smiled with relish at the strangeness of it all while Patrick just felt overwhelmed. What had they gotten themselves into here?

**Shadow of the Daleks continues in Lily and Robin Chapter 23 coming soon and then finishes in The Adventures of Rose Tyler, Time Lady Chapter 41 also coming soon.**

**Next Time: Jenny takes on the two brothers as her first companions. The three of them go on their first real trip together as they go up against a deadly threat in the time of the Old West.**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

Jenny looked at the two Baker brothers in silence as she took them back home on her TARDIS. She really wished that they'd reconsider their decision to go back to their ordinary lives. She supposed she couldn't blame them. Her life must be so overwhelming to them. She tried to imagine what she must look like to them. She must seem like a crazy woman.

Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to be human. She wondered if she would be the same person as she was now or not. Would she be happy? She listened to her mother's stories of being human, and it made her curious about how they lived.

She idly pictured herself settling down with one of the two brothers as a normal human girl. She wondered what kind of life that would be.

Jon Baker could see the sadness on Jenny's face, and it made him feel terrible. He was now reconsidering his decision to leave. Jon actually thought that it might be great to travel through time and space. He had only wanted to go back because his brother wasn't going to go, and he had always looked out for him. Now he was thinking that maybe he should stay by himself. His brother would be alright on his own, wouldn't he? He was grown now after all.

Unknown to Jon, Patrick Baker was reconsidering his decision as well. He still didn't want to go on highly stressful adventures through time and space, but he did want to stay around Jenny. He couldn't get her out of his head. He really liked her, and he couldn't imagine never seeing her again. He also didn't like the sadness that had been on her face ever since they had told her that they weren't staying with her. He didn't like being responsible for making her unhappy. That was it. He had changed his mind!

Both brothers blurted out at the same time, "I've changed my mind. I'm staying."

The two of them looked at each other in surprise while Jenny started smiling and impulsively hugged them both with joy. The surprise on the brothers' faces was soon replaced by a huge grin.

"Thank you! Thank you! I promise you won't regret it. I'll just stop by your apartment at the Powell Estate, and you can get whatever you need. Be thinking about where you'd like to go, okay? Would you rather go to the past or the future? Would you rather to an alien planet or stick with Earth? It's up to you," Jenny said excited.

"I'd like to go to the Old West. I've always wondered what it was really like. Was it anything like the movies?" Jon said with an eager look on his face.

"I don't know about that. What if we get shot? I'd be totally useless in a gunfight," Patrick said worried.

"Don't worry about it. I'm good with a gun if it comes to that. Although my Dad really doesn't approve of my using them," Jenny said reassuringly.

Patrick looked at her in surprise. He hadn't expected that. He wondered what else he didn't know about her.

"So we're going to the Old West then?" Jenny asked.

Patrick just nodded as he said, "Okay. I guess that would be as good a place as any to start. I just hope I don't wind up on Boot Hill."

"You worry too much! You'll be just fine, Patrick. I'll keep you safe I promise," Jenny said as she hugged him tightly.

She lingered in the hug for just a moment too long, and then released him with her cheeks brightly blushing.

"Sorry! I'm just very excited about the two of you traveling with me," Jenny said apologetically.

"I wasn't complaining!" Patrick said with a wide grin.

Then his face turned red too as he realized what he had just said. He had just blurted his true feelings out without thinking. Both of them feel into an awkward silence and looked away from each other in embarrassment.

Jon was furious. Patrick needed to back off! He hadn't even wanted to come at first. Now he was all of a sudden changing his mind about going and blatantly flirting with the girl that he liked.

"So do you want to see our apartment when you stop there? It's not too much of a dump I promise," Jon said with a fake smile on his face as he tried to change the subject.

Jenny eagerly seized upon this new topic of conversation as she said, "Sure, I'd love to see it. I've never been inside an apartment before. I have been in my friends Amy and Rory's house. Is it like that?"

"It's similar to a house except that everything's much smaller and not as well made," Jon admitted.

"That doesn't matter to me. I'm eager to see it," Jenny said.

They soon landed at the apartment, and Jenny began to eagerly look through it. The brothers looked at each other nervously. They both wondered with trepidation what she would think about it.

Jenny loved it! She kept imagining herself living here with one of them. She hadn't decided which one yet.

She wondered if she were rushing into things though. It was just that ever since she had met little Rose in the future, she had been thinking more and more about having a family. She wanted that so much lately. She knew that she wanted a family to fill the hole that she still sometimes felt in her life from the many long years that she had spent by herself. That time still haunted her.

She decided to take things a little more slowly. Little Rose wouldn't even be born for over ten years yet. She would still have plenty of time left to find the right person.

"I love this place. Maybe I'll get a place like this of my own one day," Jenny said idly.

"Why? You have your ship," Patrick asked.

"I've lived on ships most of my life. Trust me, it's not the same as having a real home," Jenny said sadly.

It occurred to her that her father had done exactly the same thing, but he seemed to like it. She realized then that she was very different on her outlook to life then he was. She liked the traveling, and she certainly liked the running; but she also wanted something to come back to. She wanted someone to come back to.

"Maybe we could help you to get a place of your own somehow," Jon offered.

"Of course your being an alien might be a bit of a problem. You have no background to check on this planet," Patrick said.

Jenny nodded in understanding. She still wasn't giving up though. She still had a reality altering mother that could help her out if she needed her to. She wasn't sure just yet if she wanted to live on Earth or not anyway. She could always just stay on Gallifrey where she already had a small place. She felt like she didn't fit in there though. She was too much like her mum. She thought and felt more like a human than a Time Lord.

She decided to shelve those thoughts for later as the brothers went about putting some of their things in her TARDIS. For now she was happy just to have them along as her companions. Her first companions! She was so excited about that.

Once the boys were finished moving, they all headed off back in time and soon wound up in an old western town that looked like it came straight out of a movie set. Jenny's TARDIS now assumed the shape of a small wooden shack in order to blend in with its surroundings.

Jon and Patrick spent several minutes waiting on Jenny to change her outfit. They had already changed into some clothing from the period provided by Jenny's TARDIS. They were wearing something simple and nondescript that came from the era. They hadn't wanted to attract attention or stand out. Patrick was afraid that they'd get shot if they did.

"What's keeping her? I'm ready to go," Jon said impatiently.

"She said she wanted to dress in something more fitting for the era," Patrick said by way of an explanation.

"Well, what do you think?" Jenny said as she suddenly emerged from the TARDIS doorway.

Both boys' jars opened wide as they saw her. She was dressed in a dance hall girl's outfit. She looked absolutely stunning. Neither of them could speak for a minute as they stared at her.

"What? Does it look that bad? I look silly, don't I? I knew it. I'll go change," Jenny said with a frown as she started to turn around.

"No! No!" Both boys shouted in unison.

"It looks great on you. You look beautiful," Jon said.

"You look absolutely amazing," Patrick said.

"You two don't have to do that just to spare my feelings. I appreciate it though. Thank you! I guess I'll just leave it on. I've made you wait long enough already. Let's go!" Jenny said with an eager grin.

As she led the way forward, both boys looked at each other in astonishment. They realized that she had no idea just how pretty she really was.

Jenny eagerly made her way to the nearest saloon. She knew that this was always where the action was to be found in the movies. If something exciting was going on around here, she was sure that she'd find out about it at the saloon first.

A man walked out of the bar before they could reach it and pointed a gun at their heads.

"That's far enough! You three look like rich city folks. I think I'll relieve you of some of that wealth right here. Give me your money right now!" the man said with a cold dead stare in his eyes.

Patrick immediately panicked. I thought our clothes were supposed to be simple and nondescript! It serves me right for taking my fashion advice from a ship! Patrick thought to himself.

Jon looked fearfully at Jenny, who was the closest to the bandit. He was ready to leap in front of her to protect her if he had to.

Jenny however looked peaceful and calm. She had faced far worse than this man with his little pea shooter. Patrick noticed with astonishment that she was actually smiling!

Patrick wondered to himself yet again just what had he gotten himself mixed up in!

Off in the distance, an old man in a Stetson hat and an Edwardian outfit consisting of a frock coat and tartan trousers watched the scene in growing alarm.

"It seems that I shall have to intervene soon if things don't improve. I'll have to be very careful not to change history," the old man said.

"What are you going to do though? You don't have a gun," a young woman with him said.

"Nor do I want one, my dear. I can solve this situation without it. I've won plenty of fights without resorting to using a weapon. I can't stand by and let any harm come to that young Time Lady. I don't know how I know this, but I know that she's very important somehow," the old man said with a strange look in his eyes.

"I hope that you know what you're doing!" the young woman said with a skeptical look on her face.

"Oh, come now. I always know what I'm doing, child!" the old man said grumpily.

**Next: The last people Jenny would have ever expected to run into pop up to help her. Have you guessed who they are yet? Plus Sarah returns! **


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

"Are you going to give me your money or not? I'm serious. I will shoot you and take it anyway if you don't," the bandit holding a gun on Jenny and the Baker brothers said as his face got even angrier.

Jenny continued to smile at him. She already had a plan to stop him formed in her mind.

"I'm not joking little lady!" the bandit said as he grew irritated at Jenny's lack of fear.

"I'm sure of that. I just don't consider you a serious threat. I could take you down easily," Jenny said with a smug look on her face.

"That's it. I've had enough of you, lady!" the bandit said as he aimed the gun right at Jenny's head.

"That'll be enough of that, young man. I'm a Federal Marshall, and I arrest you for attempted robbery," A man in a Stetson hat holding a cane said with his hands on his coat in irritation.

"Really? Where's your badge and your gun then?" the bandit said skeptically.

"I'm traveling incognito, my boy. A gun and badge would betray my true identity. Rest assured though that I am the law here. Lay down your weapon immediately, or I shall add more charges," the man in the Stetson said with forcefulness.

"I'm not afraid of a man without a gun, sir. You can't arrest me if you're dead," the bandit said as he turned the gun on the man in the Stetson.

In one swift motion, the old man in the Stetson knocked the gun out of the bandit's hand with his cane; and then quickly brought the cane back up and hit him on the head with it. The bandit fell to the ground unconscious instantly.

The Baker brothers looked at the old man in awe. He wasn't as frail and weak as he looked.

"Thank you, sir. I didn't really need the assistance though. I could have handled it myself," Jenny said with a smile.

Then Jenny's face fell as she saw Susan walk up to the old man and say, "Grandfather, you could have been shot doing that! I thought you said that you could stop him without violence!"

"Yes, well unfortunately violence is sometimes necessary but always to be avoided whenever possible. Remember that, Susan!" the old man, who Jenny now realized in shock was her father, said.

Jenny just looked at the Doctor in shock. She thought it was weird enough when he became younger. It was even weirder than that to see him as an old man though.

"The shock of almost dying has finally caught up to you, hasn't it? It's all right, child. Everything's over now. Tell me what are you doing here all alone? Someone should have been with you," the Doctor said.

"Excuse me, but she's not here alone. She's with the two of us," Jon said angrily.

"Yes, my boy, but the two of you weren't doing a very good job of protecting her just now, were you? I had to save her myself and me an old man!" the Doctor said indignantly.

"Listen here, I was ready to protect her myself before you showed up. I had the whole situation under control," Jon said with irritation.

"Yes, I could see just how well you were handling it, young man. This young woman needs a more able person to protect her," the Doctor said in a huff.

The bandit started to wake up while they bickered and he quickly pulled another gun out of his vest and stood up. He was going to shot the Doctor for what he had just pulled. The old man was so busy arguing with Jon that he didn't even notice.

Luckily Jenny did. She knocked the gun out of the bandit's hand with a swift kick, and then proceeded to knock him out with a solid right hook. He hit the ground knocked out cold once again for the second time in less than five minutes.

The Doctor looked at Jenny in shock as he realized that he had underestimated her. He began to smile in appreciation at her.

"I'm so sorry, my dear. It appears I've misjudged your abilities. Maybe I've been a little overprotective. It's just that you remind me of someone who I loved very much. She was someone who I lost recently when I wasn't there to protect her, and it brought up some bad feelings. Forgive me, child!" the Doctor said with a soft look in his eyes.

"It's okay. I understand. I'm sorry for your loss," Jenny said as she could see the sadness in her father's eyes.

She knew that he was talking about her mum. This was when he thought that she had died. She wanted to tell him that she was okay so badly. She knew that she couldn't though.

So she settled for hugging him instead. She quickly hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek lovingly.

The Doctor looked at her in shock as he said, "Do I know you, child? You act as if you know me already. It isn't unknown for a time traveler to meet someone in the wrong order. It's happened to me before actually. I met this woman once with curly blonde hair and a large gun who seemed to be quite familiar with me but refused to tell me who she was. I had never met her before either."

Jenny smiled as she said, "You will, Da - Doctor. It won't happen for a long time yet though."

"You do know me then. I never told you my name," the Doctor said with a triumphant smile.

"I might. I can't tell you any more about it though. That would be spoilers," Jenny said with a small grin.

"That's what that woman said too. You do know her then," the Doctor said.

"Of course she does, Doctor. We all know each other in the future as you've already figured out," a voice came from behind them all.

Jenny knew that voice. She whirled around to see River Song standing there with a big toothy grin on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asked in surprise.

"I could ask you the same thing, little miss. I assure you that I'm here for a good reason though. Someone wanted to see you again, and I was the quickest way to you," River said.

Sarah suddenly appeared next to River, and she smiled at Jenny with an elated grin.

"Hello, Jen! I promised that I'd visit you again. As you can see, I'm fine now. I can't tell you how though. It's all timey wimey you know," Sarah said with a giggle.

Jenny ran to her sister and hugged her tightly. She cried in joy as she realized that everyone could see her now because they were all staring right at her as she spoke. She was okay!

Jon and Patrick both looked at Sarah with their jaws wide open yet again. This was Jenny's sister?! Were all of the women in Jenny's family so gorgeous? Even her mom and her grandmother were gorgeous. There were definitely perks to traveling around with the young Time Lady.

The Doctor caught the two brothers staring at Sarah and felt an inexplicable urge to strike them with his cane. He already didn't like Jon as it was. The Doctor cleared his throat and let the two brothers know that he was watching them. They saw that he was looking right at them and immediately stopped staring at Sarah, for the most part anyway.

"I think your friends there like me," Sarah whispered to Jenny with a giggle.

"They're very nice. You'll like them. You'll have to excuse the staring. They seem to do that a lot for some reason. I think it's because they're not used to being around aliens," Jenny said.

Sarah looked at Jenny for a minute and laughed.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"You're just as oblivious in the past as you are in the future. You're just like Dad," Sarah said with a grin.

Jenny just looked at her in confusion as she laughed. Her youngest sister could be very strange sometimes. She had no idea what she found so hilarious.

River just shook her head as she overheard this conversation. Jenny had no clue that the two boys were both attracted to her. She was still so innocent.

The family reunion was quickly interrupted by the arrival of a group of men on horseback with guns. The group of men stopped in front of them and all pointed their guns at them at once.

"Hold on boys. One of these people is a friend of mine. Put the guns away. They're okay," one of the men, who seemed to be the leader, said.

The man walked up to Jenny and kissed her right on the mouth. Jenny opened her eyes in surprise. Then he pulled away from her, and Jenny looked at him in complete confusion.

"You don't know me, do you?" the man asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"No. Obviously you know me though. I don't appreciate being kissed by strangers," Jenny said indignantly.

"Sorry, Jen! I couldn't resist it. You don't like it when I do that in the future either. It doesn't stop me though," the man said with a wide grin.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked in complete exasperation.

"My name's Harkness. Jeremiah Harkness. You may not know me, but I know you know my father, Jack," Jeremiah said with a wide grin.

Jenny just looked at him in complete shock while the Baker brothers stared at him like they both wanted to rip his head off right there. The Doctor suddenly felt like hitting someone else with his cane now.

All that Sarah and River could do was grin. They both knew this man quite well in the future even though they didn't recognize the name.

"Jeremiah Harkness. Is that what he's calling himself now?" River said with a crazy grin.

**Next: Who is Jeremiah Harkness? What is his connection to Jenny? More importantly, what is he up to with his gang of armed riders? The biggest question is how soon will it be before he and Jon start a shouting match? **


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

The man known as Jeremiah Harkness started to kiss Jenny again, but this time she was ready for him. She punched him in the gut, and then threw him over her shoulder and onto his back!

The Baker brothers and the Doctor all laughed as they had hated the man on sight anyway.

Jeremiah's men all pointed guns at Jenny, and she could hear several clicks as the hammers of their guns went back as they prepared to shoot her. Everyone stopped laughing and got deadly serious all of a sudden. The men that Harkness had rode in with all pointed their guns at her, and Jenny prepared to summon the Bad Wolf to protect herself. She hoped that she would be able to use it well enough to save her life.

"No!" Patrick screamed in rage.

Patrick ran in front of Jenny and blocked her from their view. She looked at him in shock. Jon immediately ran over and put himself in front of Patrick.

"Get back. Both of you!" Jon shouted to Patrick and Jenny.

"No! I won't let them shoot her!" Patrick argued.

"Both of you move out of the way. It's me that they're angry at," Jenny said in a serious tone.

"No!" Patrick said with a determined jaw.

Jenny almost smiled at his protectiveness towards her. She didn't need him to get himself killed though. She decided to try something that she had never done before in order to get him to back down. She put her finger on his head and concentrated. He immediately went to sleep, and she caught him in her arms.

"Here, Jon. Take him and get out of the way," Jenny commanded.

Jon looked torn between protecting his brother and protecting Jenny. Jenny was grateful that he was so loyal to her, but she didn't want him to get killed either. Her eyes flashed white for a moment, and he too fell asleep. She laid both brothers down on the ground.

Jenny began glowing with white energy all over and called out to the gunfighters, "Did you have a problem with me?"

"She's a demon!" one of them shouted in fear. He turned around and ran from her as fast as his horse would gallop.

The other men began to shake in fear as she got closer to them. They all started backing their horses slowly away from her.

One of them finally got too nervous and pulled the trigger! The bullet was incinerated before it even reached Jenny. She glared at the men in anger. She waved her hand at them and they all fell over on the backs of their horses. The horses all received a mental message from Jenny, and they took off back to where they had originally come from at a full gallop.

Jenny then turned on Jeremiah Harkness in anger and raised him off of the ground with her telekinetic power as she stretched out her hand at him. Jeremiah looked at her with a pouting expression but seemed unafraid of her.

"You ruined a perfectly good con, Jen! I was going to pretend to be a traveling Federal Marshall and the other guys were going to be the dangerous outlaws that I was hired to catch. They were going to rob the city, and then I was going to turn traitor and show everyone my badge. I would claim that I couldn't give the money back just yet because it had to be used as evidence at their trial," Jeremiah said disappointed.

"Does that actually work?" Jenny asked amused.

"Most of the time it does, yes. You wouldn't believe how naïve most people really are and how trusting they get when you flash them a badge. They'll believe whatever you say no matter how ridiculous it sounds in hindsight," Jeremiah said with a wide smile.

"I'm glad that I interrupted you then. You're just as bad as your father. You are Jack Harkness's son, aren't you? I can see the resemblance in your face and in your behavior," Jenny said with a smirk.

"Jenny, are you going to let me down anytime soon?" Jeremiah asked impatiently.

"You're not the slightest bit afraid of me, are you?" Jenny asked with a grin.

"No. You're the sweetest girl on the planet. You'd never hurt anyone unless you had to. I know you even if you don't know me, Jenny Tyler," Jeremiah said with a smug grin on his face.

"Really? Did you know that I would do this then?" Jenny said with an evil smile.

She levitated him toward a horse trough and dumped him inside of it. The white glow that surrounded her faded away as she became her normal self again.

"Actually this doesn't surprise me. This is exactly like the kind of cheap stunt that you'd pull!" Jeremiah said grouchily as he got out of the trough soaking wet.

"Are you saying I'm predictable?" Jenny said as she pretended to be angry.

"Not you! No way! Please don't dump me in the horse trough again!" Jeremiah said in a sudden panic.

Jenny burst out laughing at the expression on his face.

"I like you already. You're a charming little rogue, aren't you?" Jenny said with a grin.

"I aim to serve, Jen!" Jeremiah said with a mischievous grin.

The Baker brothers both work up to a very horrible sight as they saw Jenny and Jeremiah flirting with each other. Neither of them felt very good all of a sudden. They suddenly had the urge to throw up.

"What happened while we were unconscious? How did Jenny do that anyway?" Jon asked in confusion.

"I don't know what she did to us, but I do know that something definitely happened while we were asleep. He moved in on us!" Patrick said angrily.

Jon looked at him in surprise. It seemed that his brother liked Jenny a lot more than he thought. His shyness had suddenly disappeared very quickly. He was very proud of his brother right now. That still wouldn't stop him from clobbering him if he tried to take Jenny away from him though. This Jeremiah yahoo was already on his list. He would get his soon!

The Doctor just looked at Jeremiah in such confusion. He wanted to hurt the young man so badly and had no idea why. He just knew that he wanted to keep him away from the young Time Lady with every fiber in his being. It was just like he had felt the time some young boy had flirted with Susan.

Then he realized what this meant. His eyes widened as he realized just who Jenny Tyler really was. He knew who she must be. He smiled with pride for a minute, and then his emotions turned to anger. He was going to have a few words with this young man!

Jon Baker had already beat him to it though.

"Hey! Why don't you find someone else to bother and leave my friend alone!" Jon challenged him.

"He's not bothering me!" Jenny said.

"He kissed you without asking!" Jon protested.

"Yeah but it's okay now. I forgive him," Jenny said.

"Just like that!" Jon said enraged.

"I told you that it's okay. I'm alright. Everything's fine, Jon. Calm down!" Jenny said.

Jenny couldn't understand why he was so angry. It's not like she was his girlfriend or something. She'd never totally understand humans.

Sarah and River couldn't help but laugh. This was hilarious!

"Does he think that he can actually get her this time? The relationship between Jenny and her future husband is a fixed point in time," Sarah said.

"Things like fixed points never stopped him before. We may have to intervene to preserve the universe from his massive libido," River said with a giggle.

"He'll have to settle for just being her friend no matter what he tries," Sarah said confidently.

Susan was laughing at her Grandfather's reactions to the whole thing. She thought that it was so noble the way that he wanted to protect the young girl. It was just like him to play the knight in shining armor.

"You heard what she said, kid! Just go! She doesn't want you butting in. She's fine!" Jeremiah said. He was impatient for Jon to go away.

"Hey! I'm not going anywhere. She doesn't need to be bothered by a creep like you!" Jon said.

"That's right! Leave my friend alone!" Patrick said.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in who that I associate with?" Jenny asked exasperated.

"No!" the three boys screamed.

Jenny felt like screaming herself now. Someone was going to get slapped very, very soon now! Maybe all three of them!

**Next: Before you think that this had turned into a soap opera, Jenny's little romantic trouble gets interrupted by a real menace as the Sontarans show up!**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

Jenny's troubles with the three boys were being observed with confusion by the eyes of Commander Starl of the Ninth Sontaran Battle Fleet. He had no idea what they were all arguing about. It seemed to be annoying the young Time Lady though.

That was good. He wanted her to stay distracted just long enough for him and his men to get what they needed from the area and leave. If the stupid squabbling humans could keep the Time Ladies and the Doctor from noticing their presence here, then he welcomed their unwilling and unknowing assistance.

He had been watching them from the mines just outside the town with his high powered binoculars. Now he put the binoculars away and went back to supervising his men as they dug through the mines.

These mines had been abandoned a year ago when they ran out of silver. The humans thought them to be useless now and never came here. They weren't useless to the Sontarans though. They still contained plenty of raw materials that they could use to fix their downed ship with. It had sustained massive structural damage during a battle with the Rutan menace.

Unfortunately for the Sontarans, the Time Lords weren't the only ones that they had to worry about. The Rutans had found them and had landed nearby unseen by the Sontarans. They had assumed the guise of wandering Federal Marshals. There seemed to be a lot of them about in this area the Rutan had noticed in the short time that they had been here.

Now the disguised Rutans appeared and rode up on horses out of nowhere to surprise the Sontarans. They pulled the primitive weapons of the humans that they had stolen from an abandoned human habitation nearby on the Sontarans and threatened them.

"Put your hands up, you ugly monsters. Just what do you think you're doing here, whatever you are?" a disguised Rutan said as it posed as a human.

"We don't have time for this. Kill the humans!" Commander Starl ordered some of his men.

They blasted the Rutans with their Rheon Carbines, a thin, metallic weapon that they used to project energy from. The Rutans deflected their attacks with their force fields, and then shot them with blasts of electricity from their hands. The Sontarans hadn't expected this attack as they had been fooled by the Rutans' disguise. Several of them fell to the ground dead.

"Rutans! Destroy them! They'll pay for their treachery!" Commander Starl fumed as he realized that he had been duped.

A major battle between the two had just erupted, and the sounds of the battle could be heard all the way back to the town where the Time Lords were.

The boys seemed to be too angry to even notice the sounds though. They were still arguing mindlessly.

River Song had had enough of it. She pulled out her meson blaster and aimed it at the three of them. They all stopped in their tracks as they heard it powering up.

"The next one who yells gets their head blown off," River threatened.

"She wouldn't actually do that would she?" Jon asked nervously.

"Yes, she would," Jenny said seriously.

"You're kidding," Patrick said in a shaky voice.

"No. She'd do it. We'd better stop fighting, or we might find a hole in each of our heads," Jeremiah said as he eyed River warily.

"I should have thought of that," Jenny said as she hit herself in the forehead.

"No one would have believed that you'd really do it. You're too nice," Jeremiah said.

"You'd believe that I'd shoot you wouldn't you?" Jenny asked Jon.

"No. I haven't known you that long but even I know you'd never do it. You're too sweet," Jon said with a smile.

"I really have to change my image. Maybe I could remake myself and have people quake in their boots when I'm around," Jenny said thoughtfully.

"It wouldn't work. You're not crazy. Those kinds of threats only work if you're crazy," Sarah said.

"So? It works for River," Jenny said.

"Yes, but River is crazy! That's what makes the difference," Sarah said with a giggle.

"Now that I've got everyone's attention, I think that we should take all of that energy and use it against whoever or whatever's making all that noise in the distance. That's definitely the sound of advanced alien weapons being used. It sounds like Sontarans," River said.

"Yes, it is. You have a good ear, Madam. There are several Sontarans fighting it out with some disguised Rutans back there at some abandoned mines," a familiar voice said from behind River.

She knew that voice. Oh, no. It couldn't be. She turned around to see that it was the Third Doctor and a young Sarah Jane Smith. She groaned in despair. Oh, great! As if there weren't enough fighting going on here! The two Doctors would be at each other's throats in less than two minutes if past history ran true to course.

"Well, well, if it isn't the dandy," the First Doctor said with a smirk as he saw the Third Doctor.

"Doctor, who is that?" Sarah Jane asked the Third Doctor.

"I'm afraid that that is me, Sarah Jane. You'll have to excuse him if he gets a little grumpy sometimes. He tends to rant a lot too," the Third Doctor said.

"You mean he's one of your past selves?" Sarah asked.

"Not just one of them, my dear. I am the original," the First Doctor said proudly.

"He's really you?" Susan asked her grandfather in surprise.

"Unfortunately he is, child. He's a bit of a fancy pants. He likes to dress up and try to impress people with his lack of a proper fashion sense," the First Doctor said grumpily.

"I don't have a proper fashion sense?! You're wearing a Stetson hat with an Edwardian suit," the Third Doctor shot back.

"I'm trying to blend in with the times," the First Doctor argued.

"Then you've botched it, haven't you? You stick out like a sore thumb, old chap," the Third Doctor said.

The First Doctor was about to open his mouth and say something nasty in response when River pointed her gun at the two of them.

"Both of you shut up. I just got finished breaking up one fight, and I don't fancy having to listen to another one. Everyone just shut up. We need to go stop those two groups of aliens from killing any innocent bystanders. You know that the fighting is going to spill into this town soon if we don't stop it!" River shouted at them.

"Who is she, anyway?" the Third Doctor asked the First.

"I have no idea. She likes to threaten people with guns a lot though," the First Doctor said back with a shrug of his soldiers.

"She's not very stable is she?" the Third Doctor said.

As River glared at him, Jenny started laughing. She was so enjoying getting to see her Dad's past selves in action. She realized with massive satisfaction that he was just as crazy in the past as he was now.

Now that everyone had stopped fighting, it was finally time to join forces and head towards the sounds of the enormous battle going on nearby.

Jenny just hoped that everyone could keep from fighting with each other long enough to fight the Sontarans and the Rutans.

**Next time: The Time Lords finally decide to go sort out the Sontarans and the Rutans because this town isn't big enough for the two of them. (Sorry, I couldn't resist!)**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

The Time Lords, Jeremiah Harkness, and the Baker brothers all arrived at the abandoned silver mine to see the whole place being blown apart by the war between the Sontarans and the Rutans.

"Those are the men that I rode in here with. They were Rutans?!" Jeremiah said in surprise.

"That just shows what a good judge of character you are," River said.

"I thought you were the one who didn't want anyone to fight," Jeremiah said.

"Who's fighting? I was just making a factual statement," River said with a toothy grin.

"Why are they fighting like that?" Jenny whispered to Sarah.

"They always do that. River's his girlfriend," Sarah explained.

"What? Why did he kiss me then?" Jenny asked.

"He's had a crush on you for years. You were always married when he knew you though. This was his first chance to hit on you when you weren't a married woman yet. He actually thought that he could change the future and wind up with you himself I think," Sarah said with an amused grin on her face.

"I'm not interested in him. I certainly don't want to mess with him now that I know that he's with River. I don't want that blaster being aimed at me," Jenny said with a shiver.

"She'd never shoot you. She likes you. Besides that, Cassie saved her from the Library so she wouldn't do anything to one of her sisters," Sarah said.

"I'm not taking any chances," Jenny said warily.

Sarah laughed at her but said nothing. Her attention quickly shifted as she watched the young Sarah Jane Smith walking alongside her father's younger self. She was so happy to see her namesake right here in front of her and in her prime during one of her actual adventures. It was so strange to find out that she had actually been a part of one of them. She had grown up hearing all about Sarah Jane's life and had always wished that she could have been there to see things for herself. Now that she was, it was simply amazing! She wished that she could tell her who she was and how proud she was to have her name.

The two Doctors snuck up on the Sontarans from behind and began to throw rocks at their probic vents with perfect accuracy. A single hit to the probic vent would temporary stun a Sontaran and leave them helpless for a while. In this way the Doctors started taking down the Sontarans very quickly, but there were still plenty of them left to fight.

Jeremiah began shooting his former allies, but he soon found that their force fields protected them from his attacks. River's meson blaster proved ineffective against them as well. It seemed that the Rutans were going to prove a much tougher challenge to stop than the Sontarans.

Jenny and Sarah found themselves pinned down by some of the Sontarans near the entrance to the cave, and Sarah quickly dragged Jenny into the darkness of the cave. The Sontarans followed them inside the cave, and all of them soon found themselves plunged into total darkness as they went further inside.

Jenny began to hear screams from the Sontarans, and she wondered what in the world was going on. She knew that it was probably crazy to show her location to the Sontarans by making her hand glow with Vortex energy, but she had to know what was going on. In the light given off by her hand, she saw the Sontarans lying unconscious on the ground; and a Weeping Angel standing over them!

"Sarah?" Jenny asked hesitantly.

She took the chance that this was her sister and shut off the glow around her hand for a second so that she couldn't see her. She quickly put the glow back on, and Sarah was now standing in the Angel's place.

"Everyone can see you now. I thought that you had been fixed," Jenny said upset.

"I have been. I'm a Time Lady again now, but I can still become an Angel when I want to. It comes in handy sometimes," Sarah said with a smile.

Jenny said nothing but looked worried and upset.

"I'm fine. I have total control over my other side now. The other Angels can't do anything to influence me anymore," Sarah said with a warm smile.

"Are you sure?" Jenny asked.

"Yes of course. Don't be such a worrier all of the time! I swear you're just as bad as Mum," Sarah said.

Jenny relaxed and laughed at that comment. Sarah let out a sigh as she realized that she had satisfied her that she was okay now.

River and Jeremiah were now taking on the Rutans with their bare hands as their weapons didn't seem to have any effect on them. The two Doctors were likewise battling the Sontarans in hand to hand combat. Jenny and Sarah came out of the cave to join in, and this started to help even the odds in the Time Lords' favor.

Susan, Sarah Jane, and the Baker brothers, who had no real combat experience or abilities, were forced to hide behind some rocks in order to keep from being attacked. They all felt about as useful as a fifth wheel.

The four of them were determined to help though. They all started to pick up anything that they could find and to throw all of it at the probic vents of all of the Sontarans close to them.

Many of the Sontarans and Rutans had fallen by this point, but there were still too many of them for Jenny's tastes. She was considering trying to use her Vortex powers on them to quickly finish them off when someone else arrived to help.

A young blonde woman wearing battle armor appeared out of nowhere in a burst of silver energy and started blasting both the Sontarans and Rutans alike. They all started falling unconscious to the ground as this new arrival helped the Time Lords finally polish all of their enemies off.

Everyone looked at her with surprise and suspicion. None of them recognized her, not even River.

"Sorry for my sudden appearance. I know that none of you know me, but I hope that you'll trust me when I say that I'm on your side. I just couldn't resist taking part in one of your adventures. I guess I'll go now," the woman said with a sad look on her face.

Jenny felt that she had to talk to her for some reason. There was something familiar about her.

She shouted quickly before the woman could leave, "Wait! Can I talk to you first?"

The woman hesitated and looked nervously at Jenny. She looked like she didn't know whether to stay or leave quickly. Jenny hurriedly ran over to her before she could decide to go.

"Hey! I'm so glad that you stayed. I just wanted to ask you a question. Just one, and then you can go. You don't have to tell me anything else. I just need to know one thing," Jenny said as she finally reached her.

"Okay," the woman said in a nervous voice.

"You're my little Rose, aren't you?" Jenny whispered in a low voice where no one else could hear her.

The woman smiled happily at Jenny and nodded her head. Jenny felt a wave of joy as she finally got to see her daughter again, and the two of them hugged each other tightly.

"I'm so glad that you waited. I needed to know that it was you. I felt it somehow. I've only met you once as a little girl, but I still recognized you," Jenny said as she kissed the woman on the cheek.

"I remember. I didn't realize exactly just what was going on at the time because I was so young. Now though I realize that that was the first time that you ever saw me. We live a crazy life don't we, mum?" the young Rose said with a grin.

"We certainly do. Why did you come here?" Jenny asked curiously.

"For the reason I said. I wanted to be a part of one of your adventures. This one was one of the strangest ones that you ever told me about. There's already so much bending of the Laws of Time going on with Grandfather meeting his other self that I figured that it really wouldn't hurt if I slipped in very quickly for a minute and joined in at the end. I hope I haven't changed anything," the young Rose said worried.

Jenny started to glow with the power of the Vortex, and she experimented with checking timelines to see if she noticed anything off. She wasn't an expert or anything at this yet, but everything looked fine to her.

"From what I can see, it looks like you were meant to be here. I don't see any changes to anyone's timeline because of your presence here today. I'm glad you came. Don't worry about it," Jenny smiled reassuringly at her future daughter.

"I hope you're right. I shouldn't have risked it, but I just wanted to see what you and Dad were like before you got together," the young Rose admitted.

"Dad? You mean your father is here? Don't tell me who he is," Jenny said quickly before Rose could blurt anything out.

Rose looked off in the distance behind Jenny, and Jenny had to resist the temptation to look back and follow her gaze.

"Yes, he's here. Don't worry, mum. I'm not stupid! I won't tell who he is. He looks so young. It's funny seeing him like this. He looks so scared and unsure of himself. That changes later thanks to you," Rose said knowingly.

"Don't tell me anything else. I wish you could stay with me. It's probably too dangerous though. You might do or say something to erase yourself from history. I'm going to miss you!" Jenny said as she gave Rose another hug and kissed her forehead.

"You'll see me again someday if all goes to plan. Trust me when I say that it isn't spoiling anything when I say that you're going to be the best mother ever," Rose said with love in her eyes.

She waved good bye to her mother and left in a burst of silver energy. Jenny's hearts sank, but she eased her sadness with the thought that she would see her again someday.

The Baker brothers ran up to Jenny right after that, and Jon asked, "Who was that?"

"Just someone from my future," Jenny simply said.

The two brothers looked at each other in shock. They had a feeling that the woman had been Jenny's daughter. Both of them couldn't help but wonder who her father was. They each looked suspiciously at the other one and studied each other's features as they silently tried to determine if the other brother might resemble the woman that they had seen.

Sarah couldn't resist the temptation any longer. She didn't have much time left to say or do something before Sarah Jane left.

She walked up to Sarah Jane and shook her hand as she smiled at her. Sarah Jane looked at her with questioning eyes. Sarah could tell that she was asking herself who she was.

"I'm probably not supposed to be doing this, but I can't resist at least shaking your hand. You're a hero of mine, Sarah Jane. I grew up all my life hearing stories about you. I just wanted you to know how much I admire you!" Sarah said.

"I'm flattered. I take it you're from the future then and can't tell me anything else. Could I ask what your name is though?" Sarah Jane said.

"Sarah," Sarah said with a wide grin.

Sarah Jane smiled with pride as she realized that this woman must have been named after her for some reason, and that was why she was so pleased to meet her. She wondered idly who her parents were.

The Third Doctor watched this meeting with intense curiosity as he studied Sarah's face. He then realized who the woman was and almost gasped in shock. She shouldn't be here! There could be untold damage to her own timeline if she wasn't careful. He smiled though even with his worry. He was going to be a father again someday.

The First Doctor had already realized that both Sarah and Jenny were his daughters but had kept it to himself. He hadn't even told his other self.

Both of them knew that they would have to make themselves forget their knowledge of the future when they left this place.

The two Doctors finished the repairs to the Sontarans' ship, and then loaded the unconscious Sontarans into it and launched it off into space on automatic pilot. The Doctors knew that the Rutans would soon follow them once they got up and no longer could find them in the area. That was both problems taken care of.

Everyone was soon ready to return to their proper times and places, and they were saying their good byes while trying not to erupt into yet another argument with each other.

Jeremiah stood next to River as he said, "Well, good bye Jen. I'd say that I was sorry for the kiss, but we both know that would be a lie."

"What's your real name? It can't be Jeremiah," Jenny guessed.

"I was born in 1871 so it could be. It isn't though. My father came through here on his travels around the world after coming back in time from the Gamestation. He met my mother, and then I was born months after he was gone. He never knew about me until much later. My real name is John. John Harkness," John said.

"How do we know each other?" Jenny asked.

I first meet you in the future after you're married. I'm not a home wrecker so we've never been anything more than friends. I had always wondered what it would be like to kiss you though so when I saw you I couldn't resist giving you one," John said with a grin.

"I didn't even know that you would be here. I just came back here to this time to visit my mom. She lives near here. I thought while I was here I'd make a little money on the side with a con. I had no clue that the men I took into my confidence were actually Rutans. They used me as an excuse to get into the area and look for Sontarans apparently," John said with chagrin.

"They were conning you while you were trying to con everyone else," Jenny said with a snicker.

"Yeah, it is kind of funny, isn't it? I guess this time I got outsmarted for once. Usually it's the other way around," John said resignedly.

"I'll see you around then in the future," Jenny said as she waved good bye at him.

"Trust me. We're going to be good friends, Jen. It'll never be boring I'll promise you that," John said smiling.

"I can certainly believe that," Jenny said.

John held onto River as she used her Vortex manipulator to take them both back to the 51st century where John now lived with her. He smiled wickedly as he vanished. He was thinking how he had fooled everyone after all. He hadn't been here solely for the money or to see his mother. He had come for something else entirely.

He had negotiated a deal for the abandoned silver mine with its owner and bought it dirt cheap. He knew from his knowledge of the future that the mine had another silver vein in it that the original owners had overlooked. The vein wouldn't be found until years later.

The owner at that time had an obvious fake name, and no one knew anything about him. He knew that it was him when he found a picture of himself in an old history book about the area. He would be a lot richer as soon as he got a chance to come back here a few years in the future and mine the area himself. He wasn't changing history at all. He was fulfilling it instead he thought with a grin.

The two Doctors then said they good byes and left with Sarah and Susan. In the far future when Rose Tyler would be about to have twins and decided to name one of them Sarah after her, Sarah Jane would be totally caught by surprise as she suddenly realized just who the young woman with her name that she had met this day must have been.

Jenny was now alone with the Baker brothers and Sarah. The four of them then got into Jenny's TARDIS and quickly left. They had all had quite enough of this time. If they had known what was coming next though, they might not have been so eager to leave.

**Next: Jenny is suddenly living in the Baker brothers' apartment as a human. How could this be, and why does she remember having known them her whole life? Something strange is going on, and Jenny doesn't even realize it. Will she uncover the truth and reclaim her life? Will she even want to?**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

The alarm clock went off in Jenny's room and woke her up with its buzzing sound. She shut it off and lay back down to go to sleep.

"Jen, you need to get up so you're not late to work . . . again!" Patrick Baker said with a laugh as he came into the room to see her still lying there.

"Just five more minutes," Jenny said in a pleading tone.

"No. I don't think so. You need to get up and go to your job at the store, or you're going to be fired. I wouldn't mind letting you stay here rent free, Jen. You know that's not it. I just don't think you'd like to be cooped up here all day with no money and nothing to do. I've known you my entire life since we were in pre-school together, Jenny Noble. That would drive you insane, and you know it!" Patrick said.

"Yeah, you're right. I just hate that place so much. I feel like I'm wasting my life there. I don't belong there, Patrick. I feel out of place there. It's like I'm supposed to be doing something else. Sometimes I feel like my life isn't real. It's like this is all an illusion, and that I'm really someone else," Jenny said with a faraway look in her eyes.

Patrick came over to her and hugged her tightly. She was his best friend, and he hated to see her down like this. She got this way sometimes. Most of the time she was happy and carefree, and then there were times like now when she acted like she was being crushed to death by despair and couldn't breathe from the weight of it. This was when he would worry about her.

"Come on, Jen. Get up. You need to get ready. I promise when you come back that we'll go somewhere and see a movie. Okay?" Patrick said as he kissed her forehead.

Jenny smiled at him; and he could see her give up the struggle as she said, "All right. I'll get up. I was going anyway. I just wasn't in any hurry to get there."

As Jenny started to get dressed, Patrick left to give her some privacy; and he went and found Jon cooking in the kitchen. Jon was a cook in a local restaurant and loved cooking so much that he cooked all of their meals at home too.

"Did you have to drag her out of bed again?" Jon said with a snicker.

"Yeah. She really hates that place, Jon. Maybe I should try to help her find another job somewhere else. It's like it's crushing her spirit the longer she works there," Patrick said.

"That's probably a good idea. I hate to see her act all mopey whenever she has to go there. She's starting to act like someone else the longer she works there. She's acting less and less like our happy little Jen that used to beat us up on the playground," Jon admitted.

"Those were the good old days, weren't they? Even though they didn't seem like it at the time when we getting thoroughly wailed on by a girl," Patrick said laughing.

"Everyone made fun of us for days until Jen beat up all of the other boys in pre-school too. Then everyone stopped laughed," Jon remembered.

"I'm just glad that she learned to like the two of us. I can't imagine life without her, and I wouldn't want to," Patrick said.

"I don't think that you ever have to worry about that. She's practically a part of the family. She was at our house so much Mom started treating her like she was her own child," Jon said with a fond smile.

"I think Mom loves her more than us sometimes," Patrick joked.

"Loves who?" Jenny asked from behind them.

She stood there dressed in her finest clothes, and Patrick couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and her look was completed by her designer glasses. She didn't even need glasses, but she liked to wear them because she said that she thought that they made her look smarter. She called them her brainy specs.

"You. She loves you more than us," Patrick answered.

"She does not. Stop being silly," Jenny laughed.

"Do you feel better now? Patrick said you were all depressed a few minutes ago," Jon asked with a worried look.

She smiled at him as she said, "I'm fine. I just get down in the dumps sometimes, but I'm okay. I just have to learn not to let things get to me, that's all."

She kissed both of them on the cheek and said, "You two need to stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself."

She left the apartment to go to work, and the two of them watched her go with a smile. They both hoped that she came back fun, happy Jen this time and not the mopey depressed version that had been showing up at the end of the day lately.

As she walked down the street to her job, Jen passed by the stone statue of an angel again. She didn't know why, but it always felt like that statue was watching her every time she passed it. It made her feel uneasy until she got out of its line of sight. She made a mental note to start thinking of a different way to go to work every day so that she wouldn't have to pass it.

Once she got to the store, she saw her friend and co-worker Rose Tyler and smiled and waved at her. Rose was always fussing over her like she was her mother even though she only looked a few years younger than her. She liked Rose a lot though and let her get away with telling her what to do because she knew that she did it because she genuinely cared about her.

"You were almost late again, Jen. I know this place isn't the greatest place in the world, but you have to make sure you don't give them an excuse to fire you. You know the manager already has a vendetta against you," Rose said.

"Okay, okay! I'll be here earlier next time. You can spare me the lecture this time, mum," Jenny said with a snicker.

Rose smiled at her and laughed along with her. Jenny calling Rose "mum" was their little private joke together. She had started calling her that sarcastically after she had given her one too many lectures one day. Now she used it a sign of affection for her friend.

As Jenny started setting out stock, she could feel angry eyes burning into her back. She knew without looking who the eyes belonged to. It was the store manager, Mr. Sognare.

For some reason, that man just couldn't stand her. She had no idea why he hated her so much. He was always trying to find something to scream at her about. He had made her life here miserable every day now for the last several months. He was the real reason why she didn't want to come here every day. She wouldn't tell the Bakers that though because she didn't want them to come down here and cause trouble.

She knew that Patrick in particular would give the man an earful. She smiled to herself as she thought about how shy he was when she had first met him. He was still somewhat shy around most people, but he was always at ease around her now. It had taken a while, but she had wormed her way into his inner circle by coming to his house every day and getting to know his family. He had eventually learned to relax around her after a few months of constant exposure to her.

After that, she had helped him come out of his shell and made him more self-confident. Now when he had to, he could stand up for himself with the best of them especially when he had found out that someone had done something to her. He was very protective of her.

He was sometimes too protective of her. She didn't want him to come down here and cause a big scene. Mr. Sognare already embarrassed her enough with his little tirades all of the time about how she always did this or that wrong. She didn't need any more embarrassment coming from her best friend too.

She took a deep breath and determined that she was going to make it through this day somehow. Then she did what she usually did. She imagined that she was somebody else for a while. She was really a traveler in time and space who fought evil aliens and saved the world at least once a day. She even put the Bakers into her dream. They were her trusted companions as she went around the universe helping people.

She sighed. If only her life were really that exciting. There was one strange thing about her daydreams though. In them, Patrick was very shy around her again; and she wasn't very close to him in the daydream like she was in her real life. She didn't know why she imagined him like that but she did. She was glad that that part wasn't real. She couldn't imagine not having him be a constant part of her life. It was worth putting up with a million Sognares as long as she was in a world with Patrick as a major part of her life.

Mr. Sognare chuckled to himself as he heard Jenny's inner thoughts. He had succeeded. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make her want to leave the dream world that he had trapped her in. All he had to do was give her the man that she had secretly loved in the real world, and she was trapped here of her own free will. He was going to make sure that she never left. That would be his ultimate revenge on Rose Tyler for attempting to destroy him.

The Dream Lord was going to trap her daughter in her own dreams for all of eternity!

**Next: Jenny's dream world starts to show cracks when she gets visited by a strange woman who seems to know the truth about her. How will she react?**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

Jenny was coming home after a hard day at work when she had to walk by the statue of the angel again. She felt even more scared of it at night then she did in the daytime so she started running past it as fast as she could. She knew that it was silly to be scared of a statue, but something in the back of her mind was telling her that this statue could be dangerous. It was almost like some distant forgotten memory of something that had happened to her a long time ago was warning her about it.

"Don't blink," a woman's voice said from behind her.

She turned around in shock as her heart almost jumped out of her chest. She saw a young blonde woman standing there smiling at her. There was something familiar about her as if she had met her before, but she couldn't quite place her face.

"What did you say?" Jenny asked her.

"I said "Don't blink". You do remember that, don't you? That's why you walk quickly past the angel statue every day and night, isn't it? You remember what the Weeping Angels did to you and to me," the woman said.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Jenny asked as she started to get uneasy around this strange woman.

"You remember me. I know you do. I'm Sarah. I'm your sister," Sarah said with a worried look on her face.

"I don't have any sisters. I'm an only child," Jenny said defiantly.

"You don't have any sisters in the Dream World, no. In the real world though, I'm your sister. You also have another sister named Cassie, and you will have a brother named Pete," Sarah said.

"I "will have"? You know that you sound like a lunatic, don't you?" Jenny asked angrily.

"I know that I would to a human; but you're not human, Jenny Tyler. You're a Time Lady so you know that sometimes you can find out things about your own future before they even happen," Sarah said.

"My name is Jenny Noble. Jenny Tyler isn't real. How do you know about that name and about the whole Time Lady thing? I made all of that up. It's a fantasy I sometimes daydream about. I never told anyone about it, not even Patrick!" Jenny said confused.

"This right here is the dream, Jen. Jenny Tyler is real not Jenny Noble. The life that you keep thinking about is the real you not this drudgery that you have to live through day in and day out. You're a Time Lady, and you travel through time and space in a machine called a TARDIS helping people. The Baker brothers are your new companions, and they accompany you wherever you go," Sarah explained.

Jenny started to shake at what this woman was saying. How did she know about the TARDIS or what Jenny Tyler did in her daydreams? She had never told anyone about any of that either.

"Jen, I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you; but I'm trying to help you. You, the Bakers, and I are all trapped in this dream world somehow; and I think that the only way that we can get out of it is if I can get you to remember the real world. I don't want to be trapped here in this illusion forever," Sarah said in a soft voice.

"You're confused. You need help. This is reality not a dream. I think I know the difference!" Jenny screamed at her as she started to become almost hysterical.

"Really? Then where is the statue of the angel then? If this is reality, where did it go to so quickly?" Sarah asked with a large grin.

Jenny looked for the statue and saw in shock that it was gone. It wasn't there. It had been there every day for months, but now it was suddenly gone! She knew that it had been there a few minutes ago. Where was it?

She started to tremble, and her eyes started tearing up as she balled up her hands into fists in frustration.

"How are you doing this? Did you drug me? I know the statue is there even if I can't see it. It's there! It's always there!" Jenny shouted angrily.

"It's not there, Jen. You're talking to the statue. The statue is me. I'm a Weeping Angel when I want to be," Sarah admitted.

Jenny just shook her head in fury at this mad, babbling woman.

"You're just completely mental. Leave me alone! Go away!" Jenny shouted as she started to run away from her.

Jenny ran for several minutes as fast as she could until she suddenly stopped short in terror as she saw the angel statue standing there right in front of her! It was in a different place now. There had never been a statue here before, and especially not this statue. This statue was the one that belonged back where that strange woman had bothered her. What was happening?

She turned her head back behind her to see if the woman was following her and saw no one around. She then almost jumped out of her shoes as she now saw the same woman again standing in the place where she had just seen the statue a moment ago!

"How are you doing this?" Jenny said in a near panic.

"I already told you how," Sarah said.

"Please leave me alone! The Weeping Angels aren't real. I made them up in my imagination just like I did Jenny Tyler," Jenny said with tears streaking down her face.

Sarah quickly walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her as she tried to comfort her. She didn't want to bring her pain, but she had to make her see the truth about this world.

Jenny was shocked to find that this woman hugging her didn't make her feel uncomfortable at all. It was almost as if she had done this before. She even found herself hugging her back without thinking about it.

"You do know me! Admit it. You remember me, Jen," Sarah said with a hopeful look on her face.

"I . . . I don't know. I trust you for some reason, but I don't remember why. Your name was once Jessica wasn't it?" Jenny said in a nervous stutter.

"You called me that once when neither of us knew who I was, yes. I'm really Sarah though," Sarah explained.

"Y . . . you're my sister from the future. You haven't been born yet," Jenny said remembering.

"That's right. You remember!" Sarah said with a huge smile on her face.

Jenny smiled at her for a minute, and then she shook her vehemently.

"No! That's a part of my daydreams. I had a sister named Sarah in those too. It's not real though. I don't know how but you found out about my fantasies, but somehow you're using them against me to make fun of me. Leave me alone! This isn't funny!" Jenny said in a despairing voice.

"Jenny. Please listen to me. This life isn't real. You haven't lived with the Bakers your whole life, and you're not Patrick's best friend. In real life, you only just met them; and Patrick barely says a word to you because he's too shy to talk to you. You barely know each other," Sarah said.

"No! That's a lie! Patrick is my best friend. We talk together all of the time, and I tell him everything. We're close to each other. We're not strangers. I've known him all of my life," Jenny shouted at her with her voice filled with emotion.

"You're in love with him! That's why you won't leave this world because here you can be close to him and in the real world you can't. Now I understand," Sarah said in sudden realization.

"I understand too. I understand that you're a terrible person who's getting a sick thrill out of making fun of me with my own imagination. You leave me alone! I don't ever want to see you again!" Jenny screamed at her.

Sarah started to break down at her sister's hurtful words and began to cry. Jenny didn't understand why she was doing it; but she found herself putting her arms around her as she said, "I'm sorry!"

Jenny then suddenly pulled away from Sarah and ran from her as fast as she could. She didn't want to be around this woman anymore. She was making her as crazy as she was.

Sarah let her go without attempting to follow her any further. She had failed, and she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't convince her of the truth. Jenny wanted to stay here too badly.

Sarah let out a surprised scream as a hand suddenly touched her shoulder. She turned around to see that it was her mum, or at least she looked like her mum anyway. She knew that there was another version of Rose in this dream world that worked with Jenny.

"Don't worry, Sarah! We're going to get her out of this somehow I swear. The direct approach doesn't work. I know because I've already tried it. She just rejects it," Rose said.

"It's you. It's really you!" Sarah said with hope in her voice.

"That's right. I'm here with you, honey. I've been here almost the whole time watching over both of you. I'm going to get you out of this somehow, and then the Dream Lord is going to pay," Rose promised.

**Next: Rose and Sarah try to talk to Patrick and Jon and convince them of the truth. Will they succeed?**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

Patrick Baker was walking to his job, which was only a block away, when he was suddenly stopped by a young blonde woman who stepped right in front of him.

"I have to talk to you, Patrick," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Patrick asked her even though he seemed to vaguely recognize her from somewhere.

"I think that you know who I am. I'm Jenny's sister, Sarah," Sarah said with a no nonsense attitude.

"Jenny doesn't have a sister. I've known her all of her life, and she's always been an only child," Patrick said irritated.

"You've known her all of your life? Really? What's her favorite movie then? When's her birthday? How old is she? Does she like cats or dogs more?" Sarah asked him with a smug look on her face.

Patrick looked panicked as he realized that he didn't know the answers to any of those questions. Why didn't he know? She was his best friend. How could he not know at least how old she was or her birthday?

"The answer to your unasked question to yourself is that you don't know because you barely know her. You only just recently met her. All of these memories that you have of her are false. She's not your best friend," Sarah said.

"No. You're lying. I've known her my entire life. I can tell her things that I can't tell anyone else. She is my best friend. She is! I don't know who you are, but you'd better get away from me before I have you arrested," Patrick threatened.

"Just because she isn't close to you now doesn't mean that she won't ever be. The two of you will have a relationship even better than the one that you have here one day, but you'll have to break out of this dream first. I can't tell you any specific details about it, but I can tell you that that woman that you saw Jenny talking to back in the Old West is your and Jenny's future daughter! She'll never exist though if you don't leave here!" Sarah said desperately.

"You're crazy! Leave me alone!" Patrick said as he walked around her and proceeded on to his job without ever looking back.

Rose stepped up to an upset Sarah and said, "He's not going to crack either. He likes the way things are here just as much as Jenny does. We'll have to try Jon next. He'll be the weakest link because he already subconsciously realizes that Jenny is in love with Patrick instead of him. Part of him already knows that he has no chance with her either here or in the real world."

"I don't want to do this anymore. No one believes me. Maybe they'll snap out of it on their own," Sarah said sadly.

"You know that they won't. The Dream Lord has made this illusion too appealing to both of them. They'll never break free of it unless we force them to," Rose said firmly.

Sarah walked to the apartment that the Baker brothers and Jenny shared in this dream and confronted Jon Baker this time. She knocked on the door of his apartment, and he immediately opened it. She decided to go for the friendly approach this time since the in your face approach had failed so spectacularly with Patrick.

"Hi, my name's Sarah. I'm . . . ," Sarah started to say.

"You're Jenny's sister, right?" Jon said with a huge smile on his face. Sarah now realized that he had had that smile on his face ever since he had opened the door.

"Yes. You remember that?" Sarah asked, shocked at how quickly he remembered.

"Sure. How would I ever forget someone as pretty as you?" Jon said without thinking about it. His face quickly went red as he realized what he had just let slip.

Sarah saved him from embarrassment by quickly covering over his slip as she asked, "Thank you for the compliment! So you really remember me? Do you remember Jenny ever talking about me before or remember seeing me with her?"

Jon had a weird expression on his face as he said, "No. I don't. I've known Jenny my whole life, but she's always said that she was an only child. Yet I know that you're her sister. I remember you. How can that be? I don't understand."

"It's because your memories of knowing Jenny all of your life are fake. This is all a dream. In reality, you've only just met Jenny recently. You've known me even less time than you've known her. We barely know each other at all," Sarah explained.

Jon looked scared for a minute as he began to realize that what she was saying was the truth. Sarah saw this and took his hand in hers to comfort him.

"I know that it's hard, but you have to accept it. All of this is a dream. None of this is real. All of us have to realize the truth and work together to break out of this dream world, or we're going to be trapped here forever," Sarah warned.

"So you're real?" Jon asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I'm as real as you are," Sarah said with a warm smile.

"Well as long as you're real, I guess things aren't that bad then no matter what our reality is really like," Jon said with a relieved look on his face.

It was Sarah's turn to blush now especially after she realized that she was still holding his hand. She quickly let go of it but continued to smile at him nervously. She noticed that he looked disappointed at her letting his hand go but quickly recovered his composure when he saw that she was still smiling at him.

Rose stepped into the apartment then and grinned at the way the two of them were acting towards each other. They had finally had a breakthrough! Jon had remembered Sarah because he had wanted to remember her. That had led to him breaking through the mental conditioning that the Dream Lord had put him under to believe in the reality of the dream.

Now they had to use Jon to help them convince Patrick and Jenny of the truth so that they could all escape this terrible trap at last. If they didn't, then all of their futures would be irrevocably changed forever!

**Next: Rose, Sarah, and Jon all must work together to convince Patrick and Jenny that they're in a dream. How will they manage to do it? **


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

When Jenny and Patrick returned back to their apartment that day they were met by a surprise. They both saw Sarah sitting on the couch next to Jon. Jenny and Patrick both instantly looked at Sarah with anger and suspicion.

"What are you doing here? Jon, this is the woman that I told you about yesterday. She was talking like someone who's mental," Patrick said.

"I met her too. Two days ago. She kept telling me that she was my sister," Jenny said.

"She is. I remember her, Jen. She is your sister," Jon insisted.

"What did you do to him? Did you brainwash him?" Patrick asked Sarah in a rage.

"She didn't do anything to him but tell him the truth," Rose said from behind them.

"Rose? Where were you today? You never did come in to work," Jenny asked.

"That's because I had to come here and talk to Patrick about the truth. The real story of your lives," Rose said.

"Don't tell me she's gotten to you too? What are you, a hypnotist?!" Patrick shouted at Sarah.

Sarah started to get visibly upset at Patrick's verbal attacks, and Jenny immediately felt bad for her despite the lies that she thought that she had been telling.

"Leave her alone, Patrick. She's sick. It's not her fault. She needs some help," Jenny said sympathetically.

"There's nothing wrong with her, Jenny. She's telling the truth. This is all a dream. None of it is real. The only things real here are us. You never lived with the Bakers, and you never grew up with them. You were created from samples of the genetic material of the Doctor and me on the planet Messaline. Your name is not Jenny Noble. I gave you my last name of Tyler. You're my daughter, Jen," Rose said.

"You started to tell me this story before, didn't you? Then you just said that you were kidding around when I started to get angry about it. That's when I started calling you "Mum" because I thought that it was funny. It wasn't a joke though, was it? I thought that you were my friend, Rose. Why are you and this woman performing this sick little mind game on me?" Jenny asked.

"I would love to be your friend, Jen. I have to be your mother first though. I have to save you from yourself. You have to realize that this life that you're living here isn't real," Rose said.

"Get away from me. I never want to speak to you again," Jenny said with pure hatred in her voice.

Rose looked extremely hurt by this reaction. She looked so devastated that Jenny almost apologized to her on the spot.

Sarah put her arms around Rose; and said, "It's okay, Mum. She doesn't know what she's saying. She doesn't remember us. If she knew, she'd be so sorry. You know that she loves you. She loves you more than anyone else."

"No. There's someone else that she loves more. That's why even I can't break through to her," Rose said in a shaky voice.

"I – I don't want to be hateful to you. I'm sorry for what I said. Just stop telling me those lies," Jenny said guiltily.

"Both of you just get out and leave us alone. You're both upsetting Jenny," Patrick said as he got in front of Jenny protectively.

"There's only one way to break Jenny out of this dream now. I'm sorry for this, Jen," Rose said.

"Sorry for what? What are you talking about?" Jenny asked confused.

Rose began to glow with the power of the Vortex, and she directed a blast of golden energy right at Patrick. He was instantly disintegrated into dust right in front of Jenny's eyes!

Jenny started to scream, but then her scream turned into a gasp as Patrick was immediately reassembled from the dust. He stood before her unharmed now, and she rushed over to him in grateful relief.

"What happened? Why are you looking at me like that?" Patrick asked as he looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"You were killed. Rose destroyed you, and then you were back," Jenny said.

"I killed his dream self, and he was taken back to his real body for half a second until the Dream Lord forced him back into this dream again. Now do you believe me, Jenny?" Rose asked.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Jenny said shakily.

"Nothing happened to me. I'm fine. What did you do to her?" Patrick asked Rose.

"I showed her the truth. Just like I'm about to show it to you," Rose said.

She then transformed the room around them into a facsimile of Gallifrey by taking over the dream with her own thoughts. They were now looking out at the night sky of an alien world.

"Now do you believe me?" Rose asked Patrick.

She waved her hand, and the dream's landscape changed once again to that of the planet Messaline. Jenny looked at it in shock as her memories of her past came flooding back to her. Her years alone by herself as the Doctor left her behind thinking that she was dead. Then being reunited with the Doctor thanks to Rose. She later found out that Rose was her mother. It was all true. Everything that they had been telling her was true!

Jenny was finally herself again, and she was very, very angry. Both of the Bakers looked at her in disbelief as she started to glow with white light. They had never seen her use her Vortex abilities before, and it was quite an eye opener for both of them.

"It's true," Patrick said with tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Come out and face me, you coward!" Jenny screamed.

The Dream Lord appeared before her with a smirk. He was enjoying all of this immensely. He may have failed in trapping Jenny here forever, but at least he had succeeded in causing her and her mother great emotional pain and stress. That made what he knew was coming next almost worth it.

"What are you so angry about? I just gave you everything that you ever wanted. You have the man that you love finally with you, and he's actually talking to you instead of blushing every time that you so much as glance his way for half a second. You should be thanking me!" the Dream Lord said.

"It's not real. I don't want to live in a dream world. I want to live in reality," Jenny said.

"What is so great about your reality, Jenny? You spent years without any family or friends wandering around from planet to planet with no place to call home. Or have you forgotten about the numerous nights alone on your spaceship where you cried yourself to sleep? I gave you everything that you ever wanted. I gave you a regular happy childhood with friends and family that loved you. So again, why are you angry?" the Dream Lord defended himself.

"You didn't do this as a favor to me. You did it to hurt my mother. Stop trying to act like a saint. You did this to take me away from her forever. You were trying to keep me from the person who loves me the most. I can never forget that. As for my past, it's mine. It's what made me who I am. I don't want to forget it. I want to embrace it. I want to learn and grow from it. I'll never be anything but a joke here. There's no possibility of any true happiness or positive change in this phony life that you've created for me here. I reject it! I reject you and your lies!" Jenny said as she began to glow brighter and brighter.

Energy flowed forth from her eyes and hit the Dream Lord full force in the chest. He screamed in pain, and then he dissolved into nothingness.

With the destruction of the Dream Lord, the dream was broken; and all of them woke up to find themselves on Rose's TARDIS. They saw the smiling face of Gwyneth, Rose's companion, watching them.

"Hello. It's good to see you up and about again. We've all been worried about you for days now. I knew that Miss Rose would save you. She always does the impossible and makes it look easy," Gwyneth said to Jenny with a warm smile.

"I didn't do anything this time, Gwyneth. I just showed the way. Jenny saved herself," Rose said with pride.

Gwyneth noticed that Jenny didn't look too happy about being freed though, and she wondered why. Then she saw her looking at the young man, Patrick. The young man was very nervous, and he was acting very awkwardly around her. Now Gwyneth understood. The dream must have had them together somehow, and now they were apart again back in reality. She had spent some time in the future, and she knew that they were together there. The Patrick that she knew was much more confident and outgoing. It had never occurred to her that he had ever been otherwise. Jenny must have had a large hand in helping to shape him into the man that she had seen in the future.

Rose took Jenny off to the side where no one could hear them. She smiled at her encouragingly and said, "Don't worry so much about Patrick. He'll come around eventually. We couldn't get him to come out of the dream either. He was just as stubborn as you. That means that he cares about you just as much as you care about him. Show him that it wasn't all just the dream, Jen. Show him that you really do feel that way, and he'll eventually be as comfortable around you in real life as he was in the dream. I know he will."

Jenny hugged her tightly and said, "Thank you, mum! I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it."

"You were upset because I was trying to take your happiness away," Rose said in understanding.

"I wasn't completely happy though. Not really. I knew that something was missing. A large part of that something was you, Dad, and my sisters. I haven't even met my brother yet. I know that I'll love him too if I ever get to meet him," Jenny said.

"Brother?" Rose asked surprised.

"Oops. You're not supposed to know about that yet," Jenny said with a grimace.

"I'm not supposed to know about Sarah yet either, but there she is just a few feet away. As long as you don't tell me anything more about little Pete, I'm sure that everything will be okay," Rose said.

Jenny looked startled at what Rose had just said. She had known her brother's name!

"How did you know his name?" Jenny asked amazed.

"It's no great mystery, Jen. It's the only name I ever considered for a boy. It is my father's name after all," Rose said with a grin.

"How did you know for sure that you wouldn't change your mind though?" Jenny said.

"I grew up just like you did in some ways, Jenny. I lost my father when I was a child and never knew him. I grew up with just my mother, and we were always struggling to survive. I really missed my father, and I constantly thought about what could have been with him. It left a hole in me that still wasn't completely filled even when I met the other Pete. That's how I know that I would name my first born son that. Also it's how I have some inkling of how you feel about not having me and the Doctor in your life for so long. I know that's why I'm so overprotective of you sometimes. It's my unconscious way of making things up to you for what happened in the past. I wasn't there for you just like my father wasn't there for me. It makes me feel guilty that you had a similar childhood to the one that I had even though part of me knows that it's not really my fault. I know that I overdo it a lot of times and smother you. I'm sorry about that," Rose said.

"You don't ever have anything to be guilty about. I don't blame you for any of my past. I've come to terms with it a long time ago, Mum," Jenny said with a heartfelt smile.

Sarah came over to them and smiled as she watched them embrace each other. She was so glad that Jenny was back to normal. Well normal for this time period anyway. The Jenny that she knew in the future was much more mature and self-confident. This version of her sister was still very young and just finding out who she was.

Jenny saw her and started to apologize for what she had said to her, but Sarah quickly stopped her.

"There's no need for that. I know that you didn't mean it. It's all water under the bridge now," Sarah said.

"Thanks. I really had no idea who you were. The Dream Lord had really messed with my head good. It's funny how Jon remembered though. He must have had a good reason," Jenny teased.

"I wouldn't know. Maybe he just has a better memory than you do," Sarah shot back.

"Or maybe he likes you," Jenny taunted.

"Stop it!" Sarah said blushing.

"Just admit it!" Jenny said with a big smile.

This sisterly affection was stopped by the sudden arrival of Patrick. He stood in front of Jenny with shaking legs and said, "I – I would like to a - ask you out on a date."

Jenny wrapped her arms around him and kissed him long and hard for several minutes. When she pulled away, he stood there with a huge smile on his face and a glazed look in his eyes.

"That's my answer, Patrick. I want to take you to a magnificent place for our first date. I think that we should go to Venice. Do you have any other suggestions?" Jenny asked him.

Patrick just kept standing there with a happy grin on his face. Jenny shook her head at him. She wondered if she'd ever understand him. It was going to be fun to try though she thought with a large smile on her own face.

**Next: Jenny and Patrick's first date. Where will it be? Also what will happen to mess it all up? (This is Rose's daughter after all. She's jeopardy friendly just like her mother.) Plus Susan joins Jenny's TARDIS crew.**


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

Jenny somehow wasn't surprised to find Susan waiting for her when she materialized her TARDIS at UNIT HQ to drop Rose off there where her TARDIS was waiting for her. Jenny looked at Rose accusingly. She knew exactly what was up here. Rose had asked Susan to join Jenny in order to watch over her!

"I'm a grown adult, Mum!" Jenny said annoyed.

"I almost lost you, Jen. I just want Susan to stay with you a while until I'm sure that the Dream Lord won't come back. It would set my mind at ease. Besides, you love Susan. She's practically your sister. You'll enjoy having her come along," Rose said truthfully.

"Who is Susan?" Patrick asked Jenny.

Jenny smiled. He was getting better at overcoming his shyness around her. She liked that he was trying harder to speak to her regularly now.

"She's my niece. She's a lot older than I am though, hundreds of years older as a matter of fact. It's the kind of weird relationship that the Time Lords excel at where the aunt can be so much younger than her niece," Jenny explained.

"How does that work?" Patrick asked confused.

"I had a brother who died during the Time War long before I was even born. Susan is his daughter that he had hundreds of years ago and therefore that makes her my niece," Jenny tried to explain further.

Patrick's face got a weird look on it that made Jenny laugh.

"Yeah that's the reaction everyone gets when I try to explain things like that to them," Jenny said.

Rose looked sad at the mention of her long lost son. He had died while she had been living on Earth as a human. She hadn't even known it until she had been told by the Doctor after opening her fob watch and rediscovering her true identity. The two of them had never gotten along very well due to her sadness and depression caused by keeping the secret of her Vortex powers from everyone causing her to slowly withdraw into herself over the centuries. She wished that he had survived so that she could make it up to him somehow. Now that could never be. She wondered how he would have responded to this current version of her that was so much different from the mother that he knew.

Jenny saw the sad look in her eyes and said, "Mum, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Rose said as she forced a quick smile onto her face.

"Sure you are. I'm sorry, mum. I shouldn't have mentioned anything about him," Jenny said.

"Don't ever be sorry about that. We need to talk about him. We should never forget him or act like he didn't exist just because what happened to him makes me upset to talk about it," Rose said firmly but kindly.

Jenny nodded and hugged her mother for a moment. She then said her good byes to her and watched her get into her TARDIS and leave before she motioned for Susan to get into her TARDIS.

Jenny immediately dematerialized her TARDIS and entered the Vortex as soon as everyone was back onboard it. She still had an important decision to make. Where was she going on her first date with Patrick?

"I know that you didn't want me to come along and be your minder, Jen. I'm not crazy about it myself; but when Grandmother asks me to do something, I feel obligated to do it. I'm still of the old school of Time Lord behavior where we obey whatever our elders ask us to do without question. Personally, I think that you're more than capable of taking care of yourself without my help and that Grandmother is just overreacting and being overprotective of you . . . again. I just wanted you to know that," Susan said with a smile.

Jenny smiled at her appreciatively, grateful for her candor and her support.

"Thanks. I'm glad that not everyone thanks that I'm some immature child that can't take care of themselves," Jenny said.

"For the record, I think that you're very mature and responsible. Certainly more so than Dad," Sarah said with a giggle.

Susan rolled her eyes at such behavior. She didn't know Sarah all that well, but it was obvious that she was just like Jenny with her casual, sometimes bordering on disrespectful, attitude towards Grandfather. She knew that they both loved the Doctor deeply, but they constantly made little digs at him that she found unacceptable. Although she had to admit that she secretly agreed with them. Everything that they said about him was the exact truth. She was just too ingrained with Time Lord manners and breeding to approve of or go along with such behavior.

She didn't openly discourage it though because she knew that it was only said in fun; and as she had long ago noted, Grandmother did the exact same thing to him herself.

She looked at the Baker brothers and a distant glimmer of memory came into her mind. The two of them seemed so familiar to her, but she didn't know why.

Jenny saw Susan looking at the Bakers oddly, and she instantly knew what was going through her mind.

"You've met them before, Susan, back in an old West town with my Dad when the two of you had first started traveling with each other. You saw me there too and Sarah. Do you remember? I know that it was a long time ago for you even though it was only about a week ago for us," Jenny said.

Susan's eyes widened in shock as she suddenly remembered the whole incident. She now realized that she had met Jenny and Sarah centuries ago back when she was still young herself and had never even realized who they were.

"That was you? The dance hall girl?" Susan asked in disbelief.

Jenny nodded and laughed at her expression.

"Time travel is weird," Jon commented as he shook his head at their conversation.

"Not really. Not when you take the time to think it through. It's all cause and effect. It's all very Timey Wimey," Jenny said with a big grin.

"It's going to take a while to wrap my head around it I think," Jon admitted.

"That's okay. You're only human after all," Jenny joked.

"I resent that," Jon said. He was just playing at being angry though because he knew her well enough by now to know that she was only kidding.

"You resent being human? I expect I would too!" Jenny quipped.

"You thought that you were human just recently in the dream world. You seemed to enjoy it while you were there," Jon said.

"I did. It wasn't so bad really. I still always felt like I was missing something though. I missed this. I love being me. Who wouldn't love traveling through time and space helping people and having fantastic adventures?" Jenny said with a full grin on her face.

"I'm slowly getting used to it," Patrick admitted as he surprised Jenny by taking her hand and holding it.

"Good. I'm wearing you down then," Jenny said, smiling an even wider grin than before if that was possible.

"You certainly are," Patrick flirted.

Jenny was surprised at the rapid progress that he was making now. The dream world had been useful after all in helping to drag him out of his shell it seemed.

Jon and Sarah smiled at each other. They hoped that this meant that soon Patrick would stop being so nervous around Jenny and start acting completely at ease around her. It seemed like he was well on his way to this goal already.

Jenny's TARDIS materialized at last, and she opened the door to their destination with glee. They all looked outside to see a magnificent city that Susan recognized as Paris around the mid 1700's.

"I thought that we'd spend our first date here in Paris. It doesn't matter that I got the date a little wrong, does it? I was going for modern Paris, but the TARDIS seemed to have other ideas for some reason," Jenny admitted with chagrin.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as people aren't trying to kill me," Patrick said.

"Oh, why did you have to say that for?" Jon groaned.

"What?" Patrick asked in annoyance.

"You just jinxed us," Jon said with a grimace.

Sure enough they saw a young blonde woman in her 20's running towards them and screaming for help. Jenny let her into the TARDIS and quickly closed the door behind her. She was being chased by, of all things, the Cybermen!

"There were Cybermen in Paris in the 18th century?" Jenny asked in amazement.

She heard the Cybermen begin to beat on her TARDIS doors, but she wasn't worried. They couldn't get in there if she didn't want them to.

The blonde woman looked at Jenny with gratitude and said, "Thank you very much, miss. I'm so glad that you came along when you did. Those strange metal men remind me of some clockwork men that I met once except that they are much more deadly. I would have surely died if you had not come along when you did. My name is Reinette by the way. Reinette Poisson."

Jenny, Susan, and Sarah all looked at each other in shock over her name. They had all heard Rose mention her name in anger several times in their lives. All Jenny could think was that it was a good thing that Rose wasn't there, or this would have been a really bad situation.

**Next: Need you ask? Reinette and the Cybermen.**


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews! **

"Hello, Reinette. It's nice to meet you. I'm Jenny Tyler," Jenny said.

Reinette's eyes widened at Jenny's last name; and she asked, "Are you related to Rose Tyler?"

"Yes, she's my mum; and the Doctor's my father," Jenny said.

Reinette looked crushed by this news. She had hoped that maybe someday that she would get to see the Doctor again and choose a star to travel to. She knew that she probably wouldn't ever be anything more to the Doctor than a companion though. When she had read his mind, she had seen two names there over and over that seemed to form the entirety of his whole world: Arkytior and Rose. It didn't surprise her therefore that Rose had wound up marrying the Doctor, but it still hurt all the same.

"Are you alright? I thought that I would get that revelation out of the way because I knew that it would hurt you. I hope that I wasn't too blunt. I know who you are by the way. I've been told the story about how Mum and Dad met you," Jenny said.

"It's alright. You had to tell me sometime. I think that you did it in the least jarring way possibly really. I always knew that either Rose or Arkytior would wind up with the Doctor someday. They were the only two women that ever mattered to him. I saw them in his mind," Reinette said.

"They're actually the same person. Neither Mum or Dad realized that when they met you though. Mum had lost her memory of who she had been at the time. She was his wife before he met you, but he thought that she was dead. It's a long story," Jenny said.

"They're the same person? How could that be? Oh, yes. I remember the Doctor being different men too in his mind. So I never stood a chance at all. I was competing with the same woman twice. Truly Rose Tyler is a special person to deserve such devotion in both of her identities," Reinette said.

"We think so. She's my mum, Sarah's mum, and Susan's grandmother," Jenny explained.

Reinette looked like her whole world was crashing down around her. She knew that her getting the Doctor had been a long shot, but she never knew that it had been impossible.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you pain, but I thought that you deserved to know." Jenny said with a worried look on her face.

"You've very kind to worry about someone who briefly fancied herself your mother's romantic rival," Reinette said with a warm smile.

"That's Jenny. She's the nicest person I've ever met," Patrick said.

Jenny smiled at him. He was improving a lot. He was even talking to complete strangers now without showing too much nervousness.

Reinette noticed how Jenny looked at Patrick and inwardly smiled to herself. She was growing to like this girl already. She could see herself becoming close friends with her very easily.

"I can see that about her," Reinette said with a smile.

"What's going on out there?" Jenny said as she finally got down to the task at hand.

"There are these metal men that just appeared out of nowhere and started chasing after me. I was about to be caught by them when your machine materialized out of nowhere, and I ran toward it because I recognized it as a TARDIS from what I learned inside the Doctor's memories," Reinette explained.

"Those metal men are called the Cybermen. They're old enemies of the Doctor's," Jenny said.

"Why would they be after me then?" Reinette asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to find out though. I can't have them running amuck in the past unchecked," Jenny said.

"They've stopped pounding on the doors. Has anyone else noticed that?" Patrick pointed out.

"I did actually. I also don't feel their presence anywhere outside. They've gone as quickly as they came," Jenny said mystified.

"How do you know that?" Patrick asked her.

"I can feel it," Jenny said.

Patrick could see that her eyes were now glowing with white energy, and he knew that she was using her Vortex powers to search for the Cybermen. It still freaked him out a little whenever she used them, but he was slowly getting more and more used to them. He hoped that Jenny didn't notice that he had jumped a little when he first saw her eyes light up.

"You're getting better. You barely moved that time, Pat," Jenny said with a small smile.

Patrick stiffened because she had noticed him jump and had called him Pat. When had that started? He hated the name Pat!

Jenny laughed at the expression on his face and said, "I'm just winding you up. I'll call you Patrick from now on. Don't worry about it."

"You know maybe I was wrong about you. You're not so nice after all," Patrick joked.

Jenny laughed at him. She was glad that now he was able to joke around with her like they had back in the dream world.

"The Cybermen are gone?" Reinette asked.

"Yes. In fact, according to my TARDIS, there's no indications that they were ever here at all. There are no life signs or signals from them anywhere in the area," Jenny said.

"We saw them though. They were chasing her," Sarah said.

"They seemed to be very real to me. I heard the ground shake from their enormous weight," Reinette confirmed.

"It must have been some sort of powerful illusion," Jenny guessed.

"You mean someone placed them in our minds?" Reinette asked.

"Yes, someone here must have incredible mental abilities," Jenny surmised.

"The Count," Reinette said with a sudden look of realization on her face.

"The Count?" Jenny asked in fear. She really hoped that it wasn't Dracula again.

"Yes, The Count of St. Germain. He's a good friend of mine. He always makes claims of having extraordinary abilities and of having lived for hundreds of years. He's the only one that I know of that would have such powers. He would never try to hurt me though," Reinette said.

"Are you sure?" Jenny asked.

"Yes. He's a good man. He would never harm anyone," Reinette said firmly.

Susan began to have a strange look on her face, and then she screamed.

"Susan, what is it?" Jenny asked her in concern.

"I can feel the presence of my father in my mind. It can't really be him though. He's been dead since the Time War," Susan said with tears in her eyes.

"The one that you said died?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, that's him. What if he survived though and became this Saint Germain?" Jenny pondered to herself.

"Do you really think that he could still be alive?" Susan said with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Anything's possible. Everyone thought that mum was dead once too. It could be the same thing," Jenny said.

"You're saying that my friend is someone that you know?" Reinette asked.

"I believe that he may be my brother," Jenny said.

"That would be wonderful. I've always suspected that he doesn't have any memories of his previous life before coming to Paris because he makes up the most fantastic stories about his past and all of the famous historical figures that he's met," Reinette said with a fond smile.

"They may not be made up if he's a Time Lord," Jenny pointed out.

"That's true. I should have made that connection before, but I never did. The Doctor was such a fantastic figure that I thought that I would never run across his like again," Reinette said sadly.

"He would have come back for you, you know. When he returned, you were already dead though," Jenny explained.

"I thought that something like that might happen. He kept appearing in my life at odd times after all so it was obvious that he had no control over when he would appear," Reinette said.

"Some things never change. Dad never can control where he's going even when it's not the TARDIS," Jenny said with a smile.

Susan shook her head with a grin. There went those kinds of remarks again about Grandfather.

"It's time that we met this Saint Germain of yours, Reinette. Take us to him. If he's my brother, I want to bring him home," Jenny said with determination.

**Next: Is Saint Germain Jenny's brother? Is he the one behind the illusory Cybermen and if so, why? **


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

Reinette led them to Saint Germain's current home with a local aristocrat, who he was staying with in exchange for making him gold according to the local legends of the area. As soon as they got to the front door, they heard screams coming from inside. A male voice kept calling out for help, and then screaming at the top of his lungs over and over again in a blind panic.

Susan recognized her father's voice immediately and shouted, "That's him! Help him!"

Jenny's eyes started to glow and she summoned the power of the Vortex. The door to the home opened by itself and swung open before them in the blink of an eye.

"I don't need no stinkin' sonic screwdriver!" Jenny said with a smirk.

Reinette looked at her in a mixture of horror and amazement. Jenny saw this look and smiled at her to reassure her that she wasn't dangerous in any way.

"Don't worry. It's still me!" Jenny said in a calm and gentle voice.

"I know. I saw the Bad Wolf in the Doctor's mind. I don't pretend to understand exactly what it's about, but the Doctor considered it to be another side of Rose Tyler and a benevolent force," Reinette said.

"This is my own personal Bad Wolf except I'm still me and not all unemotional and almost scary like Mum was the first time it happened to her according to Dad," Jenny said.

"I'm glad about that. I don't want to even imagine Scary Jenny. Normal Jenny can be bad enough sometimes," Patrick said with a grin.

"Keep making cracks like that, and you might get to see her yet," Jenny joked.

They could hear the screams start up from inside again; and they quickly joined Susan, who was already inside and trying to talk to her father. They could see Susan trying to talk to him without success. He seemed to be lost in his own little world and kept mumbling to himself.

"Cybermen . . . must run . . . get away," Saint Germain said in a daze.

Then his eyes started to glow with blue energy which quickly spread to his entire body. Jenny realized that he was full of Vortex power that he seemed to have no ability to control. His inability to control it seemed to be causing his mental confusion and delirium.

Suddenly the Cybermen appeared in the room with them and started toward them. They seemed to be real, but Jenny realized that they were from Germain's ramblings and were being brought to life by his power. They were probably from old memories of his of having faced the Cybermen once before in his past.

"Daleks . . . shooting the ship . . . crashing," Saint Germain said.

Now the Cybermen were joined by very realistic looking Daleks as well. Then a TARDIS came crashing to the ground just outside and caught on fire.

Reinette was terrified and said, "What is happening? Is he doing all of this?"

"Yes! He's not in control of his powers, and they're overwhelming him. He's making mental projections of his memories because of it. He's probably remembering how he got to Earth from the Time War," Jenny guessed.

"Help me! Help me!" Saint Germain started to yell again just like he did before.

Just before he could start screaming again as well, Jenny reached out and touched the sides of his head. She tried to make contact with him deep inside of his mind.

Help me! Please! I don't understand this power that I have. I can't control it, and it's driving me insane. Saint Germain said inside of his mind.

I'll help you if you let me. Please trust me and let me completely inside of your mind so that I can help you save yourself. I have the same powers that you have, and I know how to use them. I can teach you how to use them too. Jenny said to him.

Who are you? Saint Germain said.

My name's Jenny. I'm your sister. Jenny said.

I don't have a sister. My mother is dead, and my father never remarried. Saint Germain said in disbelief.

Things have changed since the Time War. Let me show you. Jenny said.

She began projecting information and images into his mind, and he soon learned about Rose's survival and life on Earth as a human. Then, he learned about Jenny herself and her brother and sisters.

You're my sister? Saint Germain said in disbelief.

Yes, and I have the same powers that you do. They're also the same powers that our mother has. Let me help you shut them down until you can learn to control them. Jenny said.

Go ahead. Saint Germain said.

The others could see the blue glow fade and disappear. The illusions of Daleks and Cybermen around them automatically vanished at the same time. Then they saw awareness come back into Saint Germain's eyes as his sanity returned. Jenny came back out of his mind, and the crisis had been averted.

"You're really my sister?" Saint Germain asked.

"Yes, I am. So is Sarah here," Jenny said as she pointed at her younger sister.

Saint Germain then looked at Susan and smiled as he recognized her.

"Susan! I'm so glad to see you again!" Saint Germain said as he hugged her tightly.

"I thought that you were dead. Grandfather said that you had vanished in the Time War," Susan said.

"My TARDIS was shot down over Earth years ago, and I landed here in this time and place with no way to repair it. It was too damaged for me to do so. I had to start calling myself Saint Germain and to start telling stories from my past while acting like an eccentric in order to find favor and financial support from the aristocrats of Paris. They regard me as the local character, and they all love to listen to me reminisce and tell jokes," Saint Germain said with a smile.

"I'm sure that Dad gave you plenty of inspiration for that role," Jenny joked.

"You really are my sister!" Saint Germain said with a sudden outburst of laughter.

"What did you do to help him?" Susan asked Jenny.

"I temporary severed his connection to the Vortex in order to save his life. I learned to do that from Mum. His powers were causing his mind to shut down because he didn't know how to use them," Jenny explained.

"Thank you!" Saint Germain said gratefully.

"We just found you. I couldn't let you die on us," Jenny said.

"What happened?" Susan asked her father.

"I don't know. I never have experienced anything like it before in my life. It started today when I heard that the man who owned this home had just died. He was a very good friend of mine, and it upset me greatly. I started thinking that I needed to talk to someone about it, and I immediately thought of Reinette. She's the person who I'm the closest to in this time. I regretted not telling her and my friend the truth about myself, and I just started feeling overwhelmed by grief and guilt. That's when my mind started feeling like it was on fire, and I started being overwhelmed by that burst of energy that you all saw. This is what our mother was suffering from too? No wonder she became so depressed and withdrawn. Such power is beyond my ability to control. I'm glad that she finally has control over it apparently," Saint Germain said.

"Your strong emotions must have brought the Vortex abilities out unexpectedly for the first time in your life and overwhelmed you," Jenny deduced.

"I believe that you're right, little sister," Saint Germain said.

Jenny flinched as she realized for the first time that she wasn't the oldest anymore, and now there was someone who could pull rank on her.

"How does it feel?" Sarah said grinning.

"Shut up!" Jenny said with a fake pout which quickly became a warm smile.

Sarah laughed at her. This was going to be so sweet! She thought to herself.

Saint Germain laughed at both of them and their behavior. He had once been as stiff and formal as most Time Lords were, but he had quickly lost that attitude after playing the eccentric for so long in Paris. Now he was much more informal and more like his father than he cared to admit.

"I'm so sorry about not telling you the truth about myself. I didn't think that you would believe me," Saint Germain said to Reinette.

"You should have tried talking to me. You'd be surprised at what I believe, sir," Reinette said with a wide grin.

"I believe that I probably would," Saint Germain said happily.

Then all of them were shocked when Saint Germain and Reinette kissed passionately right in front of them. None of them could believe their eyes.

"Mum's going to have a stroke about this," Jenny whispered to Sarah.

Sarah could only nod with a blank look on her face. If Mum ever finds out about these two, it's going to be World War Three! Sarah thought to herself.

**Next: Rose finds out as she and the Doctor are reunited with their son at long last plus we find out his actual name. Can Jenny keep Rose from strangling Reinette? **


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

**Today we're going to have Jenny as our guest narrator in order to celebrate the 25****th**** chapter of her title. **

I'm a little nervous about this. Are you sure I can do it?

**Of course you can! You fight people like the Dream Lord all of the time, but you're scared of doing a little narration for one chapter? Go on and do it. Everybody's waiting.**

What?! You mean they're reading this right now?

**That's right. Everything we say is being recorded for public viewing.**

Why didn't you tell me? They're going to think I'm an idiot now!

**They will not. They like you, or they wouldn't be reading about you. Go ahead and talk to them. They won't bite. Well, I'm not sure about those LINDA people, but the rest of them won't bite I assure you. **

Leave the LINDA people alone. I like Elton. Gran doesn't have very fond memories of him, but I thought he was nice. Alright, I guess I'll get started then. In the last chapter, I finally met my long lost brother for the first time in my life; and it turned out that his girlfriend was Mum's old nemesis, Reinette. That ended my attempt at a first date with Patrick very quickly, but I promised him that we would try again later. He was very understanding about the whole thing and said that that was fine. I knew that I was really going to have that make that up to him later.

I went ahead and took my brother, whose name I still didn't know at that point, to see our parents. I didn't tell them that I had found him. I just told them that there was something important that I needed to tell them. I wanted to surprise them. Our family loves springing surprises on each other. I think things like that become more important somehow when you can see all possible futures like Time Lords can. You want to be surprised about something every now and then.

I arranged for them to meet me on Gallifrey about a mile outside of the Capitol. It was far enough away from it that no one could hear Mum's screaming if things went bad once she saw who my brother's girlfriend was. I'm always thinking ahead especially when it comes to covering up Mum's possible future disintegrations.

_Jenny, don't tell them that. I don't disintegrate people! Why does everyone keep saying that I do?_

Mum? I thought that I was the only one who was narrating today. What are you doing here?

_I'm here to make sure that the story about a certain coming incident is told correctly._

I wasn't going to say anything bad about you, Mum. I promise.

_I know that. I just wanted to make sure that they heard my side of things too. Keep going, Jen. You're doing a good job._

Thanks! Anyway we met each other at the prearranged time and place, and I got out first in order to keep everything a surprise until the last minute. Mum was looking at me funny when she first saw me; and the first thing that she said was, "Are you expecting a baby?"

If it had been that, I probably would have been telling it to everyone I passed on the street and shouting it to the rooftops. I certainly wouldn't have kept it a secret. I can see now how I might have made Mum think that though with my secretive attitude about the whole thing.

_I had no idea what it was. I actually worried that you might be sick or something. Being pregnant seemed to be the most likely explanation._

I didn't know that I was putting you through all of that. Sorry about that! I just wanted you to be surprised.

_Oh, I was surprised all right. Especially when I saw who was with him. _

Yeah, that was real fun! I'll get to that in a minute. After Mum asked me if I was pregnant, I immediately shook my head; and she seemed to be both relieved and disappointed at the same time.

"I have an even better surprise for you. I found someone who you thought was dead. It appears that he was actually stranded in 18th century Paris all of this time," I said to her with a sly smile.

Mum looked at me in complete bewilderment, and then her eyes started to glow golden; and I knew that she was using the Bad Wolf to find out what I was keeping from her.

"That's cheating!" I complained with a grin.

"I can't believe it!" she shouted after a second.

Mum started crying and laughing at the same time, and Dad must have sensed her joy through their link because he came running out of the TARDIS immediately. "What's happening?" Dad asked.

"He's alive!" Mum cried out in absolute joy.

Dad looked floored by this at first as he knew immediately who she meant; and then he, being Dad, had to ask questions about it instead of just accepting it at face value. "How? I never sensed anyone else still around after the Time War. Did he use a Chameleon Arch too?" Dad asked.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" my brother said as he came out of my TARDIS.

"Nicolas!" Mum cried out in a tone of both joy and long buried pain that were now both being released in the same moment.

So that was his name! I thought to myself. It was a weird name for a Time Lord. Then again, Mum always loved humans even before she was one. She told me how she had always studied them and their culture extensively at the Academy. She had thought of herself as being more like a human than a Time Lord long before she actually became one.

Nicolas, it was weird to me now thinking of him as that after growing used to the Saint Germain name, looked at Mum oddly for a minute. He was acting like he didn't know her.

"Mother? Is that really you? You seem so different! I guess I am too though," Nicolas said thoughtfully.

"You seem the same to me just more emotional instead of all stuffy and reserved," Mum said with a grin.

"I can't understand why I couldn't find you," Dad said. He was more concerned with trying to figure out how Nicolas came back instead of with welcoming his son back from the dead. It was such a Dad thing to do.

"I'm so glad to see you, Nicolas! Your father is too despite what appearances might be telling you," Mum said. Then she proceeded to slap Dad in the back of the head very, very hard!

"Yes! I am pleased to see you. Of course I am! I'm just a little upset that I didn't find you myself a long time ago. We could have been together all of this time. I just don't understand it," Dad said, still looking puzzled.

"To answer your earlier question, I didn't use the Chameleon Arch. It may be that you didn't find me because I started having these strange seizures that started taking over me from time to time as soon as I crashed my TARDIS in Paris. They would leave me in a horrible state mentally as I suffered under their effects from time to time as they kept attacking me off and on from that day forward," Nicolas said.

"Seizures? You didn't tell me about that. They must have been caused by the attempt of your Vortex powers to emerge even then. That must have been why Dad couldn't find you. Your Vortex powers were keeping him from being able to sense your presence by continually attempting to emerge from your mind," I guessed.

"Vortex powers?" Mum asked with a look of horror on her face.

"He was using them when I first found him. He didn't know how to control them so they were scrambling his brain, and he was projecting illusions of Daleks and Cybermen from his memories that seemed to be almost real. I had to shut off his connection to the Vortex to help him," I told her.

"I'm so sorry. You inherited them from me. It's my fault," Mum said in a guilty tone.

"Now I know it's you. You always blamed yourself for things that were in no way your fault. This isn't your fault either, Mother! If what you were going through was anything like what I went through then no wonder that you grew so distant from us. I'm so sorry that I didn't try to understand you better and help you through it. I was so aloof and distant then and I'm sorry about that," Nicolas said in a tearful state.

"I'm sorry too for not trusting my family with my secret. I should have told all of you, but I was afraid to. I didn't know how anyone would react," Mum said.

The two of them embraced each other for the first time in centuries then, and I smiled at their tearful and joyful reunion. Dad was smiling too with more joy than I had ever seen on his face before. He had finally gotten his son back. I always knew that his loss had pained him deeply. He would never talk about him; and when anyone mentioned him, he would quickly change the subject. It used to make Mum mad even though she knew that he did it because talking about him upset him so much not because he didn't care.

Nicolas had always been the one subject that no one in the family ever talked about or even dared to talk about because it upset Dad so much, and it would usually make Mum start going to pieces. I just learned not to talk about it period. I had no idea who he was or anything about him since no one would tell.

Now though I planned on catching up with him. He was going to be traveling with me if I could help it until I could get to know him because I had plenty of things to talk to him about. I wanted to know what Mum was like before she was Rose and other things about the past on Gallifrey. I had heard plenty of things about those times from others, but I wanted to hear what he had to tell me and to see what his spin would be on things. Besides that, Susan would want to spend some time with her Dad. Who was I to deny her that?

The joyful reunion was soon to be marred by the emergence of Reinette from my TARDIS. She looked at the two of them embracing and smiled at them. She recognized Mum immediately but not Dad because he had regenerated since she last saw him.

Dad noticed the presence of someone else and turned to look at Reinette. He gasped with recognition and his gasp got Mum's attention. She looked at Reinette, and now it was her turn to gasp. Then her surprise quickly turned to anger.

Nicolas didn't seem to notice her abrupt change in mood though. He walked over to Reinette and put his arm around her as he said, "Mother and Father, I'd like you to meet Reinette Poisson, otherwise known as Madame de Pompadour. She's my fiancé!"

The look of shock and anger on Mum's face was priceless! I would have laughed if I hadn't been so afraid that she was about to turn Reinette into charcoal at any moment.

_There we go. That's where I need to come in and make sure that things are being told correctly. I know that you're being honest when you say that you were afraid that I would do something to Reinette out of anger, but I would never do such a thing. I don't like Reinette at all, that's true. I do having feelings of resentment against her for trying to take the Doctor from me, and I really didn't like her suddenly being there with my son announcing their engagement because of that; but I would never have done anything to her._

I'll just tell them what happened and let the readers see the truth for themselves. Mum saw Nicolas and Reinette together, and she was suddenly filled with rage.

"What are you doing with that woman?" Mum said in a cold, angry tone.

"I love her. She was there for me when I was lost and had no one else to turn to. She's a wonderful person, Mother," Nicolas said defending Reinette.

"I'm sorry that there was bad blood between us in the past, but please don't let it ruin the future. I don't have any ill will towards you, and I hope that you will not harbor any towards me either. I truly love your son, and I would do nothing to hurt him," Reinette said in a heartfelt plea to Mum.

"Rose, don't let the past split you and Nicolas up as soon as we've found him again. Stop this! I love you and you alone. I always have," Dad said.

"Rose?" Nicolas asked me confused.

"That was her name as a human. She's kept it because she preferred being her human self to her old self," I explained.

"That doesn't surprise me somehow. Mother always wanted to be a human it seemed like when I was growing up. She was always talking about how great it must be to be one of them. I thought that she was being silly and emotional back then, but now I understand what she was talking about. I quite liked living among the humans," Nicolas said. Something about the way that he said that reminded me of Dad, and I smiled.

Mum couldn't help but smile too, and the ice started to break. They were establishing an emotional connection together once again. She looked at the way that Nicolas looked at Reinette and knew that she was letting her old jealousy get the best of her. She didn't want to lose Nicolas as soon as she had gotten him back so she decided to do her best to let the past go. I could see the anger go out of her eyes slowly, and I sighed in relief.

See, Mum, I wasn't going to make you look bad. I thought that you did an excellent job at keeping your emotions under control and not letting things be soured by them.

_I never doubted that that was the way that you would tell it, Jen. I just wanted to be here to give a few insights into things. That's all. I saw that I was about to ruin this wonderful opportunity that life had given me, and I decided to let my anger go. I was still afraid that Reinette might do something to ruin things in the future, but I just had to hope that she wouldn't. I guess I was just irrationally afraid that she might try to take Nicolas away from me somehow like she had tried to do with the Doctor. I certainly didn't want to do that myself though by losing my temper and going berserk about their relationship._

I'm so glad that you didn't. I'm proud of you for that, Mum. I really am.

_Thanks!_

"I'm so sorry! I apologize to both of you," Mum said next.

Nicolas and Reinette both smiled at her and accepted her apology. Then Nick, as I decided to start calling him, embraced Mum and Dad for a long time in an emotion filled silence that spoke more than mere words could ever say as they all had a much delayed reunion at long last.

That's all for this chapter according to Time Lord Prime. I guess that being the narrator wasn't so bad. I kind of enjoyed it. Maybe I'll come back again sometime. I'll see you all later.

_See you everyone!_

**Good job, Jen and Rose! Two guess narrators this time. I like that. I may do that again.**

**Next: I return as narrator next chapter as Jen and Nick start to bond, and Jen tries yet again to go on a first date with Patrick. Will they actually get to have one this time without something going wrong? Stupid question, huh?**


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

"Well, I guess that I'll be getting my own TARDIS soon and be going off on my own then," Nicolas said after he had spent a little time with The Doctor and Rose.

"Not yet. We just got you back. I'd like to spend more than half an hour with you before you go running off on your own again," Rose said in exasperation.

"I am a grown man, Mother. I think that I should get to go where I wish when I wish," Nicolas complained.

Jenny couldn't help but laugh a little at that. He had no idea what he was getting started here. Maybe Rose had been more reasonable as Arkytior. She had no idea about that. Right now though, she was the overprotective mother of the century. At least, she always was to her anyway.

Rose turned around and glared at Jenny for a second, but then quickly smiled at her. She always felt bad for even thinking one unkind thought about Jen after the kind of life that she had led.

"Do you have something that you'd like to say, Jen?" Rose asked in a joking tone.

"No, not me, Mum," Jenny said as she whistled innocently.

Nicolas laughed at her. He was beginning to like his new little sister more and more. He loved how she was challenging their mother and yet showing respect and love for her by joking with her at the same time about it. She seemed to have set the pattern for this type of behavior among the rest of the children as well because his other sister, Sarah, interacted with her and Jenny in the same way.

"Do you think something's funny?" Rose asked Nicolas with that same joking tone.

"No, Mother. Not at all," Nicolas said with a smile.

"You don't have to sound so formal with me, Nicolas. Things aren't like they used to be anymore. I've changed. I'm not the same anymore. I'm much more casual and easy going than I used to be," Rose said.

"I can tell, but I'm just set in my ways I guess. I'm used to being all respectful and formal with my elders," Nicolas said.

Rose cringed as she said, "Don't say elders. I'm not that old. I was only around two hundred when my TARDIS crashed on Earth, and I became human. You're much older than I am now."

Nicolas looked shocked at that. He realized that it was true, and it just seemed so weird to him. Hundreds of years had passed for everyone else and only about thirty years had passed for her. Time was strange sometimes even for a Time Lord.

"What do you want me to call you then?" Nicolas asked Rose.

"Just Mum, that's all. You don't have to say Mother, Nicolas," Rose said with a warm smile.

"You've changed so much. You're so happy now. I'm glad about that, Mum," Nicolas said.

Rose hugged him tightly then and said, "Thank you! I'm glad that you're happy too, and that we can have a warm and loving relationship together at last without the Bad Wolf getting in the way."

"Do you think that you can help me to have control of my power someday like you do?" Nicolas asked.

"Oh, yes. It may take some time, but I'll get you to the point where your power will feel like second nature to you. For now, we'll just leave you disconnected to the Vortex," Rose said.

"That sounds good to me. I don't feel like having my mind fried again anytime soon," Nicolas said with a shiver.

"I'll help you to feel much more comfortable with your power. You might ask Jenny to help you too. She hasn't exactly mastered her power completely, but it's not overwhelming her mind either. She'll be glad to help you. She's a very sweet person," Rose said.

"Yes, I'm beginning to see that," Nicolas said.

"You could travel with me, and I could teach you what I know. I'd like to get to know you better anyway. How about it?" Jenny offered.

Nicolas smiled and said, "Of course. I'd love to. I'd get to be with Susan too so how could I lose? I assume that Reinette can come?"

"Yes, I like Reinette. She can come too," Jenny agreed.

Rose looked a little disturbed by this for a moment, but her expression quickly changed before Nicolas could see it. Jenny, however, had noticed it and wondered if she had made a mistake.

It's okay, Jen. Let her come along. Rose thought to Jenny telepathically.

Jenny smiled at Rose's tolerance of Reinette. It was obviously killing her to have Reinette anywhere around her son, but she was trying her best not to let it get to her for his sake.

Rose wondered how much longer before Reinette might hurt him in some way though. She knew that Reinette was King Louis' mistress so she was sure that she would eventually stay true to him and leave Nicolas. She didn't want her to break his hearts when she did so. Rose also knew that Reinette died young so that meant that even if she stayed faithful to Nicolas that she would leave him much too soon even for a human. That would break his hearts as well. No matter how their relationship ended, it was destined to be bad for him.

That was the real reason that she just wished that she could get Reinette away from him now before either of those two endings happened to him. She wondered if Nicolas already knew about this and was just choosing to ignore it. She couldn't bring herself to find out or to tell him if he didn't already know. She did her best to push those thoughts away from her mind and just try to stay happy for Nicolas' sake.

The Doctor was thinking much the same thing as he stared at Reinette. He too wondered how much Nicolas really knew about her future and what his plan with her was if he did. He was glad to see Reinette one last time regardless. He had hated that he had never gotten to see her alive again or had ever taken her to see the stars. Now it seemed that Jenny was going to do that for him. He was glad because Reinette had been so enthusiastic about seeing space. At least she was going to have that wish come true before she died anyway.

"It's you, isn't it?" Reinette asked the Doctor as she noticed him continuously staring at her.

The Doctor started to squirm and looked at Rose in fear. He was afraid that she would think that he was trying to start something up with Reinette again.

"Yes, it's me. You remember how I've changed my body before when you were in my head?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, I remember. I also remember her in your mind. Don't worry. I'm not about to try to take you away from her. I doubt I ever had a chance of doing that even the first time that we met. You only thought about her even then. She was branded all over your mind and was interspersed all throughout your memories even the ones without her in them. She's influenced every action that you ever took or ever will take. I could never compete with that nor would I try. I merely wished to see you again and say hello," Reinette reassured him.

"I'm sorry that I never got to come back," the Doctor said.

"It was explained to me what happened, and I understand. I'm not angry at you, Doctor, so don't worry about that. I suppose I will still have to write a letter to your past self for him to find though. He deserves that much at least. I will, of course, leave out anything that happens in your own future," Reinette said.

The Doctor looked shocked as she said this, and Reinette laughed at him.

"I remember the Laws of Time from your memories, Doctor, even if I don't know them as well as you do," Reinette said by way of explanation.

"You always were so brilliant," The Doctor said with a grin.

The two of them laughed together, and Rose tried very hard not to get jealous. She knew that Reinette was no threat to her anymore if indeed she ever had been, but it still took every bit of her self-control not to rip Reinette's hair out by the roots to see her laughing with the Doctor.

"Sorry, Mum. I know how you feel about her. She seems to just want to be friends with Dad though," Jenny said.

"I know. I just have to keep reminding myself of that. Over and over again," Rose said in a calm, steady voice that only showed the slightest hint of strain in it.

"It's okay, Mum. Nothing's going on," Jenny said softly.

"I know. I'm fine, Jen," Rose reassured her in a now even calmer tone.

Thankfully for Rose, Reinette's time with the Doctor was very brief as Nicolas asked her if she wanted to come with him and Jenny in the TARDIS to see time and space with them. Reinette's massive smile and the crushing hug that she gave him in response was all of the answer that she needed to give to him. He started to laugh at her excitement, and the two of them embraced for a long time before either of them spoke again. Reinette had never been so happy in her life.

The Doctor and Rose left soon afterwards, and Nicolas and Reinette were soon on their way to journey with Jenny for the first time. Jenny still owed Patrick a first date so she decided to try for that once again and hope that they could actually enjoy something this time around.

"How about we go to Venice? That's romantic too, right? We'll have to go before Casanova's born, of course. Dad still owes him a chicken," Jenny said.

Patrick just looked at Jenny as if she had grown an extra head as he asked, "Do you know how weird you just sounded?"

"I know it sounds weird but once you get used to Dad you won't think a thing of it. Nothing he does will surprise you anymore," Jenny joked.

"Does she always talk about Father like that?" Nicolas asked Susan.

"Constantly. She loves him to death though so don't get the wrong idea," Susan defended Jenny.

Nicolas looked surprised for a moment at rigid, formal Susan's defense of Jenny's cavalier behavior. He shouldn't have been too surprised though because he too had realized without having to be told that Jenny cared about their parents very much and her insults were just her way of showing that affection.

"You're very close to her, aren't you?" Nicolas realized.

"Yes, she's become more like a sister to me than an aunt," Susan admitted.

Nicolas smiled at that. He was glad that the two of them got along so well, and that Jenny had become so close to her while he had been stranded in the past. He was glad that Susan had had her to turn to in his absence. He would have to find a way to make that up to her in the future.

The TARDIS soon landed in Venice in 1581, and Jenny and Patrick went outside to gaze around them in wonder.

"I can't believe that I'm actually in Venice. I've always wanted to come here. This place is just so amazing," Patrick said in tone of absolute wonderment.

"It's my first time here too. I'm just as stunned as you are. It's just so beautiful here," Jenny said.

Without realizing it, the two of them had joined hands together as they looked around them. They slowly walked around the city together looking at the sights and continued to hold hands as they did so. This was a day that both of them would remember for the rest of their lives.

Their romantic day together would have been irrevocably marred if they had known that they were being watched at that very moment by an enemy of Jenny's parents. The eyes watching them belonged to the evil being known as the Shadow. He stood in the darkness of a nearby alleyway as he watched them walk around totally oblivious to his presence there.

"Soon your happy day together will turn into a nightmare, my little lovebirds. Enjoy your quiet moments together while you can," the Shadow said to himself with a sneer.

**Next: The Shadow strikes as he crashes Jenny and Patrick's first date together. I'll just go out on a limb here and say that the man's no romantic.**


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

One of my new characters for this story will be named Vasilisa and have a nickname of Lissa. I actually picked this name out myself from the internet, but it was pointed out to me by someone that this is the name and nickname of a character in a book series named Vampire Academy that I have never read. I just wanted to add a disclaimer here that I do not own Vampire Academy, and that my character is not the same as the other one. She's going to be a totally different and unrelated character, and she's going to make her first appearance here.

(I know. Way to ruin a surprise, huh? You still don't know who she is yet though, and who she's connected to.)

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

While Jenny and Patrick toured Venice and enjoyed themselves, Sarah and Jon were following close behind them to make sure that nothing went wrong this time with their date. The two of them had made an unofficial pact to bring their siblings together no matter what.

"I don't feel right about spying on them, Sarah," Jon said.

"We're not spying. We're just here to stop anything or anyone from ruining this day for them," Sarah insisted.

"It seems like spying to me," Jon protested.

"We're not listening to what they're saying, are we? No. We're also not scrutinizing their every move. We're just occasionally checking on them to make sure that they're okay. That's not spying in my book," Sarah reasoned.

"It still feels creepy to me," Jon said.

Sarah put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I just want to make sure that everything goes right for Jen this time. She deserves this. Stop complaining!"

Jon started to blush as she kept her hand on his shoulder for a while even after she stopped speaking. She wasn't looking at him but at Jenny and Patrick. She never removed her hand the entire time though, and it made Jon wonder if she was sending him a message.

Sarah finally noticed that she was still touching him, and she quickly removed her hand as she blushed as well. She seemed very embarrassed and said, "I didn't mean anything by that. I forgot that I left it there."

"I'm not complaining," Jon said, and then he immediately mentally kicked himself for saying it. He was afraid that she might not appreciate that comment. He didn't want to offend her. He liked her.

"I mean, um. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by that," Jon quickly apologized.

"It's okay. I'm not offended," Sarah said with a kind smile.

She could see the fear in his eyes but also the desire to talk to her. In his own way, he was just as bad as Patrick. She could see that he wanted to say something more to her but was afraid of driving her away if he did. She decided to make things easier for him.

She looked him in the eyes as she said, "I know that you're thinking about going further with our relationship. I might consider it too. I'm not sure how I feel about the matter yet so I'm a little hesitant to talk about it. Don't be afraid to talk to me if you want to though. I want us to be honest and open with each other. You're not going to offend me or scare me off if you tell me how you really feel, alright?" Sarah said.

"I like you, and I would like to maybe be more than friends if that's what you would want too," Jon said nervously.

He growled in rage and said, "I don't know why I can't talk to you. I've never had problems talking to anyone before. It just makes me so angry."

"You're talking to me now, aren't you?" Sarah pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah, that's a start I guess, isn't it?" Jon agreed.

Then Jon was taken by surprise as she kissed him for the first time. He wasn't complaining about that either though.

"Oh, no! No! I can't believe this!" Sarah said in anger a minute later after breaking the kiss.

"I'm not that bad of a kisser, am I?" Jon asked defensively.

"No, it's not that! You're great actually. It's just that Jen and Patrick have disappeared. I have no idea where they are! I can't believe this! How does she always manage to get into so much trouble?" Sarah said furiously.

"You act like you're the older sister instead of her," Jon observed with a grin.

"You don't understand. She's a trouble magnet, and she's jeopardy friendly like Mum. Plus I know that a certain someone is after her because he wants to break her up with Patrick. I'm not going to let that happen," Sarah explained.

"Who? Who's after her?" Jon asked in concern.

"The Shadow. He's after her so that little Rose is never born,"

"Little Rose?" Jon asked, totally lost.

"It doesn't matter. You're not supposed to know about her yet anyway. Forget I said anything," Sarah said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

She then ran off to find Jenny and Patrick. Jon looked after her with a huge smile on his face.

"I could get used to this," Jon said to himself before he ran after her.

Meanwhile, Jenny and Patrick continued to stride along through Venice totally unaware of the danger that they were in as the Shadow continued to follow them. He was waiting for the night to fall as he was unable to stand the daylight. Daylight caused him physical pain.

"I never thought that I would be so lucky," Patrick said as he looked right at Jenny.

"Oh, I know. Venice is a beautiful place, isn't it? I'll take you anywhere else you want to go too. The sky is definitely not the limit," Jenny said as she smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm not talking about Venice. I never thought that I would ever be so lucky to find someone as beautiful, sweet, and intelligent as you are," Patrick said.

Jenny instantly blushed bright red, and she felt as if her face were going to explode.

"I'm not that beautiful. I'm okay looking I guess," Jenny said.

"Stop joking, Jen. You know that you're gorgeous. You could have any one you wanted. I'm so glad that you chose me," Patrick said.

"I'm not gorgeous, Patrick. I'm glad that you think so though. That's so nice to hear coming from you," Jenny said smiling gratefully at him.

"You're not joking. You really feel that way, don't you? You have no clue how wonderful you really are. I'm just going to have to show you as much as I can," Patrick promised.

Jenny looked at him in puzzlement. She wasn't anything special. He acted like she was a goddess from Mount Olympus, but she was just a tomboy from space. If he thought that she was something more though, well who was she to argue with him?

She was just going to tell him that when she saw ebony beams of energy being flung at her from out of nowhere. She quickly grabbed ahold of Patrick and dragged him down to the ground with her as she evaded the Shadow's sneak attack with lightning fast reflexes.

"You must die, Daughter of the Wolf. You must die so that my master will be safe from you and your child," the Shadow said.

"Rose," Jenny whispered to herself with fear.

She was full of fury now as she realized that this thing, whatever he was, wanted to keep little Rose from being born. That was not going to happen if she could help it.

Jenny summoned up the energy of the Vortex and quickly went on the attack against the Shadow. He screamed as her white energy was too much like sunlight for him to be able to tolerate it.

He decided to go for the unexpected and quickly rushed towards her as he screamed like a maniac. Jenny, being a trained soldier from birth, swiftly punched him in the jaw and sent him flying to the ground without flinching at his scare tactics.

Then she began to grab her hand in pain as she saw that she had been poisoned just by touching him! She screamed as the pain raced through her system. She began to feel instantly feverish, and she slumped to the ground in weakness.

"Jen! What did you do to her?" Patrick screamed at the Shadow as he stood in front of Jenny protectively.

"The same thing that I'm going to do to you," the Shadow said as he suddenly reached forward to touch Patrick as well.

He was quickly prevented from touching Patrick though as he was too busy screaming to worry about him. He began to start sprouting leaves from all over his body, and his hands began changing into branches!

Patrick heard laughing coming from beside them, and he turned to see a young woman in her 20's with raven black hair looking at him with amusement in her eyes.

"Who are you? Are you here to attack us too? Why can't we just have a normal date together?" Patrick said with anger.

"Oh, Pat! Do stop pouting, will you? I mean you look oh so cute with the frowny face on, but it really doesn't help you in the intimidation department. It just makes you look like a petulant child," the raven haired woman said.

"Who are you?" Patrick said as he eyed both her and the still rapidly changing Shadow with suspicion.

"You don't know me yet, do you? Of course, this is too early in the timeline for us, isn't it? I'm a friend, Patrick. Or I will be, but I haven't actually been born yet," the woman said.

"You're a Time Lord," Patrick said.

"Yes, I am. One of the cooler ones if I do say so myself," the woman said chuckling.

"You're certainly the most modest of them I can tell," Patrick said.

He was beginning to feel at ease around her and felt that he could trust her now.

"Oh, yes. I am modest, beautiful, and wise. I am the greatest Time Lord of them all," the woman said with a wink. He could tell that she was just joking and didn't really believe what she was saying.

"Are you ever serious about anything?" Patrick asked her.

"Of course I am. I'm always serious. Can't you tell?' the woman answered with another wink at him.

"Is Jenny going to be alright?' Patrick asked as Jenny started to scream in pain.

Suddenly the woman's mirth faded away, and she was at Jenny's side in an instant. She pulled something out of a pouch on her belt and put it in Jenny's mouth.

"Swallow this, Jen. He's poisoned you. This is a universal poison antidote that I came up with. It should work on any kind of poison. At least I hope so," the woman said.

"Who are you? How do I know that I can trust you?" Jenny asked her weakly.

"What other choice do you have? You're dying, Jen. I'm not even sure if you'll be able to regenerate or not. Swallow it!" the woman yelled at her with concern all over her face.

"Swallow it, Jen!" Sarah yelled.

They turned to see Sarah running up to them with Jon not far behind her.

"Not until she tells me who she is," Jenny said in an ever weaker voice.

"You can trust her, Jen. Swallow it," Patrick urged her as he saw her growing weaker and weaker.

"My name is Vasilisa, Jenny. My friends just call me Lissa though. You can call me Vasilisa," Lissa said with a smirk.

"Cute!" Jenny said as she swallowed the pill at last. She had decided to trust her.

She began to feel better immediately and newfound strength began to course through her body within minutes. Her Vortex powers swiftly returned, and she instantly read Lissa's timeline to see who she really was.

"You're Koschei and Marissa's daughter! You're not supposed to be here though. You're from the future," Jenny said.

"So is Sarah. It's not stopping her from being here, Jen Old Girl," Lissa said.

"Who are you calling old?" Jenny said.

"You're older than I am. You're practically ancient," Lissa said laughing.

"Will you two stop fighting? We've still got the Shadow to worry about," Sarah said.

"Aww, but it's so much fun! I love to argue for no reason. Especially with Little Miss Perfect over here," Lissa said with a grin.

"What is your problem with me? I've never done anything to you. I've never even met you before today," Jenny said.

"I've just always thought that your little goody goody act was sickening, that's all. Otherwise, I don't have a thing against you. In fact, I rather like your taste in men," Lissa said as she began eying Patrick.

She walked up to him and began to get very, very close to him as she said, "So, have you been having a good time with Little Mary Sunshine over there? Or would you rather have a real woman show you around time and space?" Lissa said as she came on to Patrick.

"I'm not interested. I thought that maybe we could have been friends though, but I guess not," Patrick said with a disgusted look on his face.

Lissa began to laugh in a good natured way and hugged him tightly in a friendly non-sexual manner. Patrick looked at her in surprise and confusion.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist trying to lure you away from her. I've always been told how devoted you were to her even at the beginning of your relationship, and I just wanted to see if it was true or not. Obviously it is. You never even hesitated. You've got a good one here, Jenny. Hold onto him. I don't want to take the chance on little Rose and Donna never being born," Lissa said.

"Donna?" Jenny said with a smile of pure happiness as she realized that she was going to have another daughter.

"Oops!" Lissa said as she knew that she had made a mistake and let the cat out of the bag.

"You idiot!" Sarah said as she face palmed.

"It's okay, Sarah. I had actually decided to name my next daughter Donna already if I ever had another one. She didn't change anything," Jenny said.

"We're going to have two daughters?" Patrick said with equal parts happiness and fear in his voice.

"That woman that you saw me with that day in the Old West was one of them," Jenny said.

"That's why she kept looking at me," Patrick said in amazement.

"Yes, and now you're going to have to forget about her," Jenny said as she moved towards him with her hands glowing with energy.

"No. I don't want to," Patrick said.

"You're not supposed to know too much about your own future. I'm sorry. I don't want to do this, but I have to in order to ensure that the future isn't changed," Jenny said.

"Nothing will change. I love you. I want to marry you someday when the time is right," Patrick said suddenly.

He clamped a hand over his mouth in surprise. He hadn't even known that he felt that way until just now.

"How do I know that this isn't just because of what Lissa said about our daughters? It could be influencing you. I want you to marry me because you want to not because you feel like you have to," Jenny said.

"Go inside of my mind and tell me how I feel about you," Patrick said.

"Are you sure? I'll know everything that's in your heart," Jenny warned.

"I have no secrets from you," Patrick said.

Jenny placed her hands on both sides of his head, and she could suddenly read all of his thoughts and feel what he felt about her. She was overwhelmed with the love in his heart for her. She then shared the love in hers with him.

She realized in horror that they were beginning to form a mental bond. She wasn't against the idea. In fact, she welcomed it but not this way. She wanted this to be his choice and not forced upon him. She had wanted to talk to him about it first. They were still in the middle of their first date after all!

Jenny desperately tried to close off the connection before it became permanent. For once, the Shadow actually helped Jenny, sort of, as he blasted her with ebony bolts of energy and caused her so much pain that he instantly severed the connection before it could become permanent.

Jenny fell to the ground unconscious; and the Shadow laughed as he said, "The link has been disrupted. Now to make sure that it stays that way, permanently!"

His hands began to glow with dark energy, and he prepared to disintegrate Jenny right there in front of everyone. He was struck with a blast of energy from a small handheld device that Lissa instantly whipped out of a pocket in her jacket. He began to shrink and grow smaller and smaller.

"No, I will not be undone by you. I can control every atom of my body so none of your tricks will work on me. I reversed your genetic manipulation, and now I will reverse your attempts at matter compression as well. You can do nothing to me!" the Shadow said with arrogance.

Lissa began to stare into the Shadow's eyes, and he started to sway unsteadily on his feet as if he were about to fall over at any moment. He looked at her with an accusing glare as he asked, "What are you doing to me?"

"Why nothing at all, my dear dead boy? I'm simply suggesting to your mind that it's very, very tired, and it needs some rest. Your will is my will. I am Vasilisa, your new mistress, and you will obey me!" Lissa said to him.

Jenny had woken up just in time to hear this exchange; and she said, "Oh, no. Don't tell me! She's trying to hypnotize him! It's no wonder though when you consider who her father is. That's why she's so arrogant! She's Koschei's daughter!"

"I'm also Marissa's daughter, and she's not in the least bit arrogant," Lissa said defensively.

"I agree with that, but you seem to have missed out on her best qualities. You're just as arrogant as your father," Jenny protested.

"I am not. What makes you say that?" Lissa said as she tried to make the Shadow fall asleep.

Jenny started to glow with Vortex Energy as she put her hand inside of Lissa and began to squeeze one of her hearts!

"Your arrogance lies in the fact that you think that you can actually defeat the Shadow," Jenny said in the Shadow's voice as her eyes glowed with dark energy.

Everyone looked in horror as they realized that the Shadow had just switched bodies with Jenny and was killing Lissa!

**Next: The Shadow vs. Sarah and Lissa with the fate of Jenny in the balance. **


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

As everyone looked on in horror, the Shadow in Jenny's body continued to squeeze one of Lissa's hearts and made her scream out in immense pain. She tried to activate her Tissue Compression Eliminator in order to shrink Jenny's body with its non-lethal setting, but she was so weak that she couldn't make her finger push the controls.

"Let her go," Jenny said weakly from the Shadow's body. She had become greatly weakened from the sudden jolt of suddenly finding herself in someone else's body without warning.

"Isn't this what you want? She hit on your boyfriend. I can make her pay for that," the Shadow said with an evil cackle.

"No. I don't want that," Jenny said as she tried to attack the Shadow with his own powers. She shot a bolt of black energy at the Shadow, but it fizzled out before it could reach him.

You can't use that kind of power, my dear. You don't have enough darkness in your heart. Or maybe you do, and you just haven't fully tapped into it yet because you keep trying to deny that it exists? Maybe you're more like me than you think," the Shadow said with a smirk.

"I'm nothing like you! Leave her alone!" Jenny shouted at him.

"I – I – I'm sorry!" Lissa said to Jenny with her eyes filled with tears from the intense pain she was experiencing.

"I know," Jenny said as she looked at Lissa with such sadness in her eyes. She knew in her heart of hearts that she had never wanted this despite what the Shadow said.

Sarah had had enough of this. The Shadow was walking all over her sister and her best friend. This was going to end now.

She began to concentrate while the Shadow was distracted with mocking Jenny. She focused her mind and began to let the power of the Vortex flow through her.

The Shadow in Jenny's body froze in time just as he turned to look at Sarah. An expression of pure hatred was stuck on his face. Then he faded away entirely.

Lissa fell to the ground in an extremely dazed state. She looked barely conscious as she looked up at Sarah with a small smile of gratitude.

"What just happened?" Jenny in the Shadow's body asked her in complete amazement.

"I didn't know for sure if I could do that, but apparently I can," Sarah said happily.

"Do what? What did you do?" Patrick asked her in exasperation.

"I took the Shadow one second out of sync with the rest of us. He's trapped one second in the future and can't interact with us at all," Sarah said with pride.

"Where did you learn that from?" Jenny asked her.

"I learned it from you. I never actually got it to work before though until now. That is just so . . . cool!" Sarah said with a huge smile beaming from her face.

"Where did I ever learn how to do such a thing?" Jenny asked in disbelief.

"Spoilers," Sarah said, grinning mischievously.

"Don't you dare say that word to me right now! I am so not in the mood!" Jenny exclaimed in irritation.

"I can bring your body back, Jen. It's not like you're trapped like that," Sarah reassured her.

"Was that some kind of crack against River?" Lissa asked from where she lay on the ground.

"No, it wasn't. Not really. I just don't like that whole 'I know the future; and you don't, nah nah!' attitude that she gives off sometimes," Jenny said.

"Hey, don't you say anything against River!" Lissa said as she struggled to stand.

Jenny ran to help her as they continued to fight.

"I should have known that you'd be a River fan. You're just like her. What was all of that earlier with you flirting with Patrick anyway?" Jenny asked in an angry tone.

Her actions undermined her tone though as she held Lissa up and kept her from collapsing back onto the ground. Sarah rushed to help her, and both sisters held her up.

"I was just having fun. I really didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry!" Lissa said in a sudden serious tone.

"I know, Lissa. I've already forgotten it. I was just teasing you. Don't worry about it. You need to worry about getting back up and on your feet," Jenny said in a soothing tone to her.

"That sounds so funny coming from the Shadow's ominous sounding voice," Sarah said with a chuckle.

"I really, really want my Jenny back. I mean I know that I'm supposed to look beyond appearances and all, but this is just a little bit much. I mean really!" Patrick said with a wide grin.

"Your Jenny, huh? I like the sound of that," Jenny said in a flirty tone.

"I'd like it better if you said that in your own voice. It just sounds so wrong in his," Patrick said with a shudder.

"Yeah, I suppose it does. That even freaked me out," Jenny admitted with a shudder of her own.

"You know that was very amazing what you did. I'll have to remember not to make you mad from now on," Jon said to Sarah.

"Don't worry. I'd never do that to you. I pretty sure I wouldn't anyway," Sarah said with a wicked grin.

"I'll just have to remember to stay on your good side then," Jon said grinning back.

Jenny and Patrick looked at the two of them with funny looks as Jenny said, "I get the feeling we've missed something, Pat."

"Definitely. Please don't call me Pat," Patrick said wincing.

"Okay, Pat. I'll try to remember that in the future," Jenny said laughing.

"And people call me a flirt!" Lissa said smiling.

"Hush up, you!" Jenny said in a mock angry tone.

"Make me," Lissa challenged.

"Right not all I'd have to do to make you shut up is to just let you go and let you fall flat on your face. Because I'm such a nice person though I won't do that," Jenny said in an amused tone.

"Oh, thank you so very much! It's so good to know that you're not the type to let a badly injured person fall. That speaks so highly of you. All praise Jenny the Great and her magnanimousness!" Lissa said in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh, that sounds good! I like that name. Jenny the Great! I might start calling myself that from now on. All bow before your most gracious majesty, Jenny the Great!" Jenny said laughing.

"Are you sure that the Shadow is really done with?" Patrick asked her worried.

"Of course he is. It would take a very powerful entity to come back from something like being put out of sync with everyone else," Jenny said confidently.

"He does seem to be very powerful," Patrick said.

"I know. She's trying not to think about that though," Sarah said in a confidential tone.

"Apparently you get to know me pretty well in the future," Jenny observed.

"Oh yes. I know you better than you know yourself. That's how I know that the Shadow was so full of it when he said that you were evil. There's not an evil bone in your body," Sarah said.

"Thank you! I needed to hear that. Especially from someone who knows my future," Jenny admitted.

"No problem, Sis," Sarah said.

"Sis?" Jenny questioned with a funny look on her face.

"I'm trying something new. So sue me," Sarah quipped.

"Oh, I'll do much worse than that!" the Shadow said as he suddenly returned to his body.

He began to attack Sarah with multiple energy bolts at once, and she was barely able to deflect them all in time. Needless to say, Lissa did wind up flat on her face on the floor as the Shadow dropped her as soon as he had returned.

"I wonder if Jenny ever gets tired of being wrong," Lissa said from the floor.

Lissa struggled to get back up to a sitting position as Sarah had to battle the Shadow all alone. Jon stood by helpless to do anything about it, and it was driving him crazy. He couldn't stand seeing Sarah at the mercy of a lunatic like the Shadow.

The Shadow just kept constantly bombarding Sarah with attack after attack and never let up. He mocked her as he said, "Your sister is now the one who is trapped where she cannot help you. Your friend is lying helpless on the ground, and the man you love is useless in a fight against me. You're all alone now. Soon you will be on your knees before me begging me for mercy. Only you won't get any! Today is the day I wipe you from time and space!"

"Everyone close their eyes now and don't open them until I say to," Sarah said.

Reluctantly, Jon, Patrick, and Lissa did as she asked; and the Shadow looked at her strangely as he said, "What trickery is this?"

"Watch and find out," Sarah said smiling.

She transformed into a Weeping Angel for the first time in a long time then. The Shadow howled in anger as he realized that his attacks could not hurt her now as long as he looked at her. The only way that he could fight her now was to do it with his eyes closed.

The Shadow closed his eyes and fired off ebony bolts in her direction. Sarah easily leapt aside though and avoided them. She quickly had her hands wrapped around his throat in seconds!

The Shadow swiftly opened his eyes to find the statue Sarah smiling at him with a triumphant grin on her face. He wasn't about to give up so easily though. He closed his eyes and blasted her point blank with all of the power that he could muster in the same moment.

Sarah moved too quickly to be hit by his attack, and she swiftly picked him up and threw him into the water of a nearby canal. As the Shadow made a huge splash, Lissa slowly got to her feet and said, "Sarah, I'm going to keep my eyes closed, but I need you to point me in the direction that he went into the water so that I can be waiting for him when he comes back up. Just stand behind me, and we can both fight him together as long as I don't look at you."

Lissa could feel hands gently touching her shoulder and moving her to face the canal where the Shadow was last seen. Sarah stood safely behind her so that she could still move, and the two of them waited to face off against the Shadow together as soon as he came back up.

They were both taken by complete surprise when they were attacked from behind. The Shadow blasted them both, and Sarah pushed Lissa down to the ground to protect her. She didn't have time to save herself, however, and she was blasted in the back and swiftly fell to the ground unconscious as she changed back to her true form.

"The Weeping Angel falls. Now to rid myself of you, Daughter of the Master," the Shadow said in triumph.

Lissa swiftly got to her feet and said defiantly, "He's not the Master. He hasn't been in a long time. There was one good thing that came out of those days though. This."

She pulled out a laser screwdriver and blasted the Shadow with its yellow energy beam. He quickly deflected it and laughed at her. Lissa then charged at him with the screwdriver blasting away. The Shadow continued to laugh at her as he easily deflected her attacks. Just as Lissa got close to him, she pulled out a knife and cut off a piece of his skin. The Shadow screamed and tried to attack her, but she quickly got out of his way.

She put up a force field around herself by pushing a control on her belt as he continued to attack her for what she had done. She used the skin sample to quickly gain his DNA using her vast knowledge of genetics, and then configured the laser screwdriver to manipulate his body. She then blasted him with the screwdriver and quickly aged him into dust before he could lift a finger to stop her!

"I like to think that I got my devious streak from my father in those days. That could be a good thing too depending on your point of view," Lissa said to the ashes.

She looked on in shock as the ashes began to glow, and the Shadow quickly reformed his body from them. She couldn't believe her eyes and stared at him in shock. The Shadow then started to attack her with a massive blast of dark energy. He laughed at the thought of incinerating her like she had just done to him.

His attack was absorbed by Jenny's force field as she returned from being trapped. She was furious now as she began to go on the offensive. She used her powers to tamper with his genetic code herself as she reversed his aging and turned him into an infant again, and then continued on further until he was an embryo. Then she continued to reverse him back even further until he was a zygote. Finally he disappeared altogether. He had been wiped out of existence!

"Let's see him come back from that!" Jenny said.

"Show off!" Lissa said.

Jenny went to check on Sarah; and as she saw that her sister was okay, she breathed out a sigh of relief. She smiled at Jon as she said, "She's fine. She'll wake up soon. Don't worry."

"I was useless just like he said. I couldn't do anything," Jon said with his head hung down in shame.

Jenny walked up to him and held his face up in her hands as he said, "There was nothing that you could do. I know that you want to protect her. If you had tried though, the Shadow would have just killed you. I know that she doesn't want that. It's best for you just to stay out of harm's way when people like the Shadow pop up. That's how you can help her best. I don't want anything to happen to you, and neither does she. Remember, I can't bring the dead back to life like Mum can. Not yet anyway," Jenny said with an evil grin.

"Thanks, Jen. It still doesn't make me feel better about doing nothing while she gets hurt though," Jon said.

"You really love her, don't you?" Jenny asked in a low voice.

"Yes. More than I ever have anyone," Jon admitted.

"Finally! I thought that you'd never figure it out," Jenny said.

"What do you mean? You mean that you knew," Jon asked shocked.

"I knew, Patrick knew, and everyone else knew. Everyone knew but you and Sarah it seemed," Jenny said.

"Do you think that she knows?" Jon asked.

"She does now," Jenny said with a devilish grin as she turned to look at Sarah standing there with her mouth open.

"I never knew the full extent of it. That you loved me that much," Sarah said.

"How do you feel about that?" Jon asked nervously.

Her kiss answered that question for him.

"Well, well. It seems that Jenny and Patrick aren't the only ones having a first date today. It seems like quite a day for love, doesn't it?" Nicolas said as he came walking up to see Sarah and Jon kissing.

"Not really. We were all fighting for our lives for most of the day. Love had nothing to do with it," Jenny said.

"What? What did I miss?" Nicolas asked concerned.

"Quite a lot, Nick. I'll fill you in later. Right now though. I have one last loose end to clear up," Jenny said.

"What's that?" Nicolas asked as he winced at being called Nick.

Jenny turned around and punched Lissa hard in the jaw. She gingerly rubbed her jaw as she yelled out in pain.

"What was that for?" Lissa cried out.

"That was for flirting with Patrick," Jenny said.

"You said that you already forgot it," Lissa protested.

"I lied!" Jenny said with a wide grin that resembled her mother's.

**Next: Lissa joins Jenny's TARDIS crew as Jenny starts a new adventure. Strange creatures from the sea are attacking the inhabitants of a beautiful vacation hideaway. Could it be the return of another old enemy of the Doctor's? **


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

I do not own Doctor Who, Sherlock, or Sherlock Holmes, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

Jenny and her crew were now back in the Vortex after having left Venice. Jenny had no idea where to go next. She just knew that she wanted to try to make up for the horribly messed up first date that she and Patrick had had in some way by taking him somewhere else nice.

She placed a request for a good vacation hideaway into the search parameters of the computer and waited for the results. She searched through a huge list of places that she could take Patrick to until she came upon one that she thought would be perfect as a second date with him.

"What do you think about this place, Patrick?" Jenny asked as she motioned him over to the console.

He looked at an image of an island resort and a description of the activities of a particular hotel there. He looked at it in great interest and mounting excitement, and then turned to Jenny with the look of a kid at Christmas time about to open his presents.

"Can we really go there?" Patrick asked.

"Of course we can. This is as much your TARDIS as it is mine now. We'll go wherever you want to go. We should probably get ready for the trip though first by dressing appropriately for the occasion," Jenny said with a huge smile on her face.

"Wait a minute. Just what is this mysterious place that none of the rest of us has any input about?" Jon asked perturbed.

"I'm sorry, Jon. I didn't mean to leave anyone else out of the decision. I just thought that this would be a good way to make up for the Shadow ruining Venice for my first date with Patrick. It's a mystery retreat weekend getaway on a beautiful island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean," Jenny said.

"I love the beautiful island part already. What's this about a mystery retreat though?" Jon asked intrigued.

"You get to dress up as your favorite detective and take part in trying to solve a fictional murder mystery set up by the Umbra Hotel on the island. The winner gets a grand prize of one million dollars," Patrick said with excitement.

"So it's one of those things where you search the hotel for clues and try to find the identity of the murderer before everyone else does?" Jon asked.

"Yeah. It sounds great!" Patrick said.

"Who do you two plan on going as?" Jon asked them.

"You'll see," Patrick said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm sure that I can guess," Jon said with a chuckle. He knew who Patrick's favorite detective was already.

"I'm not sure yet. Does Agatha Christie count as a detective? She helped my dad to solve a murder mystery once so I would count her as one. I think maybe I'll go and see her sometime. I'd love to meet her for myself," Jenny said.

"Your father knows Agatha Christie? Can we go see her?" Patrick asked with, if possible, even more excitement in his voice than he had had before.

Jenny giggled at his enthusiasm. He was really opening up to her now. Their relationship was now the complete opposite of what it used to be not too long ago.

"Of course we can. You can go anywhere you want to like I said. She won't remember meeting my father though because she lost her memory of that little adventure. I'll have to tell you about that later. So for now we're off to solve the mystery at the Umbra Hotel. I hope that it's a good one. I don't want to solve it too quickly," Jenny said.

"I might solve it first. I'm very good at mysteries," Patrick said.

"Is that a challenge?" Jenny asked.

"Maybe," Patrick said with a sly smile.

"Challenge accepted, sir. I shall thrash you to within an inch of your life," Jenny said laughing.

"I'd like to see that. No one beats me in solving mysteries. No one," Patrick said proudly.

"We'll see about that," Jenny said with an amused smile on her face.

"What are the rest of us going to do while you two are off flirting and solving mysteries?" Jon asked as he desperately tried to stop the current sickening display going on in front of him.

"We're not flirting! I was offered a challenge, and I accepted it," Jenny defended herself.

"You were so flirting, and you know it. As for what we'll do, it's a tropical island, Jon. It shouldn't be hard to figure out what we'll do there while these two are off dusting for fingerprints. I saw this great swimsuit in the wardrobe room. I'd love to see if it fits," Sarah said with a wicked grin.

"Now who's flirting?" Jenny said.

"Shut up!" Sarah said with a snicker.

Jon kept looking at Sarah with glazed eyes. He was still imagining her in a swimsuit. Jenny moved her hand back and forth in front of Jon's face, but he never even blinked.

"He's got it bad," Jenny said laughing.

"Can you blame him?" Sarah said as she pointed to herself.

"Oh, Sarah. You're just so modest and unassuming, aren't you?" Lissa said as she good naturedly ribbed her friend.

"You shut up too!" Sarah said with a playful grin.

Lissa had decided to continue traveling with Jenny for a while despite her having given her a sock in the jaw. She had wanted to spend some more time with her best friend Sarah, and if she had to put up with Jenny to do it then so be it.

Nicolas watched them all with a smile on his face. They were all so happy together. He sometimes felt like the odd man out here because he was much older than everyone else. This was a young crowd for the most part. Still he had wanted to get to know Jenny and Sarah better so he was glad that he had stayed.

He had started becoming very close to both of his sisters since he had started traveling with them. He especially got along well with Jenny. She was so full of life and happiness that you couldn't help but like her.

Jenny set the coordinates for the hotel, and then she and Patrick went off to the wardrobe room to find something to dress up in. Patrick came back minutes later wearing a deerstalker hat and with a pipe in his mouth and a magnifying glass in his hand.

"I knew it!" Jon said.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Lissa asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes of course," Patrick said as he looked at her like she was stupid.

"That's not how Sherlock dresses. Everyone knows that he doesn't wear that hat," Lissa said as she returned the same look to Patrick.

"You're thinking of the other Sherlock, Lissa. That one from the parallel universe," Sarah said.

"Oh, yeah! I get my universes confused sometimes. In this universe, he's just a fictional character. That's right," Lissa said as she slapped her forehead.

"You people live very strange lives," Patrick commented with a small laugh.

"It depends on how you define strange. Strange is in the eye of the beholder," Jenny said from behind Patrick.

Patrick turned around to see her dressed like a lab assistant with her hair pinned back in a ponytail.

"Who are you supposed to be? You don't look like any detective that I've ever seen before," Patrick said confused.

"I'm sort of a detective. I'm dressed like that woman that helps out Sherlock with his cases. You know the one that works in the pathology lab? I'm Molly Hooper," Jenny said.

"Who?" Patrick asked. He was even more confused now.

"Oh, that's right. They don't have that show on in this universe, do they?" Jenny said.

"Show?" Patrick asked with his eyes starting to retreat into the back of his head.

"It's a television show about Sherlock Holmes that's set in the present day instead of the nineteenth century. It's a very popular show in another universe. Molly Hooper is a character on it. She's my favorite," Jenny explained with a grin.

"What are you talking about, Jen? I've met Molly Hooper," Lissa said.

"What? I thought that it was a TV show?" Patrick asked with a groan.

"I can explain, Patrick. You see both of them are only giving you parts of the truth. Sherlock is a show in one universe, true. In another universe, however, it's real. Sherlock and Molly Hooper are real people in that universe, and they are who Lissa has met," Sarah said calmly.

"There's a universe where Sherlock Holmes is real?!" Patrick said in a state of extreme excitement.

"Oh, yes. I've met him. He's brilliant!" Lissa said proudly.

"Can we go see him too? Please say that we can!" Patrick pleaded.

"Of course we can!" Jenny said as she laughed at his antics.

Patrick screamed out loud in joy and began to do a little dance right there in the console room.

"I'm not sure, but I think that you've gotten a rabid fanboy as a boyfriend, Jen," Sarah said.

"You think?" Jenny said with her eyes rolling at Patrick's behavior.

"He's always been like this. He drives me nuts whenever there's a sci fi convention nearby," Jon said.

"I just love Sherlock Holmes and science fiction, that's all. Haven't you ever had anything that made you jump for joy like that?" Patrick shot back at his brother.

"I have. I feel like that every time that I think about you!" Jenny said to Patrick as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Here we go again," Sarah said with a sigh.

Susan couldn't stop laughing at the antics of her family and friends. She was so glad to be here among them watching their joy.

She just wished that she felt more like that herself. She hadn't had that kind of joy in her heart in a long time and definitely not since she had been captured by the Celestial Toymaker. The thought of that time made the smile suddenly drop from her face. She suddenly didn't feel like laughing anymore.

"Are you okay, Susan?" Nicolas asked as he noticed his daughter's sudden melancholy.

"I just wish that I could feel that kind of happiness again, Father. That's all. Maybe someday I will again," Susan said with a forced smile on her face.

"We'll just have to do something about that then. It sounds like this island is just the place that we need to cheer you up. Maybe I can find you a boyfriend even," Nicolas said mischievously.

Susan stared at him in disbelief as she said, "Who are you, and what have you done with my father?"

"I know that I'm not like I used to be. I used to be all stiff and formal, but now I'm more like your grandmother I think ever since I lived among humans for so long. I consider that a good thing though," Nicolas admitted.

"So now you've decided to become a matchmaker like her too, huh?" Susan asked with a grin.

"I just thought that maybe if you had someone in your life like Jenny and Sarah have that you might stop experiencing these bouts of depression that you've been having. I know that you're still mourning David, but you have to move on," Nicolas said softly.

"It's just so hard sometimes. He's been gone for a while now, but I still think about him every day," Susan admitted as her sadness returned.

"I know. I feel the same way about your mother. She's been dead for centuries, but I still think about her every day too. That feeling never goes away although the pain does lessen over time," Nicolas said.

"It hasn't for me," Susan said.

"That's why you need to find someone. He would want you to I'm sure," Nicolas said.

"I know. I just haven't ever found anyone that I was ever interested in," Susan said.

"Maybe you will this time," Jenny said as she walked up to them.

"I hope so," Susan said.

"I'm sorry to eavesdrop. I just wanted to know what was wrong. Don't think that I haven't noticed how sad you've been lately," Jenny said to Susan.

"It's okay. I know that you're just looking out for me," Susan said with a smile.

Nicolas looked at his little sister gratefully as she showed her concern for his daughter. He really appreciated that she had been watching over her all of this time while he had been gone, and that she continued to do so even now that he had returned.

"I want you to try to enjoy yourself, okay?" Jenny said as she hugged her niece.

"I will," Susan promised.

Susan had noticed that Jenny had started to mature a lot more lately. Now she was less the giggling innocent girl that she had been when they had first met and more like her grandmother. Susan could feel the beginnings of the same sense of serenity and security radiating from Jenny that she always felt from her grandmother.

Reinette looked at the loving scene before her and felt empty inside and full of guilt. She knew deep down inside of her that she really didn't belong here. She cared about Nicolas, but she had realized lately that she didn't love him as much as he apparently loved her. She knew who she loved the most, and she wanted to go back to him. She wanted to tell Nicolas this, but she didn't want to break his hearts though. She wasn't sure what to do. She knew that she couldn't let things continue like they were though for much longer.

The TARDIS materialized on the island of Schwarzenwachter right outside of the Umbra Hotel. Patrick was excited beyond belief, and he immediately dragged an amused Jenny into the hotel with him. The two of them were soon checked in for a week and signed up for the mystery contest.

The others all checked into the hotel as well, but they did not sign up for the contest. They all had plans of their own. Jon was really looking forward to seeing that swimsuit and wondered if it was a one piece or a two piece.

On the beach closest to the hotel, a family was having fun building sand castles and swimming around close to shore. Their happy vacation was soon shattered though when a body washed up on the beach beside them! Then two more bodies washed up next to the first one.

It looked like they had all been extremely frightened by something. They all had horrible expressions frozen on their faces. The family started screaming and ran from the beach in a blind panic. Their screams brought forth several onlookers who gazed in shock at the morbid scene before them.

Then they saw something that turned their blood cold as several reptilian humanoids suddenly broke through the surface of the water with strange circular weapons in their hands. They started blasting the onlookers without mercy just as they had the three dead men who had washed ashore.

The Sea Devils had come to claim this island for themselves! They were determined to wipe the hairless apes off of the face of it once and for all.

**Next: Jenny and her crew confront the Sea Devils and investigate the reasons behind their sudden aggression towards the humans.**


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

I do not own Doctor Who or Sherlock Holmes, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

**This story takes place right before the Black Guardian's recent return in War of the Guardians.**

The Sea Devils were now swarming the beach, and there were dozens of them everywhere. They were mercilessly cutting the humans on the beach down with their weapons in a fighting frenzy.

Several people came rushing into the Umbra Hotel for safety and were screaming about the arrival of monsters from the ocean. The entire hotel soon erupted into a panic that Jenny could hear even from her room.

She looked at Patrick with a sigh as she knew that yet again something was going to interrupt their time together. She wondered if they would ever a normal day together. What kind of childhood was little Rose going to have if every day was like this?

"Go and help them. People's lives are much more important than me indulging my inner fanboy," Patrick said.

Jenny smiled at him, and her body started to glow with white light as she summoned up the power of the Vortex. She quickly teleported to the beach to see for herself what was going on.

Patrick wondered if he would ever get used to seeing her do things like that. He wondered if she really knew just how amazing that she really was. He knew that she just wanted an ordinary life sometimes without having to rush off and fight the newest menace of the day, but he didn't care what he had to put up with as long as he had her in his life. If this was the way that their lives were going to be from now on, then he could live with that. Not that he would ever change anything about her even if he could. He loved her just the way that she was.

Jenny could see hundreds of Sea Devils now gathered together on the beach. She knew that they were about to rush into the buildings and start attacking the people inside of them at any moment now. One of them was giving instructions on what to do once they got inside the buildings to the others as she walked up to them.

"Why are you doing this? These people weren't doing anything to you," Jenny said.

"Destroy her!" one of them shouted.

The Sea Devils started opening fire on her, but she easily deflected their attacks back into the ocean. Then some of them rushed at her, and she quickly blasted them with bolts of pure white energy that left them all lying unconscious on the sand.

"They're not dead. I don't want to hurt any of you. I just want you to go back home and leave the people here in peace," Jenny said.

"They must all be destroyed. We will not allow them to keep this planet any longer. This will be our world once again just as it was before they even existed," one of the Sea Devils said.

"What do you mean that it used to be your world?" Patrick asked from behind Jenny.

Jenny looked at him furiously. Did he know how dangerous it was for him to be here?

"Get back in the hotel!" She hissed at him.

"I'm going to face the danger right alongside you. We're partners now. Like Holmes and Watson," Patrick said.

"You're going to be dead, and then there won't be any partnership at all if you don't get out of here," Jenny warned him.

"Keep your human under control, Time Lady. Tell it to keep out of our affairs before we kill it," the Sea Devils who had been handing out instructions earlier threatened.

"Oh, so you know what I am then?" Jenny asked as she kept one eye on the Sea Devil and one on Patrick.

"Oh, yes. We were informed that you might arrive to oppose us, Doctor's daughter. Your father tried to help us live peacefully with the humans many years ago, but it didn't work out. The humans do not want peace. They cannot even co-exist with each other much less us. You and your father are idealistic fools. The only true peace will be found only by their total destruction," the Sea Devil leader said.

"You were informed that I was coming? By whom? I didn't even know that I would be here until a short time ago," Jenny asked.

"Who are they?" Patrick asked impatiently.

"Later," Jenny said.

"Go ahead and inform your human of just who we are if you wish," the Sea Devil leader said with an amused expression on his face.

"I am not her human. I'm her boyfriend," Patrick protested.

"That can be easily changed if you don't go back inside," Jenny said with a smile to let him know that she was kidding.

"Can you just fill Old Clueless here in on what's happening?" Patrick asked.

"Oh, I like that. I think that I'll call you that from now on," Jenny said.

"Hey!" Patrick protested.

"Shut up, Clueless! I said I'll explain later," Jenny said with a wide grin.

"We are the ones who ruled this planet when your ancestors were still in trees, human. We are the original inhabitants of the Earth. We went into suspended animation deep underneath the ocean because we foresaw a major disaster heading for this planet when a small planetoid kept coming closer and closer to it. It turned out that what happened wasn't a disaster at all though. It went into orbit around the Earth and became what you would one day call the moon. When we awoke, we found that the planet was still in one piece; and you apes had taken our place upon it. We are returning now to claim this world from you before you destroy it completely with your pollutants and your industrialization. You are unworthy of it," the Sea Devil leader said.

"You don't have to kill them. You can share this planet," Jenny said.

"We will share nothing. We have been commanded to do this by the ultimate authority. We have been called to overthrow man by Dagon himself!" the leader said.

"What?" Jenny asked surprised.

"Our god appeared to us in a vision and commanded us to slaughter the humans. He said if we were to do this that we would win this time. That no one would be able to stop us," the leader said.

"I doubt that what you saw was real. Someone is tricking you, and I bet I know who," Jenny said suspiciously.

"Oh, Jen Jen! You would doubt me? Whatever am I going to do with you?" a voice called to her.

They all turned to see a reptilian looking humanoid who looked much like the Sea Devils who was glowing with inner power. He looked at Jenny with an evil smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked him skeptically.

"Dagon!" the Sea Devil leader shouted.

"I guess that solves that," Patrick said.

"I doubt that he's really Dagon. This is someone else entirely, and I believe that I know who," Jenny said.

Jenny walked right up to Dagon and punched him in the face! The Sea Devils all howled in outrage and hissed at her.

Dagon laughed as he rubbed his nose. He seemed to be finding the whole thing very entertaining.

"I heard that you were quite the spitfire. Apparently, I heard right. I like you already. You're going to be a much better opponent than your mom I bet," Dagon said.

"Loki, right?' Jenny asked.

"You got it in one, Jen! You're smart and beautiful!" 'Dagon' said as he quickly changed into Loki.

"This is a lie! It's a trick by the Time Lords," the Sea Devil leader said.

"Not by the Time Lords. It's a trick by Loki, he's one of the Aesir who were worshipped as gods in the past by the Norsemen," Jenny said.

"That's right, you gorgeous gal. So it was child's play for me to impersonate Dagon. I'm an old hand at playing at being a god," Loki admitted.

"Will you stop hitting on my girlfriend?!" Patrick said in a fit of rage.

"No! I'll do whatever I want. Besides, she's way out of your league, kiddo. She's hot and you're . . . not!" Loki said with an evil giggle.

Jenny punched him in the face again even harder this time. He went flying backwards and landed head first in the sand.

"Don't listen to him. He's delusional anyway with all of that talk about me being gorgeous," Jenny said to Patrick.

"Well, even a broken clock is right two times a day," Patrick said with a grin.

"Stop that. Now's not the time to try to make me feel better about my looks," Jenny said.

"What are you talking about? You are beautiful!" Patrick protested.

Jenny just shook her head at him as she turned her attention back to Loki.

"It's called a serious lack of self-esteem, kid. She grew up without mummy and daddy for years, and it seriously affected her sense of self-worth. She actually believes that she's no one special, and that she's just an ordinary Plain Jane. She's not being modest. She secretly thinks that she's worthless. Don't you, Jen? Because if you weren't, why would Daddy leave you and never come back? It must be because you're nothing. You're just a stupid pathetic mistake created by a machine. No one could ever love you because you're nothing and nobody! I bet old Pat here only cares about you out of pity!" Loki said.

Jenny's eyes teared up because what Loki had said was all true. Those were all her deepest, darkest fears about herself exposed at last for Patrick to hear. She looked at him with shame on her face now.

Patrick looked at the devastated look on her face and in her eyes and felt pain and anger began to flow through him. He never wanted to see that look on her face ever again. Seeing it there tore his very soul apart! He desperately wanted to hurt the man who had put it there. He wanted to do that with every fiber of his being. The always peaceful Patrick was now transformed into a raging fury of destruction in a single instant.

Patrick had never felt such anger in all of his life. He ran towards Loki and punched him with every ounce of strength in his body. Then he punched him again and again. He had gone insane with anger.

Loki snapped his fingers, and Patrick went flying off of him and landed far out into the ocean with an enormous splash. He was instantly knocked out by the impact with the water, and he sank under the waves as he began to drown.

"We didn't need him anyway. Annoying little prick!" Loki said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"No!" Jenny screamed.

She gestured out into the ocean, and Patrick came swiftly flying back out of the water and landed at her feet. Jenny noticed with alarm that he wasn't breathing. The white power radiating from her quickly surrounded him for a brief moment as she touched his forehead, and he woke up with no ill effects from his near brush with death.

"What happened?" Patrick asked.

"You almost died, you idiot! That's why I didn't want you here. You're going back to the hotel now!" Jenny commanded him.

She quickly teleported him back to their room at the hotel and to safety before he could say a word. She then turned on Loki in anger both at what he had said about her and at what he had done to the man that she loved more than anyone.

"Well, I can see who wears the pants in your relationship. Of course, the pants look good on you so it doesn't really matter," Loki said with a smirk.

"SHUT UP!" Jenny said in a voice filled with blinding hatred now.

"Yes! That's it! There's the Jen I came here to see. Let her out. I don't want Little Miss Sunshine. That face that you show to the universe to reassure them that you're not a danger to anyone. I want your true self. That darkness within you that you won't even admit to yourself even exists. The inner demon within that even your mother fears. She knows it's there. Why do you think that she's so overprotective of you for? She isn't protecting you. She's protecting the universe from you! She doesn't want your inner devil to come out. I do though. I think it looks good on you! Show it to me, baby!" Loki said with pure glee in his eyes.

Jenny's energy began to darken now as the anger in her took control. She could feel herself beginning to change, but she found that she didn't care. All that mattered was hurting this man. She had to destroy him!

"No! He tricked us, and now he is tricking you as well. Don't you see that? You are allowing him to use your anger against you and to make you into something that you're not," the leader of the Sea Devils warned.

Jenny looked at him and then at herself. She could see that the energy aura that always surrounded her when she used her powers had turned partially black now. It frightened her now that she could think a little clearer. She let go of her anger and her energy returned back to its natural pure white color.

"I don't like you bunch of freaks! I never did! You cost me our best candidate for the Black Guardian! I almost had her, and you ruined it. Now we'll have to settle for the other one. That one is nowhere near as powerful as this one, but they do have plenty of hate and anger to spare. They even make the anger in her look tame by comparison. Perhaps you did us a favor after all now that I think about it," Loki said with a grin.

Loki reached out with his power and started to suck the life out of the Sea Devils. They all started to collapse on the ground as they quickly started dying where they stood.

Jenny quickly rushed over to Loki and placed her hand on his forehead. A white glow spread from her hand and soon issued forth from his eyes, ears and mouth. He screamed in unimaginable pain like he had never experienced even in his long existence, and then he teleported away to get away from her.

Jenny turned to the Sea Devils and restored them back to full health with a single wave of her hand. They got back on their feet and looked at her in awe.

"Thank you, Time Lady! You could have let us die after what we did here, but you didn't. Why?" the Sea Devil leader said in amazement.

"Why did you save me from being corrupted by Loki?" Jenny asked him with a smile.

"You didn't deserve such a horrible fate. You are not the evil that he is despite what he said to you, or you would not have saved the lives of your enemies," the Sea Devil leader said.

"I saved you for the same reason. You were misled by his lies and allowed yourselves to be swept up in them just the same as I almost did. He's very good at deceiving people. It's what he does. I didn't think that all of you deserved such a horrible fate either. I want you to leave these people alone and go back home. Will you do that?" Jenny asked.

They all nodded at her and turned to walk back into the ocean. The Sea Devil leader walked up to her and embraced her in friendship.

He then said, "I am sorry for the lives that were lost here today. You have my word that it won't happen again as long as I'm in charge of things," the leader said.

"What's your name?" Jenny asked him.

"I am Braxus. I pledge to be your life-long friend now and forever, Time Lady. If you ever need any help in the future, you can count on me to be there for you," Braxus said.

"I promise the same, Braxus. If you ever need me, just use this. Luckily, it's waterproof," Jenny said as she handed the Sea Devil a small tracking device that she had cobbled together herself.

She was originally going to give it to Patrick to use in case she ever got separated from him, but she was sure now that he would always be stuck to her like glue and never need to use it anyway. She couldn't even shake him when terrible menaces that could kill him with a glance showed up to threaten her. She smiled as she remembered him punching Loki. He was crazy, but he was her kind of crazy!

"Just push the red button on top to activate it, and I'll come and help you wherever I am," Jenny said to Braxus.

"Thank you, my friend," Braxus said.

"No, thank you. You saved me from myself," Jenny said.

She kissed him on the side of the face, and he turned and left as he walked back into the water. He turned her head and smiled back at her just as he went underneath the waves.

She was ready to do something that she had never done yet now, and she hoped that she could accomplish it without her mother's help. She wanted to make sure that Loki didn't win any victories here today.

She reached out with all of her power and restored all of the dead humans that the Sea Devils had killed today back to life again. Then she glowed very brightly for a moment and disappeared in a white flash of light as she teleported back to her hotel room with Patrick.

As she reappeared in the room, Patrick rushed to embrace her. He had been so worried for her. He had been watching her from the window of his room, and he therefore had seen her changing. It had terrified him. He could see her face, and it wasn't the face of his Jenny for a minute there. It looked almost demonic.

"I almost fell. The leader of the Sea Devils snapped me out of it though. Funny how sometimes you find what you need in the least likely places," Jenny said as she could guess what he was thinking about.

"Are you going to be okay now?" Patrick asked her in a worried voice.

"I'm fine now. I faced up to my deepest, darkest fears about myself, and I overcame then. I didn't let them destroy me. I'm so much stronger now because of it," Jenny said with a look of inner peace on her face.

"What he said about me isn't true? I really do love you," Patrick said.

"I know. I didn't believe that for a moment. It was the parts that he said about how I felt about myself that hit home. That was all too painfully true," Jenny said.

"You don't actually believe all of that stuff, do you?" Patrick asked her.

"Not anymore, at least not as strongly as I used to believe in it anyway. I guess those nagging doubts will always be there with me, but I won't let them have that kind of power over me anymore. I won't let them control me as they almost did here today," Jenny said.

"Good. I don't ever want to see you looking like that again!" Patrick said.

He was going to make that his mission in life from this day forward. He was going to make sure from now on that she never had anything but a smile on her face ever again.

He was going to start with that mystery contest. He would so enjoy competing against her in a battle of deduction.

He loved to be challenged, and he had a feeling that Jenny was going to provide him with just the kind of challenge that he had always wanted. He looked forward to rising to that challenge every day for the rest of his life.

**Next: The mystery contest begins as Patrick and Jenny wind up competing not just against each other but also against a mysterious new contestant as well. It's a contestant who acts very much like Patrick's favorite detective. Could it be? Come back next time to find out.**


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

I do not own Doctor Who, Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock, or Hercule Poirot; and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

**This story takes place right before the Black Guardian's recent return in War of the Guardians.**

**The version of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson that you will see in this story are not the ones from Sherlock. They are my own version of Holmes and Watson although they may have similarities with the ones from Sherlock and possibly other versions of them that you may have seen elsewhere.**

The mystery contest that Patrick had been dying to take part in had finally begun after that whole mess with the Sea Devils had been glossed over by the local authorities. They had attributed it to a harmless prank by some local students. Jenny had to laugh at that one. It sounded like something her mother would have come up with as an explanation.

All of the would be detectives were now gathered in the front lobby of the hotel as the mystery contest began. A man dressed as Hercule Poirot stood in front of the others and began to speak.

"Welcome, my friends, to the Annual Whodunnit Mystery Contest at the Umbra Hotel! As I'm sure you all know by now, this contest is a race to see who can solve our little fake murder mystery first. The winner will claim a million dollar prize! So I hope that you've all got your thinking caps on and your magnifying glasses ready. The contest will begin shortly after the 'murder' occurs," the fake Poirot said in a terrible Belgian accent.

"How long will that take?" a man wearing a doctor's coat with white hair and a mustache said.

"It shouldn't be too long. You never know when a murder might take place in such a thieves' den as this place after all," the fake Poirot said with a smug grin.

The lights in the lobby then suddenly went out and someone screamed in agony. As the lights came back on, the man with the doctor's coat on was lying on the ground 'dead'.

"He shouldn't have been so impatient to die, should he?" the fake Poirot joked.

The mystery contestants laughed at the fake Belgian's dark sense of humor. Jenny didn't consider it so funny. People really had died earlier despite what the local authorities had said.

She had brought them back to life, but it still didn't make it any less horrible. She didn't find death at all a funny subject, and she did not laugh at all.

Patrick saw the frown on her face and gave her a questioning look. She quickly smiled at him as she usually did and regained her normal cheerful demeanor. She didn't want to ruin this for him after all. She knew that he had been looking forward to it.

Patrick really hoped that Jenny was enjoying this. She hadn't seemed to be for a minute there. He didn't want to do it if she didn't want to. He had only suggested this because he had thought that it would be a fun thing that they could do together. That and he loved trying to solve mysteries before everyone else of course. He didn't want to force Jenny to do something that she hated though.

I'm fine with it. Jenny's voice said in his mind.

He looked at her in surprise. He knew that she could communicate telepathically, but they had never done this.

There's a first time for everything, Pat. Jenny said in his mind.

Patrick groaned at her use of that horrible little nickname that she had come up with for him again. He hated that name!

Sorry, I just do that to get under your skin. I really am fine with this contest. I just didn't think that joking about death, even fake death, was very funny. Don't worry. Jenny said to him telepathically.

Patrick nodded at her and shook his head. She never ceased to amaze him with her little bag of tricks. She always seemed to have one surprise for him after another. He never ceased to be fascinated with her.

The feeling's mutual. Who would have thought that you were into mysteries after all? What else am I going to find out about you as I peel away your many layers? I look forward to investigating you. Jenny said in his mind with a seductive tone and an evil grin.

Patrick's face went red, and Jenny smiled sweetly at him.

My goodness! You'd think that I was River the way that you're carrying on! Jenny thought to him in an amused voice.

It's not what you said, but the way that you said it. Patrick thought. He wondered if he should have concentrated when he thought that. He wasn't sure if she would be able to hear him or not.

Jenny obviously did though because she laughed at him. She was laughing out in the open now so everyone was staring at her. They had no idea what was so funny to her. Fake Poirot had made that joke several minutes ago and had been going over the rules to the contest ever since then.

Jenny ignored their glares as she waited for the rules to end and the clues to begin. It had been explained to her by Patrick that not only would they find clues on the 'body', but that several actors would soon appear and start giving verbal clues of their own. One of these actors was the 'killer' that they had to unmask.

Sure enough, the actors started to appear as the backstory to the killing began to play out before them. As the actors started to tell how they knew the victim and where they had been when he had been killed, Jenny was distracted by two men who were watching all of this in the back of the lobby.

One of the men was observing everything with eagle eyes, and nothing in the room seemed to escape his attention. The other just looked annoyed like he would rather be anywhere than here. He kept shooting dirty looks at the man with him, and Jenny thought that he must have dragged him here much as Patrick had with her. Unlike her though, this man wasn't even attempting to enjoy the contest. She wondered who they were because to her it seemed as if they weren't really here for the contest at all. It was almost as if they were waiting for something to happen.

Several minutes later, another scream rang out through the lobby as one of the contestants suddenly dropped over and lay on the ground dead. The others thought that it was all a part of the contest at first until the fake Poirot came rushing over to the body and began to check it for signs of life. Then everyone began to murmur and talk amongst themselves. They were beginning to wonder if this murder was for real.

"John, check the body for cause of death, will you?" the man with the eagle eyes said to his friend.

"I wish that we had been able to prevent this. I never even saw anything happening or any clue that anything would happen," the man named John said as he walked up to the body.

"That's why we're here, John. If these murders were that easy to prevent or anticipate, I wouldn't be on the case," the eagle eyed man said.

Jenny noticed that the fake Poirot immediately moved aside to let John examine the body so she knew that they must be working either for or with the hotel. Therefore, the hotel knew that this might happen.

She decided to involve herself in this real life mystery as she walked up to John and asked, "Why did the hotel allow this contest to continue if they knew that someone might die?"

John looked up at her with wide eyes as he asked, "How did you - ?"

"Obviously she deduced it from what she's witnessed so far, John," the eagle eyed man said.

Patrick was watching this scene with growing excitement as he was sure that he knew who these two men must be. It had to be them. He didn't know how, but it had to be!

Patrick walked up to the eagle eyed man and asked him quietly, "Are you Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yet another sharp witted observer, John. I thought that this mystery contest would be full of bumbling amateurs, but it seems that I was wrong for one of those extremely rare times in my life. Yes, I am Sherlock Holmes. I'm not sure how you would recognize me though since I purposely keep my name and face out of the media. You must be a particularly shrewd reader of my friend John's accounts of me," Sherlock said.

"Well, I guess you could just say that I deduced that it was you based on the circumstances and the evidence of my eyes, sir," Patrick said in an attempt to impress him.

"I like this fellow, John. He thinks like me," Sherlock said to John.

"Yes, and the fact that he's an ardent fan of yours didn't appeal to you at all," John said snidely.

"Of course not, John. I never let emotions cloud my judgment. Emotions only serve to distract the intellect," Sherlock said.

Patrick was just smiling away as he watched Sherlock talk. He couldn't believe that he was really here standing next to Sherlock Holmes. THE Sherlock Holmes!

Sherlock looked intently at Patrick's deerstalker hat and pipe for the first time then and said, "You do know that I don't really use those, don't you? They were wrongly attributed to me."

"Yes, but it's the way most people recognize you so I thought that I would wear them so that everyone would know who my favorite detective was," Patrick said.

Jenny had been watching the exchange between Patrick and Sherlock with great amusement up until now. It had actually caused her to forget the murder for a minute, but she now made herself remember it. She knew that she couldn't let herself be distracted any longer. She had to know if this was a matter for her to investigate as well as Sherlock.

She ignored Patrick and Sherlock for now as she joined John in investigating the body. She noticed from John's inspection of it that it seemed to have no visible marks on it. John had been trying to find a cause of death for some time now but had come up with nothing.

"You never answered my earlier question. Why wasn't this contest stopped if there was reason to believe that someone might die during it?" Jenny asked John.

John looked at Sherlock for a moment, and he nodded. Jenny guessed that she must have met with Sherlock's approval.

"We didn't actually know that the murder would occur during the contest. There have been several mysterious murders at this hotel all week. They've happened at different times and in all parts of the hotel. No one is sure what the cause of death is or who's killing them and why," John told her.

"How do they die though exactly?" Jenny asked intrigued.

They all have had heart attacks for no apparent reason. They just drop over and die. This man did as well. I can't find any reason why he should have died. It looks natural, but it can't be. Someone has to be doing it somehow," John said.

"That's why you're here then. No one can figure it out so they've called in the greatest detective of all to solve it," Jenny said.

"I like her too, John," Sherlock said.

"Of course you do," John said as he rolled his eyes.

I thought that you said Holmes and Watson didn't exist in this universe. Patrick thought toward Jenny. He hoped that it worked.

It works fine. I can hear you. Yes, they don't exist in this universe. Jenny thought back to him.

Then how are they here? Patrick asked.

They're from a parallel world obviously. Which one it is I don't know yet. They're not the Sherlock and John from the world where the TV show that I told you about is real. These two are different from them. How they got here I have no idea about either. At least I don't know how yet anyway. They obviously don't know that they are even in another universe yet so it must have happened fairly recently. Jenny thought.

Are you sure that we're not the ones on a parallel Earth? Patrick thought back.

Of course not! I'd know if we were on a parallel Earth. I'm a Time Lady, remember? Jenny thought back to him in an irritated tone.

I just thought that it might be a possibility. You have to eliminate all the possibilities in an investigation according to him. Patrick thought as he looked at Sherlock.

I'm sorry for getting mad, Patrick. I know that it is a viable possibility, but it's not the case here. Let me show you something. Jenny thought.

She placed her hand on his shoulder then, and Patrick almost gasped out loud as he could see that Sherlock and John had something all around them clinging to their bodies.

What is that? Patrick thought to her.

Void stuff. It's the background radiation that clings to those who have passed through the Void. The Void is the space between universes, and everyone who travels from one parallel universe to another must pass through it. The Void stuff shows that they've passed through the Void. Look at everyone else here. Do you see the Void stuff on anyone else here? Jenny asked mentally.

Patrick looked around and saw that everyone else looked normal, and then he looked at Jenny and was shocked to see that she had it around her as well.

I've been through the Void a time or two in the past. I don't like to talk about those days though. That was before Mum found me. Jenny explained through telepathy.

Patrick didn't prod her any further. He had discovered a long time ago not to ask her about her past before her mother had found her. She didn't like to talk about it, and she became very upset if it were ever brought up.

I might tell you about it someday when I feel comfortable talking about it. Jenny thought as she sensed his thoughts.

She removed her hand from Patrick's shoulder then, and he could no longer see the Void stuff anymore. He wondered if Jenny could see that all of the time.

No. Just when I wan't to see it. Jenny responded in his mind.

Stop that. I don't mind you being in my head because it's you, but now you've got me afraid to think anything. I'm afraid I'm going to think something that will make you mad. Patrick thought back in a fearful tone.

I highly doubt that. I will respect your privacy more though. I'm sorry. I've just been so happy to be in your mind at last that I guess I've been reveling in it. I like being able to talk to you like this. Jenny apologized in his mind.

It's okay for you to be in there but just keep to the surface thoughts, okay? Patrick thought back.

Okay! Jenny said in his mind. She stopped talking to him then. She didn't want to wear our her welcome, after all.

She wondered if he would ever accept linking to her if just simple temporary mental contact was making him freak out. She hoped that by talking to him mentally every once in a while that she might help him get used to it and eventually accept it. She wouldn't force it on him if he didn't want it though.

Their entire conversation had taken place very quickly so that John hadn't even noticed it. Sherlock, however, had noticed that they seemed to be communicating without words somehow. He found Jenny to be very intriguing and was determined to find out more about her. He didn't think that she was the killer, but he couldn't rule her out altogether just yet due to her strange behavior. Of course, he was hardly one to condemn someone for acting strangely. He was the very epitome of strange behavior after all in his daily life.

Jenny kept observing the body and even checked it discreetly with her Vortex powers as she turned her back and closed her eyes for a moment. She could find nothing out of the ordinary. Although she did feel a sense of something alien around the body. It was a very small thing, but it was there. If her senses were more developed like her mother's, she might be able to tell more from it. As it was, she was fairly certain that the man had been killed through unnatural means by an alien.

That meant that she was free to act. She wouldn't undo a normal death due to its possibly affecting the Web of Time, but she would undo one that was caused by an alien that was never meant to be here in the first place. She could feel that this alien was not supposed to be here originally. She wished that she could identify it so that she could stop it from killing again.

She touched the dead man briefly, and he suddenly came to life again. She hid the normal glowing that using her powers would produce so that she attracted no unnecessary suspicion. She had been practicing that in private, and now it was finally coming in handy.

"I can't believe it! He's still alive! The killer didn't do a good enough job with this one! Maybe we can find out some information about them from him!" Jenny shouted very loudly.

Sherlock looked at her with admiration. She was doing a very good job at using this unforeseen circumstance to her advantage to try to flush out the killer. He just hoped that she fully realized exactly the kind of deadly danger that she had just placed herself in.

Everyone in the room turned to look at her and the newly returned dead man in surprise. One person in particular was especially surprised, the one who had killed him. She had used the power of words to stop his heart just as all of her people did. It had always worked in the past. She had never had a victim return to life before. She would have to fix this problem quickly before the man could tell them anything that would lead back to her.

The woman who had been shouting also merited her attention as well. She was a Time Lady, and she would eventually find her here if she wasn't careful. She would have to make sure that the former dead man told no tales to her.

She would not let the Time Lady find out who she really was. She was never going back to being a mere human ever again. Why should she when she could have such power? Why should she ever be dull ordinary old Joan Redfern ever again when she could be all powerful and magnificent as Sister Pestilence?

**Next: What happened to Joan to make her turn back into a Carrionite, and why is she killing people? Jenny, Patrick, Sherlock, and John have to find out. Also how are Sherlock and John in Jenny's universe anyway? **


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

I do not own Doctor Who, Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock, or Agatha Christie; and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

**This story takes place right before the Black Guardian's recent return in War of the Guardians.**

**The version of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson that you will see in this story are not the ones from Sherlock. They are my own version of Holmes and Watson although they may have similarities with the ones from Sherlock and possibly other versions of them that you may have seen elsewhere.**

Jenny and Patrick were invisibly following the dead man as he was taken to be seen by a doctor. The hotel wanted to make sure that this victim stayed alive long enough to give them some details as to just what had happened to him. Sherlock and John were going along with him as well to try to prevent anything else from happening to him until he woke up.

Sherlock looked around for the mysterious girl named Jenny who seemed to have vanished into thin air. He saw no trace of her or her boyfriend anywhere. Yet again the finger of suspicion would seem to point to one or both of them as the killer, but he didn't believe it. None of the evidence linked her to the crimes, and she had only arrived at the hotel recently long after the murders had first begun. He had checked at the front desk.

He had also checked into her background. While he could not find much, he did find evidence where she had been present at numerous mysterious incidents that could not be explained that were immediately dealt with in a positive manner soon after her arrival. He saw that she was a legend on the internet and was linked to another mysterious being known only as the Doctor. There was also mention of her being linked to something called the Bad Wolf, an urban legend so mysterious and frightening that whenever anyone talked about it the others would immediately stop talking to that person out of fear. Fear that the Wolf would find out. What he saw intrigued his interest but not his suspicion. This woman only seemed to help others not to cause them injury.

He also saw something else in his research that was not related to Jenny Tyler. They were in another world somehow. He knew that if he told John this that he would think that he had finally lost his mind completely, but it was true. The evidence was undeniable. There were world leaders that were different here than in his world. There were numerous reports of documented attacks by aliens here which were very different from his world where they still remained the stuff of legends. He could link Jenny to some of those incidents and would love to ask her about them sometime. Certain events in history also seemed to be different here than in his world. Somehow, they had left their own world and wound up here without even knowing it.

The one thing that he would really like to know though was why and how did this hotel request for them to investigate the murders since, according to his research, he and John didn't exist here except as fictional characters in books. They were still in their own world when they received the job request, he was fairly certain of that. The only thing that he could deduce then was that the hotel had asked for help; and that when they arrived, they had naturally assumed that they were the help that they had asked for. Which seemed to suggest either that coincidentally this same hotel also existed in their world and also had unexplained murders which seemed hard to believe, or that someone had brought them here to this world deliberately and had somehow sent them a fake message from this place to their own world so as not to immediately arouse their suspicions that they were no longer in their own universe. The question was why? Who would bring them here and not want them to know it and why?

Those were questions for another time though. What he needed to solve first was who had killed the unnamed man that they were now guarding and why? He had a feeling that solving that would help him to solve the other more important mystery.

While Sherlock pondered the mysteries that seemed to surround him here, Jenny and Patrick held hands as they silently walked along beside them. The two of them had taken to communicating telepathically again out of necessity since they had to remain as silent as possible.

Walking around invisible is just so weird! I can see everyone else, but they can't see me. I can't get used to that. It's just so amazing. Patrick thought.

Yeah, it is. I do it so much that I forget just how amazing that it really is sometimes. Jenny admitted.

That's what you have me here for then? To keep you grounded in reality? Patrick asked her with a grin.

No. That's a good side perk of our relationship, but that is definitely not the only reason that I have you around, Mr. Baker. Jenny said in his mind.

Good. I would like to think that there are other things that you like about me as well. Patrick thought.

Of course there are. There are many, many other things. I'm sure that there are several more that I haven't seen yet that would intrigue me even further. Jenny thought with a grin.

Oh, Jen. Why do you do that? I admit that I'm flattered, but it seems like you try too hard to be all full of innuendo when you talk to me. I don't want our relationship to be only about that. There are other things that are important to me too you know. Patrick thought with his face flushed with embarrassment.

I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just wanted you to know that I care. I can always sense that you have a low opinion of yourself, and it's my way of letting you know that I don't see you that way at all. I'm trying to build up your self-confidence, you silly man! Jenny thought back.

Thanks but I think you need to work on your own self-confidence though first. You don't believe that you're gorgeous. I still don't know how that could be. I'm going to keep telling you that you are until you have to believe it. Patrick thought.

Maybe we can help each other then. Jenny thought with a serious look on her face.

The two of them continued on in telepathic silence for a while as Jenny was no longer reading his innermost thoughts now unless he invited her to. She thought about the mystery before them, and it seemed to add up to only one thing. The deaths here all seemed to be unnatural.

Peoples' hearts just stopping for no apparent reason reminded her a little too much about the way that a particular type of alien killed. Her mother and father had told her recently that the Carrionites had resurfaced, and that they killed in just such a way.

They had been captured, but one of them, Lilith, had recently been broken out by the Shadow. Loki had been here so that meant that the Shadow must have been too, and that he had left Jenny a little present.

That suggested that the killer either must be Lilith or Joan Redfern. Her mother had told her recently that Donald Noble, the Metacrisis Doctor, had disappeared; and that his girlfriend, Joan Redfern, had been made into a Carrionite once again by the Shadow.

She was sure that it was one of those two women. Why though? What would the Carrionites have to gain by killing people here? Was it just to attract her attention? No, the killings had started before she got here. It couldn't be about her. She hoped that she learned something when the killer attempted to kill the unnamed man again. She knew that they would because she had made sure that everyone knew that he had survived.

The man was taken to an expert that had been called in by the hotel to investigate his death and mysterious return to life. John was being allowed to cooperate with the hotel doctor as a part of his investigation.

"I can't find anything at all wrong with him that would have killed him. He seems perfectly healthy. It was like nothing ever happened to him, and yet something did because he still hasn't woken up yet. The mind has obviously been through some trauma that it needs to recover from. What about you, Dr. Watson? Have you found anything that I haven't?" the hotel doctor finally said after his examination.

"Absolutely nothing that you didn't already say," John said.

"In other words, this has all been an exercise in futility. I need data. All that you've come up with is that the man is healthy but has suffered some kind of mental trauma. That, of course, being that he recently died for no apparent reason. We already knew that. I need more," Sherlock snapped.

"You'll have to excuse him. He gets like this when he doesn't have any new leads on a case for a while," John said to the hotel doctor.

"The man's positively rude," the hotel doctor said.

"I know. You have to get used to him and his moods. If you didn't, you'd be quite tempted to kill him," John said with a grin.

"I heard that," Sherlock said.

"You were meant to," John shot back.

It was all Jenny could do to keep from laughing. She had to put her hand over her mouth. She found that she liked these two a great deal, and she could definitely see why Patrick did too now.

\

"What's going on?" the man who had died said as he finally woke up.

"That is what we are attempting to find out," Sherlock said.

"You died for no apparent reason, and then came back to life again perfectly healthy. Do you remember anything about what happened?" John asked.

"I remember talking to this woman. She said something in a rhyme that included my name in it, and then I just passed out. I don't remember anything else after that until now," the man said.

"Had you ever seen this woman before? Do you know anything about her?" Sherlock asked.

"No. I had just met her when she came walking up to a few minutes before I passed out. She started up a conversation with me about my health. She was asking if I was as healthy as I looked, and I said yes. I've never been sick a day in my life, and I have no health problems. I told her that, and she seemed very interested in me all of a sudden. She just kept asking me questions about my health; and when I answered positively to all of them, she smiled at me and said that rhyme that I told you about," the man said.

"What was the rhyme?" Sherlock asked.

"Let me see if I remember. 'This minute will be the last for the man named Martin Rast.' I started to question her about this odd statement when I blacked out," Martin said.

Carrionite! I was right. She stopped his heart with the power of the name. Jenny thought.

Is that kind of thing common among aliens? Patrick asked.

No, just the Carrionites. They use words to alter reality in the form of rhymes involving the victim's name. They can kill with them. She wanted to kill the man because he was perfectly healthy. She apparently chose perfectly healthy victims for some reason. Why? Jenny pondered in Patrick's mind.

Sherlock was wondering the same thing out loud as he said, "A killer who only kills perfectly healthy victims. That's a new one. She has to make certain of the state of their health before she kills them. Somehow she does it with words. Could it be some form of hypnosis? No, that doesn't make sense."

"Hypnosis doesn't work that way. You can convince someone that they're going to die and make them believe it enough that their bodies will shut down through mental suggestion perhaps, but that would take a lot more than a badly worded rhyme I would think," John said.

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth," Sherlock quoted his favorite maxim.

"What is it that you're getting at?" John asked.

Sherlock didn't answer as he asked Martin, "You didn't drink anything or eat anything from this woman? She didn't touch you or otherwise do anything to you in any way other than say a rhyme to you?"

"No, she didn't do any of those things. She stayed a couple of feet away from me at all times. I thought it odd at the time because she had to practically shout at me to be heard sometimes over the noise of the crowd. I was wondering why she didn't get closer. Then she said the rhyme just loud enough for me to hear, but apparently no one else did. It was the last thing that I thought before I died. I wondered why no one else thought that what she had said was as odd as I did," Martin said.

"So she stays far enough away so that when you drop over dead no one can possibly blame her for it. She can claim to be an innocent bystander. She says the words of the rhyme just loud enough to be heard but not loud enough for anyone else who isn't paying close attention to register it as anything more than mumbled words due to the conditions of an already crowded and noisy room. She has no other contact with the victim in any way except by speech. The only conclusion that can be accepted is that the words themselves somehow killed him," Sherlock deduced.

"That's impossible. Words cannot kill in and of themselves. There would have to be something that would make the victim believe that he was going to die like having him think that he had been cursed perhaps. Nothing like that happened here though. The victim didn't expect to die and was confused by the words' meaning. It couldn't have been the words," John said.

"Not in the world in which we exist, but maybe the laws of physics are different in other worlds? Or there are beings in these other worlds who can bend these laws to their will?" Sherlock deduced.

"What on Earth are you talking about now?" John said with a groan.

"I'd like to know that as well. You're not making very much sense," the hotel doctor said.

"I'm just thinking out loud about a possible solution to our problem," Sherlock said.

"It's a solution that is impossible," John said.

"In our world, yes," Sherlock said mysteriously.

In a world where aliens invade regularly and strange things happen on a daily basis though, such things might well be the rule rather than the exception. Sherlock thought to himself.

Now, he's got it. He's a brilliant man. Now I know what sort of being did it and how, but I still don't know why, Patrick. Jenny thought.

It's funny that she hasn't tried to attack him yet. Then maybe we'd find out. Patrick thought back.

That's it. We have to leave him open for attack, and then she'll maybe let something slip about why she's doing this. We have to leave him all alone. Jenny thought.

That's crazy. She'll kill him. Patrick thought back.

Not necessarily. The power of the name works only once. Jenny observed.

She could kill him some other way you know. Patrick suggested.

Come on. I have a plan. Jenny said in his mind.

The two of them then left the room and turned visible then. They came back into the room, and Jenny pretended that she had entered it by mistake.

"Oh, I'm sorry! We were looking for the way out. It's just as well though because I wanted to talk to all of you. I believe that I know who your killer is. Do you know if a guest has checked in under the name of Joan Redfern or Lilith?" Jenny asked.

Sherlock looked at her with amusement on his face. It was obvious that Jenny had come to the exact same conclusions that he had, and that she actually knew of two women who could kill with words. She was now trying to narrow the list of suspects down to one of them. She truly had a brilliant mind. He could see himself potentially regarding her mind as an equal to his own rather formidable intellect someday.

"I'll have to ask at the front desk. They'll have records of everyone who has registered in their computer," the hotel doctor said.

"She wouldn't be dumb enough to give her real name, would she?" Patrick asked.

"She would if she had no reason to suspect that anyone in this area would know her or suspect her of anything," Jenny said.

"Good reasoning, Miss Tyler," Sherlock said appreciatively.

"Thank you," Jenny said with a proud grin.

Patrick was about to pass out with joy. Sherlock Holmes had just complimented his girlfriend on how smart she was!

The hotel doctor came back and said that they did have a guest named Joan Redfern. Jenny sighed and wished that it wasn't so. She had hoped that it might be Lilith instead. She would have to do her best to try to help Joan become herself again if she could. She knew that Donald would want her to do that wherever he was.

"I take it that you know her then," Sherlock said upon seeing Jenny's reaction.

"Yes. She's not evil. She's had something done to her to make her into what she is now. She isn't the type to kill normally. She's a nurse," Jenny said sadly.

Sherlock nodded. He had suspected as much from the detailed medical questions that she had asked the victim.

Jenny then proceeded to outline her plan to catch Joan in the act of trying to kill the victim again. They would have to leave the victim unattended so that she would come back and finish the job. They would have to make her believe that he still had not talked so that she would have a reason to come back and kill him in order to shut him up. Once they observed her attempt to do this, then maybe they would find out why she was killing people in the first place.

"I will not endanger my patient's life," the hotel doctor protested.

"I believe that Miss Tyler has no intention of doing such a thing. Tell us the exact details of your plan," Sherlock said to Jenny.

Once she told them all her full plan, they all agreed on it even the hotel doctor. They hid in the next room and waited while the patient was left all alone now with a sheet covering his apparently sleeping form. They could hear through the thin walls exactly what would be said in the room if someone came in. They waited in silence for a long time, and then finally they heard footsteps and a door opening and closing.

"I see that what I heard the hotel doctor say at the front desk was true. You still haven't woken up yet, have you? Now, you never will. I can't let you tell the Time Lady about me. She mustn't know that I am sucking the life forces out of perfect healthy visitors to this hotel in an attempt to use them to open a portal to the dimension that my sisters are trapped in. I will soon free them and set them loose upon this world once I have gathered enough perfect life forces to use to boost my own strength enough to open the portal by myself and without the need of a perfectly formed structure to focus the words with. I just need more time in which to find perfect victims in. In order to buy that time, you must die I'm afraid!" Joan said as she turned into Sister Pestilence.

She cut off a piece of the patient's hair and used it on a voodoo doll that she produced out of her pocket. She then produced a large knife and proceeded to stab it into the heart of the doll.

There was no reaction from the man on the table whatsoever. Sister Pestilence looked at him in disbelief. That should have killed him instantly!

She whipped the sheet off of the patient to reveal a dummy with realistic looking hair lying there in Martin's place! She screamed in rage as she realized that she had been tricked.

Jenny quickly appeared in the room as she ran from the room next door and confronted her. They had all heard everything that she had just said, and it all made sense now.

"You're not going to be killing anyone else, Joan. It's over. I'm going to take you somewhere where maybe they can help you become your normal self once again. I know that this isn't what you want," Jenny said in a compassionate voice.

"What do you know of anything, Time Lady? You don't even know just who you are speaking to. I am Sister Pestilence. Joan Redfern is dead!" Sister Pestilence said defiantly.

"I don't believe that for a minute. Neither do you or you wouldn't have been so afraid that I would find you. It's over, Joan," Jenny said.

"No, it's not. Soon your hearts will beat with the force of many if your name is Jen-" Sister Pestilence started to say before Jenny quickly knocked her with a right cross before she could finish saying her name.

"There's your killer then, Sherlock. I'll take her with me if you don't mind. I'll see that she gets the help that she needs," Jenny said.

"I don't doubt your word at all, Miss Tyler. I would, however, ask that you take John and me with you when you leave this place. I know that we are not supposed to be here, and I believe that only you can take us back to where we belong," Sherlock asked.

"There you go again with that crazy talk. What are you going on about, Sherlock?" John asked.

"He's right. The two of you don't belong in this universe. You must have been brought over by mistake somehow due to Joan's attempt to create a portal to the dimension where the Carrionites are imprisoned in order to free them," Jenny deduced.

"I would believe that as well if we had not received a letter asking us to investigate the murders at this very hotel. I find it unlikely that the hotel in our universe would be experiencing the same problems at the same time. It seems that someone knew that we were coming here and gave us that letter in order to keep us from finding out that we had crossed over between worlds for some reason," Sherlock said.

"Do you have the letter?" Jenny asked.

Sherlock handed it to her, and she smiled. Now she knew what had happened.

"Why are you smiling?" Patrick asked her.

"I wrote this, or I least I will write it. It's in my handwriting. This letter kept you from realizing that anything was wrong until around the time that we arrived here, correct?" Jenny asked.

"Yes," Sherlock admitted as he could see where she was going with this.

"I just need to deliver the two of you back to your own world, and then go back in time there and write this letter to send to you so that everything occurs as it should. You must not know that you are in the wrong universe until I've arrived and can help you," Jenny said.

"I don't understand all of this talk. Being in the wrong universe, Carrionites, and going back in time? It all sounds like the ramblings of crazy people," the hotel doctor said.

"It also sounds like the elements of a dream. You'll forget everything that you saw here as if it were from a dream and only remember that the killer escaped. You saw them leaving the island. You will tell the hotel that the detectives that it hired were pursuing the killer when you last saw them. When none of them appear again, it will be believed that they were all lost at sea maybe. I'm sure that some story will be made up to explain their disappearances. There always is," Jenny said as she looked into the hotel doctor's eyes and hypnotized him.

As the hotel doctor went off to deliver this message and took the also hypnotized Martin with him as a back-up witness; Jenny, Patrick, Sherlock, and John carried the unconscious Joan with them through some back corridors of the hotel where thankfully none of them were seen back to Jenny and Patrick's hotel room where her TARDIS was being kept.

They found Sarah, Jon, Susan, Nicolas, and Reinette already there. They all groaned as Jenny explained that they would have to cut their trip short in order to take Sherlock and John home and to bring Joan to Gallifrey where she could be helped.

"Oh, well. At least I got to see that swimsuit. That was worth the whole trip," Jon said with a big smile on his face at the thought of it.

"Seeing that smile on your face ever since then was worth it for me," Sarah said with a wink at him.

"I still didn't get to meet anyone. I was hoping that I would get more time to later. I'm sorry, Father," Susan said to Nicolas.

"It's okay. Maybe you'll meet someone on your next trip somewhere. You never know," Nicolas said with hope.

Reinette knew that she couldn't keep putting this off. She would have to tell Nicolas and Jenny that she wanted to leave after this whole affair with Joan had been resolved. She dreaded it though. She so didn't want to have to hurt him. She would give anything not to.

They all got into Jenny's TARDIS then, and it dematerialized. Jenny was planning on taking Sherlock and John back home next and then to drop off Joan. Her TARDIS, however, seemed to have other ideas.

**Next: Jenny meets Agatha Christie! Jenny, Sherlock, Agatha, and special guest star Donna Noble must join forces in order to solve yet another bizarre mystery. **


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

I do not own Doctor Who, Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock, Agatha Christie, or Clue; and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

**This story takes place right before the Black Guardian's recent return in War of the Guardians.**

**The name Amethyst Blackwood came from AmethystLainey. I just love that name! The version of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson that you will see in this story are not the ones from Sherlock. They are my own version of Holmes and Watson although they may have similarities with the ones from Sherlock and possibly other versions of them that you may have seen elsewhere.**

Jenny's TARDIS materialized outside of an old elaborately styled mansion in the middle of the night. It was stormy outside with frequent lighting and rain coming down in sheets.

"Where are we?" Patrick asked as he looked at this unpleasant image on the monitor.

"Somewhere in England around 1927 I think," Jenny said.

Patrick looked at the console and saw that she was right. He grinned at her as he said, "You're getting much better at that, Jen. You've gotten it exactly right without even having to look at the console."

"I've been practicing with my time sense and my Vortex powers. I've gotten much better at using all of them lately," Jenny said as she smiled at him.

"How much better?" Patrick asked curiously.

Vortex energy appeared over one hand, and it glowed bright white while the rest of her looked normal even her eyes. The energy quickly shifted from one hand to the other while the rest of her continued to look normal. She then teleported from one end of the console room to the other and back without any energy appearing around her at all now.

"Quit showing off! You just have to stick it to the rest of us that you have special powers that all of us ordinary Time Lords don't," Lissa complained with a slight smile to show that she was just joking around.

"I think it's great. I'm proud of you, Jen. You're getting to be even better than your mother is with the use of your powers I think," Patrick said.

"I don't know about that but thanks. I appreciate that. Oh, and I'm not showing off, Lissa, I was just demonstrating what I can do now. There's a difference," Jenny said.

"Yeah, whatever you say. Looks like showing off to me," Lissa said.

A pail of water suddenly materialized out of thin air right above Lissa's head and turned completely over. It dumped all of its contents out all over her and wet her all over. Lissa glared at Jenny for a minute and then burst out laughing at the sight of herself.

"Now that was showing off!" Jenny said with a giggle.

She snapped her fingers, and Lissa was immediately dried off as if she had never been wet at all.

"And so was that," Jenny added.

"That's enough already. I'm sorry. I apologize. Uncle! Uncle!" Lissa said with her hands up in the air in surrender.

Nicolas shook his head with a big grin as he watched them play around. They were so happy and full of life. Their behavior would have been considered shocking and reprehensible in his day, but he could only be amused by it now.

He wished that Reinette would act that way. Something was bothering her, and he had no idea what it was. He just knew that she was very unhappy and seemed to not to want to be here any longer. He thought that maybe he would ask Jenny to give Reinette a special trip to wherever she wanted to go and see if that would help to buoy her spirits.

Susan watched her father as he observed Reinette's behavior with growing worry, and she wished that she could do something to help him. She couldn't even help herself though. She had tried to find a boyfriend on their last trip, but that had proven to be completely unsuccessful. Maybe it was because no matter how hard she tried her heart just wasn't quite in it. She still compared everyone that she met to David. She was resolved to stop doing that from now on. She was going to find someone and move on no matter what.

Sarah, on the hand, was much happier than Nicolas and Susan were. She saw that Jenny and Patrick had become closer than ever, and now she could see Jenny and Lissa becoming good friends as well. Her own relationship with Jon seemed to be improving by leaps and bounds also. Everything finally seemed to be going her way for the first time in a long time.

There was still one more hurdle though that she knew that they would have to overcome before she could feel completely confident about their future together. She hadn't told him about her greatest secret yet.

He didn't know that she could become a Weeping Angel. She was sure that he didn't even know what a Weeping Angel was, but she knew that that would matter to him. She had to tell him about that part of her. Sarah knew that she couldn't keep it from him for much longer. She feared what his reaction might be, but she still had to do it. She couldn't start their relationship off with a lie.

Sarah now suddenly wondered if Patrick knew. She was sure that Jenny probably wouldn't have told him without asking her about it first though. Then again Jenny seemed to tell him everything now. She would have to ask her about it later. If Patrick didn't know, she wanted to transform in front of him first and see his reaction. She resolved to ask Jenny about this as soon as she had a chance to get her alone.

Sherlock and John actually had found themselves starting to feel at home among Jenny's crew after they had gotten over the initial culture shock of the TARDIS. They still couldn't quite get over the alienness of their temporary home, but they were getting past it being uncomfortable or disorienting. Sherlock had adapted much quicker than John did of course because the strange and the bizarre were commonplace to him in his line of work.

They still wanted to go back to their own world though, and they both sensed that somehow this wasn't it. It certainly wasn't the right year. Jenny could see their concern and decided to address it head on.

"I'm sorry, guys. My ship sometimes has a mind of her own and goes where she wants to. We're not on your world yet, but I swear I'll get you back there on the next trip. Right now, we have to see what's going on here first. My ship wouldn't have brought me here if something weren't wrong that I needed to look at," Jenny explained.

Jenny had explained to them a rudimentary knowledge of what Time Lords did and how they maintained the Web of Time and kept everything running smoothly. They realized that this was one of those times when something needed her attention.

"That's fine. We can wait a little longer. We'll go with you and explore. Seeing the past live and in person would be very interesting I'm sure," Sherlock said with his curiosity piqued.

"It's not a science experiment like you're making it sound like, Sherlock. This is the chance of a lifetime. I'm sure that it's going to be very exciting. I just hope that we don't somehow make whatever's wrong here worse by changing things somehow," John said in concern.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't mention anything about the future to anyone, and you should be fine," Jenny said.

Before Jenny and the others left the TARDIS to go exploring the past; she checked the special cell that Joan Redfern, or as she now called herself Sister Pestilence, was being held in. She watched her for a while to make sure that she was doing okay.

Sister Pestilence was back in her human form at the moment so she looked like Joan Redfern again, but on the inside she was still a Carrionite and was still very, very dangerous. Jenny had had to put a clamp over her mouth to keep her from speaking since her powers relied on words. It hurt her to do this because she knew that none of this was Joan's fault. She had never asked for any of this.

"I'm sorry, Joan. I'm going to try to get you some help soon. I'm taking you back to Gallifrey. If you can hear me, I want you to know that they're going to do their best to change you back. I'll take care of you until we get to Gallifrey so don't worry about anything," Jenny said in a sad voice.

She could see Sister Pestilence glaring at her and knew that she at least didn't appreciate any of Jenny's empathy towards her current situation. Jenny wondered how Joan herself felt about it. She was going to try later to see if there were maybe some way that she could separate Joan from Sister Pestilence somehow with her Vortex powers. She had had a theory that maybe a person's good and evil halves could be separated in some way using her powers, but she hadn't tried it out yet because she would never do that to another person.

She was however thinking of doing it to herself. If somehow she couldn't get back together again by herself, she was sure that Sarah could reunite the two halves of her back together again. If she was successful, then she would know how to separate Joan from Sister Pestilence. Joan could be free to live her own life while the Carrionite part of her would be able to be dealt with separately. Jenny would have to try and see if this would work soon after the current situation was over with and she had gotten Sherlock and John back home of course.

With her regular check-up of Joan finished, Jenny led the others outside as they went to find out just what had gone wrong in 1927 that her TARDIS had wanted her to look into. They walked up to the door of the large house and knocked on it. A butler answered it, and Jenny flashed her psychic paper to him. She had gotten a copy of it from her dad for just such a situation as this.

"I am Dame Jennifer Tyler of the House of Lungbarrow, and these are my family and friends. We were caught out in this terrible storm I'm afraid, and we cannot see well enough to travel any further on this dark night. I wonder if your master or mistress would be kind enough to let us stay the night until we will be able to leave in the morning," Jenny said in her best posh accent.

"I don't see why not, my lady. I'll just go and ask her. It will only take a moment," the butler said.

True to his word, the butler came back a moment later and let them in. He then led them to the study and introduced them to the owner of the house.

"Lady Jennifer, this is Mrs. Agatha Christie. Madam, this is Lady Jennifer Tyler of the House of Lungbarrow and her guests," the butler said as he introduced her and her friends to the famous mystery writer.

Jenny's eyes bugged out as she realized just who she was looking at. Her dad and Donna had told her all about their meeting with Agatha Christie. It had happened soon after the Doctor had left Jenny behind on Messaline as a matter of fact. It would have been her first adventure with her father. She had always regretted missing it. Now it was like she was getting a second chance as she got to meet Agatha Christie for herself.

Then her eyes became even bigger as she noticed that sitting next to Agatha was Donna Noble! Donna was dressed in a flapper outfit and was looking just as shocked to see Jenny as she was to find her here.

"I take it that the two of you know each other," Agatha said.

"Yes, Miss Christie. Jennifer is my goddaughter," Donna said honestly.

"Ah. So this is an unexpected family reunion then. Marvelous," Agatha said with a large smile.

"Yes, it is very strange. I haven't seen my godmother in a while so it's a very pleasant surprise to see her here of all places," Jenny said meaning it.

"I imagine so. I must say that it's very nice to meet you. I'll have my butler lead you to some rooms when you're ready to go to bed. For now, go ahead and have some private time with Miss Noble. I'll be back shortly. I have other guests to see for a while first," Agatha said.

Agatha left, and Jenny and Donna just stared at each other for a moment. Then both of them screamed with pleasure.

"We finally did it. We both get to meet Agatha Christie together," Jenny said as she hugged Donna.

"I know. It's wonderful. I'm so glad to see you again too. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Donna asked.

"Yes, it has. I've heard that you've been pretty busy lately, and I know that I have. You're leading your own team these days, right?" Jenny asked.

"That's right. I have two of them here with me tonight. The three of us went back in time because my TARDIS started getting these weird signals coming from this time and place.

Imagine the look on my face when I find out that I'm meeting Agatha Christie again! I thought that I was going to pass out. She doesn't remember meeting me before so I told her that I was Lady Donna Noble of Chiswick. She seems to believe me so far. I gave her the same story you did about being trapped in the storm and needing a place to stay for the night. I love the name by the way, Dame Jennifer," Donna said with a chuckle.

"Well, my mother is a Dame for real so I figured that I would be one too," Jenny said with a grin.

"Your mother is a Dame?" Patrick asked curiously.

"Yes, she was made one by Queen Victoria herself before she kicked her out of the United Kingdom forever," Jenny said proudly.

"What?" Patrick asked in total confusion.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later," Jenny said.

"Who is this then?" Donna asked as she eyed Patrick like a hawk.

"This is Patrick Baker. He's my boyfriend," Jenny said with a happy grin on her face.

"Really? I'll have to take some time to get to know you better later on, Patrick," Donna said with a malevolent smile on her face.

Patrick jumped inside at that statement. What was that about? He thought to himself nervously.

She's going to give you the third degree I'm afraid. Jenny said in his mind.

Why? I don't even know her. Patrick asked her back in a mixture of fear and annoyance.

She's trying to make sure that you're going to be the right person for me. She's very protective of me. Jenny said as she looked at Patrick with a sympathetic look on her face.

Oh, that's just great. Even your mother didn't do that to me. She seems to like me so far. Patrick thought with a mental groan.

My mother's not the one you have to worry about. She's the nicest person in the universe. Donna on the other hand once beat the Daleks single handed. Jenny thought back with a grin on her face.

You're enjoying this. Patrick thought as he began to feel like crawling under a rock.

I guess I am. I'm sorry. It won't be that bad though. Donna's really nice once you get to know her. She's not that bad I promise. She's nowhere near as bad as my dad. Jenny thought.

You mean she won't threaten to throw me in a black hole if I ever hurt you then? Well that's a relief. Patrick thought with a wince at the memory of his last encounter with the Doctor.

He'd never do that because he knows I'd never speak to him again. He was just threatening you. Jenny reassured him.

It worked though. I couldn't stop shaking for two hours afterward. Patrick admitted.

Don't worry about him. Mum will keep him in line. Jenny confided.

I like your mother the best because she's the only one in your family who seems normal and who doesn't want to kill me. Patrick confessed.

You think my mother is normal? Jenny thought with a mental giggle.

She is compared to everyone else. I like her. She's always nice me to me and gives me free chips. She's always feeding them to me for some reason not that I'm complaining. I like chips. Patrick explained.

So that's why you like her because she's nice, and she gives you food? I'll have to remember that in the future. The way to win you over is by giving you chips. Jenny thought in amusement.

It sure doesn't hurt. Patrick confessed with a smile.

Jenny began to burst out laughing, and Donna just rolled her eyes at her.

"You two are already doing the private telepathic conversation bit like your parents, aren't you?" Donna asked Jenny.

"Yes, they do it all the time. It drives the rest of us nuts," Jon volunteered.

"I'll vouch for that," Lissa said.

"Who are these other guests that are staying here tonight?" Jenny asked Donna as she deliberately steered the conversation in a new direction.

"Well, there are a few of them. There's Ruby Herring, who is the wife of a doctor and one of Agatha's friends from what I understand. She seems to be very fond of the color red. She likes it as much as your mother does pink. Even her hair is red. I think she dyes it. Then there's Charlotte Tan. She seems to be some kind of wealthy heiress or something. She likes to flaunt her wealth all of the time in everyone's face. I don't like her a bit. Next is Amber Amarillo. She's some kind of reporter I think. She's here to interview Agatha for a news story. There's also Chester Indigo. He's a banker who's here to make some kind of publishing deal with Agatha. After that, there's Catherine Coal. She's an opera singer who's supposed to be a big deal throughout Europe. She's world famous or something. There's also Amethyst Blackwood. She's this oil tycoon's wife. She supposed to be from Texas and is very ruthless from what I've heard. Last but not least, there are my friends Michelle and Ileana who you'll meet later. Ileana is going to be very interested in meeting you in particular, Patrick," Donna said in a threatening tone.

Ileana? Patrick asked Jenny mentally.

She's a close friend of Donna's, and she just happens to be a one hundred year old vampire. Jenny answered.

Patrick went pale with fear as Jenny put a hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly at him.

She's nice. Don't worry. Jenny thought.

"Oi! Stop it with the private conversation bit!" Donna said with a grumpy look on her face.

Stop it, Donna. He doesn't know that you're just kidding around. Jenny said in Donna's mind.

Who says I am? Donna thought back with an evil grin on her face.

Jenny glared at Donna as the redhead just laughed at her. Jenny sighed and wondered if the rest of her family would ever let her lead her own life.

Yes, eventually. One day they'll figure out that you can actually take care of yourself. Unfortunately that day won't come for a while yet. Sarah responded mentally to her unspoken question.

I heard her. Patrick thought back to Jenny in surprise.

What? Jenny asked in even more surprise.

I heard Sarah saying something to you in your head. That's the first time that's ever happened before. Patrick said in a worried voice.

You shouldn't be able to do that. We're not linked, and I didn't let you into my mind except to hear my surface thoughts. You should only be able to hear me not Sarah. Jenny thought with worry.

What does that mean? Is something wrong? Patrick thought with worry.

I don't know. I'll have to have my Mum look into it later. Jenny thought back.

Jenny was afraid that she already knew the answer though. Back when Patrick had started to link with her and she had stopped it, it must have already been too late. They had partially linked to one another after all. Now she was worried for Patrick. What if something happened to him as a result? She had no idea what a link would do to a human. She would have to ask her mother about this as soon as possible.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" Donna asked Jenny as she saw the scared look on her face.

"I don't know yet. I have something that I need to ask Mum about very soon after all of this is over though," Jenny said.

Donna became very angry all of a sudden and pounced on Patrick as she yelled, "What did you do to my goddaughter? Did you get her pregnant? Did you?!"

"No! I didn't do anything. The furthest I've gotten with her is kissing her I promise," Patrick said as he shook in fear.

"Stop it! I'm not pregnant. This is something else. Something private that I need to ask Mum about," Jenny said.

"Oh. Sorry about that then. I'm sorry, Patrick," Donna said apologetically as she calmed down.

"Yeah, no problem," Patrick said as he felt like he needed to go hide very quickly before Donna decided to rip him apart again.

Suddenly a scream tore through the night as someone sounded like Patrick felt. A second later, another scream was heard; and a woman said, "Mr. Indigo is dead! Someone's killed him."

"Wait a minute. You mean there's been another murder in the same house that Agatha Christie is in . . . again?!" Donna asked in disbelief.

"Looks like it," Jenny said.

"It's just like before so far. I just hope that it's not another giant wasp this time. I really hated that," Donna said.

It turned out that the killer was far worse than a giant wasp. Much worse!

**Next: Jenny and Donna get the opportunity to solve the murder alongside Sherlock Holmes and Agatha Christie. The murderer will turn out to be someone very villainous indeed and will be related to one of our main characters. Who could it be I wonder? **


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

I do not own Doctor Who, Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock, Agatha Christie, Miss Marple, or Clue; and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

**This story takes place right before the Black Guardian's recent return in War of the Guardians.**

**The name Amethyst Blackwood came from AmethystLainey. The version of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson that you will see in this story are not the ones from Sherlock. They are my own version of Holmes and Watson although they may have similarities with the ones from Sherlock and possibly other versions of them that you may have seen elsewhere.**

Mr. Indigo's body was moved to an empty room of Agatha's house after it had been inspected for evidence. A letter had been found in one of his pockets from an executive at the publishing company that he owned saying that his latest book was about to go to print any day now and that all that they needed was his final approval in order to start the process. Another letter said that the writer of the book mentioned in the first letter had mysteriously died recently. He had been found with not a mark on him, but his internal organs had been ruptured and had killed him instantly according to the letter.

That was the exact same way that Mr. Indigo had died oddly enough. It was so grisly and bizarre that Agatha asked Donna, Jenny, Sherlock, and John, who were present when the body was examined, not to mention it to the others for fear of upsetting them.

They would have to do the murder investigation themselves since the phone lines had gone down thanks to the storm, and they couldn't call for help. The storm was so bad outside that they couldn't send someone for help either until the morning.

Donna quickly went to work trying to piece things together to solve the murder. She was running the investigation this time not the Doctor, and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

She convinced Agatha to let her gather everyone together into one room so that she could question them, and the suspects in the murder all sat together shooting her dirty looks.

"I don't see why we're been gathered here like this for. What right do you have to question us?" Charlotte Tan asked.

"I have every right. For you see, I'm not just Lady Donna Noble of Chiswick. I'm also a fully deputized agent of His Majesty. This shows that I am fully licensed by the King to carry out any and all investigations that I deem necessary in his name, and I think that this one is bloody well necessary. I mean we've just had a flipping murder in the house, and one of you has to be the killer," Donna said as she held out a piece of psychic paper and showed it to everyone.

"Even if I accept that piece of paper as real, which I'm still not sure that it is, that doesn't mean anything to me. I didn't do anything, and I refuse to be treated like a common criminal. How do you know for sure that one of us did it anyway? There may be someone hidden in this house for all that you know. They could be your murderer," Charlotte protested.

"There's no one else in this house. Everyone has been gathered here that could have done it. One of you is the murderer, and I'm going to find out who done it," Donna said with a big grin on her face.

"Did it," Amber Amarillo said.

"What?" Donna asked.

"The proper grammar is not 'who done it'. It's 'who did it', Lady Noble," Amber said.

"Whatever. I'm not your English teacher. I'm here to conduct an investigation so forgive me if I occasionally get some minor bit of grammar wrong," Donna said.

Amber scrunched her face up as she became offended by Donna's rebuke, and she gave her a dirty stare from that point on.

"Now before I was needlessly interrupted, I believe that I was about to start questioning the suspects in this murder. In other words, all of you," Donna said as she gestured at the five women sitting before her.

Donna started with Charlotte Tan first since she had been the one to complain when they had been gathered together. That lip that she had given her made her look very suspicious in her eyes.

Is she always like this? Patrick asked Jenny in her mind.

Like what? Jenny asked back.

So aggressive and take charge. She just bulldozes over people and gives them attitude. Patrick complained.

That's just Donna. It's her way of doing things. She's really very pleasant once you get past the tough exterior. She's a big old softy on the inside. Never tell her that I said that though. She'd skin me alive! Jenny responded to him with a grin on her face.

I find that hard to believe. I can tell that she really loves you. I don't believe that she'd ever harm a hair on your head. Me however? I can easily see her skinning me alive and picking her teeth with my bones. Patrick thought with a shudder.

Jenny tried very, very hard not to laugh at that mental image, and Donna gave her a questioning look.

Do I even want to know what you find so funny in the middle of my murder investigation? Donna asked her in her mind.

Probably not! Jenny responded.

That boyfriend of yours said something about me, didn't he? Am I going to have to kill him later? Donna asked.

No, it's nothing, Donna. Go ahead and play Miss Marple. Can I question someone too maybe? I'd like to get in on it. Maybe I could talk to Ruby Herring. Jenny requested.

Sure, why not? I don't think she did it anyway. Donna replied.

Why's that? Jenny asked.

I don't know. Call it a feeling, I guess. She just seems to be innocent to me. Donna replied.

Donna then proceeded to start grilling Charlotte Tan. She got right up in her face as she asked, "Where were you when Mr. Indigo was murdered?"

"I was in my room preparing to go to sleep for the night like any decent person would be, of course," Charlotte replied.

"Do you have any witnesses to verify that?" Donna asked.

"No, I was alone," Charlotte said.

"So we only have your word for it then. Did you know Mr. Indigo?" Donna asked.

"No, I'd only just met him today. I had heard that he was almost bankrupt though. He certainly looked it. He had the most dreadful clothing on. Not a designer label on anything that he wore," Charlotte responded.

"Again we only have your word that you'd just met him. I'll just have to proceed with the assumption that you're telling the truth for now," Donna said to the snobby woman.

"Well, I never!" Charlotte said with a gasp.

"I can see why with that attitude," Donna replied.

"My attitude?!" Charlotte said flustered.

"Miss Noble, these are my guests. Perhaps you should allow me to continue the questioning if this is the way that you interrogate all of your suspects," Agatha said.

"Thank you," Charlotte said.

"Well, if you don't want me to do the investigation, then why not let my goddaughter do it instead?" Donna asked.

"Your goddaughter? What are her qualifications?" Agatha asked.

Jenny grinned as she flashed her own psychic paper and said, "I also am authorized to conduct investigations for the King. Also, I am personally vouched for by Torchwood if any of you have ever heard of them," Jenny said.

"I am aware of them. I met one of them once, but I never quite understood what their purpose was. Tell me then, Dame Jennifer. Who is your contact at Torchwood? Maybe I've heard of them," Agatha asked.

"You may have. Captain Jack Harkness," Jenny said.

Agatha's eyes widened in recognition; and she asked, "Did he flirt with you the last time that you saw him?"

"No, but only because he knew that my father would kill him if he did," Jenny replied.

"I find it hard to believe that anyone can kill Captain Harkness," Agatha said.

"So you have met him! I assure you that as hard as it might be to do so that my father would find a way," Jenny answered with an evil smile.

Agatha nodded and said, "I'll let you continue the questioning then, but I may ask some questions of my own from time to time."

"Thank you! I wouldn't have it any other way. Maybe I could get a friend of mine to help too. This is Mr. Mycroft," Jenny said as she introduced Sherlock Holmes to Agatha.

She had already discussed the use of a fake name ahead of time with Sherlock since everyone knew him as a fictional character in her world. Sherlock had settled on using his brother's name.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Mycroft. What are your qualifications?" Agatha asked.

"I've done some private consultation work for the police from time to time. It's nothing that they would freely admit to in public though," Sherlock said.

"I'll be glad to have you assist then, Mr. Mycroft. The two of you can ask questions, and I will assist from time to time," Agatha said.

"Feel free to take over the investigation completely whenever you like, Mrs. Christie," Sherlock said.

"I'll hold you to that, Mr. Mycroft," Agatha said with a small smile.

Who is this Captain Jack Harkness, and why would he be hitting on you? Patrick mentally asked Jenny.

He's no one that you'll ever have to worry about, Patrick. He hits on everybody, and I do mean everybody so don't make too much out of that. Besides, I was telling the truth when I said that he doesn't bother me because of my dad. My dad would throw him into a supernova if he so much as winked at me. We're just friends, and that's all. Jenny assured him.

I hope that's all. I don't want to have to hurt him. Patrick threatened.

You're so cute when you're trying to act tough. He'd have you knocked out in less than five seconds, and that's if he was feeling generous. Jenny thought with a wicked smile.

I'd still fight him for you. Patrick thought.

I know. That's one of the reasons that I love you so much. You're an incurable romantic. Jenny thought with a wink at him.

Stop with the mental pow wow, you two! Donna said in Jenny's mind.

Gah! I heard her. Can she hear me? Has she been listening to my thoughts? Patrick thought in a panic.

No. It's okay. Only I can hear you. I've shielded our thoughts from being overheard with my powers because I know how sensitive you are about this kind of thing. She just knows that we're talking to each other mentally whenever we stare at each other too long. Jenny assured him.

Good. I'm okay with you in my mind, but not anyone else. Especially not her! Patrick thought back with a shudder.

Jenny then got back to business as she started to interrogate Ruby Herring. There was something about her that seemed so familiar to her even though she knew that she had never seen her before.

She was dressed in a long red dress with red shoes, and she even had bright red hair. She certainly took her name to heart.

"Tell me, Mrs. Herring. Where were you when Mr. Indigo was killed?" Jenny asked.

"Well, Dame Jennifer, I was talking with a very old friend of mine, Mrs. Van Helsing. She can vouch for me in every way," Ruby said.

"You know Ileana?" Jenny asked in surprise.

"Oh, we go way, way back. I made her who she is today you might say," Ruby said with a wide grin on her face.

Jenny stared at her very closely now, and then she almost screamed out in surprise when she realized just who Ruby Herring really was. She continued on with the investigation anyway though even though she now knew that asking Ruby questions was a waste of time.

"So what's your business here then? Why are you here right now? It's not just to meet Agatha, is it?" Jenny accused her.

"No, it's not. I'm also here to talk to my daughter. I know that she'll be around in this area eventually," Ruby said.

"It's funny how you always seem to know where your daughter is going to be, isn't it? Are you keeping track of her like she's still some kind of kid?" Jenny asked in growing anger.

"Maybe I'm just looking out for her because I worry about her. Nothing more than that," Ruby said.

"Maybe she doesn't need for you to worry about her. Maybe just maybe she can take care of herself. Don't you think?" Jenny challenged her.

"Oh, no!" Donna said to herself as she realized now just who Ruby was.

"Lady Jennifer, I don't see what Mrs. Herring's relationship with her daughter has to do with anything," Agatha said.

"It shouldn't have anything to do with it, Mrs. Christie. Mrs. Herring should just let her daughter have her own life and stop interfering in it," Jenny said.

Jen, is she who I think she is? Patrick asked Jenny telepathically.

WHAT DO YOU THINK?! Jenny screamed in his mind and made him wince.

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. She just gets me so angry! Jenny said apologetically.

It's her alright. Patrick thought to himself.

"I have no further questions for her, Mrs. Christie. She's innocent," Jenny said.

"I don't understand how you can rule Mrs. Herring out as a suspect. You barely talked to her at all. Mostly you babbled on about her daughter, which seems to have nothing to do with anything according to what little evidence I've seen so far," Sherlock said.

"You're right, Mr. Mycroft. She has nothing to do with this case and doesn't need to be here . . . period!" Jenny said in an angry voice.

"Oh, I see!" Sherlock said, finally understanding just who Ruby was to Jenny.

So did Agatha apparently as she said, "I suggest that you leave all arguments with your mother out of the situation at hand and put it behind you if you want to help me find the murderer."

"I'm sorry, Agatha. You're right, of course," Jenny said.

As she went to ask questions of Amber Amarillo, Donna had a question of her own for 'Ruby Herring'.

"Rose Tyler, what's the big deal with you disguising yourself like that and popping in here without even telling me?" Donna whispered in Rose/Ruby's ear.

"Sorry, Donna! I made myself look like my first incarnation and then changed my entire dress style in order to hide myself. I already know who the murderer is, and they're not human. They're very dangerous, and I didn't want them to know that I was onto them. I also didn't want Jenny to go up against her by herself," Rose whispered back.

"You know she's not a baby, Rose. She may be young, but she's able to take care of herself now. Also she's got a full crew of people with her to help her in case you hadn't noticed. That Patrick is always watching over her all of the time too. He never takes his eyes off of her. I'm not sure if I like him yet or not, but I am sure of one thing. He truly loves her. She doesn't need you to stay by her side all of the time. She's got her own life. Lay off of the poor kid," Donna said.

"You're right. It's just so hard sometimes. I always want to make up for not being there for her when she was all alone for so long," Rose said sadly.

That wasn't your fault. Let it go, Mum. I'm okay now. You don't need to keep babying me out of some misplaced sense of guilt. Jenny said in Rose's mind.

I heard that too. What is going on here? Patrick thought.

Mum, we have to talk later. It's about Patrick. Jenny thought to Rose.

Has he gotten you pregnant?! Rose thought in alarm.

No! What is it with everyone and that?! He's so shy I'm lucky I got him to even kiss me. Jenny thought with a sigh.

I heard that! You know I've gotten better lately. Patrick thought with embarrassment.

Sorry. I didn't mean that in a bad way. It came out wrong. Jenny thought apologetically to Patrick.

We'll talk later about whatever it is. Right now there is a very dangerous person here, and she's hidden under the disguise of one of those other four women. We have to draw her out before it's too late. Rose warned.

Sherlock and Agatha had taken over the questioning now because both Donna and Jenny had become distracted by Rose's revealing herself. Sherlock knew that the three women must be doing that same silent communication that Jenny had done with Patrick earlier. He had no idea what Agatha Christie made of their long silent stares at one another, but he did notice that she kept watching them very intently. Surely a mind as brilliant as hers must be coming to the same conclusion as he had. Sherlock wasn't sure if he believed in telepathy or not, but the evidence suggested that they must be communicating that way.

"Where were you when the murder occurred?" Sherlock asked Amber Amarillo.

"I was typing up a story about Mrs. Christie on my typewriter. I sometimes stay up late into the night typing. I find that I write my best late at night when everything is quiet and calm," Amber said.

"I can agree with that," Agatha concurred.

"So you have no witnesses to this?" Sherlock asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," Amber said looking worried.

"I have noticed that you have print stains on your hands from having changed the typewriter ribbon after wearing the old one out. That at least seems to collaborate your story somewhat, Sherlock noted.

"I heard her typing not long before the murder occurred as well, Mr. Mycroft. I passed by her room on my way to talk to Mrs. Van Helsing and Miss Jones," Agatha added.

So we may have enough evidence to clear you, but it is not yet conclusive. Did you have any connection to the victim?" Sherlock asked.

"There was no connection between us at all whatsoever. I'd never met him before today. I do know that he had had a lot of failures at his publishing company in the last few years. I heard about through my job. A lot of people were laid off from it; and some of them came to work for my newspaper, the Bad Wolf Gazette. I just came here to write a good story about Mrs. Christie. It seems like I have an even better one now though," Amber said with a gleam in her eyes.

This made Sherlock look at her suspiciously, and she quickly added, "I didn't kill him for the story though if that's what you're thinking."

"Miss Coal, what were you doing during the murder?" Agatha asked Catherine Coal as she took over the questioning.

"I was practicing my singing in my room before going to bed. I have a lot of upcoming performances through Europe, and it helps me to keep my vocal cords in practice constantly. I'm sure that someone must have heard me. I was very loud at times. I hope that I didn't keep anyone awake. Of course the closest room to mine was Mr. Indigo's, and apparently it doesn't matter if I bothered him now," Catherine said.

"Did anyone hear her singing?" Agatha asked.

Apparently no one did. Catherine actually seemed astonished by that, and she didn't seem to be acting from what Sherlock could tell. He was a good judge of human behavior, and he was certain that her reaction was genuine puzzlement.

"I don't understand. I was singing as loud as I could, and I can reach some very high notes. I picked my room because it was far away from everyone else's, but I would think that someone could have heard me," Catherine said in bewilderment.

"Did you know the victim?" Agatha asked. She believed Catherine's reactions to be genuine as well.

"No, I didn't. I had heard some rumors about him though. I heard that he was going to publish something soon that would rock the world. A publisher that I know told me about it. I have no idea what it was about though," Catherine said.

Then the two detectives interrogated Amethyst Blackwood last. Both of them took turns asking her questions this time.

"Do you have an alibi for the time of the murder?" Sherlock asked.

"I was on the phone with my husband. He was telling me about how well our stocks had done on the stock market today. No, no one can verify that but my husband. You could call him I suppose, but the phone lines are down," Amethyst said as she fingered a ring on her hand.

"Very convenient for you, isn't it?" Sherlock said.

"What are you trying to insinuate, Mr. Mycroft?" Amethyst asked.

"I was only commenting on how the timing of the phone lines going down just as the murder occurred was very convenient for you. No more or less than that," Sherlock said.

"Did you know Mr. Indigo?" Agatha asked.

"No, I didn't. I never even met him before today. It's a shame how he died, isn't it?" Amethyst said.

"Why is that?" Sherlock asked.

"What do you mean?" Amethyst asked.

"You just said that it was a shame how he died. Why is that?" Agatha asked as she caught on to what Sherlock was getting at.

"I just meant that it was a terrible way to die is all. Why is that significant to you?" Amethyst asked.

"It's not really. It is terrible to die with so many things ruptured like that and for no apparent reason," Sherlock said.

"Yes, and it was so strange as well. I can only think that it must have been some bizarre new illness that has never been seen before now to affect the poor man in such a way. Something that would rupture his organs in such a way is unheard of in this day and age," Amethyst said.

"How did you know that it was his organs that were ruptured?" Agatha asked.

"Mr. Mycroft just said that they were," Amethyst said.

"No, I said that many things were ruptured, but I didn't specify what exactly," Sherlock said.

"I hate crafty humans! Especially ones who think they're so clever. Here's what your cleverness gets you, Mr. Mycroft. The exact same death that I gave to Mr. Indigo," Amethyst said as she pointed the ring on her hand at Sherlock.

The ring began to glow and started to produce massive sound waves from inside of it. Sherlock started to scream, and he felt as if he were about to explode at any moment. He realized with horror that that was exactly what was going to happen soon.

Suddenly the ring sputtered out and stopped working. Amethyst looked at it in shock for just a moment, but a moment was all that was needed for Dr. John Watson to stick a needle in Amethyst's arm that made her pass out instantly.

"What is going on here?" Charlotte asked in a panicked voice.

"She killed Mr. Indigo. That ring somehow killed him by destroying his organs without touching the outside of his body. I could feel the proof of it on my own organs for a moment," Sherlock said.

"Why did she kill him though?" Amber asked.

"We found letters saying that he was going to publish a book soon and that the author of that book had died the exact same way as he had. Miss Coal said that he was supposed to be about to publish a book that would rock the world. What if he and the writer of the book had found out that her human identity was a fake and that she was an alien in disguise? She came here to kill him as well under the guise of wanting to meet the famous Agatha Christie. She would therefore keep the book from being published once and for all if she succeeded. With his death, his company, which was already in trouble, would go under without him; and the book would be forgotten," Sherlock explained.

"She is an alien? Preposterous!" Catherine said.

"Is it? Then how do you explain the way that the ring worked? Surely that is technology that is not of this time and place," Sherlock said.

None of them could dispute that logic. Jenny knew that it was true. The woman had used a Sonic Disruptor. Jenny had heard of such weapons before when she had traveled by herself for so many years throughout space.

It was a ring that used sound waves on different settings to do everything from stunning to totally destroying an opponent. Amethyst had used it to destroy the internal organs without harming the outer body. It would be passed off as a medical anomaly and quickly forgotten with no one being suspected of a murder. The sound waves would be the source of the weird signals that Donna had detected that brought her here.

That would also explain why no one had heard Catherine Coal singing. Amethyst had used some kind of sound absorbing device to hide the loud noise that the ring made and had turned it off too early apparently because everyone could hear Mr. Indigo's final scream. Then she must have somehow slipped out before anyone had arrived yet. She also must have cut the phone lines in some way while she was on her way back to her room. She probably used some kind of sonic device for that.

"Who is she though? Why didn't she want her identity revealed?" Jenny asked Rose.

"Her name is Shehzadi. She's a Time Lady who hid during the Time War and became a human named Amethyst Blackwood complete with a fake life for herself. The writer of the book must have found out that her identity was completely fake and confronted her with it. This must have reawakened her memories and made her open her fob watch. Once she was a Time Lady again, that caused the Time Lords to detect her; and they sent me to find her. Unfortunately, I arrived too late to stop her from killing two men to cover up her tracks," Rose explained.

"What is all of this? Time Lords? Time War? It's all nonsense! It sounds like a dime novel," Amber said.

"I'm afraid it's all true. My TARDIS is long lost so I had no way to change myself back into a human once my memories had returned. All that I could hope to do was to stay hidden with a bio-damper to hide my Time Lord nature and to kill anyone who could publish that book and expose my human identity. I still plan on doing that once I kill each and every one of you!" Amethyst said as she pulled out a gun.

"I don't think so. Your little reign of terror is over with," Rose said.

The gun melted in Amethyst's hand, and she looked at it in astonishment. Rose did as well because she hadn't done that. She had been just about to but hadn't had time yet. Rose looked at Jenny who was smiling. Jenny had done that and apparently broke the Sonic Disruptor too without glowing with energy which both surprised Rose and made her feel proud at the same time.

"It's over with," Sherlock said as he grabbed Amethyst's arms.

Patrick quickly found some rope and tied her up with it. Then they took her outside to Jenny's TARDIS. She was placed in the cell next to Joan's. Jenny frowned as she realized that her home was quickly becoming full of people who would kill her without a second thought. It wasn't a comfortable feeling.

Rose wiped the memories of Agatha and her other guests of what had happened and replaced them with memories of Mr. Indigo mysteriously dying of a rare disease. She made sure that his diagnosis would reflect this story as well by going forward in time and altering the memories of the doctor that she knew would do the autopsy the next day.

Meanwhile Jenny, her crew, Donna, Michelle, and Ileana all met at Jenny's TARDIS. Donna had decided to introduce Patrick to Ileana and Michelle before they left to go their own separate ways.

"Patrick, this is my friend Ileana. She's a vampire, and she's very protective of Jenny. She would get really, really angry if Jenny were ever made upset or hurt in any way. So would my other friend, Michelle. She can trap people in mirrors. She could say put someone inside of a mirror and never let them back out again if she really wanted to," Donna threatened.

Ileana came up to Patrick and made him start to shake as he could tell that it was all true. She was unnaturally pale, and he could see the fangs in her mouth when she smiled at him.

She won't hurt you! Jenny assured him telepathically.

Ileana herself confirmed this as she whispered in his ear, "I'm supposed to be saying something threatening to you right now, but I'm not playing along with Donna. I don't threaten people unless they've actually done something. You seem like a good guy to me, and Jenny loves you so I won't do that to you. Just act like I am though, okay?"

Patrick nodded and began to fake like he was horrified and to shake all over. He backed away from Ileana in fear and put up his hands to protect himself.

Ileana had to struggle to hide a smile at Patrick's overacting, but Donna seemed to buy it as she grinned from ear to ear at the display. Jenny was concerned at first until she read Patrick's thoughts and realized that he was faking it. She had to struggle to make like that she believed it was all true so Donna wouldn't catch on.

"Donna, leave him alone," Jenny said as she played along.

"I'm just making sure that he realizes to treat you right. Well, I'll see all of you later. Bye, Jen. I'll be seeing you around, Patrick!" Donna said in a threatening tone.

Donna, Ileana, and Michelle left then; and as her TARDIS dematerialized, Jenny and Patrick finally burst out into laughter. The others looked at them as though they were insane.

"It was all a put on. She was just trying to scare him," Jenny explained.

"I know that. I just didn't know that Patrick did," Sarah said.

"Of course I did. Ileana let me in on it," Patrick said.

"Good old Ileana. She never could stomach threatening anyone unless she had to save someone," Sarah said knowingly.

Rose returned them from the future and took Jenny aside for a private conversation as she said, "I'm here, Jenny. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to see if it would hurt a human to link with a Time Lord," Jenny asked.

"I honestly don't know. You shouldn't link with Patrick until you're sure," Rose advised.

"About that," Jenny said with a sheepish look on her face.

"You already did, didn't you?" Rose asked with a groan.

"I halfway did. It happened by accident. I need to know if I should complete it or not," Jenny said.

"You'll need to ask someone who's done it before. The only ones that I know of are Mum, who's not in any shape to tell you right now, and Leela. You'll have to talk to one of them first," Rose said.

"I will then. I'll have to go find Gran's TARDIS right away. Maybe someone on board there will know," Jenny said.

"I hope so. I've got to go now. Your dad wants me to go with him on a trip again. You know how that is. He pouts forever if I don't travel with him every once in a while," Rose said with a grin.

Jenny and the others reentered her TARDIS after Rose left and prepared to try to track down Lily's TARDIS when Jenny received a mysterious message saying that Rose was in trouble and telling her the time and place to go to help her. She would later find out that the message had come from a woman named Ishtar who was her mother's counterpart from the universe from before this one. She had been trying to prevent her mother from dying but had inevitably failed. Thankfully Rose would return and everything would be set right once more. This was all in the future though.

Jenny raced off to the coordinates to complete her role in the final battle against the Black Guardian; and in her cell, Shehzadi planned a way to make her escape. She was very clever, and she would find her way out of this place very soon. Then she would make Jenny and all of the others on this ship very, very sorry before she stole it for her own. She knew all kinds of ways to cause a painful, excruciating death that would come in handy once she broke free. You could learn all kinds of useful things when you grew up as the daughter of the Rani after all.

**Next: Jenny's title returns to the present day as Jenny and Amy go to find Leela on the planet Florana in order to find out what she knows about linking with a Time Lord. Also Lissa finds out about Shehzadi and is not pleased! **


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

I do not own Doctor Who, Sherlock Holmes, or Sherlock; and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

**The version of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson that you will see in this story are not the ones from Sherlock. They are my own version of Holmes and Watson although they may have similarities with the ones from Sherlock and possibly other versions of them that you may have seen elsewhere.**

**This chapter takes place right after the events in Lily and Robin Chapter 44.**

When Jenny came back with her new traveling companion, Romana, after visiting her grandmother Lily, she immediately dematerialized her TARDIS and set the coordinates for Florana. She and Amy Pond were both going there to try to find Leela, one of the Doctor's old companions, in order to talk to her about whether linking their minds with a human's would harm them. She had linked her mind with that of her deceased Time Lord husband, Andred, and therefore she would be able to provide a fountain of information to them about the process and its effects.

Jenny in particular needed to know about any potential dangers to a human mind by linking with them because she had accidentally started the process already with her boyfriend, Patrick, and was worried about what would happen to him if she finished it. Lily had told her to go ahead as she was convinced that everything should be safe, but she had to be sure. She wanted to talk to Leela first, if she could find her, before she went any further.

Amy had decided to come along with her while traveling in her own TARDIS for similar reasons. She wanted to link with her husband, Rory, but also was worried about its potential effects on him. The two of them had decided to search for Leela together in order to get their answers and to increase their chances of finding her.

As they headed toward the planet of Florana which was supposed to be covered with sweet smelling flowers and beautiful oceans, Jenny introduced Romana to her crew. Romana had decided to travel with Jenny after feeling like she didn't fit in on Lily's ship on which the crew was an extended family of the venerable Time Lady.

"Everyone, this is Romana. She's going to be traveling with us from now on. Some of you probably already know her as the former President of Gallifrey. She also used to travel with my dad. She's an old friend of my family's," Jenny said.

Nicolas stepped up to Romana to welcome her as he said, "Hello. My father told me several stories about you. I could tell that he was very fond of you. He used to call you Fred half of the time for some reason. I have no idea why. You're definitely not a man."

Romana blushed as she said, "Thank you for noticing. I see nothing gets by you. You must be Nicolas. He told me about you as well. It's so nice to finally meet you."

Nicolas began to smile as he talked to her. He had barely met her, but he found himself liking her already.

"I can only imagine what the Doctor told you about me. I can only hope that it was something flattering," Romana said.

"Oh, it was. He told me about how brave and noble you were and how you had saved his life as much as he saved yours. He was very impressed with you. I'm starting to see why now," Nicolas said with a huge grin now plastered all over his face.

Reinette watched this display with mixed emotions. On the one hand, she was happy for him that he seemed to be making a connection with someone else so that maybe his pain would be lessened when she eventually would tell him that she was leaving to go back to her own time. On the other hand, she was hurt that he already seemed to be abandoning her before even knowing that she had decided to leave him.

She wondered if he had sensed it coming already, and that was why he was acting this way. She also didn't know what he saw in this new girl. It was none of her business though of course. She would soon no longer have a claim on him. She wanted to go back to Louis after all, didn't she?

She wasn't so sure now what she wanted. Seeing Nicolas with another woman had brought out feelings of jealousy in her that she hadn't thought would be there. Now she was no longer sure of anything anymore. She knew that she was going to have to resolve this somehow before leaving to be with Louis again. She had to settle once and for all in her own mind just who it was that she wanted to be with.

Susan looked at her father talking with Romana and began to see something starting there herself. She hoped that it went further. She liked Romana a lot better than she did the distant Reinette.

It seemed to her as if Reinette didn't really care that much about her father anymore. It was as if she had already decided to break it off with him without telling him as she had started talking to him less and less and had had little to do with him in recent days. It was therefore no wonder to her that he was now showing interest in someone else.

She hoped that if something did start with Romana that her father could finally recover the happiness that he had once had with her mother. She hated seeing the sadness in his eyes that still came into them sometimes when he talked about her. She hoped that maybe Romana could do something about that. Not to make him forget her of course, but to at least alleviate some of the pain of her loss.

Jenny was too lost in her own worries about Patrick to notice what was going on right in front of her as she stared blankly ahead at the console. She hadn't told him yet that he was partially linked to her. She hated herself for lying to him, but she didn't want to worry him.

The irony wasn't lost on her that she had become as overprotective toward him as her mother was toward her. She could see why her mother acted that way now even though it still annoyed her whenever she did. When you loved someone so much, you wanted to protect them and keep them safe from all harm after all, especially from that that might be caused to them by yourself.

At least her mother had seemed to be getting better about being too protective lately ever since Jenny and her sisters had let her know that they didn't appreciate it. Rose had finally realized what she was doing at last, and Jenny had noticed that she had gotten better about toning it down now. Jenny was very appreciative about that.

Her mother and Patrick weren't the only things on her mind lately either. She had had to separate herself from her dark side recently when she had been possessed by the Black Guardian. That was the only way that she could break herself free from him.

Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to get back together with her before she had escaped by using Captain Jack Harkness' Vortex Manipulator. She had taken the then unconscious Jack with her, and now Jenny was worried about what she might do to him. She didn't want to believe that even an evil her would ever hurt Jack, but she wasn't sure.

As if all of that weren't enough, she also had to eventually deal with the two prisoners in her TARDIS, Joan Redfern and Shehzadi. Jenny wanted to try the process that she had tried with herself to separate Joan from Sister Pestilence, but so far she had been much too busy lately to attempt it. She was going to sooner or later though so that she could bring her back to her uncle Donald. She knew that he desperately wanted her back.

Shehzadi was another can of worms altogether. She had found out by talking to her that she was the Rani's daughter. Shehzadi had no idea that her mother had changed now and become the much more human Marissa Queen. She also had no idea that she had a sister on board this very ship.

Lissa didn't know about Shehzadi's true identity either, and Jenny wanted to keep it that way. She didn't know Lissa that well yet even though she had come to reluctantly like her so she had no idea how she would react to finding out about having a sister, especially such an evil one. She didn't want to find out either. The last thing that she wanted or needed right now was some kind of war between the two of them erupting on her ship.

Jenny hated keeping secrets, but it seemed to be all that she did now lately. She had no idea why things had gotten so out of control for her. As she stared at the console lost in a sea of her own troubles, she suddenly felt an arm wrap itself around her. She didn't have to look or even use her partial link with him to know that it was Patrick.

"Something's wrong isn't it, Jen? What's bothering you so much?" Patrick asked with concern.

"There's something that I have to tell you about later. It's why I'm going to Florana. There's someone that I need to see here first if she even is here. After that, I'll tell you exactly what's worrying me. I never want to keep anything from you," Jenny said with emotion in her voice.

"It's about the link, isn't it?" Patrick guessed.

She looked at him in shock, and he couldn't help but laugh at her. She started to smile back at him as this one moment with him started to make her feel better and to relieve some of the burden from her shoulders. It was funny how he could do that for her without even trying.

"I'm not stupid, you know. You told me about links before and how we narrowly avoided one. Then all of a sudden, I'm getting images and information from your mind and finding myself listening to your telepathic conversations with others without wanting to. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that the link must have happened anyway even though you tried to stop it. That's why you're so worried. You don't know what it might do to me. I feel fine so far though," Patrick said.

"We've only partially linked. I'm afraid to go all the way until I can ask Leela about what it did to her. I wasn't even sure that you would want to go all the way," Jenny finally admitted.

"Of course I would. I love you, and I want to share the rest of my life with you," Patrick blurted out without thinking.

Jenny began to smile as she saw the fear come into his eyes at what he had just said. She knew that he was worried about how she would react. She quickly put a stop to that by kissing him passionately right then and there.

Was that a marriage proposal? She asked him mentally as she kissed him.

Yes, I guess it was. I was going to wait until a much better time and do it somewhere more romantic, but I guess my mouth was faster than my brain. Patrick answered back in her mind.

You can ask me formally later. I'm just glad that you finally admitted it to me. It took you long enough. Even I could die of old age waiting on you to tell me how you really feel. Jenny replied in his mind while she smiled at him.

You never gave me an answer. Patrick answered her with worry.

"I'd think that the answer to that is pretty obvious. It goes without saying," Jenny said out loud with a grin.

"Well, since we're talking again, I'd like to hear your answer in words anyway," Patrick said anxiously.

"You will. Don't worry about what it will be. You'll like it I guarantee it," Jenny said as she gave him a peck on the lips.

Sarah was watching this whole thing with a big grin on her own face. She was so happy that her sister was finally getting married to Patrick at last. She knew that he had just proposed to her from what Jenny had told her in the future. It was wonderful to her to get to be here in person when it had all happened.

Jon came up to her and asked, "What's going on with those two?"

"I think there's going to be a big announcement soon," Sarah replied with a mischievous smile.

"What?!" Jon asked in surprise.

"I'm just saying that I think that you shouldn't be too surprised if you hear that someone popped the question," Sarah said.

"Good for him," Jon said happily.

Sarah looked at him with a smile now as she said, "You're a good man. Do you know that? I thought that you might be jealous since you had a thing for her yourself once."

"No, I got over that a long time ago. It happened around the time that I met you oddly enough," Jon said as he took her hand in his.

"Could it be that there's something that you want to ask me too?" Sarah asked him with an ever widening smile on her face.

"I . . . ," Jon said with hesitation.

"It's okay. I was just joking," Sarah said reassuringly.

"I know. I do love you, Sarah. I want you to know that. I'm not sure about marriage yet though," Jon admitted.

"It's okay. We really haven't known each other long enough to be able to come to a decision on that one way or the other yet anyway. I really was just joking. Don't worry about it, okay?" Sarah said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay," Jon said with a look of relief on his face.

"There is something that I need to tell you before our relationship can go any further though. I have a secret that I've kept from you," Sarah said nervously.

"You're married?" Jon asked in dread.

"No, I'm not. I'd think that you'd know me well enough by now to know that I'd tell you about something as important as that right away," Sarah said with a grin as she shook her head at him.

"Then what is it then?" Jon asked.

"I'm not entirely a Time Lady. I'm also something else," Sarah said as she started to shake at the thought of how he might react to the truth about her.

"Whatever it is that you want to tell me I'm sure that I'll be okay with it. Go ahead and tell me. It'll be alright," Jon said as he put his arms around her.

"I'll have to show you later. You won't really know what I'm talking about until I do. Promise me when I do that you won't freak out too much, okay? I don't think that I could bear that. Not from you," Sarah said with fear now in her voice.

"I promise," Jon said as he kissed her in an attempt to both reassure her of how he felt about her and to help calm her down at the same time.

He could see that she was already shaking violently all over, and it worried him. Not because of whatever secret it was that she was keeping from him, but because of what the stress of worrying about it might do to her. He wanted to assure her that her fears were groundless.

"I'm sure that I'll take whatever it is in stride. I won't freak out I promise," Jon said.

He felt her shaking less then and felt a sense of relief at that. He never wanted to do anything to cause her pain.

"I'll show you after we're done here at Florana," Sarah said.

"Okay. It'll be fine. I promise," Jon said again.

Sherlock watched all of this with great interest. He could see all of these interactions between the crew of this ship and be able to tell so much about all of them and how they really felt about each other just through their actions and behavior. He could do this even without being able to clearly hear what they were saying from his position at the far end of Jenny's enormous console room. It was an interesting exercise of his skills at observation, and it kept him in practice.

"Why are you staring at everyone? It's very rude to spy on your hosts, you know," John said to him.

"I'm just trying to learn more about them, John. If we're going to be doing a lot of traveling with them and it seems that we are since we're not going back to our own world just yet, then I want to know just what kind of people that I'm traveling with. As it is, I've learned a great deal about them just through simple observation without being able to really hear anything," Sherlock said.

"So what have you learned so far out of idle curiosity?" John asked.

"I've learned that Jenny and Patrick are going to get married soon for one thing," Sherlock said out of the blue.

John choked at that as he said, "How could you possibly know that?"

"He just proposed to her. She's being coy about giving him her answer from what I've seen, but it's fairly obvious that she's going to say yes," Sherlock said.

"I can't even understand what they're saying from way over here so you must have better ears than mine," John said.

"I don't have to hear what they're saying, John. Patrick was more nervous than I've ever seen him just now as if he were waiting for an answer to an important question. Jenny then gave him a very passionate kiss and smiled at him. He obviously didn't get an answer yet because he still remained tense even after the kiss. Whatever she said was enough though because he's been grinning non-stop since then. I can only surmise that he proposed and while not having been given an answer yet it was enough of one that it's made him almost certain as to the outcome. I'd say based on observing Jenny's behavior around him that he would be right in his assumption," Sherlock said.

"You're as amazing as ever, Sherlock. That's what you wanted to hear, isn't it?" John said with a smirk.

"I don't require any feeding of my ego, John. I merely report to you what I have observed," Sherlock said.

"Of course, Sherlock! It's all about keeping your observational skills focused and honed to a fine edge, right?" John said as he recited the answer that Sherlock had always given to him before.

"That's exactly right," Sherlock said.

"You're so full of it, do you know that?" John said with a chuckle.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, John," Sherlock said with no change in his expression.

Lissa was quiet for once as she was lost in her own world. She couldn't stop thinking about the woman that they had just caught recently. She felt some kind of connection to her that she couldn't explain, and it was bothering her.

While everyone else was distracted, she snuck into the area of the TARDIS where Shehzadi was being kept prisoner. She walked up to the cell and stared into it for a while. Shehzadi looked as if she were asleep, but this was obviously just a ruse because she opened her eyes after a few minutes and asked, "Are you going to talk to me or stare at me all day?"

"Who are you?" Lissa asked.

"I am Shehzadi. Why do you care? Who are you anyway?" Shehzadi answered.

"My name's Vasilisa. I want to know why you seem so familiar to me. Do I know you from somewhere before?" Lissa asked.

"I'm never met you in my life. I have no idea what you're talking about," Shehzadi said.

"I think you do because there's something about you that is very familiar to me. I don't know who it is, but you remind me of someone that I know," Lissa insisted.

"You're probably referring to my mother, the Rani. I've been told that I act a lot like her. We're very similar in many ways," Shehzadi said.

Lissa's eyes widened with pain and shock, and her face became contorted with anger.

"You're lying!" Lissa screamed at her at the top of her lungs.

Shehzadi was taken aback by her fury and said, "No, I'm not. The Rani is my mother. Why would I lie about that? She's not exactly a universal role model of someone to want as your parent after all. It's not like we were ever that close either, but I am who I am. I'm her daughter so why deny it?"

"You don't know, do you?" Lissa asked.

"Know what?" Shehzadi asked.

"You really don't know. You're not just playing with me," Lissa said.

"What are you talking about? Has something happened to her?" Shehzadi asked with a surprising trace of tenderness in her voice for the first time since Lissa had met her.

Lissa couldn't bear it anymore. She had to leave.

"Tell me if she's alright!" Shehzadi shouted as Lissa turned to go.

"Yes, she's fine," Lissa simply said without turning around.

Shehzadi breathed out a sigh of relief about that as she wondered what that conversation had been about.

"She may not be once I get through with her though," Lissa said to herself in a low voice.

She was going to visit her mother soon, and she had better have a good explanation for this.

The TARDIS finally landed on Florana, and Amy's TARDIS landed soon afterward. Jenny stepped out to gaze in wonder at the landscape of this beautiful world. It was just like her father has always described it to her. There were flowers of all colors, sizes, and shapes for as far as the eye could see all around her. The smell in the air would put a perfume factory to shame. This planet had the most beautiful fragrance to its atmosphere that she had ever smelt in her life. It felt like she had just found herself in Paradise.

"This would be the place, Patrick," Jenny said.

Patrick knew that she meant that she wanted him to propose to her here, and he nodded.

"Later though," Jenny said.

Amy came walking up to her then along with Rory. Amy pulled out her sonic screwdriver and began to scan the area with it.

"I'm not picking up any human life signs in this area. I was really hoping that this would be easy, but it never is, is it?" Amy asked.

"Nothing about our lives ever seems to be," Jenny said with a note of inner tension in her voice.

"Don't worry about it. It's going to be alright I'm sure of it," Amy said to her in a gentle voice.

"Thanks. I hope that you're right," Jenny said with a warm smile.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right. Just ask Rory. He'll tell you," Amy said with a huge grin.

"She's always right. She told me so herself. She said she'd hurt me if I said any different," Rory said.

"You didn't have to tell her that. He's just kidding! Tell her you're kidding, Rory," Amy said with an embarrassed look on her face as she hit Rory in the shoulder.

"I was only kidding," Rory said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"See, he was just trying to be funny. Sometimes he does that," Amy said nervously.

Jenny just laughed sweetly at her antics, and Amy instantly felt her embarrassment melt away. Amy realized for the first time since she had met Jenny just how much like Rose that she really was. Jenny had that same gentle benevolent aura around her that Rose did. Just like her mother, she could immediately put everyone around her at ease and make them feel calm and safe around her.

"Come on, Jen. Let's keep searching. I'm not leaving this planet until I'm absolutely sure that Leela's not on it," Amy said.

"Is it just the two of you going then?" Patrick asked Jenny.

"Yeah, I think it's best that way. We'd probably stand a better chance of finding her that way. With just two of us, we can cover more ground and do it quicker," Jenny said.

"Okay. I'll wait here then," Patrick said disappointed.

Jenny smiled at him and then said, "Fine. Come on. Just try not to whine too much when your feet start hurting from all of the walking."

"I never do that," Patrick protested.

"Really? Wasn't that you that kept asking me if we were there yet back on that jungle world that we stopped at a few weeks ago?" Jenny asked as the three of them started to walk together.

"I only said that a few times after we had back walking for several hours. I'm only human you know. I don't have as much endurance as you do, Miss Time's Angel," Patrick said.

"I never should have told you that I decided to call myself that as my chosen Time Lord name. You're never going to stop kidding me about that, are you? I thought it was nice myself. Dad always calls me his angel after all," Jenny said.

"I totally agree with that. You are an angel, Jen. You're my angel," Patrick said as he flirted with her.

"Someone's certainly coming out of their shell, aren't they?" Jenny asked with a laugh.

Amy was grinning to herself as she listened to the two of them go on and on. She pretended to focus on using her sonic to scan the area so that they had some modicum of privacy. They didn't seem to care that she was even there though as they continued to flirt right in front of her.

She went on a few yards ahead of the two lovebirds as she continued to scan the area. She was still picking up no life signs at all. She felt the presence of someone watching her though despite what her sonic told her.

Jenny confirmed that she felt this too when she said, "Someone's here."

"I feel that too. The sonic is telling me that there are no life signs though," Amy said.

"It's wrong. Someone is here," Jenny said.

Jenny waved her hand, and all of the flowers and trees around them became invisible instantly. They now saw Leela high up above them looking around her in confusion as she looked for the now vanished tree that she had been hidden in until now.

"Jenny?" Leela called out as she finally saw her standing underneath her.

"It's just me and my friends, Leela. Why are you hiding from us?" Jenny asked.

"I am not hiding from you. I am hiding from the invaders of this world. I have been hunting them down and getting rid of them one by one because there are too many of them for me to fight all at once. I have had to resort to using a bio damper ring that Romana once gave me to hide my life signs from them so that I cannot be detected until I am ready to strike," Leela explained.

"Who? We didn't see any one," Amy asked as she began to get concerned for Rory.

"You are lucky then because I have seen them everywhere. They are all over this world," Leela said.

"Who are you talking about?" Jenny asked impatiently.

"I do not know their name, but I do know that they are very deadly and extremely ugly. They can kill with a single bolt of energy from their hands. They have been surprised that I can remember seeing them before for some reason, and they seek to kill me for it," Leela said.

Amy's hearts both skipped a beat as she realized just who it was that Leela must be talking about.

"Tell me, Leela. Have they ever said 'Silence will fall'?" Amy asked.

"Yes. They said that when I first met them and started hunting them. You know them then?" Leela asked.

"Yes, unfortunately I do. They're called the Silence," Amy said.

Jenny sighed. This was just her luck. She had wanted Patrick's proposal to happen on this world once she had talked to Leela, but of course something had to be here to put a stop to that. Something always seemed to stand in her way when it came to her and Patrick having a normal life. They had come here to find Leela but had run into an invasion by one of her father's deadliest and most insidious enemies instead.

It seemed that Jenny was about to face them herself now for the first time. She couldn't say that she was looking forward to it.

She was tired of having the special moments of her life marred this way, and she was going to take out that frustration on the Silence. She was going to make sure that they would all wish that they had never come here once she got through with them.

**Next: Jenny and Amy vs. the Silence. Why are they on Florana, and how can Leela remember them?**


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

**This chapter takes place right after the events in Lily and Robin Chapter 44.**

The Silence slowly sat up their newest weapon on the surface of Florana. If this weapon worked, then they would be able to deal a crippling blow to their enemy by taking away his greatest asset. By doing that they would not only take away much of his effectiveness, but they would also strike at the very heart of him as well. This made the Silence feel very, very good inside to picture how this would affect him. They hoped that it would leave him a broken shell of a man that would not bother to put up much of a fight when they came for him next.

"Unleash the device. We will see how effective it is in dealing with the various forms of life here on Florana. If it can completely destroy each and every one of them, then we can be assured that it will be successful in accomplishing our primary goal," Madame Kovarian ordered.

"The device is powering up. It will activate within ten minutes. Then all forms of life on this planet except for us will be destroyed in an instant if all goes according to plan," one of the Silence said.

"You're sure that it will not affect our DNA?" Kovarian asked.

"Yes. It will not affect the DNA of any of the races belonging to the Silence," the same member of the Silence answered.

"So the primitive that we found will not be affected either then? What a pity! I would have so loved to have watched her burn!" Kovarian said with a chuckle.

"The primitive will be dealt with eventually. Do not worry," the voice of Davros said from behind her.

Kovarian turned to look at her new ally in distrust as she said, "Why shouldn't I worry? She has so far evaded all of my best people. She appears to be only human but unlike any human that I've ever met. She can remember the Silence. No one should be able to do that without one of our special eye patches. No one!"

"Apparently this one can. She's not your usual human though. She was one of the Doctor's companions. Her name is Leela according to our records," Davros said.

"It won't matter what her name is once I find her. I won't even leave enough of her behind to bury! I want her totally destroyed!" Kovarian yelled at all of the Silence around her.

"You know I feel a certain kinship to you, Madame Kovarian. We are a lot alike in many ways especially our ability to let nothing get in our way, especially needless emotions like pity and sentimentality," Davros said.

"Was that an insult?" Kovarian asked angered.

"No, my dear. It was the greatest of compliments, believe me!" Davros said.

"I don't believe anything that you say. Your sudden conversion to our side seems very quick and convenient to me," Kovarian said suspiciously.

"It helps if your creations turn on you and try to kill you. Besides, we both have the same goal in mind," Davros said with a wicked smile.

"Kill the Doctor," Kovarian said with an evil smile of her own.

"Exactly. You can always trust that I will do anything and work with anyone in order to accomplish that. I have waited for hundreds of years to kill that man, and I will not rest until I finally see him kneeling and groveling before me. Then and only then will I even think about putting him out of his misery and ending his pathetic existence!" Davros said in a hate filled voice.

Kovarian just stared at him in appreciation. She had finally found someone who hated the Doctor even more than she did. She didn't believe that was possible, but here was the proof. Maybe when it came to killing the Doctor, she could trust Davros to help her accomplish that after all without betraying her first.

Now in case you're wondering if you've stumbled into a new story about Davros and Kovarian (not a bad idea) instead of a chapter of Jenny Tyler, here is where our lovable heroine and her allies enter into the picture. Jenny, Amy, Rory, Patrick, and Leela had all been silently watching this entire exchange the whole time from a few feet away while hidden amongst all of the foliage of the planet. Jenny motioned for them all to move away so that they could discuss what was happening.

"What are we going to do about this new weapon of theirs? It sounds terrible if it's going to wipe out all life on the planet. I think I may have to go in there and try to take it out by myself," Jenny said.

"What weapon? What are you talking about?" Patrick asked.

"The weapon that we just heard that woman with the eye patch talking about with Davros," Leela said as she looked at him like he was stupid.

"What? Oh, no. We forgot because of the Silence, didn't we?" Amy realized.

"What woman are you talking about? That never happened," Patrick said.

"Yes, it did. We just don't remember it. The Silence were there, and they wiped out our memories of them and everyone around them as soon as we stopped watching them," Rory explained.

"They can do that?" Patrick asked with fear.

"Yes. They're very insidious. They can be all around people and manipulating them through their powers of suggestion and no one would even know it," Jenny said.

"Wait a minute. You can remember them!" Amy realized.

"Yes. One of the perks of having Vortex abilities it seems," Jenny said with a wicked grin.

"I do not have powers like yours and yet I remember them too. Why?" Leela asked.

"That's a question that we desperately need the answer to. If we could find out what it is about you that makes you remember them when no one else does, then maybe we could use that against them somehow," Jenny said.

"You mean maybe we could give that ability to others?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Yes, if it's something that can be duplicated, and I think it can be. I think it must be something special about her genetic makeup," Jenny theorized.

"That would be a huge blow to them. They wouldn't be so arrogant and cocky anymore if everyone could see them. Maybe it would make them think twice about attacking anyone next time if everyone could remember them," Rory said.

"It would certainly take the wind out of their sails yeah. I'd love that," Amy agreed.

"We have to take out that new weapon of theirs first though before it goes off in less than ten minutes. It's going to kill most forms of life on this planet according to Kovarian," Jenny said.

"Kovarian is here?" Amy asked with undisguised hatred in her voice.

"Yes. Let me show you what happened. I'm going to link minds with all of you except Leela and let you see what I remember. Is that okay?' Jenny asked.

They all nodded, and she began to show them her memories of what she had just seen. She used her power to keep them from forgetting the memory as soon as they stopped watching it.

"Now that everyone is up to speed, I want to make sure that you don't get your memories erased again. I'm going to keep the three of you linked to my mind so that I can keep that from happening any more. As long as you stay linked to me, you'll be able to remember everything that you see from now on whether the Silence are around or not," Jenny said.

"We could have really used you back in 1969,"Amy said with a grin.

"It would have saved us all a lot of trouble," Rory agreed.

"I wish I had been there," Jenny said sadly.

"You're here now, and that's what matters," Amy said in a gentle tone.

Jenny smiled at that. Amy had reminded her of her mother in that moment.

"I'm a mom too so that's probably why," Amy said.

"What?" Jenny asked in surprise.

"You were thinking that I was like Rose after what I just said," Amy said.

"Are my thoughts bleeding through our link together? I'm not reading any of yours," Jenny asked concerned.

"No. I'm just able to read your expressions sometimes because I've gotten to know you pretty well by now. Plus all moms are able to read minds and see behind them with the third eye in the back of their head whether they're Time Ladies or not. You'll find that out one day," Amy said as she winked at her.

The five of them then came back to where the device was now about to go off in less than five minutes. Jenny started to move towards it, but she was quickly blocked by Kovarian.

"Oh, no. It won't be that easy. We anticipated that some of you might come here, Miss Tyler. That's why we brought along some friends," Kovarian said with an evil smile.

Several Daleks suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began to fire on them at once. Joining them were several members of the Silence who began shooting their own deadly bolts of electricity. Several of the Headless Monks appeared also and began to attack them with energy bolts from their hands as they ran at them with swords. Finally to complete this unholy army were several Cybermen who began to fire their wrist blasters at them in unison.

"This is crazy!" Patrick shouted out in fear.

It's going to be alright. Don't worry. Jenny reassured him in his mind.

"Do you really think that this is going to stop me?" Jenny asked Kovarian.

"No, I'm sure it won't. The question is whether or not our little group here can slow you down long enough to keep you from reaching our weapon before it goes off in less than three minutes. I'm betting that they can," Kovarian said with mocking laughter.

"I don't think so. This little invasion of Florana is over as of now," Jenny said confidently.

Amy quickly destroyed all of the Cybermen with her sonic screwdriver in less than half a minute while Jenny disintegrated the Daleks and sent the Monks and Silence back to where they had teleported in from with a wave of her hand in about the same amount of time. Unnoticed by everyone else during this fight, Leela had managed to reach the weapon and stick her large hunting knife into it over and over again in an attempt to tear it apart.

"Oh, how very clever of you, Miss Tyler! Distract us all with your little display of pyrotechnics while the noble savage sneaks around behind all of our backs to attack the weapon directly. Most commendable tactics indeed! I can see your knowledge of combat as a soldier being displayed most effectively here. You would make a most excellent general of our armies. You made one tiny little mistake though. The weapon was rigged to automatically go off if it were ever tampered with!" Kovarian taunted Jenny.

The weapon immediately sprang into action as Leela jumped back from it in alarm. Waves of energy spread outward from it in all directions and quickly covered the entire planet. Jenny watched in horror as all of the once beautiful plant life on the planet started to die all around her.

Then things became worse as she could feel her TARDIS starting to die as well through their link together! She finally realized in horror just what Kovarian had wanted to use the weapon for all along.

"It was most fortunate that you chose to bring your ship here. We were only going to get to observe what it did to the native species of this world. Now though I can get to see if it works against the very life form that it was designed for. I finally get to see if it will be successful in what it was designed to do. Destroy a TARDIS!" Kovarian said with evil cackling laughter.

**Next: Will Kovarian's weapon succeed in killing Jenny's TARDIS? If so, will the Doctor's TARDIS be next? **


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

**This chapter takes place right after the events in Lily and Robin Chapter 44, The Adventures of Rose Tyler, Time Lady Chapter 68, and Oswin Oswald, Time's Guardian Chapter 15 and before The Further Adventures of River Song Chapters 4 - 5. How's that for narrowing the continuity down?**

Jenny could feel her TARDIS screaming in her mind. She needed to save it now before it was too late. She began to glow with white energy; and she instantly teleported herself, Patrick, Amy, Rory, and Leela inside of it.

"Yes, run. Try to save your precious ship. It's already too late though. Soon there will be no more TARDISes, and we will control time and space," Kovarian said with a huge smile on her face to the already vanished Jenny.

Just as they arrived inside of her TARDIS, they could hear a very anxious voice calling them on the TARDIS' monitor. Amy knew that voice all too well, and she ran to answer it. She could feel her TARDIS screaming as well inside of her mind, and so she was sure that she knew why her little sister was calling her right now.

"There you are! What took you? I knew I should have gone with you. If I don't go with you and make sure that it gets done right, then it doesn't get done at all apparently. You do know that your TARDIS is screaming in pain, don't you?" Selene lectured her.

"Yes, I could only hear the screaming from miles away," Amy said as she rolled her eyes at her.

"Well, are any of you going to do something about it? This ship sounds like it's starting to come apart, and it's scaring Julia and Anthony," Selene said.

"Stop talking for a minute, and let me concentrate!" Jenny shouted as she broke into their conversation.

Selene looked miffed by this, but she said nothing. Amy just smiled. It wasn't everyone who could get her sister to just shut up like that once she got started. She was a regular chatterbox sometimes.

Jenny reached out with her powers and could feel both TARDISes through their mutual connection to the Vortex. She wasn't sure if she could save them or not since she had never tried to use her powers on something as complicated as a TARDIS before, but she was certainly going to try. She focused all of her concentration on them and could feel exactly what the Silence's weapon had done to them.

"They're not dying," Jenny said with a smile of relief on her face.

"What do you mean they're not dying? What do you call that screaming then?" Selene complained.

"They're extremely sick, but they're not dying. The weapon failed. At least it sort of did. It's not killing them, but it has made them so ill that it's prevented them from traveling through time and space for who knows how long. This could still be an extremely powerful weapon if the Silence ever find that out," Jenny said with alarm in her voice.

"I can only imagine what they would do with it. They would leave the Time Lords without their TARDISes for who knows how long while they could just do whatever they wanted to manipulate time. They'd probably find some way to kill the Doctor since that seems to be all that they ever think about," Amy said.

"Why do they hate my Dad so much?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know. They believe that they have to kill him before he brings about the end of the universe somehow. I never did understand it. If you ask me, they're all just fanatics," Amy said.

"So you're saying that we're all stranded here then?" Patrick asked.

"We won't be able to leave with our TARDISes anytime soon that's for sure. I can probably get us all out with Sarah's help though with just our powers," Jenny said.

"Yeah but that means that I lose my TARDIS. I don't like that at all. I just got used to it," Amy said.

"Maybe we could bring them back with us too. I'd be afraid to ask someone else to come and get us in their TARDIS, or they may use the weapon on them too," Jenny said.

"What weapon?" a familiar voice said from the monitor.

They all looked to see an angry Marissa on half of the monitor now as she shared it with Selene. They now had a three-way conversation going on.

"The Silence are here, and they have a weapon that can make a TARDIS unable to travel in time. If you're already here, then you need to leave now before they set it off again," Jenny warned her.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get to see this supposed daughter of mine," Marissa said.

"I'm not even sure that she is your daughter. That's who she claims to be anyway. How did you even find out?" Jenny asked confused.

Lissa came on the screen briefly and waved at her with a guilty look on her face. Jenny groaned. She hadn't even realized that Lissa wasn't there due to all of the excitement since she had returned to her TARDIS keeping her mind occupied.

"Why did you bring your mum into this? She's not even supposed to have met you yet," Jenny said in an aggravated tone.

"What are you, my sister? I don't have to answer to you. I don't have to answer to anyone," Lissa protested.

"Shut up, Lissa!" Marissa shouted.

"Yes, Mum," Lissa said as she cringed before her mother's temper.

Marissa then said in a softer tone, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"It's okay. You do it to me all of the time in the future. It seems that I get on your nerves a lot," Lissa said with a grin.

"I can't imagine why that would be," Marissa said with a giggle as she gave Lissa a small hug as an apology.

"I can," Jenny said to herself.

"Zip it, Tyler," Lissa said as she shot Jenny a dirty look.

"I want to see this woman claiming to be my Shehzadi," Marissa said.

"Okay. Come on in then. If you land here, you may never be able to leave though," Jenny warned her again.

"I have a way around that," Marissa said with a grin.

Marissa suddenly appeared in the console room with Oswin. Oswin had brought her there with her temporal shift ability.

"I left the TARDIS in Lissa's hands. She'll keep it in the Vortex until I'm finished here," Marissa said.

"I'm not so sure that leaving your TARDIS with Lissa was the best idea," Sarah said.

"What? Why?" Marissa asked with sudden fear.

"She's my best friend, and I love her like a sister. However, she's very, uh, irresponsible at times. She also seems to get into trouble a lot," Sarah explained with a guilty look on her face as she said these things about Lissa. She loved Lissa and hated to say anything bad about her, but she felt that she owed the truth to Marissa.

"How much does she get into trouble?" Marissa asked with a sinking feeling of dread in her stomach.

"River Song is her idol. She always wanted to be just like her when she grew up," Sarah said.

"Oh, no! No no no!" Marissa said.

"What's wrong with River being someone's idol? I think it's great," Amy said.

"Of course you would. You're her mother," Marissa said with a sigh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy asked with a sudden burst of temper.

"I'm sure that it doesn't mean anything," Rory said as he tried to calm Amy down.

"Well, it must mean something," Amy said.

"I don't want to fight with you, Cliodna. I just want to see this impersonator. Where is she?" Marissa asked Jenny.

Amy then started to say something in a language that the TARDIS didn't translate. Marissa's face turned bright red, and she began to talk in the same language.

"Uh, what's going on?" Patrick asked nervously.

_They're insulting each other in Gallifreyan. The TARDIS isn't translating it because it's, uh, full of profanities. The TARDIS doesn't like bad language. _Jenny said in Patrick's mind.

_What are they saying? _Patrick asked her through their semi-link curiously.

_I'm too much of a lady to say things like that, even to you. _Jenny replied as she blushed.

Patrick saw that Jenny wasn't the only one blushing either. Sarah was as well; and she looked so, so sorry that she had ever even brought the topic up in the first place.

Leela, however, seemed to just be loving every minute of it. She was grinning and giggling away at the whole thing. She understood every word they were saying of course since she had lived on Gallifrey for a very long time.

"You don't have to enjoy it quite so much, Leela," Romana said.

"It is just so funny to me because most of the time your people acted so stiff and formal, Romana. They remind me a lot of the Doctor in a way except for the cursing. He hardly ever did that," Leela said.

Both women shot a dirty look at Leela now as they both said at once, "You take that back!"

"Amy, I think that this has gone on long enough. Why don't you two just make up with each other and let Marissa see the woman she came here to talk to?" Rory said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"If you want to keep that hand, you'd better remove it. I won't make up with her until she apologizes about that little crack that she made about our daughter," Amy said.

"I didn't really say anything. It's just that she's hardly a suitable role model for my daughter," Marissa said.

"What does that mean?" Rory said as he now began to get angry too.

"Guys, guys! Let's just stop this before things get out of hand here," Oswin said as she got in-between the three of them.

"Do you want to know why the Cybermen called me 'The Devastation'? Keep on talking and find out," Amy said to Oswin.

"Hey, I'm just trying to stop all of this before it gets too out of control," Oswin complained.

Jenny had finally had enough when she saw Patrick start to jerk in nervous tension at all of the fighting. That was it!

"SHUT UP!" Jenny said as she went into full Bad Wolf mode and glowed with power.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! START ACTING YOUR AGE AND SETTLE THIS LIKE ADULTS! NOW!" Jenny shouted.

"Whoa!" Rory said in surprise.

Jenny was usually so nice and sweet. This anger of hers really surprised him.

Marissa and Amy both looked at each other in shock for a moment, and then they began to laugh. They started to hug each other as Marissa said with a giggle, "She reminds me of someone else when they used to get really angry."

"Oh, yeah! She's Arkytior's daughter, that's for sure," Amy said with a huge grin on her face.

Jenny just groaned and shook her head at their childish behavior as she returned back to normal. She saw Patrick looking at her with an odd look on his face.

_What?_ Jenny asked him in his mind.

_I've never been in love with you more. That. Was. Just. Awesome!_ Patrick replied back to her with an expression of awe on his face.

_You're a strange boy sometimes, do you know that? I love you anyway though._ Jenny said with a warm smile.

Marissa and Oswin then went to question Shehzadi* while Jenny decided to stop this new weapon of the Silence's once and for all. She now sensed that all of the beauty of this planet had been destroyed. She could feel that all of the native life forms on this planet were now completely gone. Kovarian had turned this once vibrant planet into a dead world in a matter of minutes! This infuriated her. She was determined that this weapon would not be used again anywhere else. Never again!

Kovarian waited to hear word from her Silence agents that the TARDISes had both fallen to pieces and disintegrated as her scientists assured her would happen. The last thing that she had expected was to have Jenny return with some back-up ready and willing to fight with her and her army. She would have thought that the destruction of her TARDIS would have taken the wind out of her sails and broken her morale, but it seemed that she had underestimated the Doctor's daughter.

Jenny had appeared right in the middle of the Silence camp along with Sarah, Amy, Rory, and Leela. She had taken the Silence completely by surprise with her sneak attack, and she smiled to herself at the commotion that this was causing amongst them.

"Very good, Daughter of the Wolf! Very good, indeed!" Kovarian said with a grudging respect for her enemy.

This time, Sarah analyzed the Silence's weapon with her powers while Amy used her sonic screwdriver to slowly take it apart while following Sarah's directions so that it wouldn't accidentally be set off again. Jenny provided her with cover fire while Rory and Leela helped her to deal with several members of the Silence, Daleks, Headless Monks, and Cybermen who tried to stop them. It helped them even further that the Silence and their various allies were all getting in each other's way this time because Jenny's attack had taken them by surprise and disoriented them so successfully that all they were fighting on was blind panic with no plan whatsoever.

Working quickly, Amy had the Silence's TARDIS killer dismantled and lying in several pieces on the ground within minutes. Then Sarah disintegrated it into sludge so that it could never be used again.

"It will do you no good. We still have the plans for them. We can always make more," Kovarian said as she suddenly appeared next to Amy and Sarah.

"It doesn't work on the TARDISes. You thought it would kill them, but all you did was to wind up wiping out this entire planet instead while missing the original targets. You killed an entire world just to get to us! THAT. WILL. NOT. STAND!" Jenny shouted to Kovarian.

Sarah began to smile as she could see the woman that she knew that Jenny would be in the future beginning to emerge from within her sister at last. This was the woman that would one day rule over Gallifrey, and apparently it began here when she stood up to the genocide that the Silence had committed here this day.

Jenny's wrath had made even the Daleks cower before her, and they began to back away from her as did the others that had been fighting her army. Jenny began to release a torrent of energy from her body as she sent all of her enemies back to where they came from except for Kovarian.

Jenny put her hand on top of Kovarian's head while the woman shook in terror before her and commanded, "You will forget all about this weapon. You will abandon it because it does not work!"

"Maybe it didn't destroy your TARDIS, but it did cause massive destruction of all of the life on this planet. That means that it does work even if not in the way that we intended it, and it will be a most effective weapon for the Daleks in the future," the voice of Davros said.

Jenny turned to see the creator of the Daleks before her with a malevolent smile on his face. He flipped a switch on his chair, and a strange energy started to bath Jenny in its glow as it began to be projected from a device that had suddenly popped out of the top of it.

Jenny screamed in agony, and Sarah immediately knew what this was. This was the weapon that the Emperor had used on their mother. Apparently Davros had it as well and was now using it on her sister! If she didn't stop him, then her sister would have her connection to the Vortex removed just like Rose had.

No one was looking at her so Sarah made a fateful decision. She transformed into a Weeping Angel and darted toward Davros at incredible speed. She ripped Davros' chair to pieces in a savage frenzy until the ray stopped functioning. Davros then looked at her with an expression of pure fear on his face. He knew then what he was facing. Even Davros it seemed knew to fear an Angel!

Davros desperately pushed a control on his chair as he continued to stare without blinking at Sarah the entire time. He hoped against hope that this one control at least still worked. Apparently it did as Davros and Kovarian disappeared in a flash of light. They had returned to the Silence's hidden base.

Sarah transformed back to her normal self as Amy looked at her in fear. She had very bad memories of her last encounter with the Angels after all.

"I wouldn't . . . ," Sarah started to say.

"I know, and I'm so sorry about that because I know that I'm hurting you. I just have a phobia about the Angels. Once a bunch of them try to kill you, you tend to freeze in terror at the sight of one. Even if one of them is a trusted friend," Amy explained as she put a comforting hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"It's okay. I understand," Sarah said with a troubled look on her face.

Amy put an arm around her and said, "No, you don't. It hurts you. I'm so sorry. I'm not afraid of you, and I don't think badly of you at all. You just saved your sister. That's a good thing you know."

Jenny slowly got up off of the ground where she had fallen in pain. She walked over to Sarah and hugged her sister tightly without speaking. Sarah could see that Jenny had been terrified just from the expression that was still on her face.

"It's okay, Jen. You're okay now," Sarah said with a smile as she hugged her back in an attempt to comfort her. Just for this once, she was glad that she was an Angel.

Sarah used her powers to take them all back to Jenny's TARDIS since Jenny was still so weak. Jenny would recover, but she had come very close to having her connection to the Vortex severed just like Rose had.

It was then that the Doctor's TARDIS arrived, and the Doctor and Rose got out of it along with someone that Sarah was shocked to see. It was Jenny's dark side!

Rose could see the scared look on Jenny's face, and she immediately knew what had just happened to her.

"Mum, they almost did it to me. I almost had my powers removed just like you did. It was Davros. He had a device like the one that you described that the Dalek Emperor had. Davros must have had it first," Jenny said as she shook at the memory of the ray's effects.

"I know. Davros had it before and gave it to the Silence. They had used it on me once before it turns out. Queen Xanxia was their pawn, and she used a similar device on me long before the Emperor did. I knew at the moment that the Emperor used it on me that the Silence had been out to get me even then, and Xanxia had been working for them. They want to take out the Vortex users because they can remember them, and they're a huge threat to them because of that, especially with their powers. I'm so sorry that I didn't get here sooner. Marissa let me know what was going on here, and I came as soon as I could. Are you okay?" Rose said as she comforted Jenny with a one-armed hug.

"Mother, I want to stay here to protect her. She doesn't need to be worried about the Silence being out to get her," Jennifer, Jenny's dark side, said.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Sarah asked annoyed.

"I can help. I want to help," Jennifer said.

"Okay," Sarah said as she could see in her eyes that Jennifer really did want to help her other self.

"There's something else that I can do while I'm here that will certainly help. You said that Joan Redfern was still buried underneath Sister Pestilence, right?" Jennifer asked Rose.

Rose nodded, and Jennifer headed to the cells of the TARDIS. She knew where her other self would have put Joan. She walked past the cell of Shehzadi where Marissa and Oswin were still talking to her as she came up to Joan's cell.

"What do you want? Are you here to tell me again about how you'll take care of me until you find a way to free me? Don't waste my time with your pity and your pathetic display of altruism," Sister Pestilence said.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Jennifer said as she blasted Sister Pestilence with dark energy and laid her out cold on the floor.

Patrick, who had silently been following her up until now out of curiosity, shouted, "What are you doing?!"

Jennifer opened the cell door with a gesture as she said with a grin, "Nothing bad from now on if that's what you're worried about, Pat."

"Don't call me Pat. You know that annoys me," Patrick said without thinking because Jennifer was acting just like Jenny.

"I know. That's why I do it," Jennifer said with a huge grin.

She then proceeded to envelope Sister Pestilence with a burst of black energy that instantly split her in two. Sister Pestilence now lay on the floor next to Joan Redfern. Joan was free!

Joan woke up and ran to Jennifer with joy all over her face. She hugged Jennifer tightly and said, "Thank you, Jenny! Thank you!"

"I'm glad to help. It's nice to prove that I can do something good for once," Jennifer said as she didn't bother to correct Joan calling her by the wrong name.

As Joan left to run up to the console room in joy, Patrick said, "I could see that look on your face when she called you Jenny. You are Jenny though. I can see that. You are her in every way that matters."

"No, I'm evil," Jennifer said as she looked away at him.

"No, you're not. Would an evil person have done what you just did? I don't think so," Patrick said.

"That's what she and I both love about you. You always see the smallest flicker of light inside even the greatest darkness," Jennifer said as she smiled at him.

The Doctor and Rose agreed to let Jennifer stay with Jenny's crew where Jenny promised that they could both watch over each other while they left to take Joan to see Donald. They knew that Donald would be ecstatic to see her again.

Jenny was a little wary of having her dark self here, but she had helped Joan without being asked to so she hoped that maybe this might work out after all. She would feel much better if Jennifer had agreed to merge back together with her, but so far she had declined to. She was too afraid of doing so because she likened it to dying.

Jenny pushed any worries about Jennifer aside though as she got ready to finally do what she had come here for and ask Leela what she knew about linking with a human.

Meanwhile, Sarah was confronted with her greatest fear as Jon looked at her with a strange expression on his face. She knew instantly that he knew what she was. Somehow he knew!

Lissa, who had landed Marissa's TARDIS now that it was safe and rejoined the others, pointed at the monitor where a recording was running. It was a recording of her fighting with Davros as a Weeping Angel!

"I'm so sorry! The monitor recorded the whole thing, and Jon started to play it before I could stop him," Lissa said.

"I knew that you were keeping a secret from me, but I had no idea it was this. I recorded that fight because I wanted to see what you were hiding from me. I knew it must have something to do with your powers. I'm sorry that I did it, but I had to know. We have to talk about this, Sarah," Jon said.

Sarah looked at him in terror as she feared what he was about to say. She didn't know what she would do if he wound up hating or fearing her because of this.

***For this conversation, see Oswin Oswald, Time's Guardian Chapter 16 coming soon. **

**Next: Jenny and Amy finally get to talk to Leela about her experience linking with Andred while Sarah and Jon have a long overdue discussion about her greatest secret. **


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

I do not own Doctor Who, Sherlock, or Sherlock Holmes, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

**The events of Oswin Oswald, Time's Guardian Chapter 17 take place during this chapter. You don't have to read it to understand this chapter, however.**

Sarah and Jon had decided to go to Sarah's room to discuss Jon's finding out that she was a Weeping Angel in private. The two of them stood together in her room in silence for a moment. Neither of them seemed to know what to say.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you, but I was too afraid to because I wasn't sure how you'd react. I was going to do it soon though. I just hadn't found the courage to yet," Sarah finally said with a shameful look on her face.

"It's okay. I understand," Jon said.

"You do? So you know just what I am then?" Sarah asked in surprise.

"Not exactly but from what I could see of everyone's reaction when you changed it must be something pretty dangerous. I know that you're not dangerous though so I'm not afraid of you in the slightest. I know you too well to let that happen. You're the sweetest, nicest person I've ever met in my life and that's including Jenny. Why would I ever be afraid of you?" Jon said.

"See if you still feel the same about me in a minute," Sarah said as she nervously let out a deep breath.

She then changed into a Weeping Angel in front of him for the first time. He was taken aback at first because she did look frightening at first glance. That only lasted for a moment though as he looked at her face and saw the look of fear and worry that was frozen there. He knew then that she was still his Sarah no matter what form she took.

He then did what came naturally to him whenever he saw her upset or worried. He put his arms around her and kissed her. Since he had closed his eyes to kiss her, she was able to put her arms around him and kiss him back. It seemed very weird to her to be kissing him in this form, and yet it was extremely liberating at the same time.

He loved her even like this! He truly did love her no matter what! She had never been so happy in her life.

The two of them continued to kiss for a long time afterward as they embraced each other tightly. Sarah never bothered to change back.

Meanwhile, Marissa and Shehzadi were fighting for their lives against the mysterious Thorn who had decided to kill Shehzadi for knowing who she really was. None of this was known to Jenny and the others at the moment however.

Back in the console room, Jenny had decided to finally do at last what she and Amy had come here for in the first place. She was going to ask Leela about her link with Andred and how it had affected her as a human.

Jenny and Amy both came up to Leela, who was waiting anxiously for them to speak. Romana had already told her what they both wanted so she was ready for what they had to ask her now.

"Amy and I have something to ask you about, Leela. We need to know how linking with Andred affected you. Did it harm you in any way?" Jenny asked.

"At first, I was able to handle it without any problems. Then a month later, I began to have problems sleeping. Thoughts and memories from Andred began to slip through into my dreams and to take them over. Then it started happening when I was awake as well. I would find myself thinking his thoughts instead of my own, and then I started being lost in his memories for minutes, hours, and sometimes days at a time. I would experience them as if I was really there in his place, and I would no longer see reality at all until I came out of the memory," Leela said.

Jenny looked horrified at Patrick. She didn't want that to happen to him. Patrick squeezed her hand as if to say that he was willing to risk anything in order to be with her. Jenny shook her head at him to let him know that any amount of risk to him was not acceptable to her in any way.

"Please tell us that you found a way around that," Amy said hopefully.

"Yes, I did actually. I had to meet with a man named K'anpo Rimpoche. It took him a while, but he was able to teach me how to maintain my sense of self and my own identity while screening out everything in the link that didn't belong to me. Once I was finished learning and perfecting his mental techniques, I was able to live a normal life once again with no problems whatsoever from that moment forward," Leela said.

"K'anpo! Of course! I should have thought of him. I used to study with him back on Gallifrey. Well, not just me but the Doctor and Rose as well. Selene even learned a few things from him," Amy said.

"I've heard of him from Mum and Donna. I know just where to find him. He lives on a ship named Iceworld that's constantly orbiting above the Earth. Donna can tell us exactly where to locate it because she's been there before," Jenny said.

Amy then turned to Rory with a serious look on her face as she said, "I have to ask you a question then, Rory. Jenny and Patrick have to do this because they're already partially linked, but you don't. Do you really want to go through all of that? We don't need to link to show that we love each other. I don't want you to feel like that you have to go through all of that for me. I won't ask you to do that because it's just too much to demand."

Without a moment's hesitation, Rory said, "I want to do it. This is a part of your life now since you opened that watch, and I want to experience it with you. It'll kind of be like getting married to you all over again because now we really will be sharing everything together. Only I want you to promise me something first."

"I'll do whatever you want. You're certainly doing enough for me," Amy said happily.

"If you happen to catch any of my thoughts that you don't like once we're linked, please try not to hit me because of them, okay?" Rory said with a grin.

Amy laughed as she said, "I'll do my best."

"That's all that I can ask for then," Rory said with a smile.

Amy smiled at him and wondered not for the first time what she had ever done to deserve him as she kissed him passionately in gratitude for what he was willing to do for her.

"Well, that settles that then. I guess we'll both be heading to see K'anpo next then. If our ships ever recover from what Kovarian did to them, that is," Jenny said.

"Yeah, that will be a problem, wont it? How do we get out of here now? Marissa may have to give us all a lift," Amy said.

"I'm going to have to go and ask her about that before she leaves. She should still be down in the prison area. Do you think that you could take a look at my TARDIS and see if there's anything that you can come up with that might fix both of them while I'm doing that?" Jenny asked.

"I can try. I'm no expert on TARDISes though. We really need your Dad here. He's taken his TARDIS apart and put it back together so many times that I'm sure he'd know exactly what was wrong and how to fix it," Amy said.

"Really? Do you honestly believe that?" Jenny asked her with a skeptical look on her face.

"Not really. I just wish that it was him here right now having to mess around with this instead of me," Amy admitted with a grin.

Jenny laughed at her as she set off to find Marissa. She stepped into the prison area just in time to see Marissa punch some woman that she had never seen before in the jaw and knock her out cold. She watched in puzzlement as Marissa then hugged Shehzadi to her. Apparently Marissa had been wrong, and she really was her daughter after all. How did Shehzadi get out of her cell though, and who was that woman lying unconscious on the floor?

Then she noticed another woman that she had never seen before smiling at the sight of Marissa and Shehzadi together. She could see Patrick in this woman's face, and she knew instinctively that she was the third daughter that Rose and Donna Baker had told her that she would one day have.

After she heard Marissa thanking her future daughter for saving her own daughter, Jenny finally realized that the woman on the floor had been trying to kill Shehzadi. Apparently, her daughter was quite the hero. She smiled as she thought of how she took after her father in that way.

"No problem, Mari. You'll do the same for me one day. In fact, you and Oswin help pull my fat out of the fire a lot along with Amy and River. I'm afraid I'm a lot of trouble," Jenny heard her daughter say in response to Marissa.

Jenny decided this was as good a cue as any for her to step in and make her presence here known.

"I never would have guessed," Jenny said.

Jenny saw with concern that her daughter looked terrified to see her and was very surprised by this reaction. She wasn't expecting this at all. Was she afraid that Jenny would scream at her? Was she that hateful of a mother?

Jenny whispered in a tender voice into her daughter's ear, "What are you so afraid of?"

"You know who I am, don't you?" her daughter asked her in a scared voice.

Jenny almost laughed as she realized what was bothering her daughter now. She remembered that she was told by her other daughters that she was afraid that she might lose her name if Jenny found out about her too early. Apparently the girl really loved her name and was very attached to it.

"I can guess. Your two sisters did mention you after all not too long ago," Jenny admitted to her.

"If they make my name change by meeting you too early, I'll kill them!" her daughter said in extreme anger.

Jenny was only just then coming to realize just how important the issue of her name was to her daughter. She thought that she should just take a chance and let her know what she was planning on naming her so that she could hopefully set her mind at ease.

She was sure that she had the right name in mind already. She had started thinking of this particular name as a good one for a girl since she had asked Amy what her middle name was during their trip to find Leela.

"Don't worry about it, Jessica. I think your name is safe," Jenny whispered in her daughter's ear with a degree of trepidation. She hoped that she had gotten it right.

Apparently she had gotten it right as the girl that she now knew for sure was named Jessica hugged Jenny to her tightly with a huge smile on her face. Jenny could see tears running down her daughter's face.

"It really does mean a lot to you, doesn't it?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, it does. It defines who I am," Jessica said in an emotional voice.

"It's a good thing I got it right then, isn't it, Jessie?" Jenny said as she tried out a new nickname that she had come up with for her on the spot.

"I hate it when you call me that," Jessica said but her actions undermined her words as she hugged her mother to her even tighter.

Jenny breathed out a sigh of relief as her earlier fear that she was a hateful mother went out the window as Jessica showed her so much affection. She looked at her in gratitude that she would have such a beautiful daughter. She was thankful that Jessica looked more like Rose than her.

Jenny then started thinking to herself just how glad she was that none of her daughters had inherited her looks. She truly had no idea that they all looked like her. She could never admit to herself that she was pretty. At least, she couldn't at this point in her life anyway.

Jessica looked at her mother curiously then and said, "I've heard that you did this in the past and never understood it. You're thinking that you're not pretty, aren't you?"

"You don't have to say that I am in order to make me feel better, Jessie. It's okay to tell me the truth," Jenny said.

"You're beautiful, Mum. Don't ever think any different. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known," Jessica said honestly.

"That's nice of you to say that," Jenny said in a tone of voice that made it clear that she believed that her daughter was just being nice to her.

"I really mean it, Mum. That's how I really feel about you," Jessica said as she kissed her cheek.

Jenny just hugged her tighter to her as she decided that Jessica must be too blinded by her love for her to see her as she really was.

As this was going on, the newly conscious Thorn, the Silence assassin who had been the one who had tried to kill Shehzadi earlier, watched them with a sad look on her face for a moment and vanished before any of them realized that she was awake. Marissa noticed her absence first after several minutes had gone by and said with concern, "She's gone!"

"Who is? That woman who had been lying on the floor, is that who you mean?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, she was working for the Silence. She was sent after Shehzadi to kill her. You have to let me take her with me instead of to Gallifrey. I have to have her with me so that I can protect her," Marissa pleaded with Jenny.

"She's a killer, Mari. She killed several people back in the 1920s to keep herself from being discovered as a Time Lady," Jenny protested.

"I won't let her hurt anyone else I promise. Just let me take her with me so that I can make sure that Thorn person won't get to her. Please!" Marissa pleaded.

Jenny looked at Shehzadi and could see a look of pain and guilt on her face. She could tell that she hated what she had put her mother through and what she was continuing to put her through. Then she looked at Jessica and tried to put herself in Marissa's place. What if it were her and Jessie in the same position? She would certainly want Marissa to let her protect her daughter.

"Go. I'll say that she escaped after the Thorn tried to kill her and that I have no idea where she is now," Jenny said, hoping that she was doing the right thing.

"Thank you! I owe you one. If you ever need anything, I'll be there for you," Marissa said with a heartfelt sense of gratitude.

"Well, it's funny you should say that," Jenny said as she got ready to approach the subject of Marissa taking them all off of this planet.

"Oh, that. Of course, I'll take you all off of here. That doesn't count, Jen. I was going to do that anyway. I can grant you the real favor later. Come on, my TARDIS is just a few feet away from yours. We'll have to start loading everyone on it," Marissa said.

Amy then came up behind them and said, "There's no need for that now. I've figured out how to fix Jenny's TARDIS. Remember when I said before that I wasn't an expert on TARDISes? I guess I was wrong. I'm better than I thought I was apparently. I've figured out how to get around what the Silence did to your TARDIS. I'm forcing it to repair itself with a kind of mini regeneration. It should start soon. I just hope that I can remember what I did again so that I can do it to my own TARDIS."

Jessica looked at Amy with almost a look of reverence, and Jenny had to nudge her to get her to stop. Jessica came back to herself then and said, "Sorry for staring. I didn't mean to be rude."

"Who are you?" Amy asked as she looked at her questioningly.

"I shouldn't say. You're not supposed to meet me yet," Jessica said.

"Oh, so you're one of those future kids that are always coming back in time? I just keep wondering why my kids aren't coming back to see me. Everybody else's kids are all doing it!" Amy asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"It's because you told them not to, Ma'am, and they know not to cross you," Jessica said.

Amy, Marissa, and Jenny all looked at each other and started to laugh. That sounded like Amy alright.

"Why did you call Amy Ma'am?" Jenny asked Jessica curiously.

"I'd rather not say," Jessica said.

"It's not because I'm old is it? I mean I may be old, but I still look pretty good, don't I?" Amy asked.

"Yes, you do, Ma'am. It's not because you're old that I call you that. I assure you that I have the utmost respect for you, Lady Cliodna," Jessica said with a solemn look on her face.

"Well, thank you, sweetheart. The name is Amy though," Amy said with a look of confusion.

"Of course, Ma'am, I didn't mean to offend you, of course," Jessica said.

"I'll just be trying to fix my TARDIS if you need me, Jen," Amy said as she left.

The future kid was beginning to make her uncomfortable. She kept staring at her like she was some kind of a hero or something.

"What was that all about?" Jenny asked Jessica.

"Nothing, Mum, it was nothing. I can't tell you anything about it without possibly changing the future," Jessica said.

"I guess it's time for me to leave then. She probably wants to tell you when you're alone with her. I'll see you later, Jen. Thank you so much!" Marissa said as she hugged Jenny in gratitude.

After Marissa and Shehzadi left, Jessica said to Jenny, "I can't tell you anything more than I respect Amy greatly. She's my hero."

Jenny looked a little disappointed at that and Jessica quickly said, "You're my hero too, Mum. It's just that Amy's just so cool. Not that you're not cool, Mum."

Jenny began to laugh and said, "It's okay, Jessie. I'll try not to get too jealous. I guess if you're going to have a hero other than me then Amy's the right one to pick."

"Thanks, Mum! I guess I should go now as well. I'm supposed to be grounded, but the future you let me come back in time just this once in order to save Shehzadi. You did the right thing in letting her go with Marissa by the way even if it won't seem like it for a while. I'll see you again later, Mum. I promise. Well, actually I'll see you in five seconds, but you know what I mean. Good bye!" Jessica said as she used her powers to go home to her own time.

"Good bye, Jessie," Jenny said sadly.

She wished that Jessica could have stayed just a little bit longer. She was just getting to know her. She could only hope that she saw Jessica again sometime soon. She was missing her already. She was quite a little character after all!

As Marissa and Shehzadi stood in front of Marissa's TARDIS about to enter it, Lissa stopped them. She stood there with a pleading look on her face that Marissa knew that she had to respond to before she left.

"Mum, are you sure about this? Jenny's an old softy so she wants to believe the best about people, but how are you sure that you can trust Shehzadi? She might kill you as soon as you're alone together," Lissa said.

"She wouldn't do that, Lissa. I know her. She would never hurt me," Marissa reassured her.

"I wouldn't know. You never told me about her for some reason. Maybe it's because she tried to kill you. She certainly killed enough other people," Lissa said angrily.

"Shut up! I would never hurt her! Never!" Shehzadi shouted in anger.

"She must be the only one then," Lissa said.

"Keep talking about me, and we'll find out who I will hurt around here!" Shehzadi threatened.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Marissa ordered.

The two sisters stopped fighting then as both of them said, "Sorry, Mum!"

Lissa looked worried as Shehzadi went into Marissa's TARDIS to get away from her. Marissa could see that her concern for her was genuine and she put her arm around her as she said, "It's okay. She won't hurt me. I know it. Don't worry about me."

Lissa nodded and said nothing, but she still looked upset.

"I'll be okay. I promise. Why don't you come with me if you're worried about me?" Marissa offered.

"I can't be around you too much, or I might accidentally change history. I don't want to erase myself from existence," Lissa said.

"I'm sure you don't have anything to worry about. You didn't tell me anything but your name. I guess I'll see you in the future then," Marissa said sadly.

"Yeah, you will I hope. You're going to love me when I'm not giving you gray hairs," Lissa joked.

"I bet I will. If you ever change your mind, you can always visit me anytime. Good bye, Lissa," Marissa said as she hugged her goodbye.

"Good bye, Mum," Lissa said sadly.

Marissa then got into her TARDIS and dematerialized it. She would have to find out just what Oswin was up to later. Lissa had told her that Oswin said that she would be traveling with Rose and the Doctor to go see someone, but that still didn't tell her much. She just hoped that whoever it was that she was about to meet would help cure Oswin of those strange visions of a girl named Clara that she had been having lately.

As Lissa watched her mother leave, she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder suddenly. She turned her head to see Sarah standing there.

"She'll be alright. I'm sure of it," Sarah said.

"So what happened between the two of you?" Lissa asked.

"Something wonderful," was all that Sarah would say.

Lissa smiled for a moment despite herself as the look on Sarah's face told her everything that she needed to know. Somehow she suspected that everything was going to be alright between Jon and Sarah from now on.

Amy it seemed was able to fix her TARDIS as well, and she had agreed to go on ahead and ask Donna where exactly to find K'anpo on her own. Jenny had told her that she would probably take a little longer to talk to him herself. She had a few things to do first before she went to see him. She still had to take Sherlock and John back home, drop Sister Pestilence off on Shada, and somehow convince Jennifer to merge back together with her so that she could properly finish her link with Patrick in the first place before she could even go see K'anpo.

"I'll see you later, Jenny. I hope that K'anpo can help you and Patrick," Amy said as she and Rory got into their TARDIS.

"I wish the same for you as well," Jenny said.

Amy looked out on Florana sadly as she remembered the beautiful world that had greeted her when she had first arrived here. Then she looked at Jenny who was grinning at her.

"You're going to fix this planet once I leave, aren't you?" Amy asked as she began to smile herself.

"You bet. I'm not about to let what the Silence did become permanent. This planet deserves to be put back just like it was before we came here. Good bye, Amy," Jenny said.

"Good bye, Jenny," Amy said as she went into her TARDIS and dematerialized it.

She was off now to find K'anpo, but she wouldn't get there as quickly as she had first hoped to, however. She would soon find herself sidetracked as she got involved with yet another member of Rose's family. That's a story for her title though.

Jenny began to glow brighter than the sun above Florana for a brief moment as she brought back every life form on the planet that Kovarian had killed. She restored the planet to the exact state that it had been in before she had arrived there and smiled with joy as she looked at onto the lush paradise that she had recreated.

Jenny tried not to stumble as she slowly made her way back to her TARDIS. Restoring every single form of life to an entire planet had severely weakened her for a while. Luckily for her, Leela was there to catch her before she fell.

"I was wondering, Jenny, if I might travel with you for a while. Romana is with you now, and I miss her. I also miss getting to see other worlds. I wish to travel among the stars once more just like I used to," Leela said as she helped Jenny into her TARDIS.

"Of course you can. You're more than welcome to stay with me as long as you like. I'd be glad to have you. Maybe you can teach me some of your fighting skills. I'm always eager to learn new ways of combat," Jenny said.

"I should like that. I can even teach you about Janis thorns and their uses in combat. Your father didn't approve of them of course, but they sometimes do come in handy," Leela said.

"There is something else that I would like to ask of you. I would like to see if I could use my ship's medical lab to see if I can find out why you can remember the Silence. That could prove to be very important in our battles with them. If we're able to discover what makes you so different from everyone else, then we might be able to replicate it in others and allow them to be able to remember the Silence too," Jenny said.

"Then everyone would be able to fight the Ugly Ones, and they would no longer have such a great advantage over them," Leela said as she nodded in understanding.

"Exactly. You might help us to defeat them once and for all," Jenny said hopefully.

"I should like that. I should like that very much," Leela said with a huge smile on her face at that thought.

**Next: Jenny clears up the loose ends of her past adventures before moving on to see K'anpo and finding out Leela's secret, or at least she tries to. It's easier said than done as Sherlock and John aren't sure that they want to go home, and Jennifer is going to be a very hard sell when it comes to convincing her to rejoin with Jenny. That's not even counting the problems she's about to have with Sister Pestilence and Reinette. All in all, it's a typical day for Jenny in the next chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

I do not own Doctor Who, Sherlock or Sherlock Holmes, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

Jenny piloted her TARDIS to Sherlock and John's parallel world and landed it right outside of 221 B Baker Street. Then she dashed off to send the letter that they had received that had brought them to the hotel where she had first met them in the first place. Once that was accomplished, she then went forward in time but didn't move in space so that she could deliver them back home not long after they had left.

She opened the front doors of her TARDIS and said to Sherlock and John, "Well, you're finally home, guys, just like I promised. I'm going to miss both of you."

Sherlock and John looked at each other and hesitated. Jenny could tell that they really didn't want to go.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. You're welcome to stay," Jenny said warmly.

"I'm sorely tempted to stay, but I must return to my own world sometime. I'm sure that there are many new challenges awaiting me that only I can solve. I must say that you have opened my eyes to a wider world then even I knew existed, and I thank you for it," Sherlock said.

"I feel the same way. I used to think that aliens and UFOs were just fiction, but now I feel like I've been exposed to a greater universe. I won't be so skeptical about such things in the future," John said.

"I should hope not. I'm living proof that aliens are real after all," Jenny said giggling.

"I think that we're going to think that this is a dream after we leave," John said.

"How about I fix that for you then?" Jenny said as she took a cell phone and did some quick jiggery pokery on it with her powers.

She then handed it to John and said, "My TARDIS number is programmed into it, and it has multiversal roaming. It can call anyone anywhere in any universe that has a phone if you know the right number. Whenever you want to go traveling again, just call me. Good bye, guys!"

Both Sherlock and John said their good byes to Jenny and the others. Then Jenny gave them both a kiss on the cheek and said good bye to them. They both walked outside and said good bye one final time before Jenny closed the doors and left. She saved their exact location in her TARDIS' computer so that it would be easier to go and see them when the time came.

_Should I be jealous?_ Patrick thought to her.

_Don't be silly. Don't tell me that you're one of those jealous types._ Jenny thought back as she smiled at him.

_Of course I am. Haven't you ever seen yourself in the mirror?_ Patrick asked her.

_Stop it._ Jenny said as she became angry.

_What?_ Patrick asked in confusion.

Jenny could see that he hadn't meant to make fun of her and that he seemed to be serious in what he said. She explained his comments to herself as being due to his love for her and smiled back at him.

_It's nothing. Don't worry about it._ Jenny finally replied.

Patrick was still confused but said nothing more because he didn't want to make Jenny mad again. He hadn't meant to upset her. He was just complimenting her on how beautiful she was. What was wrong with that?

_She doesn't believe you because she can't see it. She thinks that she's plain looking, Patrick._ A voice that sounded like Jenny's said in his head. Patrick looked at Jenny in confusion for a moment, and then he realized in horror that it was Jennifer.

_You're linked to me as well because I am Jenny or at least part of her. Don't worry. I'd never hurt you. I love you as much as she does believe me. _Jennifer said in his mind.

_Can she hear us?_ Patrick thought.

_If she wanted to, yes. At the moment though, she can't. She's lost in her own thoughts right now. _Jennifer assured him.

_What do you mean that she thinks she's plain looking? How? _Patrick said in Jennifer's mind.

_She's developed a complex from having been alone for so long when she was younger. She felt abandoned and unwanted, and it affected her self-esteem. She really doesn't see herself as she truly is._ Jennifer replied to him.

_She thought that I was making fun of her, but I wasn't. I'd never do that._ Patrick thought back as he became upset.

_She knows that so she just attributes it either to your just saying that because you don't want to hurt her feelings or because you're blinded by your love for her. _Jennifer explained.

_That's ridiculous!_ Patrick almost shouted in Jennifer's mind in frustration.

_I know it is. That complex no longer affects me for some reason so I can see how ridiculous that it all was, but she still can't._ Jennifer replied.

_She's the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Why can't she see it?_ Patrick replied in a voice filled with frustration and pain.

_You really believe that._ Jenny's voice suddenly said in his head in astonishment. She was looking at him with her eyes filled with happiness and love.

"You tricked me!" Patrick said out loud to Jennifer.

"Yep!" Jennifer said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Jenny ran forward and kissed him with all of the pent up passion that she felt for him in that moment as the two of them embraced each other tightly. Jennifer looked at them with a smile for a moment and then frowned. Part of her had desperately wanted to be Jenny again just for a second.

"Why don't you go back together with her?" Nicolas asked as he could see what she was thinking.

"I don't want to die. If I go back then it will be like dying. I won't exist anymore. I'll be stuck like her. She can't even see the truth about herself, and how much that he really cares about her. I don't want to go back to that ever again. I don't want to feel that way anymore. I don't want to be full of self-doubt," Jennifer said in tears.

Nicolas hugged her and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you felt that way. I wish that I could fix it for you."

"How could you have known? We've only just met not too long ago. You still don't know me that well yet even after we've traveled together for months. Thank you for the sentiment though. I appreciate it," Jennifer said as she smiled at him.

"You can see things so clearly. I wonder if you can see what I can't then. Does Reinette still love me? Why does she keep acting so distant towards me?" Nicolas asked.

"I don't know. I think that she's confused herself. She seemed to want to go home for a while, and then she seemed to be jealous when Romana started to pay attention to you," Jennifer said.

"Romana? Why would she be jealous of her?" Nicolas asked.

"Please. She likes you, and you're starting to like her," Jennifer said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I would never act upon it. Reinette should know that," Nicolas said.

"I think that she does know that, but she sees that it could happen. She knows that as soon as she leaves that she could be replaced very quickly and that bothers her. I think that she thought it might take you a while to get over her. Not that she wants you to suffer, but a woman likes to think that her leaving would make more of an impact on someone. That's what's making her so distant and angry with you. She was going to leave before, but now she's not so sure," Jennifer explained.

Nicolas looked at her in astonishment as he said, "Why were you never this frank with me before? You could have saved me a lot of time worrying about things."

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings, Nick. I was just too nice before as Jenny to be more open with you. I always wanted to do what I thought was the right thing and not say anything that I thought might upset you. I was wrong. That's another reason that I want to stay this way. I like myself better this way. I'm more honest and open this way," Jennifer said.

"You're not evil at all just less idealistic and more pragmatic. You're more of a Time Lord than a human. The other you is more human than Time Lord and always has been," Nicolas realized.

"I guess you're right. I never thought of it that way before," Jennifer said as a sudden look of realization came over her.

"I suppose we've both helped each other to see ourselves clearer today then," Nicolas said.

"I guess so. Thanks. Are you going to be okay?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I guess I'll just have to break up with her and get it over with. It isn't fair to either of us to keep things going this way," Nicolas said.

"You do know that she's liable to be very angry if you do that," Jennifer advised.

"Yes but it may take a long time before she does it herself," Nicolas said.

"True but at least you wouldn't get in a huge fight," Jennifer said with a grin.

"What should I do then?" Nicolas asked.

"That's up to you. You have to do what you think is best," Jennifer said.

Nicolas decided to get it over with and break it to her slowly and gently. Better to do it now than to draw it out a long time.

"Maybe you should give her an adventure of her own first before you do that. At least it would give her a good memory to leave on," Jennifer suggested as she could read his thoughts on his face.

"I thought that it was up to me," Nicolas said.

"It is. I'm just offering a suggestion that might make things easier on you. Take it or leave it if you want," Jennifer said.

"Should I ask Reinette where she wants to go then?" Jenny asked as she came up to them.

"I don't know," Nicolas said as he became lost in indecision. He really didn't want to break up with her at all, and that was what was making this so hard for him.

"Why don't I make it easier on you? I'll just break up with you first," Reinette said as she came walking up to them out of nowhere.

"Reinette, I . . . ," Nicolas said.

"I know that you're trying to spare my feelings, but I don't want you to do that. Let's just get this over with," Reinette said.

"I don't want to break up with you. I thought that you did," Nicolas said as he tried to make that clear.

"I do. I'm sorry but I do," Reinette said as she began to get emotional.

"Why?" Nicolas asked.

"I love Louis, and I always have. I love you too, but I love him more. The love that we have is older and stronger. It's stronger than what I feel for you. I'm sorry," Reinette said as she tried not to cry.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Nicolas asked as he began to get emotional now too.

"I didn't want to hurt you; and then when I saw you getting close to Romana, I began to want to hold onto you because I didn't want you to forget me so quickly," Reinette said as she began to cry.

Nicolas looked at Jennifer, and they exchanged a look as he saw now that everything that she had told him was absolutely right.

"I'll never forget you," Nicolas said as he embraced her.

"Do you promise?" Reinette asked.

"Yes, of course I will. You'll always be my friend, won't you?" Nicolas asked.

She could see now just how much that he did care about her as he was actually afraid that he would never see her again. She had to reassure him that that was not going to happen. She owed him that much anyway.

"Of course I will. You can always come and visit me whenever you want," Reinette said with a warm smile.

The two of them then shared one last kiss together and embraced for a while. They broke apart and were now both smiling at one another. Both of them were glad that it was over, and that they had both parted peacefully and with no hurt feelings.

"So I guess you'll be going home then?" Jenny asked.

"Not yet. I'd like to see the Doctor or at least the version of him that you call Donald first. Could you drop me off with him? I'd like to clear some things up with him. I received a chance to talk to the other Doctor about the way that we parted but not to him. He never got to say good bye to me nor did I to that particular version of him. I would very much like that chance especially since he is in so many ways the man that I met before," Reinette asked.

"Alright. We'll have to arrange to meet then. Mum will be with him by the way. They're all going to a planet called Ravalox to rescue an old friend of his. I guess I can meet him there for a minute," Jenny said.

Jenny arranged the meeting between herself and Donald on Ravalox without telling him what it was about. Donald had just landed there, and he was dumbstruck to see Reinette again. Rose sighed to herself to see Reinette once more. She still didn't like her, especially since it was so clear now that she had broken up with her son. She could hear it in all of their thoughts as clear as day. At least he seemed alright and not too sad about it. She hoped that he would continue that way.

River Song meanwhile became very angry as she knew about what had happened between the Doctor and Reinette before. She began to ball her hands up into fists and tried very hard not to reach for her gun.

Jenny left before River's homicidal urges got the better of her. She saw Nicolas begin to look sad now, and she asked him, "Are you okay?"

"I will be," Nicolas said as he smiled reassuringly at her.

She then had one last person to drop off before she tried one last time to reason with her other self. She was not looking forward to this at all. She knew that Jennifer was not going to reunite with her if she could help it, but she had to convince her to do it in order to complete her link with Patrick. If she didn't complete the link, then she wouldn't be able to use whatever techniques that K'anpo would teach them that would keep Patrick's mind safe in the future.

Jenny landed the TARDIS on Shada and went to drop Sister Pestilence off there. As she went to the prison area to unlock her cell, Sister Pestilence suddenly sprang awake and burst through the cell herself.

"It seems that your attempts to negate my powers were ultimately unsuccessful. I'm much more powerful than you could have possibly imagined," Sister Pestilence said.

After the day that she had gone through today, Jenny did not need this. She decided to get this over with quickly. She called for help telepathically, and Jennifer suddenly appeared beside her in a burst of energy.

"What? There are two of you?" Sister Pestilence said in surprise.

"Ready?" Jenny asked her other self.

"More than ready! I've been dying to do this since we picked her up," Jennifer said.

"I'm sure you have. It sounds like you," Jenny said.

"Not now, Jenny," Jennifer said with a sigh.

"Right. Let's do this then. Contact," Jenny said.

"Contact," Jennifer said.

The two Jennys temporarily linked their minds together and with their combined mental power they blasted Sister Pestilence with an incredibly powerful telepathic attack that instantly shut her mind down and put her to sleep. Sister Pestilence fell to the ground, and then Jenny finally handed her over to the officials on Shada moments later.

"Good riddance," Jenny and Jennifer both said together as they saw her being taken away.

"It looks like that we can work together after all," Jennifer said.

"I'm glad that you feel that way because we really need to come to a solution about our present situation. We both have to get back together for Patrick's sake," Jenny said.

"K'anpo's techniques may work even on a partial link. You don't know," Jennifer protested.

"Alright then, I'll go ahead and talk to K'anpo then. If it turns out that we need to perform a full link in order to keep Patrick from losing his mind, will you merge back together with me again?" Jenny asked.

"Yes," Jennifer said reluctantly with tears in her eyes.

"Was it really that bad being me?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, it was. You have no idea how much better things are for me this way. The only problem is my tendency to go too far if someone doesn't stop me. I tend to let the ends justify the means," Jennifer admitted.

"I heard what you said about me before to Patrick. Jessica said something just like that to me not too long ago. Maybe you're right I don't know. What I do know is that it seems that we need each other in order to be whole, and that we both need to start listening to each other. When we work together we can do great things just like we did to Sister Pestilence," Jenny said.

"I'm still not convinced, but it's a great speech. I'll wait and see what K'anpo says first," Jennifer said stubbornly.

As the two of them reentered the TARDIS and left to find Donna, Jenny began to wonder if she would ever be able to convince Jennifer. She wasn't sure that Jennifer would even do it for Patrick or not. She certainly hoped so. She did not look forward to trying to force Jennifer to merge back together with her. That could get very nasty very quickly.

**Next: Jenny finally goes to see K'anpo. Will what he say? I'll give you a hint. Jennifer is not going to like it. **

**As for Reinette, she'll appear next in Chapter 8 of The Further Adventures of River Song much to River's regret. **


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

**This story continues from Amy Pond, The Girl Who Waited Chapter 5**

Jenny couldn't find Donna anywhere no matter where she looked. It seemed that she was just going to have to find Iceworld herself. As she tried to search the area around Earth for it with her TARDIS' instruments, she was visited by Jessica who suddenly appeared in the Console Room in a burst of energy.

"Let me give you the coordinates for Iceworld, Mum. Aunt Amy is going to need you soon," Jessica said.

"Why is that?" Jenny asked as she tried to get over her surprise at seeing Jessica again.

"You'll find out when you get there," Jessica said.

As Jessica told her the coordinates for Iceworld, Patrick stared at Jessica in amazement. He heard her call Jenny Mum, and he knew that meant that he was her father.

Jessica noticed Patrick's attention and said, "Hi, Dad."

Then she realized what she had just done and said, "Oops. You're not supposed to know who I am yet. Just ignore me. You never saw me."

"I think it's a little late for that now," Jenny said as she smiled at her.

"I hope I haven't just messed my past up," Jessica worried.

"I don't think so, Jessie. Don't worry about it," Jenny said as she gave her a small hug.

Patrick continued to stare in shock at Jessica who began to get very uncomfortable. She didn't know what to do and was afraid that she was endangering her own existence further by the moment the longer that she stayed here.

"I should go on ahead and see if Amy's alright," Jessica finally said after Jenny finished entering all of the coordinates that she had given her.

"Wait a minute," Patrick said to Jessica.

He went up to her and hugged her tightly and then said, "It's so nice to meet you. I hope I get to see you again sometime soon."

"You will," Jessica said with a huge smile, and then she disappeared in a burst of energy.

Jenny smiled at Patrick as she said, "That was very sweet."

"I just wanted to see her up close and show her how I feel about her. It's not every day that I get to see one of our future kids. I know that it happens all the time for you, but it doesn't for me." Patrick admitted.

Jenny's TARDIS soon materialized on Iceworld, and Jenny got out of it first to see that she was suddenly in the middle of what looked like a huge fight about to break out at any moment. She could see Amy, Rory, Donna, Selene, Jessica, the Doctor, and two other people who she didn't know. One of them was an old man who she assumed was K'anpo. She had no idea who the other one was. She was a young woman with red hair who was glowing with dark energy and who looked very angry. Everyone else seemed to be ready to fight with her at any minute. She knew that she had arrived just in time to get herself into trouble.

"Everybody else needs to stay inside the ship. This looks like it could get really ugly in a minute out here," Jenny warned her family and friends.

"I won't say it again. Bring me Cassie Tyler, or I'll destroy this entire ship!" the red headed woman threatened everyone else.

Jennifer suddenly shot out of the TARDIS and said, "You're not doing anything to my sister."

Jenny groaned. She should have known that Jennifer would pull something like this.

Jenny ran after Jennifer and the red headed woman said, "Two of you? Interesting. Not that it matters. It just gives me an extra target to kill. No big problem."

"You must be the Thorn," both Jenny and Jennifer said at the same time.

"Okay, that's very creepy," the Doctor said as he looked at the two Jennys warily.

"Sorry, Dad," both Jenny and Jennifer said together again.

"I remember Mum telling me about this, but to see it in person is much funnier," Jessica said with a grin.

"Enough. I'll get Cassie myself," the Thorn said.

She made her way toward Amy's TARDIS but was quickly blocked by Amy and Selene. The two sisters blocked the Thorn's path and refused to let her pass.

"You're not getting in here except through me," Amy said.

"Gladly," the Thorn said with an evil smile.

She fired a blast of dark energy at Amy that would have probably killed her if it had connected. Luckily for her, Jessica suddenly appeared in front of her and blocked the blast with her force field. Jenny and Jennifer could both tell that the blast still hurt Jessica though from the look of pain now on her face.

"Leave them alone, and get out of here," Jessica said.

"Nuisance! You can't stop me," the Thorn said.

She blasted Jessica again with a burst of energy and now Jessica began to shake all over. Both Jennys knew that she was in pain now.

"Leave my daughter alone," Jenny and Jennifer both said at once.

Both of them attacked the Thorn at the same time with white and black bursts of energy respectively. The Thorn was knocked backwards through several bulkheads of the ship by this enormous burst of power. She disappeared amidst a huge pile of debris that then fell on top of her. It seemed as if the story of the Thorn had come to an end at last.

"Amazing. I had no idea that you had so much power," K'anpo said in astonishment.

"Neither did I," both Jennys said as they looked at each other in astonishment.

"Your separation from each other seems to have increased your power. Somehow you've each become more balanced mentally since you've been apart from each other, and this improved mental stability has helped you to access the Vortex much easier than you ever had in the past. You've always been limited thanks to your trauma at having been left alone for so long. That's my fault, and I'm so sorry for it," the Doctor explained with sadness in his voice.

"It's not your fault at all. I don't blame you for that, Dad," Jenny said, and Jennifer nodded her approval to that.

"If you were to combine back together again correctly, then your power would become incalculable since a stable and well balanced mind can always control the flow of energy more efficiently than a troubled one," K'anpo said to Jenny.

"I don't want to go back. I like the way that I am now," Jennifer said.

"You both came to me to help with your link with a human just as Cliodna did, correct?" K'anpo asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Jenny asked.

"I can read it in your mind. It's always first and foremost in your thoughts. You are concerned about the partial link that you formed already with a human and how it might harm him. I can tell you now that he will lose his mind if the two of you do not become one person once more. My techniques won't help him if he is linked to two people with the same mind. Their twin minds will be too powerful for his single mind together," K'anpo said.

Jennifer began to cry and said, "I won't go back. I'll be like her again where I won't be able to think clearly. I'll be stuck in the past, and I won't be able to see myself for who I really am. Her self-esteem has been devastated by what happened in her early years but mine isn't. I won't go back to those days of not even being able to acknowledge to myself that I'm pretty due to my shattered self-image. I won't!"

"Then the man that you love will be lost in your past instead of you. Is that really what you prefer?" K'anpo said.

"No! I don't want that for him. Is there any way that you can fix me where I won't be like I was before," Jennifer pleaded with K'anpo.

"The two of you will need to do that for yourselves. You must show your other self how you see the world and make her understand how you feel as you merge back together with her," K'anpo said.

Jennifer looked at Jenny with fear and said, "I don't know if I can do that or not. Her mind is so burdened with the traumas of yesterday."

"I . . . I could try. I can try to see things from your point of view for Patrick's sake. I'll agree to whatever you want as long as you agree to come back together with me," Jenny said.

"For Patrick then," both of them said together.

Before they could start to join back together though, the Thorn reappeared and blasted both Jennys with a massive burst of power that sent them both flying through several levels on the other side of the ship just as they had done earlier to her. She smiled in triumph then as she started to go toward Amy's TARDIS yet again.

Jessica stood in her way once more even though it was clear that she was in pain now. Jessica tried to attack her with a blast of energy that was quickly deflected by the Thorn's outstretched hand, and then the Thorn suddenly knocked her aside with a single swipe of her arm that sent her crashing head first into what had been at that point a still undamaged section of the wall.

She then quickly knocked Amy and Selene out of the way at well as she raced towards the TARDIS doors. No one could stop her now it seemed as she also knocked aside Donna, the Doctor, and K'anpo.

"Stop it. Leave them alone. It's me that you want," Cassie said as she emerged from the TARDIS at last.

"At last! Madame Kovarian increased my powers after River Song defeated me for just this very moment. She knew that I would need more power to face up to you. Davros thought that he fooled her by pretending to attack you, but he failed. He could not protect you from me, and neither can anyone else. Now I'm going to destroy you just as the Silence wanted me to," the Thorn said.

"Davros wasn't trying to kill me? It was a trick?" Cassie asked with a combined look of relief and joy on her face.

"Oh, I'm so glad that I made your final moment a happy one. Who says that I always want my victims to die in fear?" the Thorn said sarcastically.

"So far I haven't seen you kill anyone yet, lady. I mean to keep it that way too," a voice said from behind the Thorn.

"Who?" the Thorn asked in surprise.

"I'll give you a hint," Jenny said as she punched the Thorn through the ceiling and straight into the upper deck of the ship.

"Have you guessed yet?" Jenny shouted up above her with a huge grin all over her face.

"Mum, you're okay," Jessica said as she came slowly walking up to her in great pain.

Jenny held out her hand and instantly healed Jessica's injuries with a single wave of her hand. "Now you're okay too," Jenny said happily.

"I'll make sure that doesn't last for long," the Thorn said as she floated back down from the ceiling with a dark aura surrounding her.

"You're not going to have much say in it. If you ever touch my daughter again, I'll rip out both of your hearts!" Jenny threatened her.

Everyone but Jessica and Cassie looked shocked at her and wondered if this was Jennifer instead. Jenny seemed to enjoy their confusion and chuckled at it.

"Oh, someone's found their inner bad girl it seems. Good for you. Not that it will do you any good. Stand aside, and I may wait to deal with you later. Right now, I have to kill your sister. Continue to stay in my way, and I won't be so merciful," theThorn said coldly.

"You're a class act, Thorn. You speak of killing my sister and mercy in the very same breath. Do you ever think about just how very messed up that you are?" Jenny asked.

"You have chosen your fate then. You will die with your sister now," the Thorn said as she blasted Jenny with a huge burst of dark energy.

Jenny held out one hand and deflected the energy back at the Thorn instead. She screamed out in intense pain and fell to her knees in agony.

"I'm sorry, but you brought that on yourself. Do you give up now? I don't want to hurt you anymore, but I will to protect the people that I love," Jenny said firmly.

"Jenny, are you alright?" the Doctor asked her in concern at her strange new behavior.

"I'm fine, Dad. I feel better than I ever have in my life. Don't worry," Jenny said with a warm smile.

"How did you do that?" the Thorn asked in shock as she struggled to get to her feet.

"I was broken for so long, and I didn't even know it. Now I'm whole again for the first time since the day that I was born. I'm more powerful now that I've ever been. More powerful than you can possibly imagine," Jenny said as she walked toward the Thorn.

"No. Leave me alone!" the Thorn said in fear.

Jenny smiled at her as she put her hand on the top of the Thorn's head. White light poured out from her hand, and the Thorn screamed in fear for a moment until she realized that she was feeling better now instead of suffering from more pain.

The Thorn stood up now in confusion as she said, "You healed me. Why?"

"I lied before about wanting to hurt you. I was trying to sound tough in order to scare you. I don't want to hurt you at all unless I have to," Jenny said.

Then she leaned down and whispered in the Thorn's ear, "I know who you are. I can see so much clearer now, and now I see the truth about you since I've healed you. You've been lied to all of your life. You need to demand the truth from Kovarian."

"You're a liar! She told me the truth about my life. She's the only one who cares about me not Rose Tyler," the Thorn said angrily.

"Poor Cassiopeia. You're even blinder than I was. If you knew what Kovarian had done to you, you would be fighting against her instead of for her. See the truth for yourself," Jenny said as she gestured at the Thorn with a glowing hand.

The Thorn screamed as old long repressed memories flashed through her mind. She was so confused now. She remembered things differently now from the way that Kovarian had told them to her.

"What have you done to me?" the Thorn asked in pain and confusion.

"Shown you the truth," Jenny said in a compassionate voice.

"I . . . I have to go," the Thorn said in an upset voice.

"Yes, go. Think about what I've shown you, Cassiopeia. Let the truth free you and bring you back to the person that you were always meant to be," Jenny said.

The Thorn looked at her in complete despair and then vanished in a burst of dark and white energy.

The Doctor went up to Jenny in concern now as he said, "Are you sure that you're alright? All of those threats didn't sound like you at all. You're normally so peaceful."

"I was just trying to psyche her out. Don't worry. I haven't changed that much. Once I realized who she really was, I stopped with the scare tactics and decided to show her the truth instead," Jenny said.

"Who is she? You sounded like you knew her. You even called her by name. How did you know her name?" the Doctor asked.

"I am the daughter of the Bad Wolf, Dad. I could see her past and her true name by using my powers. I do know her and so should you and Mum. You've both forgotten her though, and that has helped to make her so very angry," Jenny said cryptically.

"What are you talking about? I've never seen her before until recently," the Doctor said.

"No, you're wrong," Jenny said as she made a single gesture at him with a glowing hand.

The Doctor then suddenly remembered something that he had been made to forget a long time ago. His eyes widened with horror as he finally realized what Jenny was talking about.

"I remember now. Cassiopeia. I can't believe that I could have ever forgotten her!" the Doctor said in shock.

"You have to go tell Mum about what I've just shown you, Dad. She'll remember too as soon as you tell her the truth I'm sure," Jenny said.

"I'll do that. We've got to free her from Kovarian now that we know who she is," the Doctor said with determination.

"She's going to have to free herself first. I hope that I've started her on the path to doing that at last," Jenny said.

"I have to go now, Jenny. I have to come up with a way to help Cassiopeia. Good bye, I'll see you later," the Doctor said as he got into the TARDIS and left.

"Well, I guess no one needs me here anymore. I'll just leave. The Wolves will need me I'm sure. They get into so much trouble without me around. I'll see you all later. Thanks again for helping me with those Daleks, Amy," Donna said.

"No problem, Donna. Don't ever do that to me again though. I don't want Daleks being dropped in my lap on a regular basis. It was fun, but I wouldn't want to repeat it all of the time. I have a life too you know," Amy said.

"No problem. Next time I have a pack of angry Daleks on my tail, I'll go find the Doctor instead," Donna said.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Amy said, and they both laughed at the mental image of the Doctor's face if he ever heard what they had just said.

"I guess that I should leave too, Mum. I really shouldn't even be here," Jessica said.

"That never stopped you before. I'll see you later, Jessie. Hopefully for a happier occasion," Jenny said as she hugged her daughter good bye.

"It will be I promise. See you around, Mum," Jessica said as she disappeared in a burst of energy and left Jenny shaking her head and smiling.

Donna left then too in her TARDIS, and it was just Jenny and Amy and their crews that were left with K'anpo now.

"Both of you can learn my techniques at the same time now. You might as well since you're now both here at the same time. Do you want to complete your bond first though, Jenny? That might help you both to master them quicker in the long run," K'anpo asked.

"I think that I should, yes. I'm going to attend to that first, and then you can teach us everything that we need to know," Jenny said.

"Very well. I'll start with Amy and Rory first then," K'anpo said.

"Lucky us. We get to be the guinea pigs and go first," Amy said to Rory.

Jenny then entered the TARDIS, and Patrick could tell immediately that she was whole again. He could also tell that something was different about her.

"Jenny, are you okay? You're not the same as you were. I can see that in the way that you're acting," Patrick asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Patrick. I finally feel like me at last. I think that it's time that you get to meet the real me, Patrick. Don't worry. You'll like her," Jenny said.

"I can believe that. You're just as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside," Patrick said.

Then he looked at her in fear as he realized what he had just said. He started to say that he wasn't making fun of her when he saw that she was smiling at him.

"Tell me again how beautiful I am, Patrick," Jenny said happily.

"You mean you believe me now?" Patrick asked with joy.

"I sure do. There's going to be some changes now, Mr. Baker. This is only the start. You're going to love the new me. I know I will. For the first time in a very long time, I finally love who I am again," Jenny said happily.

**Next: Jenny and Patrick finally complete their bond and begin K'anpo's techniques. Also we begin to see more of Jenny's new more confident personality emerge. **

**As for who the Thorn really is and her connection to the Doctor, Rose, and Jenny, that will be revealed soon. The answers may shock you.**


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

Jenny had been in her TARDIS' wardrobe room for half an hour while Patrick waited on her. He had no idea what she was doing in there. She never had spent any time at all in there in the past. She had always seemed to be happy just with the few clothes that she had in her room. Then again, she was a new person now so he supposed that she might have new tastes now too.

He had a sudden horrible thought where he started to wonder if that meant that she might have a new taste in boyfriends too. Would a new Jenny not want him around anymore?

_Stop that! Of course I do. I told you before that I haven't changed that much. Stop worrying so much!_ Jenny said in his mind.

"If you haven't changed that much, why are you suddenly spending so much time in the wardrobe? You never cared how you looked before," Patrick said out loud to her.

"I thought that I wasn't pretty before so I didn't worry about my looks. Now that I know differently, I'm going to finally wear something nice or at least nicer than military fatigues anyway. I just have to find the right look. Sorry that it's taking a while. I need a new look that represents the new me like what my dad does when he regenerates," Jenny answered him from inside of the wardrobe.

"You're not going to become all vain now, are you? I always liked it that you weren't obsessed with your looks," Patrick said.

"Don't worry. I just want to look nice. I won't be like that. At least, I hope not. If I ever do start down that path, you'll have to stop me," Jenny called out to him.

"How? You can crush me like a bug," Patrick said.

"Oh, please. You know that I'd never do that. It's just like I said. I haven't changed that much. Besides, I value your opinion more than anyone else's. So of course I'm going to listen to you. I won't always do what you say, but I promise I'll listen," Jenny said with a giggle.

"Funny! At least your sense of humor is still the same anyway. I love your sense of humor," Patrick said as he thought out loud.

"My mum always taught me that a sense of humor was essential," Jenny said.

"Of course she'd say that. She'd have to have a very good sense of humor to keep from strangling your dad," Patrick said.

Jenny started to burst out into violent laughter, and Patrick grinned to himself as he said, "Yep, still got it! I can still make her laugh."

"Okay. I'm ready. Don't laugh at me if you don't like it, okay?" Jenny said.

"I'd never do that," Patrick said honestly.

"I know. That's one of the things that I love about you," Jenny admitted.

She suddenly came out of the wardrobe, and Patrick's jaw dropped. He had always known that she was beautiful of course, but now she was just devastatingly gorgeous.

"Well?" Jenny asked him.

Patrick tried to speak, but the words couldn't come out. He was too thunderstruck.

"I'll take that as a good sign," Jenny said with a grin.

Patrick just nodded without speaking, and Jenny laughed at him as she kissed him on the cheek.

Patrick kept staring at her and couldn't stop. Somehow she had done the impossible and made herself even more beautiful.

She was wearing her hair down and had it flowing down her back instead of in a ponytail like she usually did. It was done in the peek-a-boo hairstyle of the 1940s where one of her eyes was covered with her bangs. She had always liked that look in old movies that she had seen so she had decided to go for it. It may not make sense to reduce your field of vision like that in combat, but then again she had Vortex powers so she could compensate for it.

As for her clothes, she was wearing all white clothing now just like her mother tended to favor all pink. She currently wore a white ivory cocktail dress that looked just like the one that she had seen a certain movie star wear in a very popular scene. It had a low plunging neckline and left her arms, shoulders, and back bare while it reached down to about mid-calf length. She thought that it had looked good on the actress and from the way that Patrick kept gaping at her it didn't look bad on her either apparently. She had completed the look with a pair of white high heeled shoes.

"Jenny, you look simply amazing. I feel like an idiot for talking you out of wearing that outfit, but isn't it going to be uncomfortable fighting like that?" Patrick asked.

"You're right, but I thought I'd see what your reaction to it was first. This isn't my real new look. I just wanted to see your jaw drop. Mission accomplished by the way," Jenny said with a wide grin that resembled her mother's.

She snapped her fingers, and now she had a completely different look. She had on a white cricketer's outfit that looked a lot like a much more feminine version of the outfit worn by her dad's fifth incarnation. Patrick couldn't help but notice that this version of the outfit accentuated her natural curves and looked much better on her than it ever had on her father. She had kept the peek-a-boo hairstyle and topped it off with her own version of the Panama hat that her father wore with that look. She had decided to keep the stick of celery but ditched the question marks on the lapels since that had never appealed to her at all. She even had on a pair of brainy specs that she was now wearing in order to complete her new image. She definitely had a much better sense of style than her father had Patrick thought gratefully.

"Why that particular one out of all of your dad's other outfits?" Patrick asked her curiously.

"I don't know. This one just appealed to me the most for some reason. Mum always told me that I looked like this version of Dad the most so maybe that's why," Jenny said.

"Can you keep that other look for later?" Patrick asked as he continued to gape at her even in this new outfit.

"Oh, definitely. We'll save that for the honeymoon, Pat. By the way, I'm still waiting for that formal proposal," Jenny said with a grin.

"I was kind of looking for you to tell me when the right moment would be. It hasn't seemed like there was a good moment to do it anyway since Florana," Patrick admitted.

"Well, admittedly there hasn't been. After we leave here though, I'm heading back to Florana, and we're going to do things right this time. If anyone bothers us, I'll disintegrate them into atoms," Jenny said.

"I so hope that you're kidding," Patrick said.

Jenny smiled warmly at him as she said, "Of course I am. I like to talk tough sometimes, but I'm still not any more violent than I ever was."

"Good because I started having mental images of being zapped into ashes for not doing the proposal right," Patrick joked.

"Oh, come on. I'd never do that. I'd only turn you to dust if you didn't propose at all. I wouldn't like that very much," Jenny said as her face turned cold for a minute.

Patrick started to gulp, and Jenny's cold stare quickly dissolved into a huge grin as she laughed at him.

"I am so sorry. I just couldn't resist teasing you. I really am the same more or less, Patrick. I've just grown more self-confident and happier with myself. I'm not Jennifer I promise. Not that she was all that bad really," Jenny said.

"Yeah, I liked her," Patrick admitted.

"Really?" Jenny asked with what Patrick now knew was a pretend frown.

"Yeah but I like you more," Patrick said with a grin.

"Good answer, Mr. Baker," Jenny said as she began to smile again.

"So, what do we do now? Are we going to complete our link?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, I think that now's the time. Just close your eyes and concentrate. Allons-y," Jenny said as she tried out one of her father's catchphrases to see if it fit her.

"Not that one. Try another one. I have to admit that I'm a little nervous. It's not that I mind you being in my head because I don't. I'm just a little worried about turning into a drooling idiot," Patrick said.

"I won't let that happen to you I promise. Even if K'anpo's techniques don't work for whatever reason, I could still always turn you into a Time Lord as a last resort," Jenny said.

"You can do that?" Patrick asked in surprise.

"I can now. You'd be amazed at what a change a positive self-image can make, especially with Vortex powers. I can feel that you're not really in love with the idea though," Jenny said sympathetically.

"Not really, no. I just want to stay myself. Sorry," Patrick admitted.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. It's okay. I don't want to change anything about you if I don't have to. I love you just the way that you are. I'm just keeping that on the table as a last resort in case we need a way to keep you from losing your mind. I'd prefer Time Lord Patrick to Lost in His Mind Patrick any day, wouldn't you?" Jenny asked.

"Well yeah, when you put it like that. I just would rather not do that if I didn't have to," Patrick said.

"I agree. Now are you ready?" Jenny asked him.

"Yes, let's do it," Patrick said.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on a mental image of me," Jenny said.

Patrick closed his eyes and immediately began to smile. Jenny knew that he was up to something as she asked, "What are you picturing me wearing? Your answer better be good too."

"That last outfit before your current one," Patrick said.

"Oh, well that's alright then," Jenny said grinning as she too closed her eyes now and began to concentrate on a mental image in her mind of Patrick.

Normally they would put their hands on the sides of each other's heads to start the link, but she felt that since she had already started it halfway previously that she could now complete it with her Vortex powers without the need for physical contact at this point. The two of them concentrated on mental images of each other, and they were soon meeting together deep within their minds.

As soon as they had found each other, Patrick was disappointed to find that she was still in her newest outfit instead of the one that he had imagined her in. Jenny laughed at the look of disappointment on his face as she said, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm saving that outfit for special occasions."

"So this is the new you. You're going to start teasing me a lot, aren't you?" Patrick asked.

"I'm afraid so. It's only because I love you so much though. If I didn't care, I wouldn't poke so much fun at you," Jenny admitted.

"Lucky me," Patrick said with a grin.

"Yes, you are very lucky and don't you forget it. It's not everyone that could get someone as great as me," Jenny said happily.

"I think I preferred you better before," Patrick joked.

Jenny began to look sad, and Patrick instantly regretted what he had said. "I didn't mean it. It was a joke. Of course, I'd rather you have a normal healthy self-image of yourself," Patrick said upset.

"What? No, it's not that. I know that you were only kidding. It's just that it's suddenly hit me that you're about to see all of my memories now. There are things there that I don't want you to see. Things I don't want anyone to see," Jenny said apprehensively.

"We're going to be married so we shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other. Whatever it is that you don't want me to see, I'm sure that it's going to be okay. You know me. I'm not judgmental in any way. Stop worrying about it," Patrick reassured her.

Jenny sighed and began to tremble slightly as the mental scenery around them suddenly changed. Patrick put his arms around her in reassurance as one of Jenny's memories began to play out before them against her will.

She relaxed a little when she realized which one that it was. This was one of her favorite ones from her years alone. It was the bar fight on Rigellus. This wouldn't be so bad then.

Patrick saw Jenny fighting what looked like twenty men all at the same time and easily beating them all. She easily dodged all of their attacks as if they were moving in slow motion and left them either unconscious or crying like babies on the floor. None of them had even laid a finger on her, and this was before she had her powers! Patrick looked at her with a mixture of pride, awe, and fear on his face that made Jenny giggle.

"That'll teach you to watch what you say to me, won't it? You don't want to wind up like them, do you?" Jenny joked as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Most men would be emasculated to find out that their girlfriend could easily beat them to a pulp. Not me though. Do you know what I say to what I've just seen?" Patrick asked.

"What?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Please don't hurt me," Patrick joked as he kissed Jenny.

"You don't ever have to worry about that. You're on my permanent no maiming and killing list," Jenny quipped as she kissed him back.

"Thank goodness for small favors," Patrick said with a mock sigh of relief.

Jenny tensed up and began to shake again as the memories suddenly changed now. Patrick held her tightly and whispered words of comfort to her as they both now saw Jenny in full battle armor fighting in a massive war.

Patrick could see that Jenny was easily incapacitating all of the soldiers around her in non-lethal ways, but that all of the violence and carnage around her were still taking its toll on her. He could see a dead look in her eyes that was nothing like the eyes of the woman that was now beside him.

"You're not killing any of them even though they're trying their best to kill you," Patrick said proudly.

"Dad told me not to kill so I became very good at finding ways to win without permanently injuring anyone. It didn't make me any less culpable in all of the bloodshed that was going on around me though. I had to become a mercenary to make money in order to survive, Patrick. I fought in countless wars, battles, and skirmishes. I never killed anyone thanks to my superior skills as a soldier and my abilities as a Time Lord, but I still feel so guilty. I should have been preventing wars not participating in them. I didn't know what else to do though. I was hungry and alone with no money for anything. I'm so ashamed of that time in my life," Jenny said in tears.

"You did what you had to. That's over with now. You've moved on from that. You said that you had. You're a good person, Jenny, or you wouldn't be getting so upset about it. Don't backslide on all of the progress that you've just made. Please don't!" Patrick begged her.

Jenny smiled in gratitude at his understanding of her past. She wasn't sure that her dad or even her mother would be so forgiving so she had never told either of them about it. Patrick was the first one to ever know her secret.

"Don't worry. I won't go back to who I was anymore. It still makes me upset though to see it. I don't like to think about those times at all," Jenny said.

"Is this the worst of your memories then?" Patrick asked.

"Almost," Jenny said as she could feel another memory coming now.

Patrick could now see a big burly man hitting on Jenny and her shooting him down. He didn't take too kindly to her rejection and tried to kiss her against her will now. Patrick was horrified and had no idea what was coming next.

"Please don't tell me that he did anything to you. I'll rip him apart if he did!" Patrick vowed in absolute fury.

"Remember the bar, Patrick," Jenny said.

Patrick sighed in relief as he watched Jenny easily take down the man without breaking a sweat. Patrick had held her close to him protectively without realizing it the entire time Jenny had noticed.

Part of her thought such a display was unnecessary since she could take care of herself, and the other part of her was immensely touched by it even though they both knew that Patrick probably wouldn't last long in a real fight. She'd have to do something about that soon. She knew all kinds of martial arts techniques after all that she could teach him.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that, Jen. Did you ever have any one that you could count on in that time?" Patrick asked her sadly.

"No. All I had was myself to rely on for so long. Now it's different though. I've got my family now, and I've got you. I've moved on from those times and gladly so," Jenny said with a satisfied smile on her face.

"How much longer before we finish our link?" Patrick asked.

"It's already finished, Patrick. I just became too caught up in my memories to realize it I guess. We can stop all of this now. Let's go back to reality and go see K'anpo," Jenny said.

"That's fine by me. I'm glad that we didn't get to my memories. The less that you see of them the better," Patrick said.

"I already have all of your memories now. I know everything that you do," Jenny said.

Patrick looked horrified as he asked, "You mean you know about what happened when I was seven?"

"You mean when you got beat up by a five year old girl at recess? Yeah, I know all about it now," Jenny said grinning.

"Oh, no! You know all of my secrets now, don't you?" Patrick asked with a red face.

"Yep. Don't worry. I won't tell though. They're all safe with me. I hope that mine are with you too," Jenny said.

"Of course they are. I won't tell anyone unless you want me to," Patrick promised her.

"Thank you. I probably will tell my family about my past someday but not now. I'm not ready for that yet," Jenny said.

The two of them then returned to their bodies and left the wardrobe at last to go into the Console Room. Everyone stared at Jenny in her new outfit with surprised expressions except for Sarah who had seen it before a long time ago. Sarah had always thought that it looked cute on her personally.

"What do you think then?" Jenny asked happily as she pointed to herself.

"I like it, Jen. I think it looks great on you," Jon said as he kept staring at her.

Both Patrick and Sarah cleared their throats and when Jon realized what he was doing, he stopped gawking at Jenny immediately as he muttered an awkward apology to everyone and looked guiltily at Sarah.

_He didn't mean anything by it._ Jenny said in her sister's mind.

_I know._ Sarah replied.

"It's okay, Jon. I know that I look fantastic. I'm glad that you've let me know that you agree with me," Jenny said as she said the word fantastic like her father's ninth incarnation in an attempt to lighten up the awkwardness of the moment.

"No, not that phrase either. Find another one," Patrick said.

"Zut alors! I was so hoping that I could use that one. Allons-y, mon fiancé. We need to go see K'anpo now and finish up our trip here as soon as possible. You have a big surprise planned for me on Florana after all," Jenny said with a wink.

"I do?" Patrick asked.

"Oui, mon capitaine. That will be the right moment at last I think," Jenny said in a French accent.

"What's with all of the French?" Patrick asked curiously.

"I studied French with Reinette when I could so that I could surprise you. I know that the TARDIS translates all languages, but I wanted to learn it for myself. I like French. My Gran is always talking about how she likes to speak French so I decided to try it for myself. I think that it suits me. I think that I'll keep it as part of my new persona. I still need a catchphrase though. I haven't come up with one yet. Zut alors!" Jenny said.

"What about that?" Patrick asked.

"Zut alors?" Jenny asked in surprise.

"Yeah, why not? It sounds pretty good, and I think that it sounds cute the way that you say it with that accent of yours," Patrick said with a grin.

"Why not, mon petit? Zut alors it is then," Jenny agreed happily.

"That sounds great to me, ma belle dame du temps," Patrick said with an evil grin.

"You know French too? Yes, of course you do. I can see it in your mind now. You learned some of it in high school," Jenny said as she accessed his mind through their newly established link now.

"Why don't you two go on and see K'anpo before you either sicken us all with your sweetness, or Jenny's new over inflated ego explodes and kills us all?" Lissa joked.

"You're just jealous because I have a boyfriend and you don't," Jenny said.

"Who says I don't? Jon and I are quite the couple in the future," Lissa asked as she looked at Jon suggestively.

"I don't believe you," Jon said as he grabbed Sarah's hand tightly.

"Good because I'm lying. It showed both you and Sarah how you really felt about her though after that little incident with Jenny a few minutes ago, didn't it?" Lissa said.

"I didn't mean to do that. Her new look just took me by surprise is all. You like playing mind games with people, don't you?" Jon asked defensively.

"I am my father's daughter," Lissa said with a shrug.

Jon looked apologetically at Sarah who smiled back at him. She knew that he still had a little bit of a crush left on Jenny, but that he ultimately loved her. She could read that in his every thought and action when he was around her.

Jenny and Patrick finally went out to see K'anpo while Jenny said, "Thank you for not saying anything to Jon about what he did. I really don't think that he meant any harm."

"I know he didn't. I just let it go. I could already tell that he felt bad enough about it," Patrick said.

Jenny smiled at him proudly as they finally found K'anpo talking to an upset Amy. Jenny wondered what was going on.

"I'll just get you two started on your first lessons while I try to help Cliodna with whatever's happened to her husband," K'anpo said.

"What happened to him? Was it because of the link?" Patrick asked in a worried voice.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," K'anpo said as he led them toward the Zero Room where the training was to take place.

"Yeah sure," Patrick said uncertainly.

"You're going to be fine," Jenny said to him encouragingly.

K'anpo started his training by having Patrick imagine a safe place for himself inside of his mind that he could go to in order to block out Jenny's thoughts and memories when he had to. Patrick imagined himself in his apartment back on Earth. Of course, he imagined Jenny there with him. It wasn't really her of course but a mental projection of her instead. K'anpo told Jenny not to enter Patrick's safe place in any way so that it could remain entirely his.

Once this place of refuge was firmly established in Patrick's mind, K'anpo then told Jenny to try and invade it. Jenny and Patrick made a game out of it as Jenny tried to invade his safe place, and he kept constructing defenses around it to keep her out.

K'anpo encouraged this so that neither of them would feel bad about it that there would be a place in his mind where she could not go. He would need this place of refuge to protect himself from losing his mind later on. The more that he learned to protect and defend his safe place from her pretend attacks now, the stronger that it would become later on against her much stronger subconscious ones later.

Once that first lesson was done, K'anpo quickly left after promising to teach them both more later on. Jenny watched him go with worry for Amy. She wondered just what had happened to Rory at the same time as she hoped that whatever it was wouldn't affect Patrick.*

"So what now?" Patrick asked.

"We finish learning whatever we have to here and then we're going back to Florana. I also need to test Leela to find out what makes her able to remember the Silence when no one else can. I'll see if I can do that now while we have some down time," Jenny said.

Unknown to Jenny, the Thorn was nearby listening to her. She had never gone back to Kovarian after what Jenny had revealed to her. She had just stayed there on Iceworld using her powers to make her invisible to everyone while she tried to make sense out of her new memories.

Cassiopeia was very conflicted at the moment. She had no idea what the truth about her past really was or whose side that she was on anymore. Something about Jenny made her want to trust her, but she just wasn't sure if she could or not yet. She decided to keep following her until she had seen enough to make up her own mind about her once and for all.

Jenny saw Cassiopeia out of the corner of her eye and smiled for a moment to herself as she pretended not to notice her. She hoped that this meant that Cassiopeia was finally realizing that Kovarian had lied to her at last. It would be so nice if she could get to know her. Jenny would love it so much if she could finally get to know her long lost sister for who she really was and not as the insane assassin who Kovarian had made her into.

***See Amy Pond, The Girl Who Waited Chapter 6 for more about this if you're curious.**

**Next: Jenny and Patrick learn more of K'anpo's methods, Leela's secret is revealed, and Cassiopeia comes to a major decision about the direction that she wants her life to follow. **


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

As an invisible Cassiopeia continued to watch her, Jenny decided to find out once and for all just why it was that Leela was able to remember seeing the Silence when no one else but Vortex users was able to. K'anpo was helping Amy and Rory through a problem with their link at the moment so Jenny had plenty of time to finally look into answering that mystery now.

Jenny had Leela in her TARDIS' medical bay hooked up to a diagnostic computer. She wasn't as skilled at using these as her father was, but she knew enough about them that she should be able to find any differences between Leela and other humans with no problems.

To use as a comparison against Leela, she had Patrick hooked up to the computer too. She needed to use him as an example of an ordinary human since she knew that Patrick couldn't remember the Silence any better than the average person could.

"I really don't like being used as a guinea pig in your experiments. I feel like I'm in a mad scientist's lab in a horror movie," Patrick complained.

"I'm trying to find out what's different about Leela. I need you to compare her to. You're an average Joe Shmoe after all," Jenny said.

"Oh, thanks. You always know how to make me feel so special," Patrick said.

"You know what I mean," Jenny said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah, I do. I just wanted you to do that though," Patrick admitted with an evil grin.

"You don't have to trick me to get me to kiss you, Pat. I'll gladly do it for free," Jenny said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah but where's the fun in that?" Patrick joked.

"Zut Alors! Mon fiancé est un petit enfant d'homme stupide," Jenny said with a sigh.

"Hey! I understand what you're saying," Patrick said.

"I know," Jenny said with an evil grin.

"You'd better stop making fun of me in French. Otherwise, I'll have to get very cross with you. Other than that, there's pretty much nothing that I can do about it; or you'll kill me with a flick of your wrist. It's very emasculating to have a fiancé who beat you into a pulp just by looking at you," Patrick joked.

"Now you know that I'd never do that to you. I'd probably just turn you into a chimpanzee instead and keep you in a cage for a few days if I got really mad at you. I'd give you plenty of bananas though. Dad always said that bananas were good after all," Jenny said with a chuckle.

"Can we please get to these tests that you wanted to perform on me, Jenny? My arms and legs are beginning to go numb lying here for so long," Leela protested.

"Of course. Sorry, Leela. I kind of got lost in the moment," Jenny admitted.

"It is fine. I remember having those moments too with Andred once," Leela said with a fond smile.

Jenny smiled at her but yet felt secretly sad for her at the same time. When she started having thoughts of finding a man for her, she quickly put a stop to them. That way led to madness. She might turn into her Mum and Gran if she kept going down that road. She had no desire to turn into a matchmaker. She still planned on helping Susan sooner or later though since she was very lonely and actually wanted someone's help.

Nick and Romana meanwhile didn't seem to need anyone's aid in order to get together. She was already noticing them slowly becoming closer and closer as time passed. They were only friends at the moment as far as Jenny knew, but she could see the way that they looked at each other. She knew from those looks that there was something else there just waiting below the surface to develop soon. She hoped that it did too because she wanted her brother to be happy; and at the moment, he was still very sad about Reinette leaving him even though they had both mutually agreed to their break-up and saw the need for it.

Jenny turned her complete attention to the diagnostic computer's screen now as she studied Leela's internal body structure and compared it to Patrick's while they were displayed side by side alongside each other. At first glance, she found nothing. Leela looked the same as Patrick on the inside. Then she made the computer look deeper on a cellular level. She still found nothing different. She finally looked at Leela's and Patrick's DNA.

She had to look at it several times to make sure if what she was seeing was true or not. It definitely was though. Leela's DNA was different than Patrick's. She compared it to a copy of standard human DNA that she had on file, and she could see that it wasn't just Patrick. Leela's DNA was different from normal human DNA period. Her DNA had been mutated in a way that Jenny had never seen before. Not that she was an expert in DNA, but she knew what it should look like by studying it in her spare time.

"Your DNA is different from any other human's that I've ever seen. Why is that?" Jenny asked Leela.

"It must be Xoanan. He made my people into what we are," Leela said.

Xoanan was the one who created Leela's people, the Sevateem, from the ordinary humans who came on a spaceship to settle her home planet. He wanted to create his own race of superhuman people so he made the crew of the ship into the Sevateem, strong and powerful primitive warriors, and the Tesh, super intelligent and technologically advanced telepaths. He was the ship's computer who had gone insane when the Doctor accidentally gave it his personality when he repaired it on a previous trip to the planet after it had become damaged. Leela's people had actually worshipped the computer as a god until they had found out the truth thanks to the Doctor. The Doctor had then fixed Xoanan by removing his personality from it, and Leela had started traveling with him as his companion.

"That's why you're so unique. Xoanan must have tampered with your DNA, and it gave you an unexpected advantage over normal humans. You can remember the Silence. This is brilliant! All we have to do now is to find a way to make other humans see them too based on your genetic structure. Maybe we could isolate the specific changes in your DNA and find some way to temporarily duplicate that in ordinary humans somehow. Or more accurately maybe Marissa can since she's the expert at genetic manipulation. I need to show this to her as soon as possible," Jenny said happily.

"So are we done now?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, I've found it. Now I just have to send it to Mari. She'll take it from there," Jenny said.

"I hope that I have helped in some way," Leela said.

"Oh, I think that you have. I think that you may have just handed us a way to stop the Silence for good. If this works, then they'll lose their biggest advantage over humanity," Jenny said.

Cassiopeia stood nearby and stiffened as she heard this. She had to stop Jenny now, or Kovarian might be defeated. Then again, maybe she wanted Kovarian to be defeated since it seemed that she had done nothing but lie to her and manipulate her if the new memories in her mind were true. She didn't know what to do or who to trust.

Jenny could see the turmoil on Cassiopeia's face and hoped that it was a good sign. She wanted to save her sister from the brainwashing that had been done to her, and this seemed to be the best way to go about it. She was going to let Cassiopeia come to the truth herself if she could without trying to force her to believe anything and possibly drive her straight into Kovarian's arms once again.

Jenny could see Cassiopeia following her as she went to the Console Room and started to transfer what she had found to Marissa's TARDIS. She watched her carefully out of the corner of her eye to make sure that she wasn't about to try to stop her. So far Cassiopeia was staying far away from her and was just observing her for now.

"Mari, do you have what I just sent you?" Jenny said as she contacted Marissa on her monitor.

"Yes, and I think that I can do something with this. Amy told me about Leela's ability to see them, and I wondered if it might be some kind of mutation. According to this, it is. I think that you just handed us the key to victory against them," Marissa said.

"Good. Let me know if you need my help," Jenny said.

"I will. Thanks for this information. Good work, Jen," Marissa said as she ended the transmission.

_Is she still there?_ Patrick asked in Jenny's mind.

_Yes. She isn't doing anything but watching though._ Jenny responded.

She had told him about Cassiopeia being on the TARDIS because she didn't want to keep anything from him. The others still didn't know though except for Sarah who could also see their sister despite her best attempts to hide from them.

Now that she had finally found out Leela's secret, she was ready to finish learning what she needed to know from K'anpo which she was soon able to do once he was finished with Amy and Rory. The two of them learned everything that K'anpo had to tell them as they stayed on for several more days until the three of them had all agreed that they had mastered all of his techniques. At that point, Jenny was finally ready to leave at last.

"It's time for us to go to Florana, Patrick. You have something very important to do there," Jenny reminded Patrick.

"I know. You don't have to keep telling me that. I already know that you want me to propose to you there," Patrick said in an aggravated tone.

"I just like messing with you," Jenny admitted with a grin.

"This new you is a bit mischievous. You're starting to remind me of your mother. I like your mother though so that's not too bad," Patrick said.

"She likes you too. She pretty much likes everybody," Jenny said.

"Does she like me?" Cassiopeia said as she finally became visible in front of the two of them and made Patrick jump.

Patrick instinctively placed himself protectively in front of Jenny, which was of course a bad idea since he had no powers with which to even protect himself from a Vortex user like Cassiopeia much less his fiancé. Jenny just smiled at him as she placed an invisible force field around him so as not to wound his pride while she protected him instead.

"She loves you, Cassiopeia. I think you know that too, or you wouldn't be here now asking me that question," Jenny said.

"I don't know what to believe. I think I can trust you though. There's something about you that makes me trust you," Cassiopeia said in a sad and confused voice.

"You can trust me, Cassiopeia. I promise. I'm your sister, and I love you too," Jenny said as she slowly made her way over to her.

Cassiopeia made no move to stop her as she put her arms around her and embraced her. After several minutes of silence, Cassiopeia finally said in a scared voice, "Please help me."

"I will. I'm going to help make you who you were once again. Is it alright if I bring Mum into this? I won't if you don't want me to," Jenny said hesitantly.

"I want to talk to her. I need to ask her about my past. I need to apologize to her," Cassiopeia said.

"How about I arrange for her to meet us on Florana, okay?" Jenny said in a gentle voice.

"Okay. I'm sorry, Jenny. I shouldn't have attacked you. I didn't know who I was then," Cassiopeia apologized.

"It's okay. It wasn't you. It was Kovarian. She's tampered with your mind and made you into someone that you're not. You were never supposed to be this. I'm going to help you to be who you really are again," Jenny promised.

"Am I a good person?" Cassiopeia asked in a small voice.

"Yes. You're the best person. I know that for a fact. I've seen the real you," Jenny said.

"I want you to help me become who I was before again," Cassiopeia pleaded with her.

"I will," Jenny said.

Jenny then gave her a room on the TARDIS and had her lie down and rest in it for a while. When she checked on her there later, she could see that Cassiopeia was fast asleep with an expression of peace on her face. She obviously felt safe here with her which she was.

Jenny asked Rose and the Doctor to come to Florana so that they could meet her there. They were going to take her sister back from the Silence. It was finally time for Kovarian to start losing at last.

**Next: Jenny goes back to Florana with Cassiopeia as Rose and the Doctor tell her the truth about herself at last. It's time for the history of Cassiopeia to now be revealed along with the reason why no one remembered her at first. Also Patrick officially pops the question. I think we all know what Jenny's answer will be.**


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

Jenny's TARDIS materialized on Florana, and she stepped out onto it with a smile on her face. She was so glad that she had been able to save this beautiful place from Kovarian. What had happened on Florana was very typical of Kovarian. She had found something pure and innocent and had attempted to destroy it just for kicks.

Just like she had done to her sister.

Jenny looked back to see Cassiopeia looking at her nervously. She was afraid to face Rose and the Doctor. She wanted to apologize to them, but at the same time she was terrified of their reaction to seeing her again after what she had done before.

"I don't think that they're here yet, Cassiopeia. It's okay. You can come out if you want to," Jenny said gently.

Cassiopeia slowly came out and looked around in fear. Then she slowly relaxed and began to smile for once as she allowed herself to appreciate the full beauty of what was all around her here. Her mouth opened in wonder at the many different kinds of flowers and wildlife around her. How could she not have noticed it before?

"It's so beautiful here," she finally said out loud.

"Yes, it is," Rose said from behind her.

Cassiopeia froze in terror and couldn't move. She was afraid to face her.

"What's wrong, Cassiopeia?" Rose asked.

"She's afraid that you'll be angry at her," Jenny explained.

"No. I could never be mad at you for all of that. It's not your fault, sweetheart," Rose said to Cassiopeia.

Cassiopeia started to shake in fear, and Rose knew that she didn't believe her. She decided to risk approaching her as she slowly walked up to her, and then walked around her so that they would be face to face at last.

Cassiopeia looked at her in terror while Rose did her best to show nothing but pure love on her face in return. She slowly moved toward her and then embraced her tightly. Once Cassiopeia finally got the message that Rose wasn't angry and had forgiven her, she broke down in her mother's arms and began to weep uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry, Mother. Please don't hate me. I love you," Cassiopeia said in an emotional voice.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you because I love you too," Rose said emphatically.

The Doctor came walking silently up to Jenny and stopped in his tracks alongside her. He watched as Cassiopeia began to apologize to Rose profusely, and Rose stroked her hair as she told her that everything was okay between them over and over again.

Marina, the Doctor and Rose's adopted human daughter, came over to stand with her father and sister as well. As she watched the whole scene between Rose and Cassiopeia play out in front of her, it seemed almost surreal. She wanted to go to Cassiopeia and tell her that everything was going to turn out okay, but she didn't dare to.

No one could know the truth just yet.

Marina looked at Jenny in shock as she saw Jenny smiling at her in a knowing way. She knew! Jenny knew everything. She even knew what no one else here did yet. She should have known that she could never fool her. In many ways, Jenny was the cleverest of all of her family after all.

Jenny wrapped her arms around Marina in a tight hug and kissed her on the forehead. She then took her by the hand and led her to her TARDIS.

Jenny brought Marina to meet Patrick. She knew that it was long past time that the two of them met face to face. Jenny had been so busy lately that she hadn't even had time to introduce them yet, and she was sorry about that. Now she wanted Patrick to know just how important her sister was to her.

Patrick looked at the little girl in surprise as he said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Marina, Jenny's sister. Sorry that I've never come to say hello, Patrick," Marina said.

"So you already know me? Well, it's nice to meet you, Marina. I didn't know that Jenny had any other sisters. I thought that it was just Cassie and Sarah," Patrick said.

Jenny looked guilty as she said, "That's my fault. I've been so busy lately ever since I was abducted by the Weeping Angels. I should have told you about her. She's always been very close to me, Patrick. I never understood exactly why though until now."

"It's not your fault. I was lying low on purpose so that I wouldn't influence what was to come by accident," Marina said.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's more going on here than what lies on the surface?" Patrick asked.

"C'est parce que tu es un garcon intelligent, mon fiancé," Jenny said in that cute little French accent of hers that Patrick loved so much.

"When did you start speaking in French?" Marina asked in surprise.

"It just started lately when I finally became who I was always supposed to be. It turns out that I like to speak French. Who knew?" Jenny said happily.

"I did actually. I'm just not allowed to mention it because of that whole Laws of Time deal," Sarah said.

"So I still speak French in the future?" Jenny asked.

"All of the time. You drive the rest of us nuts with it except for Patrick. He loves it. He thinks your French accent is sexy," Sarah said with a giggle.

"I know. That's why I speak French so much," Jenny said as she eyed Patrick seductively and made him turn bright red.

"I didn't know that you knew that," Patrick admitted.

"Of course I do. We're linked, remember? I know you like a book now. Not that I didn't before," Jenny said with a wicked grin.

"I can't read your mind like that," Patrick admitted.

"You'll be able to in time given enough practice at it," Jenny said encouragingly.

"Hello, Marina," Sarah said.

"Hello. This is the first time that I've ever met you. I suppose you know me in the future too," Marina said.

"Oh, yes. We get to know each other very well, Marina. You're an inspiration to all of us," Sarah said.

"Really?" Marina asked in shock.

"Yes, Marina. I can't say anything more than that, but it's the truth," Sarah said as she embraced her sister.

Marina looked thunderstruck by that information while Patrick just looked on in confusion. He knew that something else was going on right in front of his nose besides the obvious, but he had no idea just what it was yet.

_Don't worry, you're not being thick. You're just suffering from a lack of information. At least you're on the right track anyway, Mr. Baker._ Jenny said in his mind.

_Thanks. I was starting to feel like a total idiot._ Patrick admitted.

_Don't worry. You're not a __total__ idiot._ Jenny responded and then she began to grin mischievously.

_Thanks a lot!_ Patrick replied but he knew that she was just joking around so he smiled back at her.

Jenny left Marina with the others while she went back to her parents and Cassiopeia to provide emotional support to her sister if she needed it. She had promised her that she wouldn't let her be alone with them in order to get her to come out to meet them. As soon as she arrived, she could see that the Doctor and Rose were ready to tell Cassiopeia the truth about herself at last. They knew that she was confused and didn't know who to believe so they had to make sure that she knew the real story about her past at last so that they wouldn't lose her again.

"Cassiopeia, I'm going to tell you a story; and I want you to listen to me, okay? What I'm about to say is the true story of what happened to you. Everything else that you've ever heard is all lies," Rose said.

"Yes, Mother," Cassiopeia said.

"You don't have to call me that anymore. You can just call me Mum if you want. I don't want us to be so stiff and informal anymore like we were when you were little, baby," Rose said in a soft voice.

Cassiopeia nodded and waited for Rose to continue in silence. She was so grateful to be back with her parents that she would gladly listen to her mother talk all day long just to hear her voice again. Even if it was a different voice from the one that she remembered.

"It was hundreds of years ago back on Gallifrey that you were born. You were our first child, and I loved you so much. I named you Cassiopeia because I had always liked that name and thought that it was a good one for a girl. We had you for eight years, and we were so happy together. Then you got sick," Rose said and she began to tear up.

The Doctor put a comforting hand on her shoulder as he picked up the tale by saying, "You contracted Chen-7, Cassiopeia. It's a disease that can kill even a Time Lord within one day and prevents them from regenerating."

"I remember. I became very sick and some other people took me away from both of you. You were both crying and begging them to let me stay, and they said that they couldn't. They said that I would give the disease to everyone else if I stayed. I was taken to some kind of quarantine area I think. I didn't know what it was at the time, but that must have been what it was. While I was there, I was locked in a windowless cell and just left there. I remember getting sicker and sicker and wishing that I could go home," Cassiopeia said as she began to get upset.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. They wouldn't let me see you until . . . ," Rose began to burst into tears again. Cassiopeia knew that meant that Rose hadn't gotten to see her until she was dead.

"I'm alright now, Mo – Mum. Don't cry," Cassiopeia said as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I'd like to know how. Also how did you wind up with Kovarian? Most of all, I'd like to know how we forgot you. How could we ever forget you?" the Doctor asked in tears.

Jenny knew the answers to all of those questions thanks to her powers, but she wasn't sure if she should tell them just yet. Would she be changing the future if she did?

"Kovarian told me that you just stopped thinking about me. She said that when I got sick that you just left me to die and then forgot all about me. She said that you never even gave me a second thought or even a memorial service," Cassiopeia said.

"That's not true!" Rose shouted in anger.

"I know, Mum. I know that now. I know that just by watching you and how you're reacting to me," Cassiopeia said as she kissed Rose on the cheek.

"It's not true," Rose said again in an upset voice.

"I know," Cassiopeia said softly.

"Do you remember what happened? How did you come back to life?" the Doctor asked.

"I remember dying. I was so afraid. I didn't want to die. I just wanted to go home. Then I don't remember anything else. Just darkness. I woke up some time later in some kind of funeral pyre area. At first, I was so weak that I could barely keep my eyes open. Then I was finally able to gather enough strength to turn my head, and I saw a body burning nearby. I knew that would happen to me soon if I didn't get up. I summoned all of my strength, and I managed to get to my feet and get out of there. I was glowing all over with what I would later find out was Vortex energy. At the time though, I had no idea what was going on. I just wanted to get back home to the two of you and show you that I was alright," Cassiopeia said.

"It was the power of the Vortex. Your powers emerged for the first time and brought you back to life," Rose guessed.

"Yes," Jenny said with a smile.

"You know the whole truth about what happened to her, don't you?" the Doctor asked Jenny.

Jenny nodded as she said, "I'm not sure if I should tell you or not. This is not how you're supposed to find out from what I've seen of the future, but I will if you want me to."

"Don't tell us. I'll find out for myself. Thank you for the offer though," the Doctor instructed her.

"I don't mind breaking a few Laws of Time if I have to for my sister's sake," Jenny said.

"No. We won't let it come to that," Rose said.

"I think that I can answer your other questions without her having to tell you. She's trying to spare my feelings, but I have to do this for myself," Cassiopeia said.

"Go ahead then. Tell us what you know," Rose encouraged her.

"I was on my way back to you when a woman appeared to me out of thin air that I now know was Kovarian. She told me that she was going to be taking care of me from now on and that she was my mother now. She said that mine no longer cared about me or wanted me anymore," Cassiopeia said.

"I'll rip her into atoms!" Rose screamed.

"Mum, you have to calm down. You can't let them do this to you. It's what they want you to do," Jenny said with a hidden meaning to her words that Rose understood all too well. She knew full well what might happen to her when she got angry after all.

"You're right, Jenny," Rose said in a softer voice.

"I think that I may also know how they made you forget me. I was made to forget it for years until just recently, but now I remember her telling some of the Silence with her to go and find the two of you. I think that they must have made you forget me with their powers. I know that she ordered one of them to use their power on me right after that. That was when she first started to warp my mind and fill it with lies. She started doing that every day since then until now. She started to teach me how to be an assassin; and when I was grown, she made me do terrible things. Things that she convinced me were right and necessary through her brainwashing. She made me do things that I'm so ashamed of having done now that I'm in my right mind. She made me ki - ," Cassiopeia said and then stopped in mid-word with a face full of shame.

"It's okay. It wasn't you. None of that was your fault. It wasn't the real you," Rose reassured her.

"That's true. You were as much a victim of her as River was," the Doctor said.

"River. I tried to kill her too. I need to apologize to her as well," Cassiopeia said sadly.

"She doesn't blame you. She knows who to blame for what you did, and it's not you," Jenny reassured her.

"I can't get over it. The Silence were there on Gallifrey in the old days. Were they always there or was that a one-time visit?" the Doctor asked out loud.

"It seems that the Silence have been after you all of your life. They've been dogging your steps forever," Rose said.

"Why? What are they so afraid of?" the Doctor asked.

Jenny knew exactly why. She knew what was to come, but she couldn't answer him. He would find out soon though. At Trenzalore.

"Dad, I know this may be a bad time, but Patrick has something that he wants to ask me. Now seems to be as good a time as any to do it despite the circumstances. Maybe it'll make all of you feel a little better. At least, I hope so," Jenny said.

_Do you really want me to do this now? I heard all of those horrible revelations through our link. This is not a good idea, Jen._ Patrick said in her mind.

_Do it, Patrick. Now!_ Jenny ordered.

_I know who's going to wear the pants in this family already._ Patrick grumbled.

_I don't mean to be bossy. I just want you to come now and try to cheer them up some. They're all depressed now, and so am I._ Jenny admitted.

_Alright._ Patrick relented.

He appeared minutes later carrying a ring box in his hand. Rose gasped in shock and surprise, and her face broke out into one of those grins that she always had that covered her entire face. Jenny was already glad that she had come up with now as the time for Patrick's proposal.

"Jenny Tyler, will you marry me?" Patrick asked as he got on one knee.

"Let me think for a minute. This is just so sudden," Jenny joked.

Patrick glared at her, and so did Rose. The Doctor looked like he was about to pass out, and so he was too busy to show any other emotions. Cassiopeia meanwhile was laughing. She was actually laughing even after all of the horrible memories that she had relived just now. Now Jenny was so glad that she had chosen now to do this.

"Alright. I guess if I have to," Jenny said as she pretended to be indifferent to the whole thing.

"Jenny," Rose said in a warning tone as Cassiopeia began to laugh hysterically.

Patrick started laughing too. He finally realized just what Jenny was trying to do now as he saw Cassiopeia laughing out of control.

Jenny decided to put her mother out of her misery as she bent over to put her face next to Patrick's and gave him a passionate kiss. Then she said, "Yes, Patrick. I will."

Patrick opened the ring box and took out a magnificent diamond ring. He handed it to Jenny, and she put it on her ring finger with a huge smile on her face. Not so much at the size of the diamond, which was huge by the way, but at the fact that it had been him who had given it to her.

Rose was finally happy now, and she began to smile again. Cassiopeia had stopped laughing, but she was still happy. This had been Jenny's goal all along, of course.

"Congratulations, Sister. I'm so happy for both of you," Cassiopeia said formally.

"It's Jenny, Cassiopeia. Please call me by my name," Jenny said.

"I'm very happy for you, Jenny," Cassiopeia said again.

"Thank you," Jenny said.

"Congratulations. He's going to be perfect for you," Rose said.

"Thank you," both Jenny and Patrick said at the same time surprising each other.

"Did you see that, Doctor? They're already thinking alike," Rose said with absolute joy.

The Doctor just stood there in a daze as Rose snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Hello! Anybody home?" Rose asked with a chuckle.

"What just happened? I've lost all memory of the last few minutes," the Doctor finally said as he started blinking again.

"Dad, stop it! You're not losing me. I promise," Jenny said as she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly.

"Jenny would never let me take her away from you, sir. She'd slap me good if I even suggested it," Patrick said.

"I know. You'll have to get used to that, Patrick. Those Tyler slaps really hurt!" the Doctor said as he unconsciously rubbed his face.

"Jenny's never actually slapped me," Patrick said.

"No, neither did her mother until I married her," the Doctor said.

"What's that little crack supposed to mean?" Rose asked with a fake tone of anger in her voice.

"Nothing, Rose! Absolutely nothing," the Doctor said wisely.

"That's what I thought," Rose said satisfied.

Cassiopeia burst out laughing again, and Rose looked at her with her heart filled with joy. She was so glad to have her here by her side again.

"You're not going to slap me, are you?" Patrick asked.

"No. I'm going to do something even worse when you make me mad," Jenny said.

"Like what?" Patrick asked fearfully.

"I'll quit speaking in French," Jenny said with a smile as she gave him a tender kiss.

**Next: My final Silence story continues here next time as Jenny and her crew find themselves involved in the events of Trenzalore along with her parents. What final shocking secret is yet to be revealed about Cassiopeia? Find out in the next chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

**This story continues on from Amy Pond, The Girl Who Waited Chapter 9.**

Trenzalore Part 3

"It's time to get this over with. I have to go and confront Davros once and for all," the Doctor said sadly.

"I already told you that if you tell him your name and open your tomb to him that the universe is doomed," Kovarian said.

"What choice do I have? He has two of my daughters with him. I don't believe that he would hurt Cassie but Cassiopeia is another story. I haven't finally gotten her back only to lose her again. This is all your fault, Kovarian. If you hadn't brought Davros into your plans or kidnapped my daughter in the first place, then we wouldn't be here now! In trying to stop silence from falling, you made sure of it happening!" the Doctor said furious.

"I can still stop it from happening. I can still kill you right now," Kovarian said as she suddenly pulled out a blaster from her belt and aimed it at him.

"You'll still have to kill me too. I know his name too, and I plan on using it if it will save my girls," Rose said.

"I know it too, and I don't want to see anything happen to Cassie or Cassiopeia either. So just try killing me," River threatened.

"Can you kill all three of us before someone stops you? Somehow I don't think so," the Doctor said with a smug grin.

"You'll bring destruction upon all of us!" Kovarian screamed.

"Not if I can help it. I have to take that chance though. I have to make sure that my daughters are safe," the Doctor said firmly.

Kovarian touched the buttons on her Vortex Manipulator and vanished. She would have to wait and bide her time. Perhaps the perfect moment to stop all of this might occur yet. If she could just kill Davros, then she could stop the prophecy from becoming true for sure.

"I'm sure that she's not gone for good," the Doctor said.

"Elle est comme un mauvais penny, Papa. Elle ne cesse de tourner vers le haut," Jenny said.

The Doctor smiled at her as he said, "Since when do you speak French, and why are you wearing a copy of Celery Boy's old outfit anyway? I never got to ask you before. It looks better on you than it did on me, but I still don't like it. It's not as cool as tweed."

"I just thought that I'd try a new look to go with my new and improved personality. I learned French from Reinette and decided to start speaking it because I like it. Patrick likes it too by the way," Jenny said with a large grin.

"Is that the real reason? Because Patrick likes it?" the Doctor asked.

"It helps," Jenny admitted.

"I'm glad that you found him. He seems to be very good for you. I haven't seen you this happy since the day you were born. I'm so happy for you," the Doctor said as he kissed Jenny's forehead and hugged her tightly.

Jenny could feel him shaking even as he hugged her, and she knew that he was very worried about what was to come. She wished that she could reassure him that everything was going to be okay, but she knew that she couldn't.

"We'll get them back, Dad. I promise," Jenny said.

He smiled at her and said, "Of course we will. Don't you doubt it for a minute, sweetheart. I'll make sure that everyone's okay, Jenny. No matter what I have to do."

Jenny knew that in the end it wouldn't be the Doctor who would have to make the greatest sacrifice. It was someone else who had come to love him almost as much as his family did.

"How do we get to the tomb, Dad? I can see the huge TARDIS in the background, but I don't see any way to get to it from here," Jenny asked.

"I've already found that. It's something that's out of place here that I noticed when Clara pointed it out to me," the Doctor said.

He took Jenny to a tombstone with the name River Song on it. Amy gasped when she saw it and began to get upset.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it. I'm looking at my daughter's grave," Amy said in tears.

"No, you're not," River reassured her.

"How do you know that?" Amy asked as the Doctor looked at her in curiosity at the same time.

"I'll just say spoilers. You don't really want to know any more than that. Besides, why would I be buried near the Doctor? I'm not his wife anymore," River reasoned.

"Exactly. So this must be a fake tombstone. It couldn't possibly be real," the Doctor said.

The Doctor gestured to the tombstone and River nodded. She blasted it with her gun, and a secret tunnel was now revealed to everyone.

Amy breathed out a sigh of relief, and River smiled at her. She was glad for her sake that it hadn't turned out to be real.

The Doctor and his friends and family all made their way through the catacombs that the entrance led to and soon emerged where the huge TARDIS now stood. Davros and his Daleks were there waiting on them along with Cassie, Cassiopeia, and Henry. Now Cassie was in chains as well as Cassiopeia and Henry with a Vortex Neutralizer armband on her arm that prevented her powers from returning to her.

Jenny looked at her sisters being treated so inhumanely and became furious. She swore to herself that Davros wasn't going to get away with this. She saw the look of pain and betrayal on Cassie's face and felt so sorry for her little sister in that moment.

She wished that she could have spared her this. She had tried to warn her not to trust Davros on many occasions, but she hadn't listened. Cassie seemed to want to see the good in everyone, but she hadn't understood until now that there was no good in Davros. His soul only contained pure, unadulterated darkness.

Lurking nearby and unseen by everyone else was Kovarian. If she could just get a clear shot at Davros, maybe she could still save the day.

The Daleks soon surrounded them all. The Doctor didn't see Oswin and her Daleks anywhere, and he couldn't understand why. He hoped that she had a plan to get them out of this, or he was going to have to tell Davros his name after all.

"Now, Doctor, the end has come at last. Tell me your name and open your tomb or we will fight to the death for it. Only I won't kill you until I get what I want. I'll save you for last. You and your group may survive and defeat all of us, but I rather doubt it. I have the advantage in numbers and firepower. Just tell me your name now and save us all a lot of trouble," Davros said.

"Don't do it. He wants to destroy you and the rest of our family," Cassie warned.

"Oh, it's true, Doctor. It's absolutely true. We can do it the short and simple way however and avoid a great deal of needless pain and suffering. It doesn't really matter to me because either way I win. I'm just very impatient to finally gain my victory. Now that it's almost here, I can barely wait. I'm so close that I can taste it, Doctor. It doesn't matter what you do. I will win. This is the day that you will finally fall, and the entire universe will be swept away with you. Only I and my Daleks will survive," Davros said.

"I doubt it. Changing the timestream like you're planning on doing has so many unforeseen consequences. Even the Time Lords would never attempt change on such a massive scale because they know that it might wind up destroying them too. Even one change causes another change which leads to another and creates a domino effect that can ripple throughout history affecting the timestream in many unforeseen ways. What you want to do could possibly make the entire universe unravel as a result if it is not watched over carefully. What you do may wind up destroying you as well as me," the Doctor warned.

"No, Doctor, it won't. I've already planned for that eventuality. I have had the Daleks create a way to allow us to survive the coming changes to the universe unaffected. This will save me when everyone else is swept away. My Daleks have similar devices to this built into their cases. This ring will enable me to survive what is to come as will anyone else that I chose to give one to," Davros said as he held out a tiny ring in his metal hand.

Jenny saw Davros glance at Cassie for a moment as he said the last sentence. Could that mean that he intended to save Cassie? Who else could he have been referring to? As far as she knew, Davros had no other friends except for her.

She began to see that Davros was a more complicated person than she had previously thought. He obviously cared enough about Cassie to save her, but he still treated her like a dog when she dared to oppose him. Who treated their friends that way?

Then she thought about what Jennifer did to Jack and shivered. She could have easily wound up just like Davros. She silently promised herself that she would never go that far again. That was assuming that there still was a future of course.

"I really doubt a funny shaped ring is going to do anything to help. It doesn't even look that good. It's much too blue. You need to keep up with the current styles and fashions like I do. That's not anywhere near as cool a fashion accessory as a bow tie," the Doctor said.

"Despite your constantly changing appearance, you still basically never change. You're still babbling meaningless nonsense, Doctor. It's never helped you before, and it still won't now. This is the end, Doctor. Accept that and give in gracefully," Davros said.

"You're giving me lessons in giving in gracefully?! Ha! First of all, what do you know about doing anything gracefully? What if anything about you demonstrates that you're full of grace? Second of all, when have you ever given in? You've been trying to kill me for how long now? I've dealt with major league hypocrites before, but you take the cake," the Doctor said.

"Enough! Tell me your name and open this door right now, or I'll kill Cassiopeia," Davros said.

"I can't do that," the Doctor said.

"You know I'll do it, Doctor. Can you really let her die again when this time you could have stopped it? Think about that, Time Lord. Can you live with the knowledge that you let your child die?" Davros said.

"She'll die anyway because you'll insure that she's never born," the Doctor pointed out.

"There's a difference between never being born and dying horribly. Would you care to discover what that difference is?" Davros threatened.

The Doctor looked at the now conscious Cassiopeia, and she smiled at him encouragingly. He was so proud of her. She wasn't showing even the slightest trace of fear.

"I'll be okay, Father. Don't worry," Cassiopeia said.

"I refuse to help you," the Doctor said.

"So be it. First, we'll kill her and then a different member of your family every minute after that until you finally relent. Exterminate her!" Davros shouted.

The Dalek behind Cassiopeia fired on her, and she screamed in agony as she fell to the ground. She didn't die, however. She looked up defiantly at Davros as she struggled to get back on her feet. She was too weak to do anything but get on her knees however.

Jenny wanted to disintegrate Davros right then and there. She could barely restrain herself from attacking him. The only reason that she didn't was because she knew that she might accidentally change the future if she did. She knew that everything that was happening now had to happen. She just didn't know if she could control herself much longer. Her mind was in a war right now with her heart, and her mind was just barely winning at the moment. It could go the other way very quickly if she didn't control herself.

"You're very impressive. You actually survived that. Although from the looks of you, it won't be for long. She could still regenerate, Doctor. You could still save her if you just relent now. Otherwise, I'll have my Dalek shoot her again and again as many times as it takes until she dies for good," Davros said.

"I was so wrong about you. You really are nothing but a monster. I can't save you. No one can," Cassie said through tear-filled eyes.

Davros looked like she had just shot him through the heart for a moment, and then he composed himself and went on as if nothing had happened. In that moment, the Doctor knew that his relationship with Cassie had never been an act or a ruse as he had believed that it was until now. He actually cared about her as hard as that was to believe.

"Now, Doctor, the choice is yours. Do we spare her and let her regenerate or do we let her die for good?" Davros said.

"I'm all for saving her and stopping you. Is that one of the choices because I'd vote for that," Oswin said with a huge grin on her face as she suddenly appeared in front of Davros.

Her Daleks all appeared behind seconds later via their temporal shifts, and Dalek Epsilon shouted, "ATTACK!"

"FOR THE EMPRESS!" Oswin's Daleks shouted in unison as they began to attack the other Daleks.

"Exterminate the false Empress! Destroy her and her abominations forever!" Davros shouted.

The two Dalek factions clashed one final time now for the fate of the universe as the Doctor and his friends and family joined in. A massive battle soon erupted right in front of what was left of the Doctor's future TARDIS.

Now Jenny was sure that it was okay to fight back, and she began to cut loose against the Daleks. She disintegrated several of them at a time now as she shouted, "Exterminez cela, vous petits poivriers!"

"I'm so proud of you, Jen. I told you that you'd love French," Lily said as she disintegrated several Daleks herself with her regenerative energy.

"Oh, I do. I really do. I've really gotten into it," Jenny said as she destroyed several more Daleks with a wave of her hand.

"I knew that Reinette was good for something," Lily said as she wrinkled her nose up in disgust at the thought of her.

Jenny shook her head at her. She had always liked Reinette from the moment that she met her, but no one else seemed to be able to stand her. She didn't understand it. Reinette had always been so nice to her. She had been the one to teach her French after all. She thought that maybe Lily just hated her because Rose did. She had barely even met her personally after all.

"I'll agree with that, Lily. Reinette isn't much good for anything else. I'd dump her back in France in a minute, but Donald wouldn't let me. He also won't let me shoot her. He's determined not to let me have any fun anymore. That's why I enjoy moments like these so much. I finally get to cut loose. I'm imagining that all of these Daleks are Reinette right now. It helps to relieve the stress of her annoying presence," River said as she blew several Daleks apart at once in one well-placed shot.

Jenny then heard the impossible. She heard Cassiopeia start to laugh. She knew that her sister was in intense pain and dying, but she was still laughing and trying to live in the moment regardless of that. Jenny started to tear up as she realized just how very brave that her sister really was for the first time.

Jenny no longer cared in that moment about preserving the timestream. She rapidly disintegrated all of the Daleks between her and her sisters as she plowed a path of destruction through them. Her heart had finally won over her mind at last.

That was when the Doctor's TARDIS suddenly materialized nearby. Marina came running out of it as she shouted, "Jenny, stop! You can't change things!"

"I can't stand to see this anymore!" Jenny said in tears.

"I know but you know that she wouldn't want you to change history," Marina said.

"Are you sure?" Jenny asked with a tortured look on her face.

"Yes, Jenny. It's okay," Marina said with a look of peace on her face.

Marina led Jenny by the hand back into the main fight once more as Jenny looked at her with a mournful expression on her face. Marina then went back to the TARDIS so that she could continue to watch the rest of the battle unfold from there. The time wasn't right for her to be involved in this. Not yet anyway.

Dorothy was enjoying herself immensely as she conjured up a baseball bat with her Vortex powers and started beating the Daleks to death with it. She even started playing her own version of baseball as she levitated a Dalek with her powers, and then hit it with her baseball bat and caused it to collide into several other Daleks causing them all to explode.

"She hits and she scores! It's good!" Dorothy said.

"You know you're certifiable," Donna said as she shook her head at her.

"The Professor never seemed to mind my antics too much," Dorothy said.

"Yeah, like he's the poster child for normalcy," Donna replied.

Meanwhile in the Doctor's TARDIS, everyone who the Doctor felt would be in too much danger to participate in the final battle waited inside of it as they watched the battle unfold in front of them on the monitor. Needless to say, none of them enjoyed it very much. All of them wanted to go outside and help, but they knew that more than likely they would just get killed the second that they set foot outside.

It's too bad that we can't join in," Clyde said inside the Doctor's TARDIS as he watched the battle with a sigh.

"You're not missing anything. Not yet anyway," Marina said.

"How do you know that, Marina?" Sarah Jane asked suspiciously.

"You'll see soon, Sarah Jane," Marina said.

"I can't stand to stay in here anymore. I need to go help him," Clara said.

"No," Marina said.

"Who put you in charge anyway, Marina? You're only eleven years old," Clara said indignantly.

"You'll get your chance to help, Clara. Just not yet," Marina said.

"You're not acting like your normal self, Marina. Are you okay? I know it must be hard on you to watch your family in danger and not to be able to do anything about it," Clara said as she began to worry about the little girl.

"It's even harder on me than you think, Clara. Much harder," Marina said.

Sarah Jane realized that Marina had stopped acting like a child and was acting like an adult now instead. It was like the Marina that she had known before was nothing but a mask, and she was seeing the real girl for the first time now.

"Who are you, Marina?" Sarah Jane asked.

"You know who I am," Marina said.

"No. Really. Who are you?" Sarah Jane asked.

"You'll see soon. For now, I'll just say that I love those people out there with all of my hearts," Marina said as she winked at Sarah Jane.

Sarah Jane's mouth opened wide as she realized now just who Marina must be. It wasn't possible though. Was it?

This battle was going nowhere fast, and the Psionic Dalek was tiring of it already. He had to get into the tomb now! He saw Rose using what powers that she had at the moment in the fight against the other Daleks. He knew that she was still too weak to be able to fight properly. He could and would take full advantage of that too.

He made his way over to Rose and attacked her mind in an attempt to gain control of it. He hoped that she had been weakened enough by the Vortex Destroyer earlier that he could make her do what he wanted with his mind control powers without her own powers protecting her from him.

"TELL ME THE DOCTOR'S NAME. TELL ME!" the Psionic Dalek said.

Rose realized what he was doing and started to fight back against him. She could feel him trying to make her speak the name, but she was not about to give into him now after what had happened to Cassiopeia.

She was more concerned with making her way to her daughter than messing around with this crazy Dalek right now. She had been slowly trying to get to her the entire time, but her powers were so weakened at the moment that she had only made it halfway there.

"You want to hear a name? Okay. I'll give you one. Bad Wolf!" Rose shouted at the Dalek.

She concentrated on ripping the Psionic Dalek apart, but she was still too weak to do much to him. All that she could muster was to send him flying away from her and into another Dalek nearby. Rose then continued on her path to get to her daughter.

The Psionic Dalek quickly recovered from her attack and flew after her. Rose turned just in time to barely deflect a Dalek blast with her force field. That was when Jenny arrived to protect her.

"Leave her alone. If you want to fight with someone, take on me," Jenny said as she got in-between Rose and the Dalek.

Jenny now started to do what her mother could not as she started to disintegrate the Psionic Dalek. She hated to kill anyone even a Dalek, but she knew that she had to in order to protect Rose. She knew that the Dalek would not stop attacking her until it got what it wanted otherwise.

Jenny's eyes widened in surprise then as she realized that this Dalek was different somehow from the other ones. Something was protecting him from her attack. She felt as if she could sense a familiar presence in its mind. What was going on here?

"SURPRISED? NO, I AM NOT WHAT I SEEM. YOU WON'T FIND OUT WHY THOUGH UNTIL IT IS FAR, FAR TOO LATE. I WILL BE FREED, AND THE DOCTOR WILL BE MY MEANS OF DELIVERANCE. I LOVE THE DELICIOUS IRONY OF THAT. I HAVE WAITED LONG ENOUGH TO BE RELEASED FROM MY SERVITUDE. I WILL GAIN ACCESS TO THE TOMB, AND THEN I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON THE DOCTOR AND ROSE TYLER," the Psionic Dalek said in a voice that wasn't entirely his.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked.

"LIKE I'M GOING TO TELL YOU THAT! YOU'VE TAKEN UP ENOUGH OF MY TIME. AWAY WITH YOU!" the Psionic Dalek shouted as he violently shoved Jenny away with a telekinetic push of his mind.

Jenny blasted the Psionic Dalek with a bolt of Vortex energy that fried his casing's internal systems while simultaneously keeping herself from slamming into a nearby Dalek. The Psionic Dalek started to sizzle and spark as smoke poured out of it.

"Now let's find out just who you are at last," Jenny said as she started toward him.

Suddenly the Psionic Dalek glowed with dark energy and was instantly restored to normal. He then used his temporal shift to appear next to the Doctor. He was tired of dealing with the Vortex users. He was going to get the Doctor's name straight from the source.

"TELL ME YOUR NAME!" the Psionic Dalek shouted at the Doctor as he tried to use his mind control power on him now.

The Doctor just laughed as he said, "You're going to have to do better than that. I've had better people than you fail at controlling my mind. Oh, and don't try reading it either. It's a funny place. It's just full of useless facts and figures. A person's liable to get lost in there and never find their way back out again."

"YOU WILL TELL ME! I WILL BE FREED!" the Psionic Dalek shouted.

"Really? Freed from what I wonder?" the Doctor asked as his curiosity was now fully engaged.

"NO, NO, DOCTOR. YOU DON'T ASK THE QUESTIONS. I DO. WHAT IS YOUR NAME? TELL ME OR YOUR DAUGHTER WILL DIE!" the Psionic Dalek threatened.

"That's funny. I could swear the last time that I looked that it was Davros running the Daleks not you," the Doctor said.

"SO HE BELIEVES AND SO HE WILL CONTINUE TO BELIEVE ALONG WITH THE REST OF THE DALEKS AS LONG AS IT SUITS MY PURPOSE," the Psionic Dalek said.

"Let me guess. The Great Intelligence, right?" the Doctor asked.

"NO, TIME LORD. THIS TIMELINE IS NOT PROCEEDING AS THE ORIGINAL ONE DID. THE GREAT INTELLIGENCE IS STILL DEAD ALONG WITH THE REST OF THE OLD ONES. THAT WAS ONE THING THAT YOUR WIFE GOT RIGHT," the Psionic Dalek said.

"Oh, I really hope that you're not who I think you are. I am really tired of having to deal with you. I swear that you return more times than Koschei did in his prime. You're really starting to give him a run for his money for all time most annoying enemy," the Doctor said.

"ENOUGH USELESS TALK! GIVE ME YOUR NAME NOW!" the Psionic Dalek shouted as it ripped through the Doctor's mind searching for it and caused him to scream in agony.

Meanwhile Kovarian, not realizing that Davros wasn't the only one that she needed to fear, finally came close enough to fire on the Dalek leader while still remaining hidden from his Daleks. She fired her blaster at him, and Davros fell over in his life support chair as he gave a sudden scream of pain.

"Davros! What happened?" Cassie shouted at him in concern but he never answered her.

"At last. Now Davros is dead. The crisis has been averted at last," Kovarian said happily.

"Hardly! It's only just begun!" a familiar voice said behind her.

Kovarian turned in shock to see Davros behind her. He began blasting her with energy from his hand as he shouted, "What you shot at was a hologram. My Daleks spotted you long ago, and I made my way behind you waiting to see what you would do. Now that I know for sure whose side that you're on, you will die at long last. I highly doubt that anyone will miss you."

"Silence will not fall!" several members of the Silence shouted as they suddenly appeared around Davros and began shooting electricity at him from their fingertips.

Davros quickly put up a force field and protected himself from their attacks while continuing to attack Kovarian. Kovarian screamed in agony as the Silence tried in vain to protect her.

"AT LAST!" the Psionic Dalek shouted as the Doctor fell to the ground unconscious from the strain of what he had done to him.

The Psionic Dalek raced toward the door and said the Doctor's name. Nothing happened.

"WHAT?!" the Psionic Dalek shouted in confusion.

Then he realized something and said out loud, "OF COURSE. THE TIMELINE HAS BEEN ALTERED SO THE DOOR WILL NOT OPEN TO THE DOCTOR'S NAME THIS TIME AROUND. WHAT IS IT THEN? WHAT IS THE NEW WORD TO OPEN THE DOOR?"

"I believe that I know. Tell us the rest of the prophecy, Madame Kovarian. The part that you didn't tell the Doctor," Davros said as he appeared behind the Psionic Dalek with a barely conscious Kovarian being held up by two Daleks beside him.

"You'll pay for this. My people will stop you," Kovarian said in a weak voice.

"So far your people have been very ineffective against me, my dear. The ones that tried to help you a moment ago are now lying in pieces a few feet from here. I don't think much of your people's skills in combat. Now tell me what you told me a moment ago," Davros said.

"You need the true name of Arkytior to open the door along with the Doctor's name," Kovarian said with a smile.

"DO YOU THINK THAT I DON'T KNOW IT? THAT WAS IN THE DOCTOR'S MIND AS WELL," the Psionic Dalek said.

Kovarian continued to smile as the Psionic Dalek said both the Doctor and Rose's true names. To his horror, the future TARDIS still refused to open.

"WHAT AM I DOING WRONG? TELL ME!" the Psionic Dalek shouted.

"Kill me if you want, but I will not tell you anymore," Kovarian said.

Then Davros experienced a sudden burst of inspiration as he said the Doctor's true name and then said, "Rose Tyler."

"OF COURSE. THAT IS HER TRUE NAME NOW. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT," the Psionic Dalek said.

Kovarian's face fell in despair as the door to the future TARDIS opened at last and allowed them entrance. Davros and the Psionic Dalek raced in as both of them began to laugh. The Daleks carried Kovarian inside with them in case they needed her to tell them anything else.

Jenny saw the TARDIS open and immediately raced towards it as she shouted, "They've gotten in! They've gotten in!"

Rose had finally reached Cassiopeia, Cassie, and Henry by now, and she had just managed to free them as she heard Jenny yell. She looked just in time to see Davros and the Psionic Dalek going inside, and she was filled with horror.

Donald meanwhile found the Doctor lying unconscious and quickly woke him up. The Doctor then jumped to his feet and saw that his worst fears were coming true.

"They've gotten inside!" the Doctor shouted.

"It may be too late now. Especially if what's in there is what I think it is," Donald said.

"You know that's what it is. Davros and whoever that Dalek really is now can undo any event that they want from our life," the Doctor said in alarm.

"They still haven't reached it yet obviously because we're both still here. Maybe if we hurry, we can still stop them," Donald said.

The two of them raced toward the future TARDIS along with many of the others while Oswin's Daleks did their best to keep the other Daleks from following them. Members of the Silence now appeared as well and started to attack Davros' Daleks as an unspoken temporary truce was formed between them and Oswin's Daleks.

Jenny was the first besides Davros , the Psionic Dalek, and Kovarian to see what lay inside of the future TARDIS. She looked around her in surprise as she saw that it was a much larger version of the Console Room, and yet it wasn't the same as it was in her time. Instead of the console, it contained a huge energy beam that moved around like a snake.

"FINALLY!" the Psionic Dalek shouted in victory as he raced inside of the beam.

Davros quickly followed him inside as the Daleks stayed behind with Kovarian. Jenny quickly destroyed the Daleks, and Kovarian slumped to the floor. She was so weakened by Davros' attack that she couldn't even sit up.

The Doctor and Donald both came in then and looked on in horror as they saw the energy beam and knew that it was far too late now to stop Davros. They both started to scream now as they fell to the floor in extreme pain.

"What's happening?" Jenny asked.

"That is my own timeline. It's the mark that I left on the universe. Davros and that weird Dalek went inside of it, didn't they?" the Doctor asked through gritted teeth on the floor.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I couldn't stop them in time," Jenny said.

"My past, present, and future are now all being rewritten at once. Whoever steps inside of my timeline can undo any event inside of it. They'll be scattered and lost forever inside of it for all eternity, but they can still do a great deal of damage to me in the meantime. They can also undo all of the good that I've done," the Doctor said.

Jenny looked down at herself in shock as she began to fade in and out of existence. Davros was erasing her from history.

Rose raced inside along with Cassiopeia and Cassie now and instantly realized what was happening. She felt herself starting to feel different and realized that she was starting to turn human again. Whatever Davros was doing was making her turn back into ordinary Rose Tyler once again. She tried to fight it with her Vortex powers, but she was just barely hanging on.

Cassiopeia started to fade in and out too, but Cassie was unaffected because she was wearing the ring that Davros gave her. Cassiopeia was getting weaker and weaker by the moment and was barely holding onto her life not to mention her existence. Cassie knew what she had to do. She took off the ring and put it on Cassiopeia's finger instead.

"No! I'm dying anyway," Cassiopeia protested.

"No, you're not. You're going to be reborn," Cassie said enigmatically as she too started to fade now.

"What?" Cassiopeia asked in confusion.

Clara then ran inside to find all of her friends either being erased from existence or altered in some way. She had no longer been able to stay inside the TARDIS and wait anymore. She knew that if someone didn't do something that this was the end of everything.

"What's happening?" Clara asked quickly.

"That is the Doctor's timeline, and it is being rewritten by Davros and the Psionic Dalek. They're undoing the Doctor's every victory over the Daleks along with who knows what else. When they're finished, they'll wind up wiping the Doctor and his entire family from history. Also the universe will become a very different place if it even still exists at all as the good that the Doctor had done will be erased forever," River explained as she came inside now too.

"If I go in there, I could stop them, couldn't I?" Clara asked.

She knew that this was what the other Clara who became Oswin did before in the previous timeline. She also knew that it meant that she would become splintered in time and probably lost forever with no hope of return, but she had no choice. She couldn't let them all die. Even if it meant that she had to make the ultimate sacrifice.

"Good bye, Doctor. I'll be seeing you, but you probably won't be seeing me," Clara said as she bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

"No! We'll find another way! Don't do this!" the Doctor screamed.

"It has to be this way. It's happening again just like it did before. It seems to be my destiny to keep you out of trouble," Clara said as she smiled warmly at him.

Then without any hesitation, she jumped into the timeline and disappeared. Cassiopeia stared at the timeline and knew what she had to do. She had to help her. Clara might not be able to take on both of them by herself. She had to go inside too. Perhaps she could make up for all of the terrible things that she had done this way before she died.

"Good bye, everyone! I love all of you!" Cassiopeia said as she walked into the timeline now too and vanished.

"No!" Both Rose and the Doctor screamed as they lost their daughter yet again.

That was when Marina came into the Console Room and said, "It's okay. She's going to be alright."

"How do you know that, Marina? How could you possibly know that?" Rose asked in despair as she began to cry.

Marina then removed the armband that Davros had put on her so long ago that disguised her true nature and identity. She had long ago learned how to remove it, but had kept it on to preserve the timestream. Rose and the Doctor both gasped as they sensed who she really was now for the first time.

"Hello, Mum and Dad. It's me, Cassiopeia. These days I prefer Marina though. Did you miss me?" Marina said with a huge smile on her face.

**Next in this storyline: This storyline continues in It's Better With Two Chapter 13 as Davros and the mysterious Psionic Dalek rewrite the Doctor's timeline while Clara and Cassiopeia struggle to stop them. How does Cassiopeia become Marina? Also just who is the Psionic Dalek anyway, and why does he hate the Doctor and Rose so much? I'll give you a hint: he's someone that we've seen before.**

**Next in this title: Jenny meets the Fifth Doctor. Just think about it. They can share fashion tips with each other since they both have the same look now. Oh, and they'll get into enormous trouble too. That goes without saying.**


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 45

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

After the events of Trenzalore, Jenny wanted nothing more than something fun to take her mind off of things. She decided to take her crew on a nice little trip somewhere that they would all enjoy. The question was where?

Then inspiration struck her as she decided to take them to her Dad's favorite hang-out.

"Je sais! Nous passons a L'Oeil de Orion!" Jenny said in excitement.

"The Eye of Orion?" Patrick asked in confusion.

"Oui, mon garcon doux! C'est l'endroit prefere de mon pere dans l'univers sauf pour la Terre," Jenny said with a huge smile on her face.

"Can you tell the rest of us that in English?" Jon asked with a sigh.

"She's going to the Eye of Orion, it's our Dad's favorite place to go when he wants to relax," Sarah explained.

"It's the most peaceful, tranquil place in the universe. No one lives there, and nothing ever happens there. It's a perfect place to go to have a little vacation," Jenny said happily as she set the coordinates into the console and started dancing around it in joy as it took off.

"She's been hanging around Dad too long," Sarah said with a grin.

"I bet that we get into trouble within five minutes of going there," Susan said to Nicolas.

"What makes you say that? Nicolas asked in surprise.

"She's just like Grandfather. She gets into trouble everywhere that she goes whether she means to or not," Susan said.

"Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment. Let's hope that this time is different though, oui?" Jenny said with a mischievous grin as she overheard Susan.

"She is the one of us who's the most like him for sure. Marina comes close though," Sarah said to Susan.

"It's weird to think that she was my aunt all along," Susan said.

"It's even weirder for me. I never even knew about her. The Silence erased their memories of her before I was born so I honestly didn't know that I had an older sister until now. I always thought that I was the first born child," Nicolas said.

"It is funny, isn't it? Marina outranks us all, and I thought that she was the youngest until recently. I bet that she really starts going all big sister on us and bossing us around soon," Jenny said.

"Naw. Marina's a sweetheart. She isn't like that," Sarah said.

"You knew exactly who she was all along, didn't you?" Nicolas realized.

"Spoilers!" Sarah said with a chuckle.

"What does she mean by that?" Patrick asked.

"It means that she knew, but she couldn't tell us because she might have altered the future," Jenny said.

"I hate all these rules about time travel. I always thought that traveling through time would be fun not full of rules," Patrick said.

"It is fun. You just have to be careful that you don't alter history by mistake. That's always important," Jenny said.

"You're going to have to teach me all about it so that I'm not totally lost," Patrick said.

"Oh, I will. Don't worry about it. It's not so hard to understand. I'll wear my brainy specs one day, and we'll go over the Laws of Time together," Jenny said.

"Good. I love the brainy specs. Maybe you could speak French while wearing them as you teach me," Patrick said with an evil grin on his face.

"Votre souhait est ma commande," Jenny said while she put on the brainy specs. She then gave him a tender kiss.

"It is so nice to see Jenny so happy now. She had no self-confidence before, but now that has changed. I am very happy for her," Leela said to Romana.

Romana nodded but said nothing. Her face was full of worry.

"What is wrong? You have not acted like yourself at all lately," Leela noted.

"I feel a terrible presence lately. It's a presence that I haven't felt in a long time. It couldn't be though. She's gone for good. She has to be. Braxiatel told me that he had gotten rid of the last traces of her forever," Romana said.

"I am not sure that I would trust him on that or not. He was certainly not as trustworthy as the Doctor," Leela said.

"I thought that he was telling me the truth though. It seemed like he was. Now I'm not so sure. I can feel her out there somewhere. I know that it sounds crazy, but it feels like Pandora has returned," Romana said.

Before they could discuss the subject any further the TARDIS landed, and Jenny went running outside in excitement. Patrick smiled at her and thought about just how much that he loved her spirit and zest for life. He also thought about how much that he loved her period along with each and every part of her personality.

_The feeling's more than mutual._ Jenny said in his mind and Patrick smiled.

Jenny slowly walked through the Eye of Orion and its calm, peaceful atmosphere as she memorized every detail of this place. It was very important to her father so that made it important to her. She was so absorbed in enjoying the scenery and living in the moment that she completely ignored the person right in front of her who was steadily walking towards her while he too admired the area until it was too late. The two of them ran right into each other, and Jenny was knocked to the ground by the impact.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought that I and my companion were the only ones here," the Fifth Doctor said as he helped her up off of the ground.

"Doctor, is she a fan of yours or something?" Peri Brown asked as she came walking up to the two of them.

"Oh, no!" Jenny whispered to herself.

"Not that I'm aware of, Peri. What makes you say that?" the Doctor asked.

"Are you really that dense? Look at the way that she's dressed, Doctor. She looks just like you. She even has the same kind of glasses on that you wear sometimes," Peri said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh!" the Doctor said as he finally noticed what Peri was talking about.

He had completely missed it before. All that he had noticed was that the woman before him reminded him of Arkytior. She acted very similar to her as well, and it had made him start missing her again. Perhaps that was why he hadn't noticed her outfit looking just like his own at first.

"Who are you? You're not one of those people from LINDA, are you?" the Doctor asked as he frowned at the thought of them.

"Who or what on Earth is LINDA?" Peri asked.

"They're sort of my fan club. They're more like stalkers really. They're always following me around trying to take pictures of me and asking other people about me. They're obsessed with me for some reason. I mean I know I'm a very interesting subject, but I just can't see devoting so much time to me. They need to find someone else to be a fan of," the Doctor said with irritation in his voice.

"You have a fan club?! Are they like your groupies or something?" Peri asked with a devilish grin on her face.

"No, they are not in any way my groupies," the Doctor said emphatically with a huge frown on his face.

"Well, what do you call her then? She's dressed just like you. She even looks like you," Peri pointed out.

"She is not my groupie. I don't even know her," the Doctor said as his nose wrinkled up in revulsion at the very thought of it.

"Eww! That's completely gross. I couldn't think of anything more repulsive if I tried!" Jenny said as she made a face of disgust at the very thought of it.

"So you're not his biggest fan then? It looks like I got this one totally wrong, Doctor," Peri said as she giggled.

"Oh, no. That's not it. I'm probably one of the people who revere him the most, but I certainly don't feel that way about him," Jenny explained.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked as he looked at her more closely now.

"I should go," Jenny said as he stared at her.

"Jenny, are you there? I lost sight of you for a while there, and I kind of got lost," Patrick called out.

"I'm over here," Jenny called out.

"Jenny?" the Doctor said as if he was in a trance.

Then he remembered meeting Jenny before as both his first and third selves at the same time. He knew who Jenny was now, and he also remembered something else. Arkytior was alive, and this was their future daughter!

The Doctor embraced Jenny tightly now, and she knew that he remembered her once again. She could feel him crying with joy as he said, "Oh, Jenny. It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too. I'm not sure if you should see me again or not though," Jenny said hesitantly.

"It's okay. I'll make myself forget all about you when you leave," the Doctor said.

"What about her though?" Jenny asked as she looked at Peri.

"I don't even know who you are yet so what about me? Are you going to erase my memory too? I really would rather that you not do that," Peri said in an uncomfortable voice.

"I don't want to erase your memory either if I don't have to. You have to promise not to tell him or anyone else about me or anyone else with me once he makes himself forget, okay? If you don't, I might get erased from existence," Jenny said with a serious voice

"Oh!" Peri said as she finally realized now for the first time just who Jenny was.

"I promise I won't tell him. It's so good that he finally meets someone in the future and has a child. I wouldn't want to jeopardize that for anything," Peri said.

"Thank you," Jenny said as she smiled at her in appreciation.

"You can trust Peri, Jenny. She'll keep it to herself forever if she has to," the Doctor reassured her.

"There you are. I thought that I'd never find you," Patrick said as he finally caught up with her.

"I remember you. You were one of the boys with Jenny when I met her before. Your brother isn't here, is he?" the Doctor asked in an angry voice.

Jenny smiled as she remembered how her father had not been Jon's biggest fan the last time that they had met. She would have to make sure that they didn't come to blows this time if they did meet. Not that she thought that this particular version of her father would do that. He was known as the nicest incarnation after all. Maybe that was why she had modeled her wardrobe after him because they both had similar personalities, that and her physical resemblance to him too of course.

"Yeah, he is. He's probably still in the TARDIS though so don't worry about him just yet," Patrick said to the man that he knew was a past version of the Doctor.

"Don't start anything if he does show up, Dad. We came here to enjoy the day not to fight. We've had enough of that lately," Jenny said.

"Alright, I'll try my best. I'm sure that it will be fine. You should be glad that you found this version of me here. One of my previous incarnations wouldn't have the same amount of self-control that I do," the Doctor reassured her.

"You mean you were worse before?" Peri asked in amazement.

"Oh, yes. Much worse," the Doctor said.

"I'm so glad that I got this version of you then. I'd hate to have to deal with a worse version. I'd probably have to slap him," Peri said.

Jenny tried not to laugh as she thought about how ironic Peri's words were. She would probably come to regret them someday when the Doctor regenerated.

Patrick smiled at her as he saw the brief smile play across her features. He knew what she was thinking, and he thought that it had been a pretty funny comment himself based on what he knew about the version of the Doctor that came after this one.

When the Doctor looked at how Patrick looked at Jenny and realized that he was in love with her, he smiled to himself. He was so relieved that it had been this brother instead of the other one that she had fallen for. He certainly wouldn't want Jon as a son-in-law. The two of them just did not get along at all.

Just as if the universe was mocking him, Jon suddenly appeared holding Sarah's hand and kissing her. The Doctor's face turned extremely red, and he tried very hard not to scream at the young man then and there as he saw him kissing his other daughter.

"You!" Jon said as he suddenly recognized the past Doctor.

"You!" the Doctor finally said as he glared at Jon.

"Don't start, Dad!" Sarah said.

"She's your daughter too?" Peri asked in disbelief.

"Yes," the Doctor said in a barely controlled voice.

He breathed out as he visibly calmed down while he said, "I'm sorry. I know that we got off on the wrong foot last time, and I'd like for us to start over again."

Sarah glared at Jon when he didn't respond at first until he finally said, "I'm sorry. I want to bury the hatchet too for Sarah's sake."

The Doctor smiled at that and nodded. It seemed that Jon cared about Sarah as much as Patrick did about Jenny.

Sarah smiled at Jon and kissed him tenderly to show her appreciation over what he had just done. The Doctor had to look away even though his anger at Jon had abated. Sarah was still his daughter after all, and he didn't like the idea of anyone even touching her much less kissing her. It was just the father in him.

Jenny smiled at him as she remembered how the present day version of her father almost passed out when Patrick had proposed to her. He never did change no matter how many times he regenerated. He was still the same in the past as he was in her time.

Before anything else could be said between the Doctor and his future daughters however, they all heard the sounds of fighting nearby as they could hear Leela shouting, "Leave Romana's body now, or I will stab you through the hearts!"

They all raced in the direction of Leela's scream to see her holding a knife at Romana's throat. Romana looked terrified and seemed to have no idea what was going on.

"Leela! What are you doing?" Jenny shouted.

"Romana's mind has been taken over. She is not herself," Leela said.

"I don't know what she's talking about. I was talking about that I sensed the presence of an old enemy of mine, and then she started acting strangely. Suddenly she put a knife to my throat. I think that Leela may be the one that's been possessed not me," Romana said.

"She is lying. She is possessed by Pandora not me," Leela protested.

Jenny suddenly felt a familiar presence now herself. It was one that she remembered from Jennifer's memories. It was the same evil presence that had taken over Rose when Penny had put on a mysterious Time Lord gauntlet that had contained something terrible inside of it that had accidentally been released by her.

"Is that your name? Pandora?" Jenny asked as she started to glow with the power of the Vortex.

Peri gasped in shock as she saw Jenny covered with blinding white light.

"It's okay. She's the sweetest person that you'll ever meet," Patrick reassured her.

"Patrick, you shouldn't say things like that when I'm confronting evil creatures who possess people. It really hurts my image. I'm supposed to give off the impression that I'm tough not sweet," Jenny said with a chuckle.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that," Patrick said.

"I'm not Pandora," Romana said.

"Neither am I. She is," Leela said.

"Leela, I'm not possessed," Romana insisted.

"No, she's not," Jenny said as she looked closely at both of them.

"How do you know that? She started acting oddly after she started talking about Pandora. Why else would she do that?" Leela asked.

"I didn't do anything. You're the one who acted strange," Romana said.

"What did she do exactly?" Jenny asked them pointedly.

"I don't remember. I just know that she was acting very strangely," Romana said as if in a trance.

"She's been hypnotized," the Doctor realized.

"Leela, what about you? What did Romana do that turned you against her?" Jenny asked.

"I – I do not recall. I just know that I felt a sudden evil presence inside of her and that she was acting very strangely. I cannot remember anything specific that made me feel that way however. Oh, no! I have had my mind taken over as well," Leela realized at last in horror.

"Yes, you both have. Someone's messed with both of your minds," Jenny said.

"I remember hearing something about Pandora once. She was the first female President of the Time Lords. She soon showed her true colors, however, and tried to become a dictator until she was overthrown and executed," the Doctor said

"I think that something of her must have survived then," Jenny said.

"Both of them have been hypnotized by someone. It must be someone with a very strong will to control them. They both have very strong minds," the Doctor remembered.

"If it's not us, then where is Pandora then?" Romana asked.

"Right here," a familiar voice said behind them.

Susan stood behind them with an evil grin on her face while her eyes glowed with power. Nicolas stood mutely by her side, and Jenny instantly knew that he was under her mental control now.

"Hello again, Jennifer! Or is it Jenny now? I couldn't control you or your mother, but I can take over the mind of poor Susan here. She's still quite young and still on her first incarnation so I think that I'll like her body. She will serve me well when I make myself Imperiatrix once more," Pandora said.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow that," Jenny said.

"Neither can I," Sarah said as she began to glow with Vortex energy now too.

Pandora laughed as she said, "Neither of you will be a problem to me, my dears. Do you know why?"

She pointed at the Doctor now with her hand glowing with energy, and he fell to the ground screaming in pain. Jenny and Sarah both looked at him in concern as they raced to his side.

Pandora laughed at them both as she said, "I'm going to kill your father now before either of you were even born. Then I will reshape the resulting reality to my own desires. Say good bye to your continued existence. I'll be sure to remember both of you when I'm on the throne of Gallifrey. After all, sometimes I'll need a good laugh!"

"Zut alors!" Jenny said.

"You said it," Sarah replied with a groan.

"I never thought that I'd miss the Master, but she's making me positively nostalgic for him," Peri said as she looked at the still screaming Doctor in despair.

"Jenny, I think that I'm getting that lesson on the Laws of Time now, but definitely not in the way that I wanted to," Patrick said in horror.

**Next: Will the Fifth Doctor die and change history forever? How in the world will Jenny get out of this one? (You'd really think that people would stop going to the Eye of Orion by now. Every time it's trouble.) **


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

Faced with her own imminent destruction, Jenny started to do something that absolutely no one expected her to do. She started laughing. She started laughing long and loud as if someone had just told her a very funny joke.

"Jen, I don't think you quite realize what's going on here," Patrick said as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh but I do. I really do. This Pandora girl thinks that she can just come in here and push around someone with my power and get away with it? It's time that I showed her what I can really do," Jenny said.

Her eyes began to glow with energy as she gestured at Pandora. It was Pandora's turn to laugh now as nothing happened.

"Was that supposed to intimidate me, Time's Angel? Nothing happened. If that's the best that you can do, then you need to say your good byes right now. It's over for you and the rest of your family, Jenny. My time has begun," Pandora said smugly.

"Don't be so sure. You truly have no idea who you're inside, do you?" Jenny said just as smugly as Pandora.

"She is nothing special," Pandora said.

"That's where you're wrong. She is the granddaughter of the Doctor and Arkytior. Do you truly understand that? She is the granddaughter of the Bad Wolf," Jenny said.

Susan's body started to glow with the power of the Vortex, and Pandora screamed, "No, she has no powers. She's never demonstrated any in the past. What did you do?"

"Well, Susan always had the potential to have Vortex abilities, but a random gene that she inherited from her mother blocked her from being able to access the Vortex in order to use them. I saw that when I was Jennifer and examined her with my powers. I had always been curious as to why she never had the same abilities as I did after all. I was happy to let her stay as she was because I don't believe in playing around with people. This is an emergency though. So I just altered that one particular gene that was keeping Susan from using her powers and presto! Fantastique!" Jenny said.

"No!" Pandora screamed.

"Oui!" Jenny said.

"Jenny, I can feel her losing control, but she's fighting back. I don't know how to use these powers. Please help me!" Susan pleaded as she started to regain control of herself.

Jenny was at her side in an instant, and she placed her hands on both sides of her head. She started to guide Susan through the temporary link that she established between them as she told her exactly what to do to force Pandora out of her mind.

Susan let out one last agonizing scream that was really coming from Pandora, and then she breathed out a sigh of relief. She could feel Pandora leaving.

"I'm free! She's gone," Susan said with joy.

Then she started to feel overwhelmed by her newfound powers, and she started to panic. She could feel them going out of control.

"Susan, do you want me to change your genes back so that you can't have the powers again, or do you want me to just temporarily break your connection to the Vortex until I can teach you how to use them? It's up to you," Jenny offered.

"Just break the connection for now," Susan said.

Jenny did so, and then she sighed in relief as the Doctor solidified. He was out of danger for now. The threat still wasn't over yet though.

That much became apparent when Romana's eyes started glowing next. Pandora had jumped into her now.

"You don't ever give up, do you? I see you're going to need some convincing," Jenny said.

Pandora screamed yet again as Jenny forced her out of Romana's body now. As soon as Romana was free again though, suddenly Nicolas was possessed.

"I can do this all day," Pandora said through Nicolas' body.

"So can I. Are you ready to just call it a day and give up?" Jenny asked.

"Not quite. You can drive me out of one body. You've proven that. How about multiple bodies though, hm?" Pandora said through multiple mouths now as she possessed Leela, Jon, Sarah, Peri, and Patrick all at once in addition to Nicolas.

"Furthermore, how about if I possess everyone but you?" Pandora said as she then regained control over Susan and Romana as well now.

The Doctor was back to normal now, and he came to stand protectively next to Jenny. Jenny noticed that he was as yet unaffected.

"It seems that you haven't quite affected everyone after all. Maybe there's a reason that you were trying to get rid of me so badly," the Doctor said.

"Your mind is too strong for her to control just like mine and Mum's," Jenny realized.

"Exactly, Jenny. Now what do you suppose might happen if we put our minds together?" the Doctor asked.

"I like how you think, Dad," Jenny said as she realized what he wanted to do.

The two of them concentrated and closed their eyes as they said, "Contact."

They joined their wills together against Pandora and started to slowly drive her out of Sarah first. They needed her back on their side quickly before Pandora found out that she had Vortex powers and could become a Weeping Angel.

Unfortunately, they were already too late. Sarah started bombarding Jenny and the Doctor with blasts of energy which Jenny deflected while she and the Doctor continued to try to free Sarah from Pandora's control. Then Leela pulled out her knife and lunged at the two of them with it.

Jenny now had to divide her concentration between trying to free her sister, deflecting her attacks, and creating a force field around herself and the Doctor to keep Leela and the others from attacking them physically. Sweat started to form on Jenny's brow as the strain started to show on her.

"What was that you said before about how powerful you are, Jenny? Funny how I don't hear you bragging about it now," Pandora said through several mouths at once.

Jenny began to shake all over now from the strain of multiple attacks as Pandora had all of her pawns attack Jenny's force field at once. She was starting to feel the strain of their simultaneous attacks now, and she had to drop her attempts to help her father free Sarah. This relieved the pressure on her to a more tolerable level, but it also put them at a stalemate with Pandora. She couldn't stop them, and they couldn't stop her.

It doesn't matter if I defeat you and your father or not. All I have to do is to escape you. In what better body can I escape than this one?" Pandora now said out of Sarah's mouth.

She bombarded Jenny with Vortex attacks along with the attacks of all of her friends at once yet again in order to distract her. Then just as Jenny was concentrating on protecting herself and her father from these attacks, Pandora used Sarah's powers to teleport away.

"No!" Jenny screamed in terror.

She reached out to find Sarah and quickly brought her back. She then used her own powers to prevent Sarah from leaving again. She knew that if Pandora got away now that she might never see Sarah again or that Pandora might take her over forever which was even worse. She wasn't going to allow either of those possibilities to happen.

"Dad, I'm going to have to use all of my powers to keep her from hijacking Sarah. Can you protect both of us if I drop my force field?" Jenny asked as the strain of trying to keep the force field up and ground Sarah started to show on her again.

"I can certainly try, but I have a better plan. Let's see if we stretch her to the breaking point first, Jenny," the Doctor said.

He pulled out an old sonic screwdriver which he happened to have left over in one of his pockets because he usually didn't use one in this incarnation and started using it to block Pandora's mental hold on everyone around him at once. Now Pandora started to feel some mental strain of her own as she tried to keep her pawns under her control while simultaneously trying to keep them focused on attacking Jenny and trying to escape inside of Sarah at the same time.

The Doctor knew that if he could keep this up that one of them would have to break first. Either it would be Jenny or Pandora. He was betting on Pandora. He didn't know Jenny that well yet, but he knew that if she was anything like her mother that she would never ever give up when it meant protecting someone that she loved.

Jenny started to shake violently from the effort of fighting against Pandora as she said, "Dad, I don't know if I can do this. I need to drop the force field."

"You can do it, Jenny. I believe in you. I know that you won't let your sister get taken. You have to make Pandora blink first," the Doctor said.

"You'll never do it. You're not strong enough, girl. Give up now before I burn your mind out," Pandora threatened her.

"Brave heart, Jenny. Don't listen to her. She's scared. That's why she's trying to intimidate you," the Doctor said.

The two powerful women continued to battle with each other with every ounce of willpower at their command while the Doctor pushed his old sonic past its limits as he tried to break Pandora's hold over everyone else's minds. He knew that he was risking the sonic blowing up in his hand, but he had to try. He couldn't give up now when they were so close to winning.

Then Jenny had an idea that just might give them the edge that they needed to break Pandora. It was something that she had never tried before so she didn't know if it would work or not, but she knew that she had to do it now or never.

Jenny reached out to the Vortex itself and tried to touch the minds of Rose, Cassie, or Marina through it. If she could just reach one or more of them, then maybe she could call upon them to come and help her.

Instead of her mother and sisters, however, she touched the mind of someone else instead. It was someone that she didn't know, but who seemed very familiar to her nonetheless. She could feel their presence approaching her through the Vortex.

Then they finally arrived in person. Jenny smiled now as she saw them at last. She knew then that they were going to make it.

"Get out of my sister!" the young man shouted as he put his hand on top of Sarah's head and poured Vortex energy into it.

Sarah screamed and then she and the others that Pandora was possessing fell to the ground unconscious from the psychic backlash that resulted. Jenny could feel it now. Pandora was gone. She could no longer sense her anywhere around here. She wondered if she might even be dead, but she doubted it. She had only fled. She was almost certain of it.

"Pete?" Jenny asked of the young man who had saved her and the Doctor.

"Hello, Jenny. This is the first time that you've ever met me, isn't it?" Pete asked.

"Yes. What a first meeting, huh?" Jenny said with a wide grin all over her face as she rushed forward to hug her little brother now for the very first time.

The Doctor looked at Pete with a smile on his face as well. He was going to have another son someday. He was going to have to make himself forget him of course, but for the moment he could allow himself to feel proud of his children. The two of them may have just saved all of time and space.

"How about I take some time to get to know you, Pete? Would you consider staying around a while?" Jenny asked.

"I don't see why not. It seems to be the only way that I'm going to get to see Sarah anymore anyway. She spends all of her time traveling with you now," Pete said.

Suddenly Jenny remembered what Rose had told her about her companion Mary Wilkes possibly marrying one of the Doctor's sons one day, and she decided that maybe she'd play matchmaker now that she had her brother here with her at last.

"You know, Pete, I know someone that I'll bet that you'd really like to meet," Jenny said.

"Who?" Pete asked curiously.

"You'll see. I think that she's really going to change your life," Jenny said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, a girl. Don't bother to try playing matchmaker for me, Jen. I don't think it's going to work. I feel like the person that I'm meant for is lost in time somewhere. I just can't find the right girl anywhere," Pete lamented.

"Trust me, Pete. I have a good feeling about this one. I think she's the one for you. In fact, I can almost guarantee it," Jenny said.

"How could you possibly know that?" Pete asked.

"Ce serait gacher les choses!" Jenny said with an enigmatic grin on her face.

"You and your French, Jenny! What is with you and the 'spoil things' bit anyway? Who are you, River Song?" Pete joked.

Before Jenny could answer, everyone started waking up. Sarah's face lit up as she saw her brother, and she said to him with a smile, "I should have known. Of course you have to come in and save the day. You just couldn't resist playing the cavalry, could you?"

"Well, someone needed to. Don't hate me because I'm so good at saving the day. I'm just cool like that," Pete said with a proud grin on his face.

"He's Dad's son alright," Jenny said.

"I have a feeling that I missed something," Patrick said.

"Really? Whatever gave you that idea?" Jenny said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with relief.

"Who is that?" Patrick asked as he stared at Pete.

"That's my brother. He's going to be traveling with us for a while. At least until I take him to meet a very special person," Jenny said.

"I knew it. You're starting to become a matchmaker like your mum and gran," Patrick said with a sigh.

"No, I'm not. It's just this once, and this one is meant to be. Trust me," Jenny said.

"Always," Patrick said with a smile.

"Well, I guess this is good bye then. It was so nice seeing you again, Jenny. Might I suggest that you get your own sense of style though and not try to copy mine? I mean I'm flattered. I really am. I think that you should adopt your own look though and not just copy mine," the Doctor said as he walked up to Jenny and Patrick.

"I guess you're right, Dad. I just wanted to dress up like this to honor you. I wanted to honor this particular version of you because I've been told that I look like this version of you, and I certainly have a similar temperament to this incarnation," Jenny admitted.

"You could honor me best by being your own person, Jenny. Try to find a look that you like that fits you and not me," the Doctor said.

"I guess we should go, Doctor. The TARDIS seems to be getting all temperamental. I swear it keeps making the oddest noises as if its impatient with us and wants to go," Peri said.

"She does. She doesn't want to risk creating any paradoxes," Jenny said.

"I won't say anything to anyone I swear," Peri promised.

"Thank you!" Jenny said as she hugged her.

Then she hugged her father, and he waved good bye before he and Peri stepped into the TARDIS. As the TARDIS dematerialized, he sadly made himself suppress his memories of his daughter and everyone that he had just seen with her.

Peri felt bad for him. She didn't want him to forget what was waiting for him in the future, but she knew that was the way that it had to be. Maybe the next destination that they were going to that she had just read off of the console would help to cheer him up. Some place called Androzani Minor.

Jenny and the rest of her friends and family all piled into her TARDIS to leave before something else happened. She was beginning to believe that the Eye of Orion had become cursed or something.

"Jenny, please promise me that we're never coming back here ever again," Patrick said.

"You've got it, Pat. You don't ever have to worry about us coming here again. I've taken it off of my TARDIS' speed dial of destinations so that we don't go here again even by accident," Jenny said.

"That sounds good to me. I'm definitely not recommending that place to my friends," Patrick said.

"I'm so sorry, Jenny," Susan said as she came up to her to apologize.

"For what? You didn't do anything. She possessed practically everybody not just you, Susan," Jenny said.

"If I had been able to use my powers better though, then maybe we could have defeated her sooner," Susan said.

"It doesn't happen like that. You have to learn to master your powers over time. I certainly did. At first, I couldn't do anything. I think that it's long past time that I taught your dad how to use his and while I'm at it I'll take you on as a student for free. How about that?" Jenny asked.

"I'd love that. I don't ever want to be that vulnerable ever again," Susan said.

"Hey, I know how to use my powers, and I was still her number one target. Don't worry about it, Susan," Sarah said in an attempt to console her.

Jenny could tell that Susan remained unconvinced though. She knew that she was going to have to work hard to try to convince her that what had just happened was in no way her fault.

Jenny got an evil grin on her face as she thought that what Susan needed was a boyfriend to tell her how wonderful she was and to help build up her self-confidence. Then she slapped herself hard in the face right away! She was not going down that path. She would not become her mother. She wouldn't!

"What was that about?" Patrick asked as he saw this display.

"Please don't let me become a matchmaker. Please!" Jenny pleaded with him.

"I'll do my best. I don't know how I'd be able to stop you though because you know that you could vaporize me just as soon as argue with me," Patrick said.

"I'd never do that. You know that. If I ever start talking about setting anyone else up, just whisper my mother's name in my ear. That'll snap me out of it real quick. Don't get me wrong, Patrick. I love her with all of my hearts, but I do not want to become her," Jenny said with a shiver.

"I like you just the way you are. You're perfect. Don't ever change," Patrick said.

"I'm a Time Lord. I definitely can't promise to never change. Let's just say that I'll try very hard not to," Jenny said as she gave him a tender kiss.

Unfortunately for everyone, the threat of Pandora wasn't over. She had managed to escape just barely from Pete's attack and now she reappeared in the secret headquarters of the Celestial Intervention Agency on Gallifrey. The Valeyard sensed her nearby and invited her to temporarily take possession of his form until she could regain her strength.

"This isn't over yet. Not by any means. I will return sometime soon, and the first person that I'm coming after is you, Jenny Tyler. You just placed yourself at the top of my enemies list," Pandora said to herself in an ominous voice.

**Next: Jenny adopts yet another new look. What will it be this time? Also she starts training Susan and Nicolas in the use of their powers. It may not be as easy as she hopes especially with Susan. Oh, and Susan might accidentally run across someone special with no help whatsoever from Jenny when the TARDIS lands on a parallel Earth that seems more like something out of a storybook. Oh and did I mention that Jenny gets a new pet that can fly. **

**As for Pete, keep an eye out for him to appear in It's Better With Two in the future as he meets Mary for the first time. Their first meeting may not go as well as you might expect that it will though. **


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER 47

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

Jenny let Pete travel with her for a few days after he joined her crew so that he could get used to the way that things were in her time and spend a little time with Sarah. Then she took him to see the Doctor and Rose. She quickly left after dropping Pete off with them so that he didn't have time to reconsider being there after she saw his and Mary's less than enthusiastic reaction to each other.*

She just hoped that her parents would forgive her for doing this to them. She had a feeling that they might be just a little bit angry the next time that they saw her after having to listen to those two fighting with each other. She had decided to distract herself from the major disaster that she was afraid that she had just unleashed on her parents by immersing herself in completing a long overdue goal that she had set for herself instead.

Patrick could sense through their link together that Jenny was in the Wardrobe Room in her TARDIS, and he sighed to himself. He knew that meant that she was trying to come up with yet another new look. He didn't understand it. Why couldn't she just wear something different every day like everyone else?

_It's kind of like a superhero with their costume. I have to have a look that immediately says to everyone, 'What are you, crazy? Don't mess with her. That's Jenny Tyler.' I just want everyone to recognize me right away when they first see me._ Jenny said in his mind.

_That's not it at all. You're not fooling me. It's because you don't want to fight unless you have to. You want them to know it's you so that they have a chance to leave without fighting. You're trying to be merciful._ Patrick realized.

_You know me so well, Mr. Baker. I'm a soldier who hates fighting. It's a contradiction I know, but it's true. I've had enough of fighting to last all of my lives._ Jenny replied.

Patrick entered the Wardrobe Room to find Jenny trying on a black leather jacket that looked just like the one that her father wore in his ninth incarnation. She modeled it for him, and he smiled.

"You look good in anything, Jen, so it would definitely work for you. It kind of defeats the point though, doesn't it? Wasn't that the point of changing your outfit again because you didn't want to look like your Dad?" Patrick said.

"Yeah, I know, but I kind of like it. Maybe I could keep the jacket but change the color? It wouldn't look like Dad's that way, would it?" Jenny asked as she snapped her fingers and turned the color of the jacket from black to red.

Patrick looked at Jenny's outfit and realized that she was dressed all in red and blue now. In addition to the red leather jacket, she had on a TARDIS blue knitted top, blue leather pants, and red sneakers. She then put some black sunglasses on her face to finish the look while he was watching as she said, "Let's roll!"

"You think you look so cool, don't you?" Patrick asked as he laughed.

"You don't like it?" Jenny asked as she looked at her new look with an uncertain glance.

"I love it. I'm just amazed at how much you've changed. It used to be that you had no ego at all, and now you're gotten almost as bad as your Dad," Patrick teased her.

"I have not. You take that back. I'm not going on and on about how cool I am, am I?" Jenny asked with a smile on her face.

"Not yet but I expect it to happen any day now," Patrick said.

"Shut up!" Jenny said with a warm smile as she lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Finally! I didn't know that it took you so long to come up with that look," Sarah said as soon as Jenny came into the Console Room.

"Sometimes I hate it that you already know what I'm going to do before I do it. You're just so smug about it," Jenny said with a grin.

"It's better than just saying 'Spoilers' all of the time, isn't it?" Sarah said.

"True. I'm so glad that you don't do that. That would make me have to hurt you," Jenny joked.

"I like it. You remind me of Mother now. It's kind of a tribute to her current sense of style, isn't it?" Nicolas asked.

"Yes, in a way, but it's also me finding my own style. She's always been more into pink than red anyway. I don't like pink myself. Pink is just not me," Jenny said.

"Are we going to train today? You said that you were going to train me and Susan on how to use our powers. I'm still not sure about that myself. The last time I tried to use mine they almost destroyed my mind," Nicolas said hesitantly.

"It'll be okay, Nick. I'll be right there with you. I'll break your connection to the Vortex if you go out of control," Jenny assured him.

Then the TARDIS landed, and Nicolas said in a hopeful voice, "So we aren't going to train?"

"Of course we are. I just took us to someplace where we won't bother anyone. At least I hope we don't anyway," Jenny said.

"Where are we?" Susan asked.

Jenny opened the door to reveal an enormous forest outside. For a moment, the others thought that they were back on Earth again until they saw a white horse with wings come flying out of the sky and land almost right next to the TARDIS. It began to chew on the grass right in front of the doorway as the passengers of the TARDIS watched it in amazement.

"Welcome to Hyperborea! Oh, combien fantastique! C'est un beau cheval blanc!" Jenny said with an excited grin on her face.

"Hyperborea? I've never heard of it," Susan said.

"Neither have I, and I thought that I knew a little something about every planet in Mutter's Spiral," Nicolas said.

"That's because this isn't in our galaxy or even our universe. This is a parallel Earth. It has the same history as our Earth at first up until a point far into the future after the human race had left the planet. It was bought by a bunch of fans of sword and sorcery and fantasy stories with an insane amount of money and a lot of time on their hands. They recreated their Earth into a planet that they renamed Hyperborea which they populated with all of the legendary creatures and monsters from all of literature and mythology. They created them with genetic engineering and advanced science of course. It became a huge travel destination and eventually people started to live there. Unfortunately for them after many centuries passed and the tourism industry died, the people who lived here forgot the truth and thought that the whole place was real, and that it had always been that way. Now the people that live here have no memories of science, other planets, or even the Earth for that matter. They're actually living out the lives that the people who created this place always dreamed about living. It's ironic really," Jenny said.

"It sounds like a fanboy's paradise," Patrick said.

"How do you know about this place?" Nicolas asked.

"I came here once by accident back when I was traveling by myself. I almost didn't get back out since it was a parallel Earth, and you couldn't go back and forth between them in those days like you can now that the Time Lords are back. Luckily though, I found a way out with a little help from one of the friendly inhabitants of the place," Jenny said.

"So they're friendly? They're not going to try to kill us like they do everywhere else we go?" Jon asked.

"Oh, no. They're all very nice. Well, for the most part anyway," Jenny said.

"That doesn't reassure me," Jon said.

"Don't worry about it. You're one of the most nervous people that I've seen," Jenny said.

"No wonder, Jen. I travel with you. After everything that we've been through, I think that I have a right to be nervous," Jon said.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," Sarah said to him as she giggled.

"Thanks, Sarah. You make me feel so manly saying that," Jon said with a groan.

"Come on. Don't worry about the Pegasus. It's just a creature created by combining the genes of a horse with an eagle. They're very gentle. As long as you don't bother them, they won't bother you. Watch," Jenny said.

She walked out of the TARDIS and began petting the horse as it ate. It responded back to her by licking her hand. She giggled and began talking to it.

"Hello, there. Aren't you just the sweetest thing? Look at him, Patrick. He's just beautiful, isn't he? I think I'll keep him. He can be my new friend. I'll have to think of a good name for him," Jenny said as she lovingly stroked the horse's mane.

The horse began to whinny and neigh at her, and she nodded her head in agreement as if she were talking to him. Patrick realized in shock that she was. He smiled to himself as he realized that even now he was still discovering new things about this wonderful woman that he loved so much. She was still able to surprise him after all of this time.

"So you speak Horse?" Patrick asked with an amused grin on his face.

"Of course. Well, to be honest, he isn't speaking the same language that the horses do on your Earth. His language is kind of a combination of Horse and the language of the birds. I get the gist of it though," Jenny said.

The horse began to whinny once again, and then it began to tweet like a bird. Jenny laughed as she said, "Yes, he is smart. He's extremely smart, especially for a human."

As Patrick looked at her with an annoyed look on his face, she said, "I didn't mean anything by that, Pat. I just meant that you're smarter than the average human."

"Thanks. That doesn't sound condescending at all," Patrick said in an angry tone.

"That came out wrong. I mean that you're a very intelligent man. You're so intelligent that you leave most humans standing in their tracks. You can be just as smart as a Time Lord. On occasion," Jenny said as she quickly backpedaled.

Patrick was still a little angry, but Jenny knew that she was beginning to reach him. She knew what she had to do now. It always worked when he was mad at her.

She kissed him passionately for several minutes; and when she pulled away, his face was covered in a huge smile that went from ear to ear. She grinned. He always forgave her for anything after she did that. It never failed.

"Do you think he even knows his own name right now?" Sarah asked Jon with a chuckle.

"I doubt it. You always have that effect on me too so I can't laugh too much at him. Darn it!" Jon said with a smile.

Sarah smiled at him, and they subconsciously clasped their hands together as she kissed him as well. Jenny smiled at the sight of the two of them. Then she saw the sad look on Susan's face as Susan turned away from watching them with tears in her eyes. She felt so sorry for Susan in that moment.

It wouldn't be matchmaking if Susan wanted her to help, would it? She would ask her politely if she wanted her help first before butting into her business. That way she wouldn't feel like she was becoming her mother. If Susan said no, then she would leave her alone and respect her privacy. That way she wasn't a matchmaker, but just a concerned aunt. It was so weird to think of herself as an aunt when she was still so very young, and Susan was so much older than her.

"Susan, are you okay? Do you want to see if maybe I could help find someone for you?" Jenny asked hesitantly.

She felt like her mother already, and it left a bad taste in her mouth. She wasn't trying to meddle though. She was just trying to help Susan.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking though. It doesn't make you into Grandmother you know. It just makes you concerned," Susan said with a small smile.

She smiled at her for knowing what she was thinking. She had liked Susan from the day that she had first met her. They had developed a very close bond, and that was why Jenny hadn't protested as much as she probably otherwise would have when Rose made Susan travel with her in order to watch over her. Both of them knew that Jenny didn't really need to be watched over, but both of them kept that pretense up as an excuse for Susan being there because Jenny wanted her there. Susan had become far more than a niece to her. She was more like another sister to her really if the truth were told.

"Thank you, Susan. I just don't like seeing you so sad," Jenny explained.

"It's okay. I'll find someone eventually. Come on, let's do that training. I would really like to learn more about what I can do. It kind of gives me an inferiority complex when I'm around you and Sarah, and the two of you can do all of these things that I can't," Susan admitted.

"You feel inferior to me? You're about a billion times smarter than me plus you're so much more refined and cultured than I am. Plus everyone respects you. Let's be honest here, Susan. I've always been a little jealous of you," Jenny said with a grin.

"Let's just agree that we're jealous of each other and get past that, okay?" Susan said with a warm smile.

"Agreed. Come on, Susan, Nick. Let's see what I can teach you today," Jenny said as she led her brother and niece out into an open grassy field that lay a few yards away from the forest.

The others watched them as Jenny reconnected Susan and Nicolas to the Vortex with a touch of her finger to both of their heads. The two of them began to glow with power, and Patrick suddenly felt the need to be back in the TARDIS. He really didn't think that letting those two have their powers back was such a good idea. He still remembered how Nicolas had become lost in his own mind before back in France, and he didn't want Nicolas' hallucinations coming to life and trying to kill him again like before.

Nicolas seemed to be a quick learner, and Jenny was confident that he could control his powers enough where she could let him keep them without worrying about him accidently killing someone. Susan, on the hand, was a different story.

Susan's powers, perhaps because she wasn't supposed to have them in the first place, were very destructive and out of control. Jenny began to wonder if maybe it had been a mistake to let her keep them.

On her first attempt at using her powers, Susan nearly burnt down the forest. One of the trees caught on fire from top to bottom after one of her energy blasts hit it by mistake when Jenny told her to blast a nearby rock. Jenny had been forced to act quickly and disintegrate the tree before it started a major conflagration.

"Sorry," Susan said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"It's okay. Maybe I should just focus on teaching you how to control your power first. The rest can come later," Jenny said.

This was easier said than done as well as Susan couldn't stop glowing even when she wanted to. She couldn't turn her powers off no matter how hard she tried. Jenny could see that this was just making Susan feel even worse than she already did about herself as she kicked a pebble in frustration and incinerated it as soon as her foot made contact with it.

"I'm a walking menace. I just can't do anything right," Susan said in defeat.

"It's okay, Susan. I was terrible with my powers too at first," Jenny said.

"Did you ever set anything on fire?" Susan asked.

"No, but I was lost in time and space for a long time and couldn't even use my powers to get myself back. How pathetic is that?" Jenny said.

"That's not the same," Susan said with a frown.

"Susan, you need to stop being so hard on yourself. At least you didn't have hallucinations that terrorized an entire city like mine did when my powers went out of control," Nicolas said.

"That's right. I did the same kind of thing too when I first started using my powers, Susan. I blew something pretty important up with them," Sarah admitted.

"Like what?" Jenny asked as she became filled with curiosity now.

"The, uh, the . . . TARDIS," Sarah admitted in a low voice.

"You blew up the TARDIS!" Jenny said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, but Mum brought it right back so everything was okay again. Idris didn't speak to me for weeks though," Sarah said.

"Oh, that's priceless! I bet you don't feel so bad now, do you?" Jenny said as she turned to talk to Susan.

Only Susan wasn't there anymore. She had completely disappeared!

"Susan?" Jenny asked.

"Where could she have gone to so quickly? She was right here a second ago," Sarah asked.

The horse started to whinny and neigh again; and after it had finished, Jenny suddenly shouted, "Zut Alors!"

"What? What did he say?" Patrick said even as he felt totally ridiculous about asking what a horse had just said.

"Colin says that Susan's been kidnapped by the evil wizard Nergal. He stole her from right in front of us with his magic," Jenny said.

"Okay. I have a couple of questions. Colin? Evil wizard? There's really such a thing as magic?" Patrick asked in confusion.

"Yes, I named the horse Colin, Patrick. It's what you do when you get a pet. You name them. No, there isn't such a thing as magic at least not in this universe or the one that we came from anyway. That's just the best way that Colin can describe what this Nergal is since he doesn't know anything about science. More than likely Nergal has some advanced mental or psychic abilities just like the Time Lords or the Guardians. That might seem like magic to the people here on this world, and it goes with the whole fantasy mindset that they've been trapped in," Jenny explained.

"I don't care how powerful this man is. I won't rest until I get Susan back from him. There's no telling what he wants to do with her," Nicolas said worried.

"I wish that I could find her for you, Nick, but I can't. My Vortex enhanced senses can't seem to detect her at all for some reason. Someone must be blocking them somehow. She could be anywhere," Jenny said.

"Perhaps I should lead the way in this world, Nicolas. It seems more like the one in which I grew up in. If that is so, then I should be the one to face any challenges that are thrown our way," Leela said.

"That's true. Leela does know how to fight much better than any of us. She used to be my personal bodyguard when I was President," Romana said as she vouched for her.

"What you say is not exactly true, Romana. Jenny is a much better warrior than me in most ways. I do have better instincts and am more skilled with a knife and the Janis thorns however," Leela said.

"If you'd feel better about taking the lead here on this world, go ahead, Leela. I'd rather concentrate on trying to find Susan anyway," Jenny said as she started to glow with energy.

"Thank you, Honored One," Leela said as she started to guide them through the forest while she looked for a sign in the surrounding area that might point them towards where Susan had been taken.

"Honored One? Why did you call her that?" Patrick whispered to Leela as he walked alongside her.

"Jenny is renowned throughout the galaxy as being one of the greatest warriors that has ever existed. During her time as a mercenary, she was often called The Sleeping Giant," Leela explained.

"Why?" Patrick asked.

"She was normally peaceful and gentle as she preferred to keep the warrior within asleep and to ignore her. When she was angered though, that was when the warrior inside was awakened; and she left nothing but devastation in her wake. It was said afterwards though that she would weep and regret her actions. Many learned never to anger her after seeing a display of her true fighting skills in action. Her reputation alone led to several battles being cancelled as soon as it was known that she had arrived. She did not tell you this, did she? It is not something that she would be proud of I imagine. She is much like her father," Leela said.

"She said that she did things that she regretted but managed to never kill anyone," Patrick said.

"That is true but just because she did not kill did not mean that she did not wreak devastation upon the other side. She left a trail of destruction on many battlefields. Utter and total humiliation of the enemy can sometimes be just as bad as killing them in war. Let us just say that while Sekhmet may be regarded as the greatest warrior in the known universe that her granddaughter is not far behind her in skill or reputation. I imagine that she is even more deadly now with her powers," Leela said.

_It's true. I don't want to think about it though, Patrick. I'm not that person anymore, and I never will be. I promise you that._ Jenny suddenly said in Patrick's mind taking him by surprise.

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk about you behind your back. I just wanted to know._ Patrick responded back.

_It's alright. It's better that you find out about it now than later. Still want to marry someone like me?_ Jenny asked.

_Yes._ Patrick said without hesitation.

_Why?_ Jenny asked in a depressed tone.

_You cried afterwards._ Patrick replied.

_You just keep coming up with more and more reasons for me to love you. How do you do that?_ Jenny asked.

_I love you too._ Patrick responded.

While the others searched for her, Susan found herself trapped inside of a castle dungeon of all places. She had been standing right next to Jenny one minute and then the next she was in this dark smelly place. She had no idea how in the world that she got here either.

She had seen no one since she had arrived, and she was really wishing that she had been able to master her powers now so that she could teleport herself out of here. She suddenly realized what Jenny meant now about having the powers but not being able to use them to save yourself and how that bothered her. It was certainly bothering Susan at the moment. Not to mention the fact that she had stopped glowing since she got here and couldn't bring the glow back in order to melt her way out of here. Her stupid powers just were no help whatsoever it seemed.

She wondered if she dared to try sending a bolt of energy into the door. That probably wasn't a good idea though. With her lack of skill, she would probably just bring the walls crashing down on top of her instead. She just had to hope that Jenny could find her soon.

She did know one thing. She was so tired of being trapped in places like this. First, it was the Celestial Toyroom and now this place. She was going to learn how to use her powers somehow so that this could never happen to her again. She was tired of being the damsel in distress.

As if on cue, the door to her cell came crashing down; and a huge, muscular man in animal skins with a giant sword in his hand stood in the doorway looking at her with a huge smile on his face. His smile continued to grow wider and wider the more that he looked at her.

"If I had known that such a beautiful woman was inside of this cell, I would have come much sooner instead of spending my time beating on Nergal's minions. Forgive me for that. I hope that you didn't have to wait long," the man said as he sheathed his sword and walked towards her.

Susan backed away from him slightly, and he saw that she didn't trust him. He couldn't blame her really. Wizards were notorious for using their powers to befuddle the minds of others. He had to convince her that he was harmless so he stopped moving towards her and talked to her instead in a gentle tone.

"You're free now. Go home. I won't harm you," the man said as he walked back out of the cell.

"Thank you for helping me. Who are you by the way, and just where am I?" Susan asked as she finally left the cell and stood beside him.

The man nodded to himself as if confirming something what he already suspected as he answered, "So it's true. The wizard is kidnapping people from everywhere around him in the blink of an eye and bringing them here against their will. I had heard rumors of this which is why I came here to stop him, but so far you are the only one that I've found to collaborate this story. You are in the Castle of Nergal. He's an evil wizard who's been terrifying the entire land lately by kidnapping innocent people for his own unknown but no doubt sinister purposes. No one has ever seen any of them again. I've come here to kill him and claim any gold or other loot that he has as a spoil of war. As for me, my name is Hercules."

"What?!" Susan asked in complete surprise.

It couldn't be, could it?

***For the full story on this, see Chapter 16 of It's Better With Two which is coming soon. **

**Next: Hercules? Really? Jenny just said that this was a made up world that bought into its own hype so he couldn't be, could he? Hercules was just a legend anyway, right? Then again so was Talos and fans of It's Better With Two know that he was an actual alien who inspired the myth. Is that the case here? More importantly, did Susan just find her a fellow? As for Nergal, just who is he anyway and what's the deal with him kidnapping people? We'll all find out together next time.**


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER 48

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

"Hercules? Really?" Susan asked the man standing before her.

"You doubt my word?" Hercules said as he looked wounded at the thought of it.

"We're on a world created by fantasy fans that went out of control. There is no magic here. This is all based on science not sorcery. As for you, you're probably just some creation of the original builders of this place based on the mythological figure. Everybody knows that there was no real Hercules. He was just a story," Susan said.

"Was he? Or perhaps all of those stories were based on a real man," Hercules said with a grin.

"Oh, come on! No one could do all of those things that Hercules was supposed to have done," Susan said.

"No, they couldn't but what if those stories were based on a real man who protected the people of the Earth from all threats both within and without including alien invasions. A man who came from the stars might be considered a god after all especially one who could change his appearance and survive his own death," Hercules said.

"You're a Time Lord?" Susan asked in amazement.

"Oh, yes. As you can imagine, my real name isn't Hercules of course. It's the name that the people of Earth gave to me, and I decided to keep it," Hercules said.

"Why was I not able to detect you as a Time Lord?" Susan asked.

"I'm wearing a perception filter. It keeps me from being detected by Daleks. I came here to get away from that mess. I wanted to do something meaningful not engage in endless death and destruction," Hercules said.

"The Time War is over," Susan said.

"Yes, I know, but I left the perception filter on though just in case the Daleks ever decided to start it back up again," Hercules said.

"You know the war is over, but you're still here? Why?" Susan asked.

"This is a lot like the Earth the way it was in my heyday when I used to live there. I guess I just felt like I belonged here and not on the industrialized mess that the real Earth has become. It's too modern for me there now," Hercules said.

"It's not so bad. It still seems to need a lot of saving even now too. You certainly wouldn't be bored there that's for sure," Susan said with a smile.

"I wouldn't if you were around," Hercules said.

"Are you still hitting on me?" Susan said as she sighed.

"Yes. Is it working?" Hercules asked.

"No. It most certainly is not. Keep trying though," Susan said with an evil grin.

Hercules started to smile back now. He was getting through to her at last.

Jenny suddenly appeared in front of them in a burst of golden light and ran toward Susan with concern. She embraced her as she said, "I'm so glad you're alright. I thought I lost you. It seemed like it took forever to find you. Leela somehow led us here to this castle. Don't ask me how. She's got to be the greatest tracker that I've ever met."

"Why couldn't you find me?" Susan asked.

"I don't know. My Vortex senses were being blocked somehow. I'd still like to know who brought you here and why?" Jenny said.

Hercules answered her first as he said, "I don't know why just yet, but I can tell you who. It was the evil wizard called Nergal. He's been kidnapping a lot of people around here. Many of them were young women for some reason. I came here to find them and put a stop to it."

Jenny looked at him as if seeing him for the first time, and then her face broke out into a huge smile as she said, "Herc! It's so good to see you again! I'm sorry that I didn't say hello. I was so worried about my niece that I didn't even see you there."

"You know each other?" Susan asked.

"Yes, he helped me get out of here when I was trapped in this dimension once during those years when I was lost. He got me out with his TARDIS. Then he must have come back. If it wasn't for him, I'd still be trapped here," Jenny said.

"I was glad to do it. I take it from your comments that you found your father again?" Hercules said.

"Yes, and I found my Mum too. I can never thank you enough for that," Jenny said.

"That look of pure joy on your face is enough thanks for me, Jenny," Hercules said.

"Quite the charmer, isn't he?" Susan said.

Jenny looked at the way that Susan looked at him and wondered if maybe Susan had finally found someone at last. She certainly hoped so. She deserved someone like Herc around.

The TARDIS arrived a second later, and the others emerged from inside of it. Patrick took one look at Hercules and immediately became jealous. He didn't want Mr. Muscles anywhere around his fiancé.

_Stop that! He's an old friend of mine and that's all. If it wasn't for him, you would never have even met me. Besides, he seems to have an eye for Susan not me._ Jenny said in his mind.

_Really? Good for Susan. I don't mind him being with Susan. She deserves it. _Patrick said as his attitude towards Hercules immediately softened.

_Jealously doesn't become you, Pat._ Jenny replied with a grin.

_I can't help it. I'm always worried that you're going to figure out that you can do better than me. _Patrick admitted.

_That's not going to happen, mon garcon doux. Personne n'est mieux que vous! _Jenny responded.

As the two of them grinned at one another, Susan laughed to herself. There they went with the telepathic flirting again! She could always tell when they were doing it. If she knew Jenny, she was probably speaking French to him right now.

"Who are you?" Romana asked as she smiled at Hercules.

Now it was Nicolas' turn to get jealous as he glared at Hercules. Susan started to laugh despite her. Hercules seemed to have that effect on other men.

"I'm Hercules," Hercules said with a modest grin.

"I don't believe you! Really?" Romana said.

"I don't lie, my dear. I always tell the truth especially to such a beautiful lady," Hercules said.

Susan began to become extremely angry and realized to her complete surprise that she was the one who was jealous now. She had only just met the man. How could she already be jealous?

Hercules smiled to himself as he saw the effect that his flirtations with Romana were having on Susan. Now he knew for sure that their attraction to each other was indeed mutual.

It was also having an unintended effect on Nicolas. It was making him realize for the first time just how strongly that he felt about Romana. Reinette was right it seemed. He did have feelings for her.

Sarah grinned as she watched the beginnings of two relationships happening at the same time right in front of her. Sometimes it was pretty cool to know the future.

_Did you know that this was going to happen? Is that why you were in such a hurry to get here that you offered to pilot the TARDIS yourself?_ Jon asked her telepathically.

_Maybe._ Sarah replied with a mischievous grin.

Jon shook his head at her. She always knew what was going to happen. She just couldn't be bothered to tell anyone else about it. Not even him. He wished that she would at least let him in on it. He understood why she couldn't of course, but it still bugged him sometimes.

_Do you know my future?_ Jon wondered more to himself than to Sarah.

_No, I don't. I don't know anything about my own future. It's more exciting that way I think._ Sarah replied.

Jon smiled to himself as he realized that she considered him a part of her future. He knew that he certainly considered her to be a part of his.

They heard a scuffle coming from just outside and were surprised when Leela brought in a young woman dressed in what looked like a toga. Leela had the woman's arm twisted behind her back as she forced her forward.

"I caught this one right outside here listening. She must be working for the evil one that we were told about," Leela said.

"No, she's with me actually. She's my companion, Katarina," Hercules said with a look of anger on his face.

"Oh, I apologize. I did not mean any harm," Leela said to both Hercules and Katarina as she let Katarina go.

"I accept your apology. Do not strike her down, mighty one. I do not think that she meant anything by it. She merely wished to protect her mistress," Katarina said.

"I promise I won't do any smiting today, Katarina," Hercules said with a smile.

"Mistress? I have no mistress," Leela said confused.

"I think she means me," Jenny said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Of course, My Lady! I would recognize you anywhere. You are the goddess Aphrodite, are you not?" Katarina asked.

Jenny began to grin as she said, "No, I'm not but thank you for the compliment."

"You look like Aphrodite to me, Jen. Maybe I should start calling you that," Patrick said.

"Oh, great! You're going to give her an even more swelled head than she already has now," Sarah said with a sigh.

"You must be Nemesis, goddess of retribution," Katarina said to Sarah.

"No, I'm afraid not," Sarah said.

"You must be though. I can see your wings even though you have tried to hide them," Katarina said.

"What? How can you know that?" Sarah asked nervously as her face turned pale.

"My companion has the second sight. She can see things that others can't. She's a bit psychic in your terms. Do I take it that what she says means something to you?" Hercules asked.

"Yes, it does," Sarah said but didn't elaborate on her statement any further.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any discomfort, My Lady! I meant no offense!" Katarina said fearfully.

"It's okay," Sarah said as she smiled at Katarina.

"Where did you pick her up at?" Jenny asked curiously as the name Katarina brought up a memory of someone that her father had told her about once.

"I rescued her just as she was being sucked out of an air lock. I created an air corridor with my TARDIS, and she fell right into my arms. We've been together ever since," Hercules said.

Jenny looked at Hercules in shock as he said, "Yes, Jenny. She's the former servant of Cassandra, the Princess of Troy, who became your father's companion in his first incarnation. She is indeed the same woman who he thought had died long ago after she opened an air lock that sucked both her and a man intent on killing the Doctor out into space in order to save both him and his companion Steven. I decided to go back in time and rescue her. Her death was never a fixed point in time so I decided why not save her myself? She thought that I actually was a god because I saved her like I did. I guess calling myself Hercules didn't help that misperception any, did it?"

"You are a god. Zeus called on you to save me. He called himself the Doctor, but I knew who he really was," Katarina said.

"My Dad will be so glad to hear that she's okay," Jenny said.

"She's not very bright though. She still believes in magic," Jon said.

Hercules glared at him as he said, "Watch how you speak about her. She's more intelligent than you think. She just doesn't always understand everything that's going on around her. She's from the 12th century BC. She's trying to put advanced scientific concepts into a format that she can understand. I imagine it would be like you trying to understand how a TARDIS works!"

"Did he just insult me?" Jon said indignantly.

"I believe I did," Hercules said.

"Herc, stop that. He didn't mean anything by it. He sometimes speaks before he thinks," Jenny said.

"Yeah, she's right. I'm sorry, Katarina," Jon apologized.

"I took no offense. You just do not understand. Maybe someday you will. Perhaps your winged goddess will guide you in that understanding," Katarina said.

"Can you tell me anything more about this Nergal? Where is he? I'd like to find him and see how he blocked my senses. I'm really curious just how he pulled off that particular trick," Jenny said as she tried to change the subject.

"The only things that I know about him are what I just told you. He's supposed to be here somewhere, but all I've found so far were some local people that he hired to work for him after promising them power. I don't know what he wants with the people he's kidnapped, and I have no idea who he is. I've never heard of him before. Well, I have heard the name before, but I'm sure there's no connection there," Hercules said.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked.

"Nergal was the Mesopotamian god of war and the ruler of the netherworld. He always sounded like a combination of Ares and Hades," Hercules explained.

"Oh, he sounds fun," Jenny said with a sigh.

"I'm sure that there was no such being of course. It was all myth," Hercules said.

"You mean like Hercules?" Susan asked with a grin.

"Touché, my lady," Hercules said with a laugh.

"He's the god of the dead?" Katarina asked in fear.

"No, of course he's not. He probably just took that name in order to frighten people or because he thought it was cute," Hercules said as he tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry about it, Katarina. I can handle him whoever he is," Jenny said confidently.

Katarina looked at Jenny oddly for a moment and then said, "Yes, I can see that now. You are more than Aphrodite. I see the wolf behind you as well. She stands guard over you, and she always will. She is your protector."

"Do you mean my Mum?" Jenny asked.

"No, I mean the wolf inside of you. She is usually kept at bay by your kind and gentle nature, but she is still there waiting to come out when she is needed," Katarina said.

Jenny shivered a little and was disturbed by this. Katarina immediately looked upset and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. The wolf is not evil because you are not evil. You don't need to fear her. You control her. She does not control you," Katarina reassured her.

"Thank you," Jenny said as she began to smile again.

"She's a little unnerving, isn't she?" Patrick whispered to Jenny.

Jenny nodded. She didn't need another reminder of her past. She had thought enough about that lately.

They began to search the castle for signs of what was going on here even as Leela continued to eye Katarina with anger and suspicion. She didn't like Katarina upsetting her friends with her eerie pronouncements. She had come to think of Jenny and Sarah as family, and she didn't take well to any of her family being upset.

Katarina was no fool. She knew that she had made no friends with her visions, but she couldn't help what she saw. She felt a duty to tell others what she saw in case it might help them in the future to better understand themselves. She had never had such power before when she used to travel with the old one who called himself Doctor. It had only emerged later when she traveled with Hercules.

She had no idea what brought it out. Hercules said once that her near death experience may have somehow triggered it due to the traumatic nature of the event opening previously sealed off parts of her mind somehow due to the stress caused by thinking that she was about to die.

She actually understood what he meant by that now even though she hadn't back then. Despite what Jon thought, she was extremely intelligent and very capable of learning new things. She had chosen to hold onto her old belief system in the Greek gods and magic both because it was something familiar from her past that comforted her and because sometimes it was the only way that her mind could cope with this new world that she was in now. It was her only way of making sense of the visions that she had that often terrified her as much as they did others. Otherwise the full complexity of her new existence might overwhelm her entirely and make her go mad.

The universe was just so much bigger than she ever thought possible. She knew that she could count on her friend, Hercules, to help her through it though. She could always rely on him. He was her rock.

Jenny finally found a secret passage as she realized that a part of one of the castle walls was loose. She activated it with her powers, and it opened with a touch of her hand.

"A secret passage? How clichéd can you get?" Patrick asked as they all went inside the passage.

"We seem to be in a land of clichés," Jon noted.

"This place was made by fans. Fans love the tried and true," Patrick said.

"Do you think this Nergal was genetically engineered by those same fans?" Jon asked.

"I hope not. I really don't want to run up against anyone who's designed after a god of war and death," Patrick said.

As they reached the other end of the passage, Jenny activated the exit to the passage, and they all found a cloaked figure behind it who turned to look at them in surprise. The figure made a hissing sound of anger as it glared at them defiantly.

It didn't look like a normal person at all. It looked more like death warmed over. It was all emaciated and skeletal looking. Its eyelids were missing, and this had produced an eerie effect of constantly opened bulging eyes. It looked more like a zombie than a living being.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked.

"I am Nergal. I am also your unwilling host it seems. How dare you break into my home?!" Nergal said in anger.

"How dare you abduct one of my family?!" Jenny said as she countered his anger with her own.

Nergal saw Susan then and said, "Ah, so she was one of your group, was she? I took her because I sensed her great power. I have need of any and all females in the area with special abilities. It stands to reason that if they already have powers of their own that they may also be able to handle a being of even greater power without burning out from the constant use of those abilities."

"So you want to give someone a new body, is that it?" Jenny asked.

Romana and Leela looked at each other with fear. This was starting to sound eerily familiar to both of them. They were both getting a bad feeling about this.

"I want to give several people new bodies actually, and what better place to find them in then in a world that's been long forgotten and abandoned in another universe entirely from my own. The idea was that no one would find out or care about what I was doing here in a distant corner of the multiverse like this one. Like your father though, you have a habit of being led to trouble like a magnet no matter where it is and blundering your way straight into it up to your elbows," Nergal said derisively.

"You know my Dad?" Jenny asked in surprise.

"I know him extremely well as a matter of fact. Just as I know your mother," Nergal said with an evil laugh.

"Who are you?" Jenny demanded.

"You might say that I'm the man who made your mother into the woman that she is today," Nergal said with a malicious grin.

Susan gasped as she realized exactly who Nergal was now. She had hoped that Koschei had killed him long ago. Then she found out from Romana that he had survived somehow. He was supposed to have died yet again though. Then again, so had Pandora. It never seemed to stop her though.

"Braxiatel!" both Susan and Romana spat out at the same time.

"That's right, I am Braxiatel! Or what's left of me anyway. As you can see, I've had better days," Braxiatel said.

"You've burned through all of your regenerations, haven't you? Yet you're still clinging to life," Jenny said.

"I used up my old life cycle in the service of Gallifrey, but my servitude is not yet over. Not until I ensure its safety by putting a person that we can trust to maintain the timeline as it should be in charge. I will have a new body again someday, but only after Pandora has hers first. Do I have any volunteers?" Braxiatel said as he eyed Susan with malicious intent.

"You will have to kill me first before you lay one hand on her!" Hercules shouted in anger.

Susan looked at him in shock. They had only just met, and yet it seemed that they had already developed a strong bond. It was almost as if they had known each other forever somehow. It seemed that Hercules felt that way too.

"That can be arranged. I had a little reception party planned for anyone who might get this far. Say hello to a couple of my new friends," Braxiatel said with an evil laugh.

A Minotaur, a Griffin, a Hydra, and a perfect recreation of the three-headed dog from Greek mythology, Cerberus, appeared out of a hidden panel in the wall behind Braxiatel. Jenny recognized them as being the genetic creations of this place. Braxiatel had somehow gotten them to work for him now. They all had a strange looking band wrapped around a part of them that Jenny recognized as being Gallifreyan in design.

"These are my new pets. They're very loyal to me I assure you. They'll fight to the death to protect me. If any of you are thinking of using your Vortex powers on them, don't even try. I have Vortex Shields strapped on all of them that protect them from you. I had a feeling that one of you might show up someday so I came prepared. I also placed Vortex shielding over my laboratory and dungeon so that any prying Vortex powered eyes wouldn't be able to see anything in them and pass this place by. Somehow, you still found me anyway though. I'm sure that our noble savage, Leela, had something to do with that. I learned from being around her years before just how persistent and annoying that she can be," Braxiatel said.

"I will prove my persistence after I stab my knife through both of your hearts!" Leela promised.

"Somehow, I don't think that you're going to get the chance to. Good bye, nieces. I'm sorry that I only got to meet you for such a short time. I'm sure that we would have become good friends!" Braxiatel said as he began to laugh.

He was still laughing out of control when he left the room leaving the others at the mercy of his monsters. The four creatures began to slowly advance on them with hungry eyes as they growled at them in warning.

"Zut alors?" Patrick asked.

"You've got that right!" Jenny said as she eyed the rapidly approaching creatures nervously.

"There's no need to fear. This is what I do best. This will be a walk in the park!" Hercules said confidently.

Then he was quickly knocked to the ground with one hit of the Cyclops' huge club even as he started forward. He quickly got back up with an embarrassed look on his face.

"That was just a fluke I assure you. This usually never happens. Tell them, Katarina!" Hercules said.

"Oh, yeah! We're going to be just fine!" Jon said with a sigh.

**Next: Jenny will be forced to confront a side of herself that she never wanted Patrick or anyone else to see as the battle between her and Braxiatel reaches a life and death conclusion. We'll get to see the true power of Jenny for the first time after something terrible happens to someone that she loves. We'll also get to see a new side of Sarah as well as we see what happens when you push a Weeping Angel too far. Braxiatel will wish that he was in another universe soon. Not that it would save him!**


End file.
